Beneath a Veil of Bitter Ice
by gothraven89
Summary: It is the day of Loki's trial but all is not as it appears, and by the end of it Thor's world lays shattered . Thor will need all the help he can get, and who better to aid him than Earths mightiest heroes as he begins a desperate search for someone he thought he had lost. BADASS LOKI and GUILTY THOR AND COMPANY. REVIEWS ARE LUV AND ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, Joss Whedon, and anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Based off of a whole bunch of prompts I saw from Norsekink and Avengerkink, I just decided to mix and match things.

**Beneath a Veil of Bitter Ice**

Chapter 1

Thor let out a weary sigh as a servant finished doing up the last clasp that would attach his signature bright red cape to his shoulders. With a soft click the servant bowed his head and stepped away, leaving Thor to gaze at himself in the standing mirror before him. He looked every bit the warrior and Prince that he was, but his face was held in a grim expression for today was not going to be a happy day. With another sigh, Thor stepped away from the mirror and headed for the marble pedestal that stood beside his king-sized bed and picked up the mighty hammer that rested atop it. Upon his touch Mjolnir buzzed to life with the low hum of electrical energy that came with Thor wrapping his large hand around the handle and lifted the Godly weapon up. Thor took Mjolnir and hung the hammer to his belt, for today it was all about ceremony and not actual warfare. With another sigh Thor turned away and headed out the door of his bedroom in the towering palace of Asgard, paying no real heed to anyone as he walked along of the sweeping flame lit corridors that led to the great hall.

Outside, ominous and unhappy looking dark gray clouds began to fill the sky, no doubt the reflection of a certain Thunderer's mood. Today was most definitely not a happy day.

Thor walked with his red cape billowing, paying very little attention to anyone he happened to walk past. A glance out through the open archways of the corridor had Thor seeing the newly repair Bifrost shimmering in the distance. At least all-seeing Heimdall, gatekeeper of Asgard finally had a gate to keep once more. But as Thor neared the massive arched doorway to the great hall, all pleasant thought fled his mind like dew evaporating under a hot Summer sun.

Thor stood before the great door and took a deep breath before he gave a nod to the two burly guards who were standing by. Both guards in turn nodded and then turned to face the doors. As one they each pushed against one of the two doors and began to open them for the Prince of Asgard. The doors groaned mightily as they were slowly parted from each other to reveal the great hall of Asgard behind them.

Said massive hall grew silent, the mass of Asgardian citizens going quiet upon the arrival of the crown prince. Thor stood up straight and held himself with the composure due his status as a prince as he made his way down the small set of stairs that led into the hall and down the long aisle that led to the throne. Flanked on either side by the golden people of Asgard, the aisle seemed to stretch for miles. Thor started walking down this aisle, not really paying much heed to the people who were watching him as he passed. Where once he was a brash and triumphant prince making his way to the throne to be crowned the new king, he now made his way to the throne with a somber expression on his face and a heaviness in his heart.

When he finally reached the daïs upon which stood the grand throne of Asgard, Thor bowed low to the imposing figure sitting on said throne as he spoke.

"I greet thee All-father."

From where he sat, Odin gave a small nod before he spoke.

" Rise my son, for I greet thee in turn."

Thor straightened and met his father's one-eyed gaze, both seeming to grow even more somber with the look they shared. Then Thor gave a small nod and turned to the other figure who was standing beside the seated All-father. Once more Thor bowed low and spoke.

" I greet thee my queen."

And if Thor felt a painful tightening of his throat, he used his will to keep it from showing in his voice as he waited for acknowledgement.

Frigga felt a burning behind her eyes as he gazed down at her oldest son and spoke.

" I greet thee my son, now come stand beside me." She said evenly as he held out her hand to Thor.

Thor stood up and made his way up the three steps of the daïs and reached out to grip his mother's offered hand and stood beside her as they both waited for that which they had both been dreading for weeks to finally begin. Thor cast a glance over his shoulder and saw that Sif and the Warriors three were standing at the very edge of the steps Thor had just climbed. The four of them all gave Thor looks of support, which Thor was grateful for as he turned back to Frigga. Mother and son turned their gazes to the All-father as Odin proceeded.

Held firmly in Odin's right hand was Gungnir, the golden spear that was a symbol of his kingship. Slowly Odin raised the spear so that its end dangled a couple of inches from the marble floor of the daïs, and then he let it fall back down. Though the impact was small, the sound of Gungnir's end hitting the floor reverberated through the entire hall and everyone in it like a clap of thunder as the All-Father spoke.

" Bring forth he who is to receive my judgement on this day." Odin ordered somberly.

Odin's voice echoed through the halls much like Gungnir, and left the air charged with anticipation for everyone from the ordinary citizens all the way to Thor himself.

All eyes went to the open doors of the golden hall as they waited for the person Odin had ordered before him. The moments seemed to go on for life-ages before finally two heavily armed guards came into view, with a third person being led in behind them. The soft rattling of thick chains filled the still air as the prisoner Odin called for made his way into the hall.

The people of Asgard were collective in their contempt as they gazed at this man, many erupting into shouts of hate while others jeered as he passed by. But this prisoner was not phased by any of this, and seemed almost to stroll behind his keepers even though his wrists were rune-ladden manacles meant to suppress his powerful magic. These were bound in thick chains that were connected to a wicked looking collar around his neck.

Though dressed in nothing but a loose emerald-green tunic, black trousers and boots, and with his raven black hair a disheveled mass of long, stringy curls cascading down to his shoulder, Loki Laufeyson walked with his head held high and his pale green eyes and manner as cold and aloof as the first realm he tried to destroy with the bifrost just a year before. As he walked, Loki even met some the hate-filled gazes that are directed his way and smirked back with cold amusement written all over his face. By the time he and the two guards tasked with bringing him before the All-father came to stand before the throne, the entire hall was in uproar and outrage, calling for the former prince's head.

From where they stood near Thor, Sif, Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral were fighting tooth and nail not to do anything rash upon seeing Loki. They each glared at the former prince with disgust, utter revulsion and downright hatred written clearly on all of their faces. Much to their ire, when Loki came before the daïs and caught sight of them, a sickly smile curled up the corner of his thin lips, so serpentine and horrid that it was nauseating.

" The All-father better dole out his punishment fast, or else I'll see that vile traitor's head cleaved from his shoulder myself." Fandral grumbled lowly so that only his fellow warriors could hear while his hand reached for a sword that was absent from his waist. Stupid rule of not having weapons in the hall for big events unless you were a guard and all that.

" Be at ease friend Fandral, I am most certain the All-father's punishment will be fare more fitting than anything any of us can come up with." Hogun said with certainty.

" Aye, and it is long overdue. I mean look at the nerve of him, to stand there as if he doesn't have a care in the world" Sif said with grim satisfaction and anger as she eyes how Loki looked just plain bored where he stood.

" Still your tongues my young friends, and let us bear witness now." Volstaag said quietly.

Another loud bang from Gungnir had the entire hall, once in uproar, suddenly fall silent as one. All waited with bated breath to see just what would happen now as the All-father spoke, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

" Loki Odinson, you stand before me to receive my judgement for your crimes against the realms of Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard. You have committed unforgivable acts against the innocents of these realms, and more so you have betrayed you loved-ones and proven yourself unworthy of you title and place in the royal family of Asgard. You have caused considerable grief to she who is your mother, he who is your brother, and to I who am you father-"

" You would do well to remember that am not your son Odin All-father, and that it matters not to me all that I have done. Anything that causes you, your liar of a wife, and that oaf of a son who both stand beside you pain gives me the greatest joy I have ever felt in all my days." Loki hissed venomously, his pale eyes almost glowing with vicious rage as he glared up defiantly at Odin.

Frigga gasped in despair, he hand flying to her mouth at her youngest son could say such a thing. Beside her Thor growled with rage and stepped forward ready to lunge at his once brother and punish the vile Trickster himself, his own rage shining bright across his face, but Odin would not allow this.

" Stop where you are Thor." Odin ordered loudly effectively halting Thor in his tracks, while the rest of the hall erupted in outrage at Loki's hateful words and defiance. As one the Warriors three and Sif all stepped forward ready to do what the All-father had prevented Thor from doing, when Odin's voice rang out in command.

" SILENCE!"

Instantly the crowds fell silent, though they still rumbled with anger. Loki just stood there and kept smirking, seeming to revel in the discord he had just caused.

While Odin kept his face as passive as ever beneath his horned helmet, his one clear blue eye gave away his own anger at his youngest son's blatant disregard for the severity of the situation. With all regal bearing and poise, the All-father gracefully rose from the throne and looked down at Loki with barely veiled disgust. A quick glance to his side and Loki found himself swarmed by four burly guards who wasted no time in roughly forcing Loki to his knees, much to everyones in the room's grim satisfaction.

Odin glared down at Loki as he spoke.

" So then Loki _Laufeyson_, you truly have no remorse for all that you have caused?" He asked.

" Haven't lost a single night's sleep." Loki replied with a defiant smirk.

" Loki my son, have you lost all sense, why are you doing this?" Frigga said suddenly as she stepped forward.

" Go to Hell." Loki growled, earning gasps all around for his blatant disrespect of the Queen herself. Even Fandral was gaping, completely dumbstruck that Loki would speak to his mother that way.

" You will do well to curb your tongue Liesmith, or I will rip it out of your head!" Thor yelled as he wrapped a protective arm around Frigga who looked ready to crumble right then and there.

" Oh spare me your threats you worthless vámr!" Loki yelled right back, earning a hard slap across the face from one of the guards holding him down. Loki glared murderous at the Guard, who simply scoffed and gave Loki a hard shove for good measure.

" ENOUGH!" Odin roared, seeming to rattle the very foundations of the great hall.

Everyone fell silent save for the half-sob Frigga was not quick enough to suppress. Odin, with the speed of a viper striking, descended the steps of the daïs and in one fluid motion seized Loki by the front of his worn tunic and brutally yanked the slighter man to his feet, holding him so that there faces were separated by mere inches as he spoke.

" I have tolerated your insolence for long enough, but no more. I had hoped that the son I raised along side Thor would still be alive in there somewhere but today you have proven to me that the boy I loved as my son is no more. You may not be sorry now, but know this, after what I have in mind as your punishment today you will be Laufeyson."

Odin growled this through gritted teeth before he deftly shoved the pale and dark-haired man away into the waiting hands of the guards before he sharply turned and walked back up the steps to the throne. With a sweep of his dark red cape Odin turned and pointed an unforgiving Gungnir at Loki as he spoke.

" Kneel." Odin ordered grimly.

When Loki stubbornly remained on his feet, one of the guards made a disgusted noise and pulled out a black club from his belt and promptly struck Loki across the back of his left knee. The result was instantaneous as Loki let out a loud grunt of pain and collapsed onto his knees, loud cheers from the crowd echoing through the halls. Frigga was no longer trying to hide her tears, salt cascading down her cheeks like rivers as she stood powerless to do anything. Beside her Thor stood with his fists clenched and his face almost as red as his own cape, his heart feeling like it was being torn in half as both rage and despair coursed through him. While he could feel a tell-tale sting building behind his own blue eyes, Thor did not let his tears fall. Instead he stood mute beside his mother, his chest heaving as he waited to see what the All-father would finally do.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath and clamping down on his own despair, Odin spoke in a voice that seemed made from steel and winter.

" Loki Laufeyson, you have proven yourself unworthy of your title as a prince of Asgard, you have desecrated on the familial bonds once shared, your hands stained with the blood of many innocents, you also almost took the life of my son and heir. For your crimes I find you guilty and deserving of the harshest of punishments, even more so for you are unrepentant and arrogant still." Odin boomed throughout the entire hall.

Then taking in a deep breath, Odin continued.

" Have you anything to say for yourself?"

" Just get on with it old man." Loki spat, earning another blow to his face and more uproar from the crowd.

Frigga brought a trembling hand to her mouth, shaking her head back and forth and blindly reached out to Thor, who wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and held her to his chest while he glared at Loki.

Odin didn't even bother to bring down Gungnir like a gavel this time, as with cold fury etched into every line of his weathered face his spoke.

" It is my decree that you shall be forthwith stripped of all you're powers, and banished below to the lowest dungeon of Asgard, where you shall be bound to stone by unbreakable chains. The venom of the most vile serpents of Asgard shall fall upon your bare flesh and burn you. There will be no reprieve and no relenting of this, you shall scream away the rest of eternity beneath our feet. I banish you to this fate for all time."

With that the crowd erupted into thunderous cheer, many stomping their feet eagerly, setting a beat much like the drums at an execution while the four guards who were flanking a kneeling Loki on either side all stepped away, grimly waiting for the All-father to seal the deal.

Odin, with his face grim and his eye filled only with coldness slowly tipped Gungnir forward so that the sharp tip pointed directly at Loki where he knelt.

" No." Frigga moaned, her voice muffled against Thor's armor.

Before he could stop himself, a single tear rolled down Thor's cheek as he tried to keep himself calm and fought tooth and nail against the sudden urge to run forward and shield Loki from what their father was about to do. Instead he squeezed his mother harder and waited for the inevitable.

After a pause that seemed impossibly long, Odin made his last move.

" My will be done." The All-father said with finality as the tip of Gungnir glowed white-hot before a beam of white magic exploded out of the spear and hurtled straight at Loki where he kneeled.

As the white light from Odin's power filled the hall, Thor felt his heart bottom out as he bore witness to the end of his once brother, but just as the white magic was about to hit Loki, Thor could have sworn he saw a vicious little smirk turn up the corners of Loki's lips. Then the beam of white struck Loki and bathed everything else in white as well, a blinding force that had all but the All-father covering their eyes, and their ears as well as a deafening roar filled the great hall.

However, a key fact went unnoticed by all who was bearing witness to the sentencing of Loki Laufeyson. He had just been hit with the All-father's magic, and yet, he had made not a single sound of agony or rage. _Not a single sound_.

The blinding light seemed to last forever until finally it began to slowly fade. When sight returned to all, they were expecting to see maybe a burning rune on the floor where Loki had stood, or perhaps just a few wisps of smoke as the aftermath of the All-Father's display of power.

Instead when the light finally faded and all could see, there was a collective gasp at what they all beheld.

Odin himself felt his single eye grow wide and his jaw grow slack. Beside him Thor, Frigga, and even the Warriors three and Sif were mirroring his expression.

" W-What?" Thor whispered in utter shock as he took a stumbling step forward.

They all had reason to react this way, for what they had thought would happen ended up not being so, for instead of a burning rune or smoking floor where Loki had knelt, instead there was just Loki himself still chained and kneeling, although his head was bowed, causing his hair to obscure his face like an ebony curtain.

Before anyone could make any kind of sense about what they were seeing, a low sizzling sound suddenly filled the air and seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing moment.

It was the wisps of grayish-black smoke that had Thor and everyone else who could see turn their stunned gazes to the chains that were wrapped around Loki's pale wrists and neck. They all watched aghast as the thick chains literally melted into dust before their very eyes, leaving a little pile beneath Loki's bony wrists where they hung loosely against his lap..

" What is this trickery?!" Volstaag yelled as he Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all rushed forward and stood before the dais, ready to defend their King, Queen, and Prince.

As if in reply a low, blood-curdling hiss radiated from Loki who had yet to look up. Then with what sounded like a soft chuckle, Loki slowly craned his head up, his ebony locks falling away to reveal his face and when they did, the floor seemed to get pulled out from under everyone.

Gone were the emerald green eyes Thor had known all his life. In their stead we two grayish-white orbs filled with nothing but the promise of death. These foreign eyes were framed within a face that was almost indescribable in its grotesque nature. Instead of the pale, angular face of the God of Mischief, the features of this face lay distorted and bloated and and with a tint of sickly bluish-gray. Putrid looking black veins rippled across the entire expanse of distorted skin like the threads of a spiders web. It looked as if there was something beneath the surface that was ready to burst clean out as the sickly tint of bluish-gray began to rapidly spread to being's limbs like an ink stain.

As all who bore witness stood stunned, Thor felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as it dawned on him that the grayish-white eyes he was now beholding on his brother were familiar. He had seen them before, during an invasion which he had help to thwart not to long ago.

" Chitauri." Thor whispered in shock as he stepped forward with Mjolnir in his hand.

To this the grey-eyed being turned his gaze to Thor and a sickening grin slowly spread across his face, reveal jagged and black-stained teeth as the creature once thought of as Loki spoke with a voice that seemed made of gravel and hate.

" Very good Odinson, you recognize me at last."

Then before everyone's eyes, the last vestiges of Loki fell away, as the being that stood before Odin morphed itself into its true form. Hideous could not even begin to describe what was happening before all of Asgard, as the thin frame that was Loki began to expand and bubble beneath its rapidly graying skin, shifting and cracking loudly as bones grew thicker, the black hair on the head seeming to flack off like dead skin while flesh stretched and twisted into a new shape. Loki's face bubbled and shifted into a grotesque countenance but like that of a warped ape, stained and jagged sharp-looking teeth jutting out of a wide and grinning mouth.

With a loud roar the creature stood to full height, towering above all at well over seven or eight feet, a muscular golem with nothing but pure evil rolling off of it in waves.

" WHO ARE YOU?" Odin boomed, his spear at the ready as a plethora of royal guards materialized and went on the attack. But they went no further as the creatures grin widened and with a flick of its wrist, all the guards went flying as if hit by the shockwave of a blast. There were screams all around and people scrambled out of the way as the bodies of the guards impacted with the walls and spired of the great hall with sickening force. The creature then turned back to Odin and gave a sweeping parody of a bow as it spoke.

" I am the Annakul mage Menkos, and I serve my master, the great and powerful Titan Thanos, rightful ruler of the realms and suitor of Death herself." The creature said for all to hear, and then taking a step closer Menkos raised his hand and pointed one of his thick-black clawed fingers at Odin and Thor and added with a sickening chuckle.

" I am also the one who slit your Jotun runt's pretty little throat and tossed his still wriggling corpse to the wolves of Nifleheim, on the day you were to be crowned King of this insignificant little realm, foolish little Thunderer."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, Joss Whedon, and anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: I'm sorry if things seem a bit OOC, I am just hoping the reactions I am writing for certain characters are believable enough.

Chapter 2

A deafening silence filled the great hall of Asgard and seemed to stretch on for a millennium before Thor finally found his voice and spoke.

" What did you just say Chitauri scum?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper, not believing what had just passed from the vile, grinning lips of Menkos where the Chitauri mage stood before the throne.

Menkos let out the horrid parody of a gleeful giggle before his grin widened and his spoke.

" You heard me loud and clear oh golden prince of Asgard." Menkos chuckled before he went one.

" All this time you pathetic fools believed your little pet Jotun had gone mad upon learning his true heritage and done so many vile acts, such as attempting to wipe out Jotunheim using the Bi-frost, sending the destroyer to attack Thor when he was but a poor defenseless mortal, or trying to subjugate those little ants of Midgard, when it was all my doing after I bathed in Loki's blood and took his form for my own machinations." The demonic being said smugly.

There was a collective feeling of nauseation that pooled in the stomach of everyone that bore witness to the look of pure joy and pride that filled Menkos's monstrous countenance at what he had just said.

" SHUT UP YOU LIAR, MY SON IS NOT DEAD, LOKI WOULD NEVER BE BESTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU VILE CREATURE!" Frigga scream as she suddenly lunged forward, her tears of despair giving way to a mother's bright fury. She looked ready to rend the Chitauri creature before her limb from limb with her bare hands even though he towered over everyone, hulking mass.

It was only Odin himself grabbing his wife firm by the arm and pulling her back to his side that stopped Frigga from reaching the object of her murderous rage.

Sif, Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral were at a complete loss as to what they had just heard. It couldn't be true, it couldn't, the horrid being before them had to be lying to get under their skins, he just had to be. With a low growl Fandral spoke.

" This is all probably some ploy from the Trickster himself, Loki's probably laughing at his own mother's anguish as we speak."

Then looking about angrily Fandral cried out as loud as his lungs could allow.

" SHOW YOURSELF LOKI, THIS GAME IS BY FAR WORSE THAN ANYTHING WE EVERY THOUGHT YOU CAPABLE OF, COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND FACE US LIKE A MAN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD FACE US ALONG SIDE YOUR UGLY BEAST OF A COHORT!"

" Fandral be silent!" Sif cried in outrage as Fandral's brazen words of disrespect, but her eyes, and the eyes of everyone else darted all over the place while their ears searched out the sounds of a familiar cackle filled with mischief. Frigga took a moment to glare at Fandral before Even she, Thor, and Odin looked about, not out of disdain, but hope that Menkos was indeed lying.

Volstaag felt the bottom of his stomach drop out when all Fandral's words of insult and anger received was empty silence in reply. Hogun let his usual mask of steely resolve slip as as well as he too realized that there was no reply, that there would not be a burst of green magic or a delighted and triumphant Trickster suddenly revealing himself to be in league with the vile creature standing before them.

Instead, there was only the jarring sound of Menkos as the monster through his head back and laughed loud and hard in perverse levity as he crossed his hulking arms over his chest, revealing the dark metal gauntlet he wore on his thick right wrist that held a stone within it that glowed a bright cerulean blue, eerily familiar to that of the Tesseract itself.

" Even now you think he's a party to my plan, that he's somehow orchestrating all this?" Menkos said with mock astonishment, all the while fighting back more laughs as he continued with a savage, hateful glee burning bright in his cold white eyes.

" Rest assured, your little Trickster won't be showing himself anytime soon, not after all of the holes I made in his body." Menkos said with an air of boredom before he leaned in closer, to where the Warriors three and Sif could smell his putrid breath as he continued with glee, his eyes going directly to Frigga.

" Oh it was so easy holding his puny form down and sticking my favorite blade into him, twisting it as I skewered him like a slab of meat again...and again... and again, making sure no one heard his desperate mewls before I put the little dog out of his misery, just like this."

Menkos grinned like the maniac he was as he stuck out one thick and clawed finger and dragged it across his own throat, a universal gesture that implied a horrifying truth. Then Menkos was laughing heartily once more, the sound of it like nails against a chalkboard.

" You will cease your lies and speak truth foul beast! You could not have gotten past Heimdall's sight!" Odin seethed as he readied Gungnir to attack, his eye blazing with fury and denial.

" Senile old fool." Menkos chuckles before he held up his wrist that wore the glowing gauntlet. " Your all seeing Gatekeeper is not as infallible as you prided him to be, it was pitiful how pliable he became when he met the influence of the Chitauri. One little burst from my stone and he just stood by as I walked past. All memory of that day was replaced by my lie, but seeing as to how I am in such giving mood, I shall return that which I took from good Heimdall. After all, the more the merrier." Menkos grinned before he raised his other hand and tapped on long black claw to the surface of the glowing stone.

The round blue gem flared brightly at the tap, as though a flame had been sparked. Unseen by everyone in the great hall, the moment the flare happened, at the door to the newly rebuilt Bifrost where he had still been standing as sentinel over Asgard, Heimdall collapsed to his knees his head snapping back so violently that his horned helmet toppled off, as if he had just been struck by a massive blow.

" ARGH!" Heimdall cried out in agony, hands grabbing at his head, his skull feeling like it was slowly cracking in half clean down the middle.

Then in an instant the pain was gone, but the relief proved very short-lived as Heimdall's mind was suddenly bombarded by memories that had been blocked off by foreign sorcery for nearly a year and a half. In full, vivid detail Heimdall's mind beheld the awful truth about a day that had in its entirety not been what it seemed, and the brutal crime that had been kept well hidden from all until now.

Before his eyes Heimdall bore witness to the brutal death of the real second prince of Asgard by the hands of Menkos on the day of Thor's botched coronation.

" No...No this cannot be... L-Loki...Loki, my prince." Heimdall whispered in horror as comprehension of the images that were mercilessly assaulting his mind dawned on him in its full and unforgiving atrocity.

As the last of the memories played through his mind, Heimdall screwed his bright amber eyes shut and let out a harsh gasp. From the inner corner of his left eye a thin trail of bright crimson softly trickled out like a perverse tear of despair that carved it's way down Heimdall's cheek and then dropped off the edge of his jaw. A low growl slowly rose up from within the fallen gatekeeper, and by the time it reached his throat the sound became a bitter roar of rage and despair that burst forth past Heimdall's lips.

When he was done screaming, Heimdall fell forward, his head bowed as he gasped loudly, chest heaving hard while the rest of his hunched over form shook violently. When Heimdall looked back up, his amber eyes were clear and shining bright with fury as with gritted teeth he slowly rose to his feet. Taking in a rattling breath Heimdall growled out the name of the one who's blood he now wished to see spilled.

" Menkos." Heimdall growled through quivering jaws.

Heimdall snatched his sword and helmet where they lay on the prism-like surface of the Bifrost and rose to his feet with small grunt. Roughly donning his helmet, Heimdall gripped the hilt of his sword in his hands and concentrated his energy to the task at hand.

He would have run the whole length of Asgard to reach the palace if he had to, but Heimdall had his powers as the gatekeeper to aid him now as he summoned his magic to teleport himself off of the Bifrost. The air around Heimdall sizzled and crackled with energy as he raised his now glowing sword to the Heavens and was swallowed up by a beam of prism-like energy much like the Bifrost itself.

Moments later...

There were gasps all around, except from Menkos who only grinned further as a deafening bang shot through the great hall, followed seconds later by a bright column of prism-like energy easily recognizable as that of the Bifrost materialized right beside Odin where he was standing at the throne of Asgard.

When the column of colorful light dissipated, it revealed the gatekeeper of Asgard, and he looked ready to kill.

No one had ever seen the look that was now adorning the face of the usually stoic and reserved Gatekeeper, a look so full of anger and hate and it was all directed at the grotesquely grinning Chitauri the Warriors three and Sif were keeping at bay. He looked all the more fearsome with the single thin line of deep red that stained his skin from the corner of his eye down to his jaw.

" So good of you to join us Heimdall. Did you like the little gift I just sent you?" Menkos sneered.

" I shall slice you in half and make you watch as I string up your innards on pikes." Heimdall growled, taking a step forward with his sword ready when Odin spoke.

" Heimdall halt, what has happened to you?" Odin barked.

Heimdall paused and met his King's gaze, feeling his rage temporarily replaced by chagrin at what he was about to confirm.

" All-father, the veil I did not know was around my eyes has been lifted, and revealed to me is a most horrid truth." Heimdall began before he raised his sword with one hand and pointed it at Menkos and spoke, his voice booming for all to hear.

" People of Asgard, not only is that vile creature the faithful dog to a madman bent on destroying all of the nine realms to please the goddess of Death, whom he believes to be his mistress, he is also the murderer of the second Prince of Asgard! Prince Loki is innocent of every crime he stood accused of on this day. Thor's banishment, Jotunheim's near destruction, and the invasion of Midgard were all his doing!" Heimdall yelled as he jabbed his sword at Menkos before continuing.

"Do you hear me Asgard? Prince Loki his innocent, and this sullied beast is the one who butchered him alive!"

" What's one Jotun runt to the golden ones of Asgard? You should be thanking me for I fulfilled my burden of glorious purpose through his feeble little form." Menkos cackled.

" Besides, I grow weary of this melodrama, my master is waiting to welcome me with open arms for all that I have done!" The creature yelled and pure joy as he began to reach for the gauntlet around his wrist.

No sooner had Menkos said these words, an unearthly shriek filled the hall and stopped the Chitauri mage in his tracks as all eyes turned to the source of the shriek.

Frigga.

Where before had stood a dignified Queen reduced to a desperate and terrified mother, there now stood a furious goddess.

The Queen of Asgard was glowing with white energy, her once warm blue eyes had bleached to a fiery white. A sudden, irate wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere and blast through the great hall, nearly knocking some people off their feet. Murderous could not even come close to describing the look that graced Frigga's face as she cried out yet again with the pain and anguish that only a mother bereft of her child could make.

The cry made something break within Odin himself, his own walls crumbled to dust and unleashing the rage he had been holding back. Within moments the All-father was in a state that nearly matched that of his grief-maddened wife, his eye holding a sheen of brightness that promised Hell itself. Though he did not glow as brightly, his fury still radiated from him as Gungnir, still grasped tightly in his white-knuckled fists began to blaze with a golden fire.

This left only the final link in the chain that should have had four, not three. With blue sparks of electricity radiating from Mjolnir and bouncing across his hands and his armor, Thor now stood a true thunderer. His usually crystalline blue eyes were two chips of ice, his face completely devoid of all emotion, as if he were carved from the hardest stone known to the nine realms. It was by far a more terrifying site than Frigga's anguished cries had been. The air around Thor sizzled with both the lightning that was being summoned and the promise of the pain that would follow.

The hall stood silent as all beheld the collective rage of the royal family. It was enough to make the smile finally leave Menkos's repulsive face.

Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all felt pure terror course through them as they beheld there King, Queen, and Prince, but when they all turned to look back at Menkos, the terror quickly turned into grim satisfaction when they saw the way the beast was frowning and subtly backing away. As one the four warriors parted from each other, stepping away and leaving the path clear between the Asgardian royals and the object of their undeniable ire.

Frigga with her eyes still glowing, stepped forward and spoke.

" You killed my child." She said, her voice a thousand octaves lower and menacing as she took a step forward towards Menkos.

With a snarl Menkos turned tail and made a great leap into the air, flying through the air as if he had been pushed from a spring. When he landed several feet away he grinned and was about to reach for the Tesseract gauntlet when out of nowhere a burning hot, unforgiving, yet surprisingly small hand wrapped around a good chunk of his meaty wrist that wore the gauntlet. Menkos looked down and found the bleached white eyes of Frigga staring up at him, as murderous looking as she had been when she was standing on the dais with her husband and son.

Menkos's milky gray eyes widened comically in that one moment as he watched a snarl of disgust spread across Frigga's face.

" Where do you think you're going swine?" Frigga ask, her voice more a growl than anything else.

Then with an enraged roar that showed her white teeth, Frigga pulled.

There was a wet tearing sound, followed by a low pop. Then the next moment something was flying out of Frigga's hand as she tossed it toward the throne.

When the object finally landed on the shining floor of the great hall, there were horrified screams all around when people realized what it was.

It was the Tesseract gauntlet, except it was still attached to the whole of Menkos's arm, yet said arm was no longer attached to the Chitauri Mage. The disembodied arm lay with clawed fingers twitching uselessly. It had been pulled clean out of the shoulder socket, the dull, gray colored bone sticking out and stained neon-blue from the blood that gushed from the jaggedly torn flesh that still encased it.

A shrill scream of agony filled the air, and all eyes turned to see Menkos clutching uselessly with his remaining hand at the gapping, jagged, wound at his shoulder, where his arm used to be. He staggered around, screaming to his hearts content, the motion causing his blue colored blood to spray all over the place from his wound. When he blindly stumbled into the the crowd, the Asgardians pulled rank instead of dispersing, all fear forgotten as they joined there Queen in anger at this murderer.

When Menkos sort of fell into them, the people as one shoved him roughly back towards Frigga, and then others slowly broke rank to form a circle behind the enraged Queen, to bar any further attempt of the mangled Chitauri swine to flee.

Gasping for breath, Menkos stared wide-eyed at the goddess standing a few feet before him.

" You bitch, I will tear you apart still!" He hissed in pain and hate and moved to lunge at the one who maimed him.

Instead of saying anything in response to the slight, Frigga did something far more terrifying.

She smiled, and then her pale eyes flashed with power. In the blink of an eye, instead of one Queen of Asgard, there were four, and they stood at each corner, effectively surrounding Menkos.

She had multiplied herself, just as the son Menkos had stolen from her had often enjoyed doing. Still smiling coldly, the right hands of Frigga and her copies all started to glow bright red in unison as magic gathered in her palm, forming a swirling orb. One of the four Frigga's spoke.

" You stole someone from me, and now you will know the price of stealing from the Queen of Asgard."

Then with a snarl this Frigga held up her hand and shot the ball of magic in her hand directly at Menkos, much like the bullet from again. The ball careened toward Menkos too fast for the beast to dodge, and when it hit its intended target it exploded in crimson flame, searing off chunks of flesh in the process.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Menkos howled in agony, the flesh of his chest sizzling and bubbling from Frigga's attack.

Before he could register what had just happened, Menkos was squealing once more as his back now exploded in fire-hot agony. Behind him one of Frigga's copies stood with her right hand extended, crimson colored plumes of smoke swirling about her palm and fingers. As Menkos screamed and reached in vain to stood the flesh from literally melting off his back, he did not see the third copy of Frigga raise its hand to fire, aiming lower this time. Menkos went down like a felled tree, his thigh exploding from Frigga red orb of potent magic. As Menkos tried desperately to crawl away from Frigga, three of the Frigga's standing around him flickered and faded, leaving only the true Queen.

Standing silent and immune, the cold smile gone from her feature, her once pristine cream-colored gown now scorched and stained with Menkos's blue blood. Frigga glared down at the pathetically mewing beast she had single-handedly felled. As she stepped forward, her right hand glowed the brightest crimson as she raised it high and let loose the blow. Menkos let out another agonized cry as Frigga slapped him across the face with all her might, her magic burning so hot a large chunk of flesh from his cheek dislodged and went flying clean off his face, revealing the grotesque gray muscle beneath, the wound sizzling but cauterized. Then Menkos's head was wrenching sharply to the other side as Frigga struck him again, this time with her other hand, dislocating his jaw and knocking several teeth out in the process, leaving the flesh charred black. Over and over, Frigga struck Menkos back and forth until he was basically unrecognizable and just one blow away from being finished.

Menkos lay torn and flayed at the Queens feet, gurgling through the charred remnants of his lips, the breath rattling wetly through his ruined chest. Menkos's one remaining grayish-white eye was rapidly glazing over as he stared up at Frigga. Just as said eyes started to roll up into Menkos's head, Frigga seized the mutilated Chitauri mage by his ruined jaw and yanked him roughly onto his knees earning a weak howl in the process. They were now eye to eye as Frigga spoke.

" Do not think that you get to go to death so easily." Frigga growled as the hand she had on Menkos started to glow a deep gold that rapidly spread over Menkos's broken form.

To everyone's shock, they watched as every burn and wound Frigga had inflicted was healed, save for the gaping wound at his shoulder where Frigga had torn off his arm. Within seconds Menkos was whole once more. Before Menkos could make a sound, Frigga yanked him forward by his now repaired jaw so that there was barely a few inches separating them as she spoke.

" What I have just granted to you is not mercy, puny little slug... it's so you are good and fresh for round two." She said with a terrifying smirk as she watched realization dawned on Menkos.

With a noise of disgust, Frigga shoved Menkos away and then looked over her shoulder towards the throne with her eyes glowing still.

" Husband." Was all she said.

The next thing Menkos knew he was letting out a choked cry as a rope of amber-hued magic wrapped tightly around his neck like an unforgiving noose, cutting off a good part of air in the process. Menkos clawed uselessly at the magic noose, and turned to see the grim face of the All-Father from where he still stood at his throne all the way across the hall. The point of origin of the noose was the tip of Gungnir, which glowed angrily, a reflection of her bearer's heart. Then all of Menkos's airway was completely cut off as Odin raised Gungnir high. Menkos made a small gagging noise before he was yanked clean off his feet.

Menkos kicked and thrashed about, choking hard and trying desperately to rip the rope around his neck.

" The one who you murdered my son regardless, Jotun and all he was my boy, you just tasted his mother's fury, now taste that of his father!" Odin screamed for all to hear before he snarled and sent a burst of magic from his hands, to Gungnir, and then through the noose.

" What is that?" Sif whispered as she watch a pure, electric blue energy radiated out of the tip of Odin's spear and then swirl rounded and round the rope of amber magic that hanging a barely conscious Menkos, coiling around it like a hungry serpent fast approaching its intended pray. Menkos gave one last, pathetic attempt at a struggle and then let out a cracked, garbled cry as the blue energy finally found him, and felt like a thousand knives stabbing him in the head, it was so cold.

Everyone watched as the blue energy rapidly spread over Menkos's flailing body, freezing him alive. Menkos made one last yell of agony before he was completely encased in crystalline ice. However, he was not frozen solid and stone dead.

Hogun watched with wide eyes, his face for once belaying the morbid fascination he was feeling as he and everyone else could see that Menkos's gray-white eyes were darting every which way beneath the ice that encased him. And if one were able to listen closely, they could have heard Menkos's muffle moans of pain, frost-bite surely setting in with each passing moment.

Odin watched grimly before his eye met the still glowing once of his wife where she still stood across the hall before his brow grew wrinkled with anger once more and he let out a small noise of disgust and promptly wrenched Gungnir to the side. The effect was instantaneous as the amber rope swung sharply to the side as well, sending Menkos's frozen form careening toward one of the great stone pillars that held of the roof of the hall. There were shrieks and shouts as people scrambled to get out of the way as they realized what was about to happen.

The entire hall shook to its foundation as Odin mercilessly smashed Menkos into the thick stone column, shattering the ice cocoon into millions of shards. Menkos crashed off the pillar and back down onto the floor of the great all with a chilling crunch. He had time to let out a plaintiff groan before he was being yanked up once more by the noose around his neck. Odin repeated this cycle of stringing Menkos up and basically blast freezing him a good five times, each time sending Menkos into a pillar that was closer and closer to the throne, before he finally relented, knowing there was a final round to be had.

Menkos's barely breathing, broken wreck of a body fell to the floor before the throne of Asgard, almost literally at the All-Father's feet, dead weight as the noose around his neck abruptly disappeared. As Menkos began to take his final gasps, Odin stretched out his hand, his palm glowing gold like Frigga's had done earlier.

" You still have to face the son you left bereft of his brother, you whoreson." Odin said in a deceptively calm voice as he healed Menkos up for the final round.

A clap of thunder rang out so loud it knocked several people over and cause hundreds more to cower and cover their ears. The sky outside had gone from merely unhappy clouds, to the blackness that mirror the Thunderer's rage and devastation.

Menkos sat up and caught sight of his dismembered arm lay just a few feet away. Desperate like the coward he was, Menkos scrambled to his feet and ran towards the arm that still wore the Tesseract like gauntlet, and a chance to escape when a low, metallic whistling sound caught his ear. No sooner had he heard the sound, Menkos screamed as he felt like the entire force of Asgard hit him in the dead center of his back.

Menkos flew forward, feeling his legs go numb, the jagged feeling of bone beneath his flesh letting him know that his spine had most likely just been broken in half. As Menkos fell, Mjolnir gave another low whistle as it left the Chitauri mage and flew back to her keeper's waiting hand. Thor's face was completely devoid, by far the most terrifying out of the three enraged royals of Asgard. The Thunderer mechanically made his way down the steps of the dais, the air around him humming with electricity as each heavy fall of his booted feet seemed like the drums of death as he slowly walked to where the broken-backed murderer wriggled on the floor, trying to drag himself towards his severed arm with the arm he had left.

" You enjoyed yourself so thoroughly when you said you stuck your knife into my brother over and over again, and when you slit his throat and tossed him away. Well, I will do worse unto you for the pain you have wrought. You will wish you had never been born. Where is your great master to save your wretched skin?" Thor said, his voice pure ice and filled with the promise of misery.

Then with a roar the Thunderer raised Mjolnir high and swung her down hard, right over the hand Menkos had stretched out towards his severed arm.

The faint-hearted looked away, while those of more sturdy composure watched on as Thor smashed Menkos's hand to nothing, Mjolnir sinking into the floor of the great hall, leaving a blood crater and a screaming Menkos in her wake as Thor roughly pulled her up and raised her again, this time aiming for the bastard's legs. In rapid succession, Menkos's knees met the same fate as his hand, leaving to bloody craters and two dismembered legs to stain the floor and bright blue.

Eying Menkos with frightening detachment, Thor stepped away from the utterly crippled beast. Thor walked till he was a few feet away from the mewing mess before he summoned his lighting to Mjolnir. With a mighty roar coupled by another loud clap of thunder, Thor hoisted Mjolnir above his head and let the sparks of pale blue electricity gather before he let it all fly in a terrifying downward swing.

Menkos's screams reverberated through the hall while his body convulsed and burned from Thor's attack. Over and over, Thor kept raining down blow after blow of lighting across Menkos's ruined back till the creature mangled spine was visible amidst the flesh that had not been burnt away from the blows.

Thor raised his great hammer to deliver the final blow when he just stopped. When Thor stopped, it was like everything else stopped to, even the storm that was raging outside. The hall was so utterly silent, you could have probably heard the voices of ancestors long since past on to Valhala.

From where he stood, Volstaag felt a heaviness settle into his very bones as he realized that Thor's jaw was quivering where he stood with Mjolnir raised. The Prince's chest heaved with each breath as he just stood there and stared at his brother's killer. Then in a move that left many a jaw hanging on the floor, Thor slowly lowered Mjolnir and let her hang loosely in his boneless fingers as he stiffly turned to face the All-father.

" Father, as much as want to end this miserable piece of shit, we much keep him alive, and you know why."

" Yes my son, I know why." Odin said with a nod as he walked swiftly down the steps of the daïs and walked past Thor to where Menkos lay weeping in agony.

Without mercy, Odin grabbed Menkos by the bloody stub of his remaining arm and lifted him from the floor.

" YARGH!" Menkos cried out as a sudden burning sensation spread through his whole body, to the extremities where limbs had once been.

Everyone else watched as all of Menkos's wounds were cauterised, but not healed this time. He lay mangled to the point of being unrecognizable as the arrogant and gleeful creature that had presented itself to all, but was no longer bleeding to death.

" Guards!" Odin called loudly.

The members of the royal guard who had not been injured by Menkos's earlier attack scrambled at Odin's beck and came forward.

" Yes my king." One of the seniors among them said.

" Take this thing and toss it into the deepest and most protected cell in the dungeons, he is to be kept alive, for a purpose that has yet to be fulfilled still remains, and death is one mercy he is not to receive from us. Let the healer make sure that his wounds do not fester, but that is all. Any who give aid, even inadvertently to this vile rogue shall share in his fate." Odin said solemnly before he tossed Menkos towards the guards, who all stood by and let him fall roughly to the floor at their feet.

" Your will is our command." The senior guard said before he and his fellows roughly grabbed at the tender parts of Menkos's decimated body and dragged him away.

An unsettling silence filled the great hall, with no one knowing what to do, or what to say. It was just total silence.

Then a low, pained moan filled the air and all eyes turned to the source of it.

Frigga, who had collapsed to her knees, no longer the goddess enraged, now once more the mother devastated as she clawed at her face and hair in anguish as tears gushed from her once again blue eyes.

" Mother." Thor whispered brokenly as he let Mjolnir slip from his hand and fall to the floor, the thud reverberating through the hall as he ran past his father.

In quick strides Thor crossed the distance and felt to his knees before he mother, his arms going around her like a vice. As he did so, Frigga started wailing with wild abandon, letting all hear her torment and grief as he seemed not to notice that Thor was holding her.

" Brother." Thor whispered as tears filled his eyes. With a sob of his own, Thor bowed his head, burying it into his mother's shoulder as he let her devastation wash over him and mingle with his own.

A hand on his shoulder had Thor looking up from Frigga's shoulder, and through the blur of tears he could see Odin standing beside them, utterly silent.

What could he possibly say anyway?

Thor would have thought his father made of stone, until he noticed the way that Odin's weathered hand was trembling against his armored shoulder. To Thor's horror, he watched as a single tear broke free from his father's one eye and carved a bitter train down the All-father's face.

" Loki." Thor whispered before he buried his face into his wailing mother's shoulder one more.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstaag could do no more but stand where they were, transfixed and shell-shocked as they watched their King, Queen, and Prince fall apart as one.

From where he stood beside the throne, Heimdall bowed his head in defeat and clutched at his sword so tight he hilt nearly bent out of shape, wishing he could destroy his eardrums to stop hearing the screams of his Queen, and also cursing his sight for he was also reliving the memories he had been made to forget.

While the people of Asgard stood silent and bore witness to the aftermath, outside the dark cloud that swirled about the sky finally broke, releasing a great deluge upon the whole of the realm eternal.

All of Asgard would weep with Thor on this day. All of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, Joss Whedon, and anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: I'm sorry if things seem a bit OOC, I am just hoping the reactions I am writing for certain characters are believable enough.

Chapter 3

The winds howled like mournful wolves as they swirled about the spires and houses of Asgard, so forceful that they toppled over potted plants, ripped shutters on windows clean from their hinges, and sent all things not firmly bolted down flying into the air to dance among the rain that poured more like waterfalls from the heavens. The people within the vast city all huddled inside their homes, and whatever shelter they could find, all wondering what was going on.

They knew that today was the day that Loki, the former Prince was to receive judgement from the All-father, but they could tell that something was wrong, so very wrong. As many cowered from the howling winds that shattered many windows, they could not help but turn there minds to the golden palace of the All-Father, and what was happening there.

The people who still stood in the hall were silent, but many women, and men were silently weeping as they gazed at their beautiful Queen's devastation, and that of her oldest son.

" My wife, my son, please, you must calm yourselves." Odin said, trying however futile it was to get his family to regain some semblance of composure. But his words fell on deaf ears as Frigga bitterly wept on, now crushing Thor to her chest so hard that parts of his armor had already bent out of shape. Thor was not openly sobbing as his mother was, but tears were gushing down his face as he clung to his mother. No longer was he the great God of Thunder, in that moment he was just a boy who had found out he had lost his best friend and then been tricked into believing the worst about that person. Thor could scarcely draw breath as he wept, realization hitting him without mercy that his brother had been innocent of every atrocity thought to have been committed.

Worse still that he had been dead this whole time.

An eternity passed on this way, Frigga inconsolable as she cried out Loki's name over and over again, Thor right there beside her, the both of them kneeling on the floor with Odin trying desperately to curb their grief.

Sif felt her own eyes burn as she, Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral all hesitantly drew closer to the royal family that lay in shambles at the center of the great hall. Behind them Heimdall, looking centuries older and painfully weary followed after, his usually bright amber eyes now dull and empty as he too made his way to his King, Queen, and Prince.

When the five of them finally reached Odin and his family, the warriors three and Sif all made their way immediately to Thor and Frigga. They encircled the weeping Prince and his mother and knelt down around the two of them. Sif gathered her nerve and reached out, laying one hand on her friend Thor's quivering shoulder, while her other went to cover one of Frigga's hands that had a death-grip on Thor's red cape. Volstaag felt his face crumble as he looked upon the devastation written across Thor's face. Fandral was pale and trembling lightly, completely at a loss for what to do and shame already written clear across his face, while Hogun knelt with his eyes over-bright and his hands clenched tightly into trembling fists in his lap, at a loss as well. Volstagg reached out slowly, genuinely afraid that he would lose said hand, and carefully laid it over Thor's blond head in a gesture of comfort. Gone was all pretense of maintaining any royal dignity as Thor looked up at Volstaag through his tears, his lips trembling and his body shaking violently. With a broken noise Thor reached out and grasped at Volstaag's sleeve with the desperation of someone barely hanging on. Volstaag instinctively reached up with his free hand and clutched Thor's elbow tightly, as if trying to give Thor all his strength through touch. Odin stood silent now, his hand never leaving Thor's shoulder as he bend forward and reached out with his free hand, placing it with infinite care to the base of his devastated wife's neck. Frigga looked up at the touched to meet her husband's gaze. The grief she was feeling was reflected in that one blue eye, and it made her shattered heart lurch further, as with a sob she finally spoke.

" Our baby, Odin... our baby." She croaked brokenly before she dissolved into gut-wrenching sobs once more.

" I know my wife. I know." Odin breathed.

Movement caught the corner of Odin's eye and had the All-Father turning without taking his hand from either Thor or Frigga to see Heimdall, his gatekeeper standing before him. The two stared at each other for what seemed a life-age before Heimdall fluidly lowered himself onto one knee, holding his sword out in front of his like a cane, his hand folded over the hilt as he bowed is head low, so very low and spoke.

" Your servant kneels before you All-Father, for he has failed in his duty to protect a Prince of Asgard."

Odin was silent as he gazed at his gatekeeper, inwardly pained once more as he spoke.

" If you have failed Heimdall, than I have failed a hundred-fold, for it was my duty to protect my child as much as it was yours. Now rise gatekeeper and do not dare to lower your gaze to me." Odin ordered in all serious.

Taking in a deep, rattling breath Heimdall did as commanded and rose to his feet, forcing his gaze to remain high and meeting the All-Father's as he waited for his King to speak.

" Has all of your memory been returned to you Heimdall?" Odin asked, while everyones eyes, including the tearful one of Thor and Frigga went to the devastated Gatekeeper.

" Yes All-Father, the true memories of the coronation day have been restored, in every facet." Heimdall said gravely.

" Very well, then we shall go into seclusion and-" Odin began, went Frigga let out a low growl and swiftly rose to her feet, her tear stained face a cold mask, while her eyes blazed with renewed fury as she reached up and gripped Odin's wrist, his fingers digging in deep as she glared unyieldingly at her husband as she spoke.

" Like Hell we go into seclusion All-Father!"

" But my Queen-" Odin began when Frigga shook her head and cut him of.

" NO! We will not retreat into some cozy little corner of the palace to watch what happened Loki as if it is some cheap private drama." Frigga hissed vehemently as Thor rose to his feet beside her, his face just as stained with tears, and just a s determined as his mother's.

" Mother is right father, I will not cower from this." Thor said, his voice shaking only a little as he tightened the arms he still had around his mother's shoulders.

" We failed him my husband, we failed he who we called son by heart. We do not deserve the privilege of calling him our son, nor do we deserve to be spared anything." Frigga said, her voice wavering as she squeezed Thor back before continuing, becoming the Queen she was known to be once more as she spoke steadily now.

" We failed my King, and now all of Asgard will see our failure. That is my final word."

"And I concur Father." Thor added.

Odin met his desolate wife and son's gazes, and while he kept his face neutral, he had to swallow covertly before he could speak.

" Very well my love, your word is my will." Odin finally said before he turned to Heimdall.

" Give me your sight Heimdall, it is time for the truth to be known." Odin commanded.

" As you wish my King." Heimdall said as he took his right hand from the hilt of his sword and held it up to the all father, the hand vertical with the palm facing the All-Father.

Wordlessly, Odin reached out with his own right hand and pressed his palm to that of Heimdall. Heimdall focused his mind on the horrible memories that had been returned to him, while Odin concentrated his magic so that he could project it for all in the great hall to see.

As Heimdall and Odin's joined hands began to glow, everyone else looked up at the ceiling to see the hazy mist that was forming. The mist grew thicker and more opaque until it was almost a giant white cloud hovering over everyone. Then with a small burst of energy from the All-Father and his gatekeeper, the cloud grew darker as an image began to form over it.

Thor's heart in particular gave a painful lurch as the image cleared into that of a large bedroom with dark mahogany furniture and deep, emerald green curtains and rugs, a familiar scheme that Thor only knew too well. With books and trinkets laying about, and everything immaculate, it was no great mystery what this room was.

Loki's bedroom within the palace, there resting on a neat black mahogany was a familiar Asgardian helmet with long, curved horns standing polished and luminous, glinting against the sun that streamed in past the green curtains.

Frigga barely stifled a sob with her hand when Heimdall's memory progressed, and Loki came walking into view, deftly fastening the clasps of his billowing green cape to his shoulders. He was dressed in full armor and regalia, sans his signature helmet. Loki looked serious as he came to stand before the tall mirror on the wall as he made some final adjustments to his cape. His intricate armor glinted as he moved about, checking his appearance in the mirror. Loki stepped away from the mirror for a moment and with a fluid motion of his hand, conjured a small silver box, meant for jewelry. He opened the lid to gaze at what it held within, a soft, sad smile crossing his face for a moment before he sobered and closed the box, setting it on the table by his helmet and then stepping back to the mirror to finish getting ready. Then there was a knock on the carved door of his room that had Loki looking away.

" Enter." Loki said.

A servant, one of Frigga's ladies in waiting, stepped into the room, dressed in a pale gray, flowing dressed as she bowed gracefully to Loki.

" Prince Loki, my Queen has sent me to inform you that she is ready and awaits you." The girl said simply.

" Very well, tell Mother I shall join her presently." Loki said with a nod, before he turned back to the mirror and gave the servant no more mind.

All who were witnessing the image, a sort of film being projected from Heimdalls mind all gasped when they saw the servant close the door to Loki's room without stepping out. The room grew cold with dread as they watched the young ladies brown eyes shift and morph to a pale, glowing milky-gray while a sick, twisted little smile curving up the corners of her lips as she pressed her finger to the door and cast a spell over it.

Menkos, it was Menkos.

" That bastard, he used the form of one of my ladies to sneak in." Frigga said in despair as she and the others watched on.

They watched as the lady silently morphed into the vile Chitauri mage, and Loki was completely oblivious.

Menkos grinned as he tapped the blue gauntlet he wore, summoning a ball of fiery blue energy and whirled around to send it flying at his intended target. Only he stopped dead in his tracks when there was no one there to hit, Loki had vanished.

" That's my son." Frigga said with pride despite her despair.

" Where'd you go little Trickster?" Menkos snarled as he stepped further into the room.

There was a low sound of metal flying through the air, and then Menkos let out a yell as his shoulder exploded in searing pain, a glinting, silver knife now protruding out of his flesh.

" Right here asshole." Loki seethed from where he was standing behind Menkos as he conjured another knife and let it fly. This time Menkos snarled as he dodged the incoming weapon, pulling the blade from his shoulder as he did so.

" I'll make you pay for that you little quim." Menkos promised as he sent the ball of energy still in his hand at Loki.

Loki swiftly dove out of the way and then let loose a magical attack, three fireballs right for Menkos. Menkos bellowed in rage as he was able to dodge one of the flaming projectiles but not the third that hit him square in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Loki seized his chance and made a B-line for one of the windows, intent to jump from it, but when he reached it and tried he bounced off of a blue, magical barrier, the spell Menkos had cast.

Thor felt his face crumble as he watched his brother realize that he was trapped. Odin, standing with his eyes still closed was receiving the most vivid picture out of all, a direct line into Heimdall's memory. Despite his own pain at watching all of this, he also felt pride in his youngest for the fight he was putting up.

Back on the projection, Loki turned and let loose several more magical attacks that ranged from fire, to lightening, to ice in an effort to keep the vile beast at bay while he tried to figure out how to escape. He was trapped, and his attempts to teleport were in vain.

But just as Loki conjured another knife to throw, Menkos let out a roar let loose a full blast from his gauntlet. There was no escape this time for Loki, and everyone watched in horror as he was hit full force by the blast, that burned his clothing and melted his armor as it lifted him off his feet and blew him back. Loki screamed in agony as he careened into the far wall of his room with a sickening crunch before falling to the floor in a broken heap.

Loki groaned and writhed on the floor, dazed. Menkos seized his chance. Thor clenched his fists hard as he watched Menkos slither forward like a happy serpent closing in on its poisoned prey.

Every single part of Thor wanted to fly up there and save his brother from what he knew was coming, but it only devastated him further that this was a memory, and he was way, way too late to do anything now.

Sif felt her stomach roll at the sight of the look of sheer glee that filled Menkos's brutish face as he roughly grabbed Loki my his long back hair and started dragging him towards the center of the room. There were gasps and cries all around as everyone watched on in horror at what unfolded next.

Loki tried weakly to summon some magic to defend himself, but for his effort Menkos merely stomped down on his hand hand, shattering it. Loki screamed loud in agony, but he did not once cry out for mercy, he gazed up at Menkos with his bright green eyes still blazing defiantly. To this, Menkos balled his hand in a heavy fist and let it swing, punching Loki across the face with brutal force.

" Oh sweet Norns no!" Volstaag cried as he watched Loki's face exploded in blood and torn flesh.

Loki let out a gurgled cry through his broken jaw as Menkos straddled him perversely, his behemoth form crushing whatever air there was out of his already battered lungs. As he lay gasping, his body desperately trying to reclaim the oxygen it needed, Loki's hand that Menkos had not crushed glowed, weakly sparking with magic as he tried to fight still.

" Still trying to fight me are you." Mekos grinned mockingly before he lashed out and seized Loki's remain hand by the wrist and twisted mercilessly.

Fandral's hand flew to his ears in a vain attempt to keep out the sound of Menkos savagely snapping Loki's bones.

" GAH!" Loki cried out as his hand fell to the floor with a dull thud, his wrist bent at an odd angle.

" Oh I am just getting started little Trickster."

Menkos's grin was feral as he reached out and roughed clamped his hulking hand over Loki's mouth, muffling his gasps and obstructing his attempts to breath. Menkos squeeze this hand, so that he could cruelly make the bones of Loki's broken jaw grind together to add to the agony the prince was already in. With his other hand, Menkos curved his clawed fingered under the ruined metal and cloth of Loki's chest plate and gave it a violent tug.

" MMMMPH!" Came Loki's muffled cry through Menkos's thick fingers as the Chiaturi mage ripped the chest plate and leathers off of him, exposing his bruised and burned chest.

Hogun's mouth fell open as he watched Menkos smile as he tossed the ripped out garment and armor aside like a used napkin and then with sickening gentleness, graze his clawed hand over the length of Loki's chest like a perverted version of a loving caress. The next words out of Menkos's mouth had Hogun feeling bile rise up in his throat.

" Such a pert little body, oh how I wish I was not so pressed for time, the fun we would have had together." Menkos said while his gray tongue darted out and licked his lips lecherously. Loki's legs flailed behind and he desperately wreathed about, trying to dislodge Menkos's greater weight.

Then Menkos leaned forward, a blue glow filling the hand he had used to caress Loki so disgustingly, the blue orb that formed in his palm elongating into a truly wicked, jagged blade.

" Time to squeal for me some more little prince." Menkos grinned before he promptly buried the blade into Loki's lower stomach to the hilt.

Thor could not hold back his cry of horror as he watched his brother's body arch in agony, making the blade go in deeper.

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Loki's harsh scream was muffled by Menkos's hand as the fiend gleefully twisted the blade a full three hundred and sixty degreed before roughly yanking it out, taking bits of Loki's insides with it. A fountain of deep crimson burst out of the wicked hole Mekos had left, and then Menkos was sending the bloodied knife back into Loki, this time skewering him beneath his ribcage and twisting once more.

There was the sound of many people violently being ill within the great hall, others collapsing entirely but it was largely ignored by the majority who watched as Menkos stabbed Loki two more times, one in the stomach, the other high in his shoulder, before he finally stopped to gaze at his handy work. With rapidly glazing green eyes, and mortal wounds to four areas of his torso, Loki lay covered and convulsing in his own blood as Menkos lazily gazed down at him.

As blood began to spill through the fingers he had clamped around Loki's mouth, Menkos's promptly released Loki's head and drew back.

" Any last words your highness?" Menkos asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

Chocking on his own blood and feeling the life rapidly leaving him, Loki gathered whatever strength he had left to utter a single word.

" Bro...Brother." Loki whispered desperately before he coughed up more blood, his eyes rolling dangerously.

Back down on the floor of the great hall, Thor screwed his eyes shut as a new wave of agony washed over him at Loki's last word. His brother had called out for him, and he had been completely deaf to it.

" Oh don't you worry at all, I'll be the best brother I possibly can be to him." Menkos grinned before he seized Loki's by his hair and yanked his head back so that his throat lay bared and then in once cruel swipe, he sliced his blade across.

Frigga moaned in fresh agony as her knees gave out beneath her, dragging Thor down with her as they watched Menkos finish his torture, slitting Loki's throat like he had said he had done.

Menkos rose to his feet while Loki convulsed and began to bleed out before his very eyes. He calmly tucked away his blade and then roughly seized Loki by his ruined throat, hoisting the dying body up into the air and holding him up at arm's length. Everyone watched on in horror as Loki's life-blood spilled out of him and onto Menkos like something straight out a Hellish nightmare. Loki continued to convulse as his broken body hung within Menkos's grasp. Still smiling, Menkos reached up with his free hand to tap the bloodied blue jewel of his gauntlet.

" The wolves of Nifleheim will enjoy a feast of royal flesh on this day." The vile beast chuckled as a swirling portal that led to only pitch-blackness as far as anyone could see suddenly burst open on the bloodied floor of Loki's room.

Then without any thought or care, Menkos tossed Loki away from him and towards the portal in the floor.

" He was not yet dead." Sif whispered brokenly in horror, tears spilling down her face without shame as she and everyone else watched the look of terror that filled Loki's still living eyes as he fell into the blackness. The second his body ws within the portal's grasp, inky black tendrils like the arms of a hungry beast surrounded Loki and swallowed him up as the portal closed around him, devouring him into darkness.

" Well, that was fun but duty calls." Menkos said with a shrug as he set to work. With a tap of his gauntlet he erased all trace of the blood and destruction that littered the room and then turned his attentions onto himself.

Everyone watched, sickened to their core as Menkos rubbed the blood that stained his chest over his arms and thighs, crudely coating himself in Loki's blood while he muttered incantations in a language not known to anyone. Before their very eyes they watched as Menkos's hulking mass of a body shrunk and paled, till he was no longer the Chitauri mage that had just brutally murdered the second prince of Asgard, but was said prince, dressed in the same green, gold, and black as Loki had been.

Humming tunelessly and now wearing Loki's face, Menkos made his way over to the mirror Loki himself had been staring at just a few minutes before, preening himself and adjusting his clothing.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Menkos undid the spell he had placed over the room to trap Loki before he cleared his throat and spoke.

" Enter." Menkos said, with Loki's soft voice, the sound like nails on a chalk-board to everyone's ears.

To everyone's chagrin, the real lady that Frigga had sent stepped into the room and spoke.

" Prince Loki, my Queen has sent me to inform you that she is ready and awaits you." The girl said, completely unaware that she was speaking to a murderer and impostor.

" Very well, tell mother that I shall join her presently, just a few final adjustments is all." Menkos said, while smiling Loki's smile.

The servant nodded, only marginally put off by Loki's smile that was not quite, right before she turned and left the room.

Thor gritted his teeth in rage as he watched the smile Menkos had using Loki's face turned into a vicious little smirk as the impostor sauntered away from the mirror, casually picked up Loki's helmet from where it lay and dawned it as if he owned it. They all watched as the vile thief them walked out of the room, still smirking to his hearts content.

Then the image above went completely black, and all eyes lowered in time to see Odin draw away from Heimdall, who actually had tears streaming down his face as he gazed at his king.

" F-Father?" Thor began as he climbed back to his feet and helped Frigga up as well. Odin had his back to them so they could not see anything.

Then Odin slowly turned to face his wife and eldest son, and the sight that greeted them had everything shattering once more. Gone was the reserved and strong All-Father famed from his steely countenance. There was only a devastated and dangerously swaying old man now, his one eye wide with horror and despair at having just witnessed the brutal fashion in which his youngest had been slaughtered without mercy and his form and identity usurped for his butcherer's own evil designs.

Odin's feet seemed to move of their own volition, as if he was sleepwalking as he walked towards his son and wife. With each step, Odin seemed to wither further under the many gazes that were trained on him. Thor blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever paralysis had gripped him and with a gasp he ran forward.

" FATHER!" He cried as he barreled right into his father and took the teetering King into his arms in a vice-like hug.

" Husband." Frigga gasped in despair as she too ran forward, her hands seeking out Odin's ghostly-pale face.

Odin for his part seemed lost, acknowledging neither his wife's hands on his face, nor his son's arms that were at this point the only things holding him up.

Odin was utterly lost.

Meanwhile, across the branches of the world tree, in another realm entirely...

Dark clouds gathered over the city of New York, ravaged by a failed alien invasion, but still standing. In the penthouse of a large tower that was under repairs but with a large red letter A still hanging where there had once been his name, Tony Stark stood by the large glass window of his newly renovated living room and gazed out at the gathering storm with a glass of scotch in his hand.

He frowned at the clouds, an uneasy feeling pooling in his heart as he took a sip of the strong drink and then spoke to no one in particular.

" Wonder what's got Point Break all upset."

Then with a shrug Tony turned away from the view and headed down to his lab to partake in some new upgrades to his latest version of the Ironman suit.

He was completely unaware of just what meaning the words he had just said had for the Thunderer in question.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, Joss Whedon, and anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 4

Night had fallen over the realm of Asgard, but there was a heaviness over the usually bright city. Thunder rumbled above as rain poured down from the blackness that hung over the sky like a thick veil of sadness. The streets were wet and empty save for the stray dog or cat. The taverns lay silent, where once there would have been the joyous drunkard and mead flowing plentifully like wine, there was only silence like a graveyard. The houses lay silent and dim save for a single white candle standing at a window sill. It was a tradition done in remembrance for when one of high birth no longer walked among the living. A candle to light the way home to Valhalla for those who had fallen.

As many lay awake in their beds, their minds were occupied by who they had lit their candles for. Loki, youngest son of the All-Father, brother of the crown prince, and second Prince of Asgard. Thought to be no more than a trickster and liar, mischief-maker turned insane killer. On this day he had been revealed to be innocent of all crimes, brutally murdered by an otherworldly fiend. There were many who lay awake in their bed on this nigh, plagued by the horror they had saw with their own eyes in the great hall of the All-Father.

There was no sleep in sight, only the vivid memories of royal blood spilt, and green eyes dimmed in death. There was no sleep on this night, only the guilt of knowing that they had all failed the fallen prince for whom they had lit their candles.

At the center of the city-state stood the grand palace of the All-Father. Once golden and resplendent, it now stood dull and black against the dreary night. Within its sweeping halls was a silence more oppressive than that which blanketed the rest of the city. The palace guards stood tall and silent, solemn sentinels keeping watch. The great hall where Odin's golden throne stood was desolate save for a handful of servants who were on their hands and knees, somberly carrying out their orders of cleaning the mess of Chitauri blood and many puddles of vomit from those who had been too weak of stomach to bear witness to the brutality with which the All-Father, his queen, and eldest son had doled out punishment upon Loki's murderer, and of those who had not been able to bear witness to just how the second prince of Asgard had mercilessly had his life torn from him at the end of Menkos' blade, that stained the vast floor.

The servants scrubbed the dirtied floor without complaint and come morning it would be clean, but no longer spotless, for there would stay the scorch-marks from from Frigga's fire, the cracks and dents in the pillars that held up the hall from Odin's ice, and the three deep craters left by Mjolnir from when he had smashed Menkos' hand and knees into dust.

Menkos' severed legs had been tossed to the nearest flame without any regard, but the arm Frigga had torn of with her bare hands had been handled carefully and taken to the great weapons vault. The severed and grayed arm now occupied the empty place where the Casket of Ancient Winters had once stood. Odin's great metal juggernaut, The Destroyer was now tasked keeping vigilance over yet another dangerous weapon. The severed arm of a Chitauri mage, that still wore the blue-stoned gauntlet that had been the source of Menkos' power and the instrument of so much evil against Asgard and who know how many other realms.

The ones most directly devastated by this gauntlet had retreated to the upper levels of the palace, away from their subjects and all other eyes, to the privacy of the royal chambers. Frigga's low sobs echoed through the common room as she clung to her husband. Odin stood pale and silent, though now seeming more alive than he had been some hours earlier as he tightly held his wife in turn.

Some feet away from them, by the fire place in which a bright fire roared, but who's warmth was one felt by anyone, Thor Odinson sat slumped in a carved wooden chair, his hands listless in his lap. Mjolnir, stilled stained with Menkos' now dull and dried blood lay forgotten by his booted feet.

His usually bright blue eyes were now dulled to gray with cold grief as he stared at nothing. It had been early afternoon when Thor had all but carried his pale and shell-shocked father into this room, his mother following close behind. Sif, the Warriors 3, and Heimdall had rounded out the group. Thor had turned to his four friends with hard eyes and ordered the doors of the chamber closed, and charged the four with making sure no one dared enter. That had been many hours ago in the day, now it was late at night and Thor knew the four of them had not moved, dutifully standing at their posts.

As for Heimdall, the gatekeeper had stayed silently by those whom he served for several hours, but some time ago the Heimdall had taken his leave and returned to his post at the Bifrost. Thor knew full well that it had not just been a sense of duty that had sent the guardian of the gate from their midst, but crippling guilt as well. Heimdall had chosen to return to his lonely post, perhaps so none could see that he too grieved for the senseless loss he could not prevent despite his gift of sight.

A single tear escaped from Thor's eye and carved a bitter trail down his ashen cheek, his once sun-kissed face now bleached of all color against the light of the fire. At first it had been Odin sitting slumped in this chair, mute and still save for his own breathing while Thor had been the one Frigga had clung to with the desperation of one dying within as she wept. Frigga's tears had not stopped in all the time that had passed. But some hours ago, Odin had stood from his seat and as is moving without his mind really being present, like he was sleepwalking in a way, had made his way across to his wife and son and had gently taken his bereft wife into his arms and held her as he still did now while Thor had dragged himself away to the chair his father had occupied and collapsed into it.

Thor reached up with a weary hand and wiped at the drying salt that clung to his cheek, his eyes puffy and red. Over and over again his mind replayed everything that had happened today in stark detail, from Menkos' sick grin to Loki's blood as it spilled from him.

Torment was not an adequate description for how Thor felt in that moment. As his mind went back to it, before his eye Thor once again saw his brother, whole and alive as he got ready for the coronation, how he he dressed himself with all care and looked every bit the dignified prince that he was. As the fresh images played out in his mind, Thor remembered how Loki had stood before his mirror straightening his cape with pale hands, and then how he had stepped away and conjured a little silver jewelry box and stared at its contents with a sad little smile before he had closed it and set it down on his desk and then-

Thor said ramrod straight with a gasp, the movement so sudden it caught both Odin and Frigga's attention.

" Son?" Frigga croaked as she gazed at Thor in concern, Odin mirroring her look.

Thor looked to his parents, his grieve-dulled eyes sending them a stricken look before he grabbed up Mjolnir and all but ran out of the chamber, his red cape billowing out behind him. Outside Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstaag who were standing faithful guard all turned when the doors behind them flew open to show their friend and Prince.

" Thor wha-" Sif began, but Thor silenced her with a single, hard look before he strode past her and the others with clear purpose in each step. The four were left to share a look of confusion before the sound of approaching feet caught their ears and had them turning.

When the four warriors say an equally concerned looking Odin and Frigga step out of the chamber in Thor's wake, that was all the prompt that was needed as the four warriors parted to allow the king and queen to lead the way after Thor before following close behind.

" Where does he go?" Fandral asked as he and the others all followed Thor as the Prince all but ran through the palace halls, up stairs and down the long corridors, walking past his own bedroom and turning the corner sharply.

As they continued to follow him, Frigga and Odin had a growing suspicion about just where their eldest was going, but they remained silent and walked quickly to keep up. Behind the king and queen, Sif and the warriors three also began to realize where Thor was going, and it made their already heavy hearts sink further.

Loki's room, Thor was going to Loki's room.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Thor came to stand before a set of large, intricately carved door that were the color of deep black coffee. Around the handles that met at the center was a large iron lock. The room had not been opened since the day that Loki, now revealed to have been Menkos, had fallen from the broken Bifrost into the void.

A look of annoyance crossed Thor's face as he stared balefully at the lock, but then in one fluid motion he raised Mjolnir and brought it down over the lock with very little force. The lock gave way, shattering as if made of porcelain. The pieces fell to the floor with the tiny chime that metal makes and were forgotten as Thor now stood free to open the doors the lock was before barring entry through.

Thor tied Mjolnir to his belt and steeled his nerve as best he could, his jaw set with determination as he reached out and placed his hand to the seam of the two doors. Taking a deep breath Thor pushed on the door. With a low creak the doors gave way to, the wood groaning after so much time being closed.

The moment the doors swung away, it revealed that the room behind it lay dark with no fire to light it in the night. Clenching his jaw tighter, Thor stepped forward and crossed the threshold into his brother's long disused room. From where they stood, Frigga and Odin shared a saddened look before they too stepped forward and followed in after their son.

Without any prompting, Frigga held up her hand and conjured a bright flame that she sent floating into the room, where it multiplied into smaller flames that each floated off to light the cold lanterns that were situated throughout the room. Within moments Loki's room was illuminated after so many days of darkness.

The room itself stood as immaculate as every, seemingly untouched. But they all knew that a crime had happened within this room, brutal and bloody in its nature. Thor stood in the center of the large room and gazed about it. His blue eyes took in every single single piece of elegant yet masculine furniture, every book, every paper, every trinket that belonged to his brother. The deep emerald curtains that hung beside the large windows billowed lightly against the wind from outside. The bed, with its ornately carved headboard and simple white sheets was still immaculately made.

As he gazed around the room while Sif and the warriors three tentatively entered and did the same, Thor felt felt anger rise up within his battered heart as he turned to lay steely eyes on his father. The room was too clean for all the time that had passed.

" Father, can you tell if there is seidr within these walls that would deceive our eyes?" He asked, his voice firm but quiet.

Odin met his son's gaze and gave a mute nod before he closed his eye and did a sweep about the room with his own magic. When Odin opened his eye, the look on his face was confirmation enough.

" No more lies father." Was all Thor said.

" No more lies." Odin said quietly before he raised his hands, palms facing each other and summoned his own magic.

Everyone else watched on as an orb of white magic gathered between the All-father's palms. Once it reached roughly the size of a tennis ball, Odin slowly pulled his hands away from each other, causing the ball to expand and then spread outward filling the entire room in a blinding white light. Everyone but Odin and Frigga shielded their eyes against the brightness and waited silently for it to dissipate.

There was a low sizzling sound throughout the room as the light slowly began to fade. When the light had completely faded away, the true state of the room became known. The breath seemed to leave all who were in Loki's room as one as cold horror settled over them.

Gone was the immaculateness of before, now there was the bear truth. The room lay in shambles, the green curtains were faded and fraying at the ends. Layers of dust covered everything, and worst of all there was the telling evidence of the crime that had happened in this room.

Frigga let out a cry of distress as she all but leaped backwards, her eyes glue to the floor she had been standing on moments before. There where her feet had been was a large, circular stain of dark liquid, long since since dried and set in with time. Frigga brought a trembling hand to her mouth and let out a muffled gasp as she sank to her knees before the stain. The blood of her youngest.

" My Queen." Sif said as she strode forward and knelt beside Frigga, her own face showing her horror.

Odin's eye widened first when he saw the stain, and then the tattered leathers and melted chest plate that lay beside it. There were more splatters of blood near the one giant puddle, and it took the All-Father had not to fall within the Odin-sleep right then and their.

" Look." Volstaad said softly as he pointed to a far wall, and all eyes turned to see the large crater that adorned it, along with scorch marks. This was the hole left by Loki's body after he had been blasted backwards into it by Menkos' and his gauntlet. Fandral had to turn away for a moment as the smell of the dried blood, rotted over time suddenly filled his nostrils. For the rest of his days, Fandral would never forget this smell, the smell of innocent blood so mercilessly spilled. Hogun just shook his head and whispered a prayer to the Norns for the strength not to turn and flee from the room.

Letting out a shaky breath, Thor mechanically stepped forward towards the center of his brother's room, coming to kneel before the dark stains that marred the floor.

" My brother, _piece of my heart_." Thor whispered brokenly as he reached out with a trembling hand and lightly grazed his fingertips over the large stain, five streaks in the dust that had settled over the blood.

" Thor." Frigga whispered brokenly through fresh tears, her heart breaking anew as she gazed upon her eldest son's despair.

Tears rapidly gathered but did not fall from Thor's blue eyes, as he gazed as one of the only remnants left of Loki. No one knew for how long they all stayed that way, however many minute, or however many hours, they were all just stuck in that moment of utter desolation.

Then in an instant Thor was looking up with wide eyes, remembering what had spurred him to come to the place where his brother had been killed in the first place. Rising to his feet, a stricken Thor looked desperately about the room, searching for something.

" What is it my son?" Odin asked as he stepped forward, concern written in every line of his weathered face.

" Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Thor whispered rapidly under his breath and he started frantically stepping here and there until finally his eyes landed on the desk Loki had kept near the mirror by one of the walls.

Thor just froze where he was, letting out a shaky breath as he eyes fell on Loki's dust covered desk, the quills ruined where they still stood in their holder, bits of feather littering the surface of the desk. One of the many books Loki had kept and had come undone at its binding, the rest had their pages yellowed with lengthy neglect. But this was not what had made Thor stop in his tracks, no what stopped him was the small rectangular jewelry box that sat amidst the decay, its silver surface still luminous even with the layer of dust that covered it.

Letting out a shaky breath, Thor stepped forward, slowly making his way across to Loki's desk, and the silver box. Thor's heart was literally pounding out of his chest, and outside a loud clap of thunder sounded from the stormy heavens, seemingly in reflection of the thunderer's state. Thor clenched his jaw tightly to keep it from trembling as he came to stand before the desk. Thor's hands shook as he reached out for the box, reverently picking it up and gazing down at it.

Frigga rose to her feet as she and everyone else watched on. Thor turned slightly and they could see what he was holding. The box Loki had conjured just moments before Menkos' had entered his room and done what he did. They all watched in silence so think you could hear a pin drop.

Thor shifted the box to one hand and used the other to gently undo the sealed clasp on the lid. With further reverence, and with his blood roaring in his ears, Thor gently pushed on the lid with his thumb and opened the box.

Thor's eyes grew impossibly wide and a soft gasp escaped his lips as he gazed upon what the box held within its black velvet lined confines. Then with trembling fingers he reached into the box.

The others watched as Thor pulled out a thick braided chain of exquisite silver that seemed to almost glow in its radiance, and hanging from this chain was a silver pendant, a miniature replica of Mjolnir herself, but with two crossed throwing knives behind her. The finely crafted pendant shone more brightly then the chain from which it hung, glinting softly in the light of the fires that illuminated the room.

Thor stared at the necklace, holding it up to eye level, taking in every detail of the pendant. It was striking beyond words in the amount of detail and care that had been put into it, from the tiny three-corner symbol carved on the front of Mjolnir, to the handle with its spiral design, and the two crossed knives that were an exact replica of the knives that had been Loki's weapon of choice. Thor would have stared at it for hours, but something else in the jewelry box he was still holding caught his eye. Looping the chain around his fingers, Thor reached inside the box once more and found a piece of folded parchment.

Thor pulled it out and used his thumb to unfold the piece of paper. He instantly recognized the elegant hand writing held within. As his already glistening eyes scanned over the words that had been written, Thor felt like the floor was pulled out from under him yet again.

Written of the paper were these simple words.

_For my brother, who from this day forward shall be my King. I offer you this humble gift crafted by my own hand, and tell you to never doubt that I will love you till my last breath and beyond it. _

_-Loki. _

Thor gasped as he felt whatever remained of his heart shatter as the box fell from his numb fingers and clattered lightly onto the floor by his feet. With fresh tears spilling free from his eyes, Thor slowly turned and spoke.

" H-He made this for me, he made this with his own hands for me." Thor said as he held up the necklace, his entire face shellshocked.

" My son." Frigga whispered as she strode forward, all but running across the room to Thor, one hand going to his tearstained cheek while the other went to cover his hand that was holding up the necklace. Her hand was so small over his own as she gazed tearfully up at her crying child.

The Crown Prince of Asgard, the mighty Thunderer looked now not as a God, but a boy once more, a devastated boy.

" Thor." Frigga sobbed softly.

Thor looked down at his mother, there tearful gazes meeting as he spoke.

" He loved me mother, he always loved me... After everything I thought... I thought... But it is not so... It was Menkos mother, not him, it was _never_ him. All this time I thought it was gone from him but it wasn't."

Frigga stayed silent, only nodding at her son's babbling before Thor took a rattling breath and looked back and forth between the necklace and his mother's stricken face.

" Loki he... he never stopped loving me Mother, he made this for me, he was going to give it to me after my coronation."

Behind them Odin felt his eye fill as he gazed at his wife and son, beside him Sif cried without shame, while Volstaag looked ready to join her, Hogun stood biting his knuckle hard in an effort to not do so, while Fandral had his over-bright eyes glued to the floor, his face flushed a deep red with guilt and shame.

" I know Thor, he loved you most my son, he loved you most." Frigga said, nodded her head while she tenderly wiped at Thor's tears.

Thor's breath hitched violently as he stared at his brother's gift and then a look of horror spread across his face.

" He wrote me this." Thor said thickly, holding out the piece of paper before Frigga's eye, allowing her to read Loki's words. The Queen shut her eyes and pain before she forced them back open and met Thor's gaze, nodding once more.

" He said that he would love me to his last breath... He called out to me with his last breath, but I didn't hear him... _I didn't hear him Mother_." Thor said, sounding more desperate with each word.

" I know Thor, I didn't hear him either, none of us did." Frigga said tearfully.

" But I should have Mother, he's my brother, I don't care about where he came from, he is my brother. He's mine, he's mine... he's... he..." Thor trailed off and could say nothing further as the helpless sobs he had been holding off erupted from him. Gasping for air, his lungs burning, Thor feel back against Loki's desk, the sturdy piece of furniture the only thing holding him up as he slumped over, buried his face into his hand, and began to cry without shame.

Frigga could do no more than wrap her arms around her son, pressing his face to her heart and holding him as he wept. Movement to her side had he turning to see a desolate looking Odin come to stand beside them, his weathered hand reaching out and settling over Thor's shaking blond head.

Outside the rain continued to fall, heavier now than it had been before as the Thunderer finally shattered completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 5

It was a bright morning over the city of New York. The city that never sleeps was awake and alive with the rush of a new day starting. Among the many skyscrapers and tall building made of steel and glass stood the gleaming tower that had once been known as Stark Tower. Now, with only a solitary bright red "A" as its emblem, the tower was now known as The Avengers Tower, new home to Earth's mightiest heroes. While the rest of the city around this tower moved at a near frantic pace, inside the tower was a different story entirely.

At the top most floor of the tower, the penthouse where one Tony Stark, Ironman himself resided, he and the rest of the Avengers were all now gathered in Tony's large and state of the art kitchen, simply enjoying the breakfast that was still coming courtesy of one Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

While said Captain stood before the hot stove with spatula, clad in black sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt, whipping up a fresh batch of pancakes, that the round dinner table that stood a few feet away across from the kitchen's island, Tony, dressed in jeans and his favorite Ramones shirt with the sleeves rolled up sat beside Dr. Bruce Banner, dressed in a purple button-up dress shirt and dark gray slacks. The two friends animatedly discussed the latest project they were going to undertake together. Tony sipped from his mug of freshly brewed cup of coffee, black with loads of sugar, while Bruce took liberal bites out of the omelet Steve had kindly prepared for him. Directly next to Bruce sat Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. The SHIELD agent and deadly archer was now all but inhaling the stack of pancakes in from of him, doused quite liberally with maple syrup.

" Don't expect me to give you the Heimlich maneuver when you choke." Natasha Romanov said flatly from where she sat across from Barton, dressed casually in a black v-neck quarter-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, calmly taking a sip from her glass of orange juice as she eyed her fellow agent with a look of disapproval at his eating habits.

Clint stopped with a forkful of syrup drenched pancake paused midway to his mouth at Black Widow's words and eyes the redhead for a few seconds without saying anything, and then a shit-eating grin spread across his face, lighting it up as he proceeded to eat the forkful with great relish. Natasha blinked at Barton, her face as blank as ever before she shook her head and focused her attention on her own breakfast, a simple bowl of oatmeal with blueberries mixed in.

" Hey Captain Mom, where's that fresh batch of pancakes you promised?" Tony called loudly, sending one of his signature smirks the super-soldier's way.

Steve just gave a snort of mock annoyance as he lifted up the last piping-hot pancake from the frypan and laid it on the small stack he had made. For all of Tony's teasing, Steve had it on good authority that all four of the people currently sitting at the table behind him absolutely loved his cooking, though they would never admit it out-loud. Steve didn't mind it one bit though, the rapidly empty plates and calls for seconds was confirmation enough.

" Alright, alright, no need to turn into a pack of hungry wolves now." Steve said with fake exasperation as he set the large oval plate down in the center of the table, the still steaming stack of pancakes golden and sumptuous looking.

No sooner had he set then down, Tony used his fork to skewer three of them and lift them onto his plate, Clint following suit right behind him, picking up two for himself, drastically cutting the height of the stack in the process. With a chuckle Steve took a couple of flapjacks for himself and piled some strawberry jam on top before tucking in, laughing aloud as he watched Barton basically drown his own in syrup, while Tony added liberal amounts of sugar over his.

More laughs and quite conversations happened after that, the Avengers simply enjoying each other's company over the first meal of the day. By the end of the hour, all the food was effectively gone, plates almost wiped clean. Despite all the banter, every person washed their plates, Bruce going the extra mile and cleaning up the serving dishes. With stomachs full and spirits up, the group were all headed for the elevator, ready to take on another day, with their various activities.

Bruce and Tony had it in mind to go down to their respective labs, Clint was headed for the training that had the archery range, while Natasha wanted to get back to her room. Steve was headed to his own room to get dressed and then go out into the city. As they all collectively were just about at the elevator, Clint let out a chuckle as he spoke.

" You are lucky Thor isn't here, he'd had eaten you out of house and home by the time we'd have all just gotten out of bed."

" Thanks for reminding me of something." Tony replied before his eyes went to the ceiling.

" Jarvis!" He called for his A.I.

" Yes Sir?" Came the seemingly ever-suffering voice of JARVIS with its British accent.

" Could you do me a favor and add pop-tarts to the grocery list, enough to feed a Norse God." Tony said, somehow keeping his face completely straight.

Clint snickered, while Steve and Bruce both smiled, remembering their big blond friend who could inhale 30 boxes the breakfast treats and then ask if he could have a few boxes more. Norse God equalled basically a bottomless pit.

" Of course sir, I shall see to it that a year's supply is ordered, with variety for Mr. Odinson." Jarvis replied dutifully.

" You're the best J!" Clint called with a chuckle.

" I am quite aware of that, but gratitudes for reminding me Agent Barton." Jarvis replied with his usual posh-cheek, earning more chuckles all around and even a fleeting smile from Natasha.

Then the large elevator chimes, signaling its arrival for everyone to use to get to their respective floor. They were all about to file in, but stopped as one when they felt felt the air change suddenly, becoming charged and making all of their sense stand to attention.

Something was up, something was coming. Just as Tony was about to speak, Jarvis beat him too it.

" Sir, there appears to be significant atmospheric change happening directly above the tower, I am attempting scans as we speak."

A myriad of thought passed through the minds of each Avenger, all of them ready for what could possibly be another invasion for they knew. But before any of them could make a move to maybe arm themselves with whatever they could find, hell Natasha did have a couple of knives on her person at all time, a blinding light seemed to hit the landing pad Tony used whenever he came back to the tower after flying with the Ironman suit.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony yelled as he shielded his eyes against the white light that filled up the whole of his penthouse living room. The genius was now cursing his large, floor to ceiling windows at the moment.

" It would appear that it is not a what sir, but a who." Came Jarvis' ever calm and collected voice through the chaos.

The A.I.'s revelation had the Avengers stunned, but before they could say or do anything, the blinding light dissipated in a prism-like array of several different hues before seeming to evaporate before their very eyes.

As one all of the Avengers ran forward toward the landing pad, ready to face the possible threat. But as they neared the doorway that led outside they were all stunned by what they saw, or rather who they saw.

" Holy shit, it's Point Break!" Tony said as he beheld the Thundered standing tall and formidable on the landing pad with great hammer in hand, his cape billowing in the wind and with the sun against his back, casting a long shadow and partially obscuring his face.

" Thor, what's he doing back so soon?" Steve asked and he ran lightly along side the others, no need for use of his superhuman speed.

" Beats me, but he sure knows how to make an entrance." Clint chuckled.

Bruce just rolled his eyes, but allowed the corner of his mouth to curve up into a half-smile as he focused hard on keeping himself from allowing a certain big, green rage monster from making an appearance.

" Shut up Barton." Natasha said, clearly not amused. The Director would have to be notified immediately of this.

The Avengers all piled outside and came to stand a few feet from the landing pad on which Thor stood. The first thing Tony noticed before anything else was the smoke that was coming of the floor of the landing pad beneath Thor's feet. When his eyes went to it, Tony felt his jaw drop to the floor went he saw the circular, criss-crossing Norse design or symbol that had been scorched clean into the metal of the landing pad.

" Did you just burn a freaking Viking design onto my landing pad?" Tony ask, his ire slowly starting to rise at the damage done to his property.

" Tony, there's a Norse God currently standing in front of you and you're worried about the design on your landing pad?" Steve asked incredulously.

" Yeah Tony, it's not like you can't fix it in no time Mr. Billionaire." Barton chimed in.

" Hey, you just remember who's tower this is Stars and Stripes, and you too Bird-brain." Tony shot back, now feeling more annoyance than anything else.

" Guys." Natasha said, jerking her head towards the landing pad in question.

All eyes turned back to the landing pad, and it was then that everyone realized that throughout all of this, Thor had not uttered a word nor moved an inch from where he stood. Where before would have been the behemoth Norse version of a joyful Golden Retriever puppy, who would be rushing forward with a smile that could put the sun to shame and start giving everyone rib-crushing hugs all around, instead they was only dead silence save for the sound of Thor's cape flapping in the wind and his face obscured by the sun behind him.

Tony's brow knitted in confusion, and inherently they are felt that something just was not right.

Then Thor finally moved, and whatever suspicions the Avengers collectively had were confirmed. Something was definitely wrong.

Gone was Thor's signature bright red cape and bright silver armor. Instead, billowing behind him was a cape of the darkest black they had _ever_ seen. Instead of the formidable silver sleeves of armor he had worn during the battle against the Chitauri, Thor now wore a completely black version, while his chest armor remained the same silver color and intricate design with the six circles. He wore black trousers as well instead of the dark blue ones he usually wore.

Everything about the garb screamed of desolation and loss. The silver parts of Thor's armor did not stand out against the black. Instead, everything that should have been luminous the with the otherworldly splendor of a god stood muted and dulled. It was Thor's face though that had everyone from Tony to Natasha feeling a sense of dread start to build within. Where there should have been a sun-kissed face quick to smile brightly with happiness upon seeing his friends, now Thor's face was but a pale shadow of that. It was as if he had not seen sunlight in weeks, and his long blond hair looked slightly unkept even though it was tied in a loose ponytail. But the most worrying thing by far was the Thunderer's eyes. The bright blue orbs so full of life and power, and yes perhaps even an actual spark of electricity were now almost dead looking, they were so tired and devoid of joy. It even looked as if there were dark circles under the god's eyes, could a god even get dark circles? Even Mjolnir, usually bright silver and just as resplendent as the one who wielded her, now seemed diminished and looked the color of common lead instead of the otherworldly metal she truly was.

The only thing on Thor that did shine was the silver pendant that hung from Thor's neck from a finely made chain of braided silver. It stood out proudly despite the rest of Thor's appearance, glinting beautifully in the morning light. It was Tony who spoke as Thor slowly made his way down the steps of the landing pad and walked towards his fellow Avengers.

" Heya Sparky, I'm digging the whole Goth-Viking look you got going on." He said, trying to be his usual casual and snarky self but falling just a bit flat if the reproachful looks he earned from Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and even Clint were anything to go by.

To this Tony simply shrugged as if to say, "Hey at least I tried to be the normal one here". When Tony turned his attention back to Thor, the norse god was standing at arm's length from him in all his atypical somberness. There was a beat of silence before Thor seemed to swallow with some difficulty and spoke.

" Forgive me for the damage to your home Man of Iron. The Bifrost leaves its mark so that it may easily be found when we wish to return to Asgard after travel to another realm. It has left its mark on you landing pad as you call it for I asked to be transported directly here to your tower." Thor said quietly, even his voice was off and no longer held the booming power it normally did.

" Uh, no worries Big Guy, really just... You dropped in unexpectedly is all." Tony said, his brown knitting together in confusion and barely veiled concern.

A sudden low rumble of thunder from up above had everyone but Thor looking up in time to see the once bright morning sky suddenly fill up with dark clouds. When all eyes returned to the one who was no doubt the cause of this sudden shift in the weather, the Avengers felt like someone had dumped ice-water down their throats as they all took in the sight of Thor with his head bowed and his eyes averted to the ground, over-bright with gathered tears.

" Thor, what's going on, what's wrong?" Steve asked and he stepped forward, coming to stand beside Tony with his own heart starting to pound.

Instead of saying anything, Thor just inhaled and then exhaled a loud, shaky breath as the hand that was not holding Mjolnir reached up for the pendant that hung around his neck, gripping it reverently, but tightly in his hands. Licking suddenly dry lips and taking in another shuddering breath, Thor looked up to meet the concerned gazes of his friends and spoke.

" My friends... something terrible has happened and I just... I..." Thor began, but trailed off and his throat constricted painfully and cut off all further speech.

" Thor what is it man, what happened?" Clint asked, shocked beyond words that Thor, God of Thunder himself looked like he would start bawling his eyes out any second.

Bruce, Steve, and Tony were all basically at a loss for words at seeing their otherworldly friend in such a state. Natasha however, was as collected as ever, the slight crease in her brow the only indication of her own concern. Without saying a word the red-haired woman strode forward with purpose set in her hazel eyes as she made her way to Thor. The others watched as the female agent, almost comically dwarfed by the extremely tall god she was facing, wordlessly reached out and wrapped her hand firmly around the gauntlet covered wrist of the hand Thor was still clutching his pendant with. There was a long moment of tension in which none of the others knew what to expect, but then they all watched stunned as a look seemed to pass between the red-head and her serious hazel eyes and the blond god with his tearful blue. With another shuddering breath, Thor nodded mutely before he let go of his pendant with a hint of reluctance and lowered his hand, lightly pulling his wrist from Natasha's grip, but only so that he could gently take her deceptively delicate hand into his own, so big that it basically swallowed her up. Still without saying anything, Natasha gave Thor's hand a gentle tug before she turned and started walking, and Thor gave no resistance what so ever, actually looking honest to God grateful as he allowed the petite Midgardian woman to lead him towards the glass doors of the penthouse.

Tony distantly felt his jaw fall open, completely flabbergasted as he watched Natasha and Thor walk hand in hand past him and the other Avengers. A quick glance around told Tony that he wasn't the only one with his jaw making good friends with the floor. By the time they had recovered any from the shock, Natasha had already taken Thor inside.

" Alright, what the hell just happened?" Bruce ask in disbelief.

" We have entered the Twilight Zone cause she never does what she just did." Clint replied, dead serious.

" Imma have to agree with Cupid for once." Tony said, looking ten-kinds of unsure.

" Well, we aren't gonna get answers standing around here all day." Steve said with mild annoyance, while he cast a worried glance up at the unhappy sky before he headed off back towards the penthouse. Wordlessly, Tony, Bruce, and Clint all followed after him, the four of them all wondering just how their morning which started out normal enough had suddenly done a full one-eighty with a wrecked Norse god showing up through a rainbow colored beam or light, and then Natasha Romanov of all people leading him inside by the hand.

When they all piled back inside Tony's penthouse, they found Thor sitting in one of the plush sofas in the living room area, the picture of exhaustion with his hand once more at the pendant that hung around his neck. A few feet away, Natasha stood with her phone to her ear, no doubt calling a certain eye-patch wearing individual.

It was Bruce who stepped forward towards Thor this time, the scientist coming to stand before the seated god as he spoke.

" Thor, what is going on, what terrible thing happened?" He asked.

Thor looked up and just shook his head mutely before he sighed heavily and spoke.

" I have asked Lady Romanov to inform your Director Fury of my arrival, it would be best if he were present. What I have come here to reveal concerns all of you, including him." Thor said gravely.

This naturally had Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Clint all speculating the many possible things it could be. It didn't take long for all of them to share a knowing look amongst themselves as their minds all turned to a certain deranged, black-haired, horn-wearing, alien-invasion leading younger brother of the Norse god who was currently sitting dejected on Tony's couch. They wisely decided not to voice their suspicions and instead focused on the wait.

" I'm gonna go make us some more coffee, would you like a cup Thor?" Steve asked, needing something to do to keep himself from prying because he badly wanted to, and because Thor in all honesty looked like he could use some.

" If it would not be too much trouble, I have missed your Midgardian drink." Thor said, sending a sad but grateful look Steve's way.

" I'll pass, but thank you." Bruce said as he took off his glasses and used the hem of his shirt to wipe at the lenses, even though they were spotless.

" I wouldn't mind a little extra java." Clint said with a fleeting quirk of his lips, but he grew somber when his eyes met Thor's muted and sad gaze.

" I get the feeling I'm gonna need something a little stronger." Tony said ominously before he headed for his bar by the far wall, earning a mildly disapproving look from Steve, it was still morning after all but since when did that matter to Tony Stark.

" I just got off the phone with the Director, he'll be here shortly. He was actually on his way here anyway, something about why there are dark clouds circling above this building only while the rest of the city is enjoying the sun." Natasha said simply before she took a seat in one of the smaller couches beside Thor.

A few minutes later Steve was returning with a tray of freshly brew coffee, which he set down on the modern-design glass coffee table that he personally would go better at a science fair, and then proceeded to hand Thor a steaming mug.

" Thank you friend Steve." Thor said quietly, trying to smile but failing miserably as he took a long sip from the mug, not really tasting the fresh brew but grateful for the temporary warmth it gave.

" No problem." Steve said before he handed Clint a mug where he sat in the chair next to Natasha, and one to the lady herself who accepted it with a nod, before he took up the mug he had made for himself and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch that Thor was sitting on. Bruce sat in the couch by Steve's end and rounding out the semi-circle was Tony, a glass of amber liquid and ice in his hand.

Now came the awkward silence, all eyes glancing at Thor who seemed to lost in his own dark thoughts to notice, taking sips of his coffee as if he were on autopilot. It was reminiscent of the meal the had shared together after they had defeated the Chitauri and saved New York, Shawarma. All of them had sat at a round table and eaten, completely exhausted from the battle but alive and victorious. Now they were all together once more, taking coffee together, or scotch in Tony's case and nobody knew what to say, especially to Thor who looked like his world had crumbled around him.

Mercifully, Jarvis' welcome voice sounded after ten minutes of this awkward silence.

" Gentlemen and lady, Director Fury has arrived and is on his way up to the penthouse." Came the British accent of the A.I.

" And may I also add, he is not pleased by the sudden arrival of Mr. Odinson, by the way, welcome back to Earth sir." Jarvis' added.

" Thank you ceiling spirit." Thor said, earning quiet chuckles all around, even a bare hint of a smile from Natasha before they all grew serious once more.

Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha all turned their eyes to the elevator that led to the penthouse, counting the rising numbers above the door in anticipation of the arrival of the director of SHEILD.

Inevitably there was a soft ding, and the elevator doors were parting to reveal a very unhappy Nick Fury, dressed in his usual garb of all black, and with signature eye-patch over his scarred right eye.

" You mind telling me what the hell's going on and why I received a call from my agent telling me to get here ASAP?" Fury asked, cutting right to the chase as he made his way towards the group. His eyes scanned the team, but feel immediately on the stone-faced Norse god standing in Tony Stark's living room.

" To what do we owe the sudden visit Mr. Odinson." Fury asked, his face grim as he took in the god's dark clothing and darker demeanor. Though he didn't outwardly show it, Nick too felt his unease and concern rise as he eyed the usually bright god of Thunder.

" Forgive me Director, it was not my intention to cause hardship, but there have been some recent developments that I must share with you all. And they are most distressing" Thor said gravely.

" And would these recent developments have something to do with a certain brother of yours who tried to take over our planet?" Nick asked, his gaze hardening at the very mention of Loki.

" Aye, the matter concerns Loki... Actually, the version of Loki all of you were acquainted with some moons ago." Thor said, feeling his barely contain despair start to bubble up inside his heart.

" And what exactly do you mean by that?" Clint asked, his voice hard as steel and naked hatred shining in his eyes.

Thor turned and eyed everyone in the room before he took a steadying breath and spoke.

" My friends, I find that I have no other way to say this but then to be blunt." Thor began before he turned his gaze to meet Clint's in particular before he continued.

" My brother is innocent of all the crimes for which he stands accused."

No sooner had Thor said these words, then all Hell broke loose as Clint in his anger lunged at Thor, who stood there ready to take the assault. Steve got in the way and physically restrained the slighter man, while Bruce took several steps back and tried desperately not to hulk out right then and there. Tony just stood, shocked into silence for once, while Nick Fury started shouting for order. Only Natasha stood as calm and collected as ever amidst the chaos. It was after several long moments of this that Thor finally had enough.

" SILENCE!" Thor screamed as hard as he could muster.

The effect was instantaneous as everyone, even Fury froze where they were. Clint stopped struggling and just looked at Thor, his anger momentarily forgotten when he saw the look of raw agony written across Thor's face. Outside a loud clap of thunder sounded, startling everyone but Thor. The Thunderer looked to each person in the room, his eyes holding no room for argument as he spoke.

" You will all calm yourselves this instant and stop wasting my time with your inane prattle, am I understood?" Thor said slowly, his voice loosing the shakiness it had from when he first arrived.

" Crystal." Tony said, feeling rather uneasy under the god's hard gaze. The others either nodded or remained silent.

" Now please, all of you be seated, for I have much to explain." Thor said, gesturing to the various sofas and couches.

Steve let go of Clint, who though with defiance clear on his face, wordlessly took a seat on the large sofa, Natasha silently coming to sit beside him. Tony sank back down onto the chair he had been occupying and immediately reached for his drink, downing almost all of it in one gulp. Bruce and Steve sat down beside each other on one of the other large sofas while Fury silently made his way over to the chair Natasha had been occupying earlier and took his seat, everything about his screaming his displeasure at the situation.

" Alright Thor, start talking." Clint said with voice hard as steel.

Thor closed his eyes and breathed deep, his mind once again replaying all that had happened less than two weeks ago before he opened his eyes and faced his friends.

" My friends, ten days ago on Asgard, Loki was brought before my father Odin to receive his punishment for all that atrocities he committed against the realms after many months of imprisonment in the dungeons. He knelt before our father, more mad than the last time I beheld him, he was without remorse for anything, he even insulted mother and seemed not to care at all that his life was at stake." Thor began.

" Well bag of cats for you." Clint spat with an eye-roll.

Thor ignored the jab and continued.

" He angered father, and me for that matter, and we would see him punished. The All-father passed his judgement, and found Loki guilty and then condemned him to a horrible fate. We all watched as father pointed his spear at Loki and cast down his judgement, but nothing happened. My father's magic had no effect on Loki where he knelt." Thor said, his face pained.

" What do you mean by that?" Fury asked.

With a frustrated sigh Thor shook his head before he spoke.

" You would not believe me if I were to just tell you, my word is only that, my word and a doubt it hold much worth to you right now concerning my brother, which is why my father had given me the means to show you all what happened that day." Thor said before he reached at his belt where a small pouch hung and pulled something out of it, a crystal like stone the size of a small paperweight, but there was a white energy glowing within it. Tony naturally wanted to ask Thor if he could scan it later, but bit his tongue and quashed down his inner scientist because now was definitely not the right time.

" This is a memory stone, which can be used to project the memories of an event. The All-Father, myself, and my mother the queen all put our memories into this stone to form a cohesive vision of the events which unfolded during Loki's trial. If you will allow me, I would like to show you the truth." Thor said solemnly.

" Then by all means Thor, proceed." Fury said, though he raised one dark brow as if in challenge, Clint mirroring the expression and Tony leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. The others were not so blatant in their skepticism but it was there none the less.

Thor did not rise to the bait, instead focusing on steeling himself as he was about to relive the worst day of his whole life once more, but for the sake of the one he lost he would relive it till Ragnorak come, it's the least he deserved according to his own guilt ridden mind. Thor carefully set the memory stone down on Tony's coffee table beside the empty tray and then began to utter some words in the Asgardian tongue while he pressed the tip if his index finger to the center of the almost perfectly orb-like stone and traced some kind of invisible symbol over the smooth surface.

The moment Thor drew his hand away, the stone glow pure white before a beam of energy shot out of it and seemed to fill the entire room, a shimmering white mist seeming to form above the heads of the Avengers.

" Sweet, its a magical projector." Tony said under his breath, trying to come across as nonchalant even though he was actually in awe at the display of otherworldly magic.

Tony was naturally ignored as all eyes were on the shifting mist, over which an image was soon starting to appear. Thor watched on from where he stood, his shattered heart starting to crumble once more as the nightmare began again.

The mist slowly darkened and shifted and soon, the Avengers and Nick Fury were watching in full, vivid color what happened in the Great Hall of Asgard. They watched as Loki was brought before the All-father in chains, looking like he was having the time of his life. It took everything Clint had in him not to leave right them and there or smash Thor's memory stone, but he controlled his anger and watched on.

They watched as Loki defiantly back-talked to Odin, and hurt his mother as well, feeling disgusted by it all, but it was when the memory progressed to the point where Odin pointed his spear at Loki and let loose his magic at the kneeling psycho that they could all tell that something wasn't right. Everyone, even Nick Fury seemed to startle when the memory from the stone showed them Menkos revealing himself.

" What the Hell?" Tony whispered in disbelief, with wide eyes as he watched Loki morphed into the grotesque Chitauri mage.

" Thor what-" Steve began to ask, shocked blue eyes looking to the Norse god, who silence him with a shake of his head before he turned his pained eyes back to the projection up above, Steve did the same, just in time to here what was being said.

_" WHO ARE YOU"_ Came Odin's booming demand. Then came the failed attempt by the guards to subdue Menkos, before Menkos revealed himself.

_" I am the Annakul mage, Menkos and I serve my master the great and powerful Titan Thanos, rightful ruler of the realms and suitor to Death herself."_

It was hear that Thor felt his eyes fill again, knowing the words that would be coming, but he stubbornly kept his tears from falling as the memory continued.

_" I am also the one who slit your Jotun runt's pretty little throat and tossed his still wriggling corpse to the wolves of Nifelheim, on the day you were to be crowned king of this insignificant realm, foolish little Thunderer." _

It was at these words that Thor's mortal friends felt like the floor had fallen out from beneath them. There were looks of shock on every face, even Natasha who was so reserved and Clint who had been so furious. Nick Fury himself sat with his mouth slightly agap. Out of everything they had expected, this was definitely not the truth they thought would be revealed to them. The rest of the Avengers were all too stunned to speak, instead they could do no more but watch on.

Steve felt his heart lurch as he watched a beautiful woman, no doubt Thor's mother, the Queen of Asgard screamed her denial and tried to lunge at the Chitauri mage only to be held back by the white haired man with a golden eye-patch, no doubt Thor's father, King Odin. Then above them the memory showed Menkos taunting Thor and his family further, and then one of Thor's friends, a blond man with a mustache screamed for Loki to reveal himself. The Avengers all felt dread when Loki never materialized and the Chitauri creature gleefully revealed how he bathed in Loki's blood and usurped his form.

The room seemed to chill as they all heard Menkos telling Thor and his family of how he had held Loki down and stuck his favorite blade into him again and again and making sure no one heard his screams. The Odin mentioned someone called Heimdall and Menkos gleefully held up his wrist that wore a gauntlet with a glowing blue stone and revealed that he had gotten past Heimdall with it before he tapped the jewel. The next thing a very pissed off looking man with amber eyes blazing materialized in the hall, his sword raised and ready to kill.

Heimdall again confirmed what Thor had just said to them earlier, that Loki was innocent of every crime, that it had been Menkos who had committed all of the atrocities from Thor's banishment, to the near destruction of Jotunheim, to the invasion of Midgard. Heimdall had cried for all of Asgard to hear that Loki was innocent, and that his murderer stood there before them still grinning.

" Jesus, what the hell is going on?" Bruce asked to no one in particular, but he grew silent once more as the memory showed them all of how Menkos made to leave and what happened when he took but one step to do so.

There was a collective flinch, even from Fury as Frigga's agonized and enraged shriek seemed to fill the entire penthouse. Tony knew that it was a sound that would haunt him the rest of his days as he and the other Avengers beheld the Goddess in all her white-hot rage.

Frigga was a sight to behold as she easily cut off Menkos' attempt to to escape, and then ripped his arm clean off and tossed it aside. They watched as Frigga multiplied into four versions of herself and then proceeded to burn the flesh from Menkos with her fiery magic. Despite herself and all she was feeling, Natasha could not help but admire Frigga as she smashed her fiery fists across Menkos' face, leaving him unrecognizable from the smug and grotesque being he had been minutes earlier.

You would have thought Tony at least would have said something snark-filled at this, but he sat silent, his arms no longer folded over his chest and his eyes actually pained as he beheld Frigga's agony.

They all watched as Frigga healed Menkos and called for her husband. The next thing there was a noose of golden magic around Menkos' freshly healed neck that was yanking him into the air and leaving him choking and flailing for breath.

Odin's voice reverberated through the room, and conveyed his own rage.

_The one you murdered was my son regardless, Jotun and all he was my boy, you just tasted his mother's fury, now taste that of his father!"_

Then the mortals all saw for themselves Odin's terrible fury, where Frigga was fire, Odin was ice as he froze Mekos into a solid block and then smashed him against the great pillars of the hall over and over until Menkos was once again a crumbled mess barely alive on the floor. Once more Menkos was healed, but Odin's words had a chill running up every spine in Tony's living room.

_" You still have to face the son you left bereft of his brother, you whoreson."_

The clap of thunder that followed the All-father's words had Clint nearly falling out of seat while Bruce's hands went to his ears, Tony swore loudly, while Steve cried out. Natasha and Fury remained silent, but from the way Fury was gripping the arm of his chair and Natasha was taking a deep calming breath, they too were affected by the mere echo of the real thing.

But all shock was soon turned to awe as they all beheld Thor in his rage, truly the Thunderer of legend. They watched as Thor, in all his devastation lay waste to the coward who had murdered his brother. First smashing Menkos' back with Mjolnir, and then decimating his remaining hand and both knees, crudely amputating both led before he let loose his thunder like a whip across the Chitauri mage's back. By the end of it the Avengers and Fury were just as deathly silent as the hall of Asgard had been as Thor turned to his father and said that Menkos could not yet be killed. Odin agreed and then roughly picked the broken creature up by his bloody stump and cauterized his wounds before tossing him to the guards to take away.

What came after was the desolation of an entire kingdom as the Avengers beheld the royal family break down as one. Steve felt his own eyes well up as Frigga's sobs filled the room, Thor's joining hers as they both clung to each other while Odin and some other Asgardians they did not recognize tried in vain to comfort and calm them.

Then Heimdall was coming forward and kneeling before the King, offering words of his failure. Next came Frigga's words that the royal family would not go to seclusion, and that all would watch what had befell Loki.

_" I don't wanna watch this."_ Tony thought with dread, but remained silent silent knowing that he needed to watch, he needed the truth.

Up above the mist showed Heimdall climbing to his feet and holding up his hand, to which Odin reached out and pressed his palm to the gatekeeper's. The Avengers saw the white mist, so very much like the one they were now gazing upon form high above the royal family, and the hundred if not thousands of Asgardians who were gathered and began to show an image.

It was a room with green curtains that had the Avengers instantly recognizing it as Loki's bedroom on Asgard. When Loki himself came into view, the mortals who beheld him were stunned. This was not the madman with sunken eyes and sallow face who had tried to subjugate their world, this was the brother Thor loved so dearly and fought so hard for. Nick Fury could not help but startle inwardly at the sheer difference. The Loki he was seeing was this pale yet quiet-looking young man who seemed more reserved and sad than anything else, no trace of a maniacal glint in those green eyes. They watched as Loki conjured a little silver box and opened it, staring at its contents and giving a sad little smile that made several of the Avenger's ache for some reason before he set the box down and went back to getting reading.

Bruce felt the same way as he beheld Loki, and could not help but feel a twinge in his head for ever thinking anything bad about the dark-haired god. However, he did feel satisfaction for having smashed the impostor, Menkos, into the floor as he had all those months earlier during the battle.

They all watched as Loki finished getting ready for what was undoubtedly Thor's coronation, then a servant came in and gave him a message. The bottom dropped out of all of their stomachs when they saw how the servant girl's eyes changed color to a milky-grayish white.

Menkos.

They watched as Loki fought for his life, valiantly trying to get past the magic that trapped him, but them being overpowered by Menkos' gauntlet. The sound of wood cracking had everyone looking to Steve, he had gripped the arm of the sofa by his side so hard he had shattered the wood beneath the plush, his eyes blocks of ice swimming with angry tears as they were glued to the image of Menkos seizing a burnt and battered Loki by his hair and dragging him across the floor to the center of the room.

" My God." Nick whispered as he watched Loki try to fight back, only to have his hand mercilessly stomped on. Loki's scream seared itself onto every eardrum as the mortals watched on in abject horror as he glared defiantly up at Menkos and had his jaw smash by a meaty fist.

Bruce felt his counterpart roar with rage inside of him, The Hulk wanted to smash Menkos a second time even though it was only an image they were all see. Bruce valiantly kept the Hulk at bay as he continued to watch, his anger growing when Menkos straddled a bleeding Loki, all but crushing him.

They all felt their hearts lurch painfully as they watched Loki still try to fight, raising his remaining hand only for Menkos to snap it like a twig. The grin on Menkos' face as he clamped one hand over Loki's mouth, with no regard to his broken jaw had all the Avengers wanting to do violence against his despite how this was a moot point now. They watched on as Menkos ripped off Loki's burnt chest plate and leathers, revealing his bruised and burnt chest. Clint nearly lost all the food in his stomach at the sight, but his nausea was quickly replaced with revulsion as he watched the way Menkos dared to caress Loki's chest and say such lascivious , all the while with Thor's brother screaming behind the hand over his mouth.

" Oh no." Steve whispered in despair as he and the other beheld Menkos summoning a wicked looking blade via his gauntlet.

No one, not even Natasha could hold back their cry of horror as they watched Menkos plunge this blade into Loki's gut to the hilt and then twist the blade all the way in a circle before ripping it out.

" Oh God." Clint breathed as his hands went to cover his own mouth, all anger forgotten and replaced with horror as they watched Menkos plunge the blade into Loki three more times, the dark-haired god's muffled, agonized screams filling the room. Menkos let go of Loki's mouth when red liquid started to seep through his claws fingers and he asked nonchalantly if Loki had any last requests, making a mockery of the fact that he was torturing and murdering a prince of Asgard.

Loki's choked out call for his brother had all eyes turning to Thor, who stood like a statue before them with gaze unmoving from the image playing out above him. There were silent tears streaming down his face. The mortals could say nothing to the god, his grief an entity onto itself that seemed to blanket the whole room. When they turned their gazes back to said image it was in time to see Menkos' sick grin as he assured Loki he'd be the best brother ever to Thor before he grabbed Loki mercilessly by the hair and forced his head back.

There were groans of despair all, even from Fury as they watched Menkos slit Loki's throat with savage brutality. But Thor remained deathly silent through all of this as they watched Menkos seize Loki by his ruined throat and lift him into the air so that the blood that was fast evacuating the god's body cascaded over the Chitauri bastard like a nightmarish shower.

Then Menkos was opening the portal with his gauntlet and taunting a dying, but not yet completely dead Loki a final time, something about wolves and Nifelheim before he threw Loki into the dark portal, the black tendrils swallowing him up like a beast being fed. They watched on in disgust as Menkos smeared Loki's crimson blood all over himself mumbling in a language not known to any of them, but were stunned as they saw how Menkos then began shifting is size and shape until he looked exactly like Loki, gold armor and all. Wearing Loki's face, the fiend smirked as he made his way to the mirror and adjusted his cape. Then the servant girl from before, the real servant knocked and came into the room that Menkos had magically cleaned up.

Sickened beyond words, the mortals all watched as Menkos bade the servant to leave, donned Loki's shining horned helmet and then walked out of the room and the image with a sick, satisfied smile across the face he had stolen.

Then the image faded into blank white once more, becoming just mist once more. Then with a soft hiss the mist was suddenly sucked back down into the circular stone that still rested on Tony's coffee table.

The silence that followed could not adequately be described with any word from any language known to Midgard. Thor looked to each face that was before him, his eyes still leaking bitter tears. There was no color left to Tony Stark's face, his eyes wide and haunted as he stared back at Thor, a telling green tinge was starting to spread across Bruce Banner's face and body, but his eyes were swimming with bright despair as he tried to take as many deep breaths as possible, Steve's face was just utterly shell-shocked as his hand destroyed the sofa arm further, beside him Clint Barton's face was the picture of abject misery, his anger from earlier now completely wiped out as a single tear rolled down his face, Natasha sat beside Clint, gazing at Thor with her face somehow remaining neutral, but her hazel eyes gave her away, she had been shaken to her very core, and finally Nick Fury sat with his one eye trained on Thor and his jaw clenched tightly, though he seemed outwardly unfazed, his hands were tight and trembling fists in his hands, a quiet sign of his rage.

Taking a deep breath, Thor steadied whatever nerves he had left as he spoke.

" As I have told you before, Loki... my Loki is innocent, he never harmed me, the realm of the Frost Giants, or your Earth. The Chitauri took from him his life and his very form, stole him from me and my parents for their own evil designs against us all. My brother is innocent because he has been _dead_ since the day of my botched coronation and I was the fool too blind to see that we were all of us deceived." Thor said before his gaze hardened and he stood taller, looking every bit a prince despite his palpable grief as he continued, his voice seemingly made of iron as he spoke.

" The reason for my delay in getting here is that I spent the previous days not only in mourning, but also showing this truth to the people of Jotunheim, to tell them that the titan Thanos, not Loki is their culprit for the death of their King, Laufey, and the near destruction of their realm. To convince them further their current leader was allowed to go to our realm and showed Menkos himself where he still lies a pitiful ruin in the lowest dungeon of Asgard. The people of Jotunheim were convinced and have judged my brother innocent. So now I must ask you, do you all now believe the truth that I have showed you on this day, or are you in need of yet more convincing?"

The silence that followed Thor's words was answer enough. There would be no need for further convincing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Again, I am so sorry if anyone seems OOC, its just the way my mind was working as I wrote.

Chapter 6

The silence that had fallen over Tony Starks living room was suddenly shattered by a loud growl.

" Shit!" Fury swore as he and everyone else shot too their feet and backed away as Bruce finally lost whatever tenuous control he had left over his counterpart.

Thor stood his ground, his eyes still hard and determined as he and the others watched Banner's mild-mannered form suddenly expand and shift into the green rage monster also known as The Hulk.

" GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAR!" Hulk screamed as he emerged, Banner's clothing ripping and falling from him in shreds like tissue paper, so that only the ripped and stretched slacks remained.

Hulk looked around the room, his deep-set green eyes darting about the room while his powerful muscles and sinews ripping. His breath came in deep, short bursts and he clenched and unclenched his massive green fists.

Then his eyes fell on Thor and stayed on the grieving norse god.

" Hulk, c'mon, just take it easy!" Steve said with his hands out in a placating gesture, which naturally went ignored. The other Avengers all watched with bated breath and raw nerves as Hulk and Thor seemed to enter into a stare off.

" Yeah Hulk, there's no reason to be pissed off at Thor right now." Clint added while Natasha nodded wordlessly in agreement in an effort to calm the rage monster. A few feet away from the two assassins, Fury had his hand in his pocket, ready to pull out his phone and call in the big guns should things escalate further, but he staved off and chose to watch what would happen/

" Please calm yourself friend Banner, I know what I showed you just now was truly shocking and horrifying, but you need to keep yourself from destroying the Man of Iron's living quarters." Thor said firmly, with Mjolnir at the ready.

Tony remained oddly quiet, probably still to stunned by everything to articulate even the barest comment. Then with a low rumble and gritted teeth, the Hulk took a step forward. It was not forgotten how destructive Hulk vs. Thor had been on the helicarrier not so long ago, and how the green behemoth was partial to socking Thor into the next building if it so pleased him. But there was something different in the way Hulk was now moving towards the norse god. He was walking, not barreling forward in blind rage. Sure, rage was written across every green tinged line of the Hulk's face, but there seemed to be something underlying the rage, something more quiet. The Hulk's foot falls were loud against the floor of Tony's penthouse, and everyone was grateful that Tony had installed heavy-load bearing floors during the renovation of the tower.

" Shall I utilized the Hulk neutralization system?" Came JARVIS' voice from above.

" No Jarvis, I don't think we'll need it, but stay alert." Steve answered when Tony remained silent.

With a low growl the Hulk can to stand before Thor, a Hulk arm's length separating them. The two continued to gaze at each other in a charged silence, and then it was the Hulk that spoke and broke the stalemate.

" Put down hammer." Hulk all but ordered, his gaze holding no room for argument.

" What, why?" Thor asked, completely taken aback much like everyone else.

" Put down, Hulk not gonna smash Thor." Hulk replied.

Thor blinked, but then decided to take a leap of faith. Not taking his eyes off of his giant green comrade in arms, Thor slowly bent his knees and leaned over, easing Mjolnir down onto the penthouse floor. There was a light reverberation through the whole room when Mjolnir made contact with the floor. When Thor straightened back up, he let out a startled gasp as he was promptly yanked forward. Thor let out a small grunt as he lightly impacted with a muscular chest that could very well have been made of steel, but as he felt two large green arms wrap firmly around him with surprisingly gentle strength, Thor fell silent in shock as he gawked up at Hulk's quiet and sad looking face that was mere inches from his own with wide blue eyes.

Around him the others were just as speechless as they beheld something they never in even their most wildest dreams thought they would ever see.

The Hulk wrapping Thor in a massive bear-hug, his huge form nearly swallowing up the norse god as he spoke.

" Hulk saw what happened, Hulk understand." Hulk began as he looked down at Thor's stunned countenance sadly, one of his giant hands actually stroking Thor's back over his black cape as he continued in his fractured speech.

" Hulk understand now, Puny God not really Thor's brother, Hulk smash alien into floor that day, not real brother. Real brother not bad guy, real brother good guy. Aliens bad, took brother away from Thor. Hulk know Thor loves brother a lot. Hulk wish he could bring brother back, make Thor happy again. Thor Hulk's friend. Friend sad, so Hulk sad too. Hulk sorry, Hulk very sorry."

The silence that followed these rumbled out words of condolence was so encompassing, one could probably hear a pin drop on one side of the room from the other. But then this silence was shattered by a pained noise that froze every other heart in the room. It didn't take much for the Avengers to realize that this broken sound came from Thor. They all watched on as Thor's whole form seemed to cave in on itself, from his face all the way to his knees. With tears gushing from his now tightly shut eyes, Thor blindly reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around the Hulk as he fully collapsed into the green giant's embrace with a gut-wrenching sob.

Thor wept without shame into the Hulk's shoulder, his whole body trembling as his grief poured out of him once more. Hulk just held Thor, the usually uncontrollable creature standing a calm and quiet pillar of sad strength for his shattered friend. Around the room, the rest of the Avengers and Nick Fury stood at a loss for words.

" Damn it." Tony whispered to himself as he felt his own brown eyes burn with the sting of salt. He looked from Thor and Hulk to the rest of the room and saw that no one was any better off than he was. Steve had tears silently running down his face, looking lost and devastated. Clint was trying desperately to keep his jaw from trembling, his arms folded tightly around himself while tears gathered in his eyes. Beside him, Natasha had one steadying hand on Clint's shoulder while she watched on, her eyes shining too brightly. And finally, standing a few feet away from Natasha, Tony looked just in time to see the Director of SHEILD wipe something from the corner of his one eye and then cross his arms over his chest, his jaw clenched and his expression held carefully neutral as he watched on.

No one knew for how many minutes, or maybe even how many hours they all just stood there and watched as a giant green rage monster comforted a totally shattered Norse god, but by the time anyone moved, the whole of the sunny skies over New York had suddenly become dull and gray with ominous clouds. The bright morning has shifted into a dreary day.

Some hours later...

" I thank you for your kindness friend Banner." Thor said quietly from where he sat on Tony's sofa once more. Beside him Bruce Banner, now calm and no longer the Hulk, gave Thor a sad and tired smile as he shook his head.

" Don't mention it, seeing everything just made the other guy really upset and he wanted to let you know that he understood too, not just us." Banner explained.

" What's gonna happen now?" Clint asked, his eyes a little puffy and red as he sat across from Thor.

To this Thor just gave a dejected shrug as he spoke.

" I do not rightly know. Mother has almost gone mad in her grief, she has not slept since the day of the revelation, nor taken much sustenance freely. Father and I have both had to coax her into eating the barest mouthful. Father is weary in his grief too, though he tries not to show it. He to be strong, but in the days since I have seen him go to Loki's room and simply stand there, staring at..." Thor trailed off as a pained look crossed his face before he took a deep breath and continued.

" Staring at the long dried stains that mar the floor. He stays there for hours in silence until either I or mother have to come in and pull him away. I am surprised that my father did not fall into the Odin-sleep immediately after we found out about what happened to Loki."

With a small sniff, Thor shook his head and rubbed at his irritated and tired eyes before he spoke further.

" All of Asgard grieves, they mourn my brother as their true prince, no doubt ashamed of themselves for ever thinking him capable of the crimes for which he stood accused, especially after having witnessed the brutal fashion in which he was robbed of his life. I share this shame, for I too believed that it was my brother who caused so much destruction and spilled so much innocent blood. I will bear this shame for the rest of my days."

Thor fell silent after that, getting lost in his own thoughts while his hand went to the pendant around his neck, his fingers reverently grazing over its contours. The motion did not go unnoticed by the others who sat in a semi-circle around the god. It was Steve who voiced what everyone was thinking.

" Thor, was that what was is that silver box Loki had?" He asked softly.

The question had Thor look down for a moment before he looked back up and meet the expectant gazes of his friends before he spoke.

" Aye, this is what was in the box. Loki crafted it with his own hands, he was going to present it to me after I was crowned king. I found it after I went to Loki's room and the glamor cloaking its true state was lifted. That room left in shambles, dried blood on its floor, and this pendant are all that remain of my brother." Thor said sadly.

Another long moment of silence passed before Tony finally spoke.

" So then he never caused your coronation to go haywire." He said knowingly.

" No, no I believe the three Jotuns who disrupted my coronation were let into my father's vault by Menkos through his gauntlet, he had already blinded the all-seeing Heimdall to his machinations, so there was really nothing stopping him from reigning down as much chaos as he pleased." Thor said, an edge of bitterness to his voice.

The others nodded their heads somberly, but looked up at the sound of approaching feet. Nick Fury came back into the room, tucking his phone into his jacket before he spoke.

" I have informed my superiors as to the situation, they are naturally skeptical but are willing to listen. If you can handle it, would you be willing to show the council what you showed us?" Fury asked in all seriousness.

" It matters not how many times I relive the nightmare through the stone, it plays out within my mind every second of every day. I will show your council, I will convince them and all of Midgard if I must show it to every person one by one to do it." Thor said, his eyes hard as steel and holding no room for doubt.

" Alright, I'll let the council know. Expect a call from me tomorrow." Fury said with a nod, and then turned to leave but stopped and turned back around.

" For what it's worth, I am sorry for your loss."

Thor met the Director's one-eyed gaze and found there to genuine remorse beneath the steely resolve. Swallowing lightly, Thor spoke.

" Thank you for your words Director, you were all just as badly deceived as I was." He said quietly.

With a final nod, Fury turned sharply on his heels and headed for the elevator, his long black trench-coat billowing out behind him before he disappeared behind the silver doors of the lift.

" Would you like anything to eat?" Steve asked quietly.

" No friend Steve, I find that my appetite has long since evaporated these last few days, but I thank you for your kindness." Thor said, sending a sad but grateful look Steve's way.

" Well, when it does come back just know there will be plenty of boxes of pop-tarts waiting for you." Tony said, for once not joking or sarcastic, sincere in his effort to cheer Thor up even for a moment by mentioning the gods favorite Midgardian treat.

Tony felt a small thrill of triumph when Thor's face turned up into a fleeting, pale shadow of his usual grin, but it was gone to soon for any of their liking.

" Is there anything else we can do?" Natasha asked, having regained her composure.

Thor was about to answer in the negative before he gave a deep sigh and nodded his head as he.

" Yes my lady, there is one thing."

Several hours later when it was mid-afternoon over the city, there was a a large white helicopter roaring loudly as it came in from the heavens and landed on the helicopter pad that stood at the very top of the Avenger's tower. Standing on the pad were all of the Avengers, Thor at their center with his mournful black cape billowing in the air the copter's propellors whirled about. As the engine of the aircraft died down and the propellers slowed almost to a stop, the side door slid open so that the passengers it held within could disembark.

Jane Foster all but shot out of the copter, Dr. Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis following close behind. The moment the petite brunette caught sight of Thor her eyes widened and a smile began to form, until she saw his black garb and pale face.

" Thor." Jane whispered before she took off running, closing the distance between herself and the god.

The other Avengers were respectfully silent where they stood, watching on as Thor was all but tackled by the woman he cared so deeply for. The difference in stature between these two would have had comical had the circumstances not been so dark. Jane and Thor embraced each other for several long moments before they drew away and Jane spoke, gazing up at Thor with concern shining in her bright brown eyes.

" Thor what is it?" She asked. Behind her an equally confused Dr. Selvig and Darcy stared expectantly at Thor.

" Jane, Dr. Selvig, Lady Darcy, I asked that you be brought here for something most terrible has transpired. But my words would not be adequate explanation, so please let us go inside friend Stark's home." Thor said.

Darcy would have made a humorous quip, but one look at Thor had her staying silent as she and Erik followed after the big blond god and Jane. The other Avengers followed after the four of them, not at all looking forward to what was about to go down.

" I get the feeling I'll need to break out the extra strong stuff." Tony said ominously as they all made their way back to his penthouse living room.

A couple of hours later...

Tony winced as he watched Dr. Erik Selvig violently empty the contents of his stomach into a timely provided waste bin, courtesy of one Natasha Romanov no less. While Selvig threw up, Darcy was fast chugging down a full glass of Tony's best scotch from where she still sat on his sofa, having demanded it moments after the mist from the memory stone had faded, her hands trembling as they held the glass to her lips. Tony was naturally impressed, but wisely chose not to voice any of his thoughts. He always liked someone who could handle a stiff drink. As for Jane, she was clinging to Thor, all but dangling clear off the ground as she hugged him. She had the norse god in a vice-grip, tears of distress streaming down her crumpled face as she whispered "Sorry" over and over again to Thor. Thor to was crying once more, but he was not weeping with wild abandon as he had done earlier within the Hulk's embrace.

Some while later as the sun began to sink over the city of New York, and the dark clouds around the tower had dissipated somewhat, Selvig sat at Tony's dinner table nursing a scotch of his own, looking just about wrecked as he spoke.

" All this time it was a lie, I have been hating someone for all this time who never hurt me, or anyone else in this realm." He said softly.

" I understand how you're feeling Doc, believe me." Clint sighed as he scrubbed tiredly at his face from where they sat across from each other. These two men had more reason than the others to feel as they did, Menkos having violated both of their minds during the invasion. One would not have thought it possible, but all hatred for Loki was gone, wiped away by the images of his brutal murder and the despair that followed.

Movement in the corner of his eye had Clint turning in time to see Natasha gracefully sink into the empty chair next to his and reach for the open bottle of Tony's scotch and a glass. While Natasha poured herself a liberal amount, Steve and Tony materialized at the table as well. The super soldier forewent the alcohol, it would not have an effect on him anyway, while Tony naturally filled a glass for himself. As they all sat in silence, Dr. Bruce Banner, looking more worn than they had ever seen him pulled out a chair for Darcy who gave him a sad smile and sat down before he took the seat next to Tony. The seven individuals sat at the circular table, all of them feeling hollowed out by the tragic revelations of the day.

Their thoughts were turned to the god of Thunder, who had secluded himself to one of Tony's guest rooms with Jane. They would all of them remember to their very last days the misery of the Thunderer and the horror by which he lost someone so dear. They all felt disgusted with themselves for getting fooled, the fact that it had been an elaborate deception by the Chitauri was of little comfort. They had all collectively hated Loki, and now it had been revealed to them that he never deserved such hatred.

In addition to the disgust, there was lamentation for they would never get to know the real Loki, the brother that Thor loved so deeply. All they had was the lovingly crafted pendant Thor wore around his neck with pride despite his anguish, and the images of Loki fighting valiantly against Menkos and crying out for his brother with his final breath.

" He never once begged for his life, did you all see, even when that bastard was shredding his insides, Loki never begged for mercy." Steve said quietly, closing his eyes as his mind replayed the moment in question with vivid clarity.

" He never called me a mewling quim, I outsmarted Menkos, not Loki." Natasha said quietly.

" And I would like to add that he never tossed me out that window over there." Tony said with a small smirk as he pointed his thumb at said window over his shoulder.

" Menkos killed Coulson." Bruce said sadly with a sigh, to which other others all grew somber once more and gave their nods and noises of agreement.

They could have gone one all day about how many terrible things Loki had not done, but instead they all began to talk about what they would have liked to have known about the real Loki.

" I'd have loved to have picked his brain about magic." Bruce said with a smile of lament Tony's way.

" Yeah, from what I know from Thor, the guy was the best at it." Tony said.

" I'd have liked to see what his true fighting skills were like." Steve added.

Natasha didn't say anything, but in her own heart she would have liked to have seen if the real Loki was any bit as cunning with his words as the legends said he was. Menkos was one thing, but what would a verbal joust with the real Loki have been like?

" We'll never get to know the real Loki, those alien bastards robbed us of the chance." Selvig sighed.

" To bad, cause he was hot, in a sexy, gothy kinda way." Darcy added.

There was stunned silence over the whole table before there were quiet chuckles from everyone at Darcy's inappropriate comment, and a half a smile from Natasha. The chuckles quieted down quickly as sadness descended once more.

" We are all gonna have to be there for Thor, these next few days are not gonna be easy by a long shot." Steve said with quiet determination.

" I don't think he's gonna have much trouble convincing the council of the truth once he shows them what happened." Bruce said.

" Yeah, but what about the rest of the world. How easily are they gonna believe him?" Clint asked.

" Hey, you heard Thor, he was late in getting hear because he was convincing the frost-giants of what happened. If Thor can convince a bunch of giant talking snowmen and they judge Loki innocent, what's to stop us Earth-lings?" Tony said confidently.

" And beside, Thor's got me, I'll have all of New York seeing things my way with one press conference, I'm telling ya." He added with one of his signature Tony Stark smirks.

There were fleeting smiles all around at, but the somberness fast returned and Selvig spoke.

" My heart goes out to Thor. You all saw what that Chitauri bastard did to Loki, tossing him into that portal. You all heard him say the wolves of Nifelheim would feast. If that's the case, then Thor doesn't even get to have a physical body to perform last rites and honor through fire. He'll basically only be able to say goodbye to air. Loki is innocent, and he was a prince of Asgard regardless of the blood that flowed through his veins." The doctor said sadly, looking to each face in the room as he continued.

" Now I don't know much about the mechanics of the universe and how things get run, but I do know that in legend, Nifelheim is a place of ice and cold, a place where the dishonored dead go. It's the place I hope Menkos rots in when Thor's done with him. There was nothing dishonorable of Loki, you all saw how hard he fought for his life, and never once begged to be spared. You saw the reactions, Thor, Frigga, and Odin himself, they all loved him a lot. To know that he was butchered and then tossed to a place like Nifelheim, to be devoured by hungry beasts it's just... It's just not fair I tell you."

Selvig blinked his tired eyes rapidly against the onslaught of emotions his own words brought up inside him, taking a hefty sip of the scotch in his hand, the glass trembling lightly as he brought it to his lips. Around him the table had grown deathly silent, each person lost in their own dark thoughts about the fate of an innocent god so viciously torn from his life and loved ones. There really wasn't much left to say after that.

The seven people sitting around the dinning table settled in for what would surely be a sleepless night, their minds to occupied by bright green eyes, dark red blood, a sickly grinning Chitauri fiend, and an anguished older brother. They would keep Thor company as he sat quietly on the bed in Tony's guest room with Jane faithfully beside him. The pair sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the same horrible thing. As they sat together, Jane holding one of Thor's large hands tightly between her own in silent comfort, they both stared out the large almost floor to ceiling window and watched as rain started to pelt the glass, a sudden shower blanketing the city and causing her innumerable denizens to flee the downpour.

But while New York literally had Thor's despair raining down on it, elsewhere, through the nebulous branches of Yggdrasil in a realm of eternal ice and despair, a queen reclined leisurely on her throne of shining obsidian. A black cowl hid the top part of her head, atop which rested an ornate crown of black metal, intricately designed and reminiscent of the antlers of a great deer. They lent an all together menacing look to the goddess, garbed in flowing fabrics of dark greens and black.

Hela, supreme ruler of Nifelheim, goddess of Death.

An amused little smile spread across Hela's pale and bloodless lips as she stared out across all she could see of her frozen kingdom. While she had been sitting on her throne, watching over the many souls condemned to her unwavering watch, through the branches of the great tree she overheard a name being spoken with great lamentation by several mortals of Midgard.

" Loki." Hela said to herself, her silvery voice carrying the name across the endless fields of ice that was Nifelheim as she remembered some events that had happened within the icy plains of her kingdom. Her glowing white eyes turned there mirth-filled gaze to a large area of Nifelheim that stood charred to a crisp, the ice not able to swallow it back up. The area looked as if a bomb had been detonated across it that spanned mile after incinerated mile.

With a deep chuckle Hela lazily sprawled on her throne, patiently waiting to hear the voice of a certain one-eyed king when he would undoubtedly call for her to appear before the court of Asgard and demand the soul of his youngest. Her smiled widened into a full, bright, grin as she wondered what the look on Odin and everyone else's face would be like once she revealed that Loki's soul was not in her keeping, that in actuality it never was.

After all, it was the dead she had dominion over, and the last time she checked Loki Odinson did not fit that bill.

" All in due time." Hela said with another silvery chuckle.

* * *

Authors second note: For the sake of this story, Hela is not Loki's daughter, but simply a goddess who has come to respect him for reasons that will later be revealed as this story. Please do not be offended, it was not my intention, just the way the fic is playing out in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 7

The ice cubes clinked softly as they fell into the glass, then rich amber liquid was being poured over them, filling the glass a little more than halfway. Tony Stark screwed the cap back onto the bottle of single malt scotch after he was done pouring. The genius then tucked the well-visited bottle back amongst its fellows in the cabinet beneath the his personal bar. Tony picked up the glass but oddly enough, did not take a single sip from it as he made his way further into his living room.

" Here Point Break, you look like you could use it." Tony said as he held out the drink to the utterly exhausted looking norse god currently sitting on his sofa.

" You have my thanks Man of Iron." Thor said quietly as he took the offered glass and downed its contents in one gulp. He sat on Tony's sofa having shed his armor of morning and was clad in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, the t-shirt stretched taught over his formidable physique while Loki's pendant still hung around his neck, resplendent as ever.

As he handed the now empty glass back to Tony, Thor could not help but send a small smirk the mildly exasperated mortal billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. It was no secret that Tony was envious of Thor's epic alcohol tolerance. But the smirk quickly faded though, as Thor's gaze became distant and his mind inevitably went to a painful place. Tony witnessed this with veiled sadness before he turned and walked away to return the glass to the bar.

It had been almost two weeks Thor had beamed down to Earth and revealed to them the truth about Loki. Thor had gone to SHIELD HQ to see Nick Fury and prove his case to the World Council. He had done so with unwavering, steely resolve to mask his crumbling spirit. Needless to say the could was rapidly convinced once they had seen Menkos in all his monstrosity and witness how he had mercilessly butchered the real Loki and assumed his form. However, the rest of Midgard had been a bit harder to convince. The uproar that had been caused when a simple, initial statement had been made had been epic. Then again no one could blame the people of Midgard for being so closed off to the very idea that Loki was not to blame, the wounds left on so many hearts by the invasion still too raw. But true his word, Tony Stark had unleashed his secret weapon upon the masses of angry citizens of New York, one Pepper Pots. She had been shown what the memory stone held within and once her tears had abated, he blue eyes had hardened with steely determination. She had made it her personal mission that the whole world would know the truth, that Loki was an innocent victim of the Chitauri, not their poster-boy and would-be subjugator of Earth.

It was like a campaign in war, Pepper using every outlet at her disposal until finally, enough people were willing to listen. At a press conference held at Avengers Tower, where hundreds if not thousands gathered in the lobby and the streets, the Avengers, Jane, Selvig, Pepper, Darcy, and Nick Fury all stood behind Thor is silent support and watched him as he was forced yet again to relive the nightmare. The mist from the memory stone rose up high over the city of New York, causing the city that never slept or stopped to come to a complete stand-still. Thankfully, a warning had been broadcast to the whole city urging parents to keep their children from gazing up at the strange mist over the sky, and the horrifying truth that would be revealed.

Much like he had done in Jotunheim, Thor stood a silent pillar of barely held back grief as he had showed the people of Midgard his innocent brother's brutal end. Many people fainted, others got sick, still more stood with mouths hanging open and eyes glued to the images of the person they thought of as villain and destroyer of their city, being murdered by a hulking alien and his identity stolen from him. By the end of the nightmarish projection, as the mist retreated back into the little stone that Thor held in his lightly trembling hand, the people of New York stood for the most part in stunned silence, not knowing what to do or what to say. What could they say?

With a rattling breath, Thor had stood at the podium and after Pepper kindly pointed him toward the many microphones that had been arranged, with tears glistening in her eyes, Thor had steadied his nerves and addressed the crowd.

_" People of Earth, I know that simply showing you an image from a magic stone will not chase away the skepticism that remains, all I can say is that Loki is not your culprit, the Chitauri invaders are. Before this city, this realm suffered its great losses at the hands of this vile creature, I suffered the first loss. My innocent brother was the first victim of your would be conquerors. I do not ask for you to instantly forget all that has happened, all I ask is that all of you realize that the deceptions that played a part in this whole mess ran deeper than first thought. All I ask of you the people of Earth is that you understand that Loki, my brother, never hurt a single soul in this realm, that he was torn from me like your loved ones were torn from you."_

It was here that Thor had paused, his composure wavering dangerous before he put himself back together enough to finish.

_" My brother is innocent, and you all just saw what really happened to him. I failed to protect him, I failed to even question if what I was seeing was the truth. I just blindly accepted it and thought my brother capable of so many terrible things. Please do not make the same mistake and condemn someone who does not deserve it, who never deserved it."_

After that, Thor could no long remain their in the lobby, he all but fled back up to the penthouse with Jane, while each of the other Avengers, from Tony all the way to Bruce Banner then spoke to the shell-shocked crowd, loudly and firmly voicing their support of Thor and their own belief in Loki's innocence. Even Dr. Selvig stepped forward, making it known to all who could hear that he, who had been put under the Chiaturi's control, believed in Loki's innocence. By the time they too took their leave and headed back upstairs to Tony's penthouse, the Avengers could tell that many were swayed by a grief-stricken brother's plea.

That had been four days ago, and the fall-out was still happening. Every single time anyone turned the TV on, there would be a debate happening regarding the issue. Reporters and photographers alike had basically laid siege on Avengers Tower wanting to speak to Thor personally, maybe hound him as to why he should be believed or to snap a picture of the god in his grief and post it in the next gossip magazine, but they couldn't get past the insurmountable combination that was Jarvis and Pepper Potts.

Now was just a quiet early afternoon at the tower while the city went about with life.

" Was it this hard with the Frost giants?" Tony asked as he sat down beside Thor on the sofa and switched on the TV to some random movie that was playing, anything in a effort to combat the silence that had descended over Thor after that brutal press-conference. Though it would take time, Tony couldn't help but feel a little smug that his word had been solid. He did have a good chunk of New York thinking his way about a certain dark haired god. But the triumph was short lived, as all positive feelings seemed to be these days. Thor let out a small sigh as he spoke.

" Oddly enough, it did not seem as difficult to convince the people of Jotuneheim of my brother's innocence, especially after I showed the memories. Perhaps because more time had passed since their realm was almost destroyed by Menkos, and they too are wielders of magic. The fact that their current ruler, Hellblindi, a surviving sone of Laufey was allowed to lay eyes on Menkos where the wretch hangs chained in our dungeons held prove my case. I am sure that it was he who proved pivotal in the Jotuns absolving my brother of all crimes." Thor explained.

" Well like you said, if a bunch of snowmen on steroids can see sense, then you just wait and see, us Midgardians will see it too." Tony said with genuine surety as he sent a smile Thor's way.

Thor reached out and clapped Tony on the shoulder firmly, nearly sending said joint out of its socket, but Tony didn't say anything about the agony he felt, just smiled through the pain as Thor spoke.

" I thank you for all the help you and Lady Potts have provided me, I do not think I would have been able to convince your realm with out it."

" Don't mention it big guy, and Pep was more than willing to help, she's good that way." Tony said while he subtly reached up and rubbed his aching shoulder and smiling slightly at the thought of his long suffering savior. He really needed to tell Thor to watch his strength.

As Tony and Thor settled in an started watching the movie that was playing in earnest, Tony explaining things to Thor now and then when the god didn't understand something. Throughout the rest of the tower, its other occupants were busy as well. In his lab on one of the middle levels of the tower, Bruce Banner was doing some heavy research, bent over a microscope with a pen clenched lightly between his teeth. In the adjoining lab, Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig were marveling at the technology that was at their disposal, courtesy of Stark industries. Darcy was with then, he phone already out and taking pictures of the glee and wonder on her two friends faces, which would inevitably end up on facebook. Further below all the way down beneath ground level, Clint Barton let one of his signature arrows fly, the deadly projectile burying itself in the target, dead center and an insane length away from the archer. A satisfied smirk crossed the agent's face before he readied another arrow. A little ways down the hall from the archery/shooting range where Barton was, in a large and spacious room, the Black Widow was sparring with Captain America himself. Natasha and Steve were focused on dodging each other's attacks with as much speed as they could, the aim to sharpen already honed skills further. Steve knew he could easily over power the woman, but wisely also knew not to underestimate the Black Widow. Natasha Romanov could just as easily wipe the floor with him, super serum and all. Dodging attacks left and right, the pair settled on working up a good sweat. and testing each other's limits.

That was how it was at the Avengers, things weren't great, but they were not horrible either. Subdued somewhat, but they were all dealing with things as best they could in their own ways. They all just wish they could have done more for Thor, and hated seeing him so dimmed when before he was a beacon of brightness.

Later, when everyone was gathered for lunch, pizza from one of the best places in the city. As everyone sat around Tony's living room area eating and quietly talking amongst themselves, they were all saddened by the lack of eating Thor was doing. The Thunderer sat at the dining table, picking dejectedly at the topping that were on the _single_ slice he had taken for himself. Usually three or four boxes would have been emptied by the Thunderer by now, devoured by the god's black-hole of an appetite. Instead Thor had only taken a few listless bites of his slice and now sat there lost in his dark melancholy. No one tried to coax him, they all left him be and focused on eating their own lunch.

Some while later, after the pizza had been eaten, the left overs stored in the fridge, and the empty boxes disposed of, Thor stood in the middle of the living room, looking somber as he spoke.

" My friends, I would speak with you all."

Within seconds everyone else was gathered in the living room, seated in a semi-circle around Thor, all attention focused on him.

" What is it Thor?" Jane asked softly, hers and everyone else's curiosity peaked.

" Jane, my friends, I feel that I have done all that I can in this realm to convince it of my brother's innocence. It is time that I return to Asgard, for I have duties yet to uphold." Thor said.

There seemed to be an almost collective sigh of acceptance at this, and they all knew full well what duties Thor had to fulfill. Funeral rites.

" We wish you could stay longer man." Clint said suddenly.

" I thank you friend Barton." Thor said with a wane smile and a nod before he grew serious once more, uncertainty clouding his eyes as he spoke.

" My friends, you have my sincere gratitude for putting up with me these last few days, I know that it has not been easy for you, any of you." He began, at which point Steve naturally spoke up.

" Don't say that Thor, it was never any trouble." He said softly with a sad smile of his own while the other Avengers all nodded in agreement.

" Again, thank you. But I speak now because I would ask something further of you all." Thor said, feeling his face start to heat up with oncoming embarrassment.

" Name it." Tony said instantly, mildly surprising everyone, but then again, maybe it wasn't all that surprising really, behind the snark and the arrogance was a good man willing to do much for anyone he truly considered a friend.

" My friends... Jane... if you are willing, would all of you join me when I return to Asgard?" Thor finally asked, cringing inwardly for here he was, a Prince of Asgard, the god of Thunder himself, and he was having the hardest time making the most simple of request. For his friends and the woman he cared very deeply for to accompany him to Asgard during this dark time in his life.

" You want us to come with you when you leave?" Natasha asked, the barest hint of surprise in her voice.

" Yes Lady Romanov, it would please me greatly if you could, but you have no obligation to do so and I will understand if you-" Thor began to ramble before Steve held up his hand, silencing him.

Smiling sadly, Steve rose to his feet from where he was seated on one of the couches and made his way over to taller man and spoke.

" I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that it would be our honor to join you."

Thor felt his battered heart brighten somewhat as he clasped arms with Steve and whispered his thanks to the leader of the Avengers.

" Yeah buddy, we'd be a pretty lousy bunch of friends if we don't go." Clint said with a smile. Natasha simply nodded her agreement.

" And if a certain eye-patch wearing individual gets his panties in a bunch, well he'll just have to live with it." Tony said with a smirk, earning chuckles all around, except from Natasha who simply gave the barest quirk of the corner of her lips before he face was neutral once more.

Jane rose to her feet and went to Thor, holder her hands out for Thor to take, she gazed up at Thor with her brown eyes saddened greatly as she spoke.

" I just really wish we were going under better circumstances." She said quietly. There were several somber nods at the that.

" I know Jane, I wish so too." Thor replied just as somberly.

" Hey, not to be a downer and all, I mean this whole thing's a downer to begin with, but is your dad gonna be okay with all of us lowly mortals showing up?" Darcy asked, legitimately concerned.

" You raise a good point Lady Darcy, but none of you need worry, before I came here I asked father if I would be allowed to bring you back with me. Despite his own grief my father has granted me permission. I think it will please him to know that the defenders of Midgard understand and know the truth, that his... that his youngest son was innocent. It is a great thing that you all wish to show your respect." Thor explained.

" Of course Thor." Steve said kindly.

" Alright, since it looks like we're all gonna be going on a trip to a whole other plain of existence, how about we get started by you telling us some details, like when we're going and whether I need to pack a parka or sun screen?" Tony said, both because he genuinely wanted to know what he would need for the trip, and also to shift the energy of the somber room.

Thor drew from the strength his friends were so readily willing to give, and sat down amongst them as he obliged Tony's request to learn what would be needed for the journey they had all agreed to take with with the Thunderer.

_Three days later..._

" Alright, is everyone set?" Steve asked as he strapped his signature red and white shield to his back. Over his shoulder was a simple duffle bag that contained his Captain American garb, and a weeks worth of clothing and other essentials, maybe a handgun too just to be on the safe side.

Around him, the rest of the Avengers all gave their nods and words of confirmation. They were all gathered in Tony's living room, all dressed and ready for travel. Steve himself was dressed in simple jeans, a button-up shirt, and a caramel hued leather jacket. A few feet away Natasha was clad her assassins garb with the emblem of the spider after which she was known blazing red on her belt. Over this she wore a simple black parka, there was a bag over her shoulder just like Steve. Though she didn't look it, everyone knew that beneath the jacket, the red-head was armed to the teeth. It was a habit saw no reason to break. Next to her Clint did up the final clasp of his own black winter jacket, which covered his SHIELD uniform. Slung across his back and shoulders was his bow and quiver, his own simple duffle sitting on the floor beside his booted feet. Dr. Bruce Banner was dressed in a simple gray suit and a purple dress-shirt underneath. He wouldn't be needing a jacket like the other, one of the perks of having a green rage monster as an altar-ego, you get impervious to extreme weather conditions like said altar-ego.

Tony was dressed in one of his own signature suits, pricy and well-tailored. If he was going to another realm, may as well do it in style. He had a light messenger bag hanging from his shoulder, and by his feet was a metallic briefcase that was not ordinary briefcase. The latest version of the Ironman suit, he'd never leave home without it. Rounding out the group was Dr. Erik Selvig and Ms. Darcy Lewis, both bundled up in heavy winter attire and with there own bags packed. Pepper had been kind enough to send for some of their things when she got words of where everyone was going. They were all more or less ready, and waited on the final two people would would make up their large group.

Director Fury had not been too thrilled when he was informed of the trip they would all be taking, but there wasn't really much he could do about that, and in all honesty he didn't really seem to want to. Who knows, maybe beneath the hard exterior there was still decency.

All eyes turned to the hallway as Thor, hand in hand with Jane finally appeared. While Jane too was dressed casually and bundled up for winter weather with a simple backpack, despite it still being late summer over the city of New York. Beside her Thor was dressed in the black and somber version of his intricate armor in which he had shown up at the tower in weeks earlier. His black cape billowed out behind him as he walked, Mjolnir tied to his belt. His face was held carefully neutral, but his hold around Jane's hand was tellingly tight.

" Is everyone adequately prepared?" He asked somberly, looking about the room.

There were varying degrees of sadness in all the eyes that stared back at him, it left a dull ache in the Thunderer's heart, but he gave it no attention because there was much to be done.

" We're ready big guy, just lead the way." Clint said quietly, trying to give Thor a reassuring smile but not quite accomplishing it.

Thor could not bring himself to smile back, he could only give Hawkeye a mute nod before he turned and headed towards the door that led out to Tony's landing pad with Jane at his side. The very same landing pad that the Bifrost's mark had been burned into.

" Hey Jarvis, keep an eye on things while we're gone." Tony called before he was out the door.

" Of course sir, and safe journey to you all." Came the A.I.'s voice from above.

" Thanks Jarv, see you later." Tony said before he followed after everyone.

It was a solemn procession as the others followed after the mourning god, and the petite brunette beside him. Tony was now grateful he had designed the landing pad to be as wide as it was, they were a lot of people after all. Once Thor and Jane were standing together on the landing pad, the rest of the Avengers and Selvig and Darcy all stepped on, surrounding Thor and Jane, making sure they were all standing on the black lines that seared the metal.

Thor took in a deep breath feeling several emotions rise up inside him. This was the day he had been eagerly awaiting, yet dreading at the same time. He would be returning to Asgard, not the shining jewel, but a place blanketed by a black veil of grief. Swallowing lightly, Thor reached to his bely and pulled Mjolnir free from it. Slowly raising the great hammer into the air, Thor looked up to the rapidly darkening sky and parted his lips.

" Heimdall, open the gate!" He said loudly, his voice carried off in the wind that had picked up.

Everyone else looked down when their feet grew warm and they saw that the Bifrost symbol was now starting to glow beneath them.

" Here we go." Tony said softly under his breath, feeling the air around him start to get charged with unknown energy.

Around him, the others all steadied themselves as best they could, and then in an instant everything turned a bright, blinding white as a loud roaring sound filled the air. When the light faded in an array of many different colors, like a prism, Tony's landing pad lay sizzling, but devoid of the eight people who had been standing on it.

Meanwhile, within the beam of so many different colors...

" HOLY SHIT!" Clint Barton screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling like he was being dragged behind the most powerful jet-plane in existence by his shirt color.

Around him he could make out the warped shapes of his fellow inter-realm travelers. Tony looked like a kid in a candy story as he clung to his bag and briefcase, laughing in wonder at the experience. On Clint's other side Natasha looked like a graceful bird, completely calm and in control, no doubt utilizing whatever experience she had accumulated from all the mission that involved skydiving, but that's classified. Where Natasha was calm and graceful, Bruce Banner looked like a just one breath away from hulking out right then and there, clearly not enjoying the rush. Steve was gritting his teeth like the soldier he was, his eyes squinted and back ramrod straight, determined to get through this in one piece, not really like he was enjoying things. Selvig and Darcy were hand in hand, a look of wonder on Darcy's face, while Erik looked like he was gonna be sick at any second. And there in the middle of the prism-like colors, Thor flew regal and sure, the only one used to the otherworldly and very intense form of travel. He had one arm wrapped securely around Jane who had her face buried into Thor's chest, clinging to the god as he flew forward with his hammer held high. Everyone knew that they were going at a speed not possible on Earth, and yet it also seemed like the slowest ride ever as all senses were hyperaware, overloading with all of the stimulation around them. Black, star-filled space could be seen amidst the rainbow colors.

Then just a quickly as it began, everyone abruptly felt solid ground beneath their feet. There was a moment where no one did anything, too stunned by what they had just been through. Then as one their were gasps and stunned noises all around, except from Natasha who was as reserved as ever, when there eyes beheld just where they were standing.

" This is one tricked out hub." Tony said, taking in the grand atrium of the Bifrost chamber in all its newly rebuilt splendor.

From where he stood at the head of the large group of star-struck mortals, Thor looked to the tall, heavily armored figure who stood at the center of the atrium, his gauntlet covered hands folded neatly over the hilt of his grand sword, the key that activated the Bifrost. Thor sent a somber nod the all-seeing sentinel's way but remained silent. He figured Heimdall could introduce himself. Heimdall for his part, nodded solemnly back at Thor before he turned his other-worldly amber eyes to the mortals his prince had brought back with him to Asgard. Though his face was as neutral as ever, there was the barest spark of amusement in Heimdall's eyes as he watched the way the mortals, Earth mightiest warriors look about the Atrium with the wide-eyed wonder of children. Then Heimdall cleared his throat loudly, his low voice easily carrying throughout the entire room.

All eyes turned to the center of the room as one, and whatever excited chatter that had been rapidly building amongst the group instantly died down. Heimdall stared at the mortals, the mortals stared back with varying degrees of awe written across their faces, except the woman with the red hair, she just seemed mildly interested.

" Welcome to Asgard, I Heimdall, gatekeeper to this realm. I trust the journey was not too taxing." Heimdall rumbled, his voice slow and soothing over still frazzled nerves.

" It was an experience, thank you. I just wish we were meeting you under better circumstances Heimdall." Steve said as he stepped forward, his words instantly sobering everyone up.

They all watched as a shadow passed across the gatekeeper's face, it was only their for a few fleeting moments, but they all saw it. The gatekeeper nodded his helmet covered head as he spoke.

" Aye, I too wish this were so." He said quietly.

Then Thor stepped forward and addressed the gatekeeper.

" Has my father been informed of our arrival?" He asked quietly.

" Yes my prince, I have informed him, he could not come personally to greet you here, there was... an urgent matter he needed to see to. He has sent his royal guard to escort you and your guests to the palace." Heimdall explained.

Thor nodded, and he immediately knew what the urgent matter was that had detained his father from coming to greet them personally.

Frigga, no doubt something involving Frigga had occurred and his father was doing his best to deal with his grief-stricken Queen.

" Very well Heimdall, we shall wait for my father's escort." Thor said before he turned his blue-eyed gaze to the arched doorway that showed the rainbow bridge that led to the grand city.

After that, Thor and his friends all settled in for the wait, and while they did, Bruce and Tony had naturally walked up to Heimdall with the boldness of curiosity and proceeded to all but grill the serious-faced god for all he was worth. Heimdall for his part took it all in stride, answering each and every question Tony or Bruce sent his way. Though he would never say it out loud, it was actually nice that these mortals were so showing so much interest in him and his task as gatekeeper. Elsewhere Natasha and Clint were walking about the room, taking in the design and grandeur of the atrium. Steve, Selvig, and Darcy were all gazing out the doorway that led out to the grand bridge, marveling at it, and the magnificent city it led to. But while the three of them were quietly chatting amongst themselves, Selvig regaling Steve and Darcy with his theories and the legends about the famed city, a few feet from them Thor stood silent and removed from the excitement, Jane gazing up at him with sad eyes.

" What can I do?" She asked softly as she reached up to gently cup Thor's cheek.

" You, and everyone else being here with me right now is more than I could have hoped for. I do not know how to ever repay you." Thor said quietly, but with no less emotion radiating through his voice as he leaned into the petite woman's touch, soaking up the comfort she so freely gave.

" Don't say that Thor, you don't have to repay any of us for anything." Jane said, pained at hearing Thor so distraught.

The sound of a horn bugling loudly in the distance had all eyes turning to the rainbow bridge.

" Looks like the cavalry is literally coming. "Tony said as he watched the fast approaching riders.

There were four riders at the front one a dark haired woman, another a rotund bearded man, the next a dark-haired man with a solemn, grim face, and finally a blond haired man with a mustache, all of them clad in ornate armor. Following close behind these four warriors were two straight lines made up of ten heavily armored Asgardian guards with great horned helmets and spears held high as they galloped forward over the Bifrost.

The Avengers, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy watched on, the later three recognizing the four warriors as Thor's good friends who had come for him when he had first been banished to Earth while the others recognized these four from the memory stone. They all notice how Thor's eyes and face hardened when they fell on these four individuals. He was not happy to see them, and they could all see it loud and clear. As the riders came closer, they could see that one line of royal guards were leading eight riderless horses between the line, a large and magnificent white stallion being led by the first guard.

When the riders had just about reached them, they all came to a stop and the four warriors at the lead quickly dismounted and crossed whatever distance remained on foot. They all came to stand before Thor, all wearing darker versions of the armor Jane, Selvig, and Darcy had last seen them in and raised their hands, laying their arms across their chests in a warrior's salute before they bowed.

" My prince, the All-father has sent us to escort you and your guests to the palace." The dark haired woman said quietly as she looked up at Thor, a small hint of sadness and maybe even pleading in her hazel eyes, as if she were begging Thor not to be mad.

" Very well Lady Sif." Thor said, his voice and his eyes frigid as he gazed upon the dark haired woman.

" We are glad that you have returned safely my prince." Volstaag said stepping forward, a hopeful look on his face.

Thor's eyes lost some of their frigidness when they fell on the voluminous man and he acknowledged him with a simple nod. Thor acknowledged Hogun too, the both of them silent yet respectful, but when Thor's eyes fell on Fandral, all coldness evaporated, a slow burning anger coming to the forefront as the prince mutely glared at the blond warrior. A pained looked spread across Fandrals face, but he quickly masked it. Instead Fandral gave another mute bow and averted his gaze to the floor,

The Avengers all shared a look but remained otherwise silent, it was a very uncomfortable situation and they wisely chose not to aggravate it further.

" Awkward." Tony whispered under his breath as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. Steve sent Tony a look, but inwardly couldn't help but agree with the other man, for once.

" Come my friends, let us be on our way." Thor said solemnly as he walked past Sif and the Warriors 3, Jane by his side.

As they passed, the Avengers and Selvig and Darcy all gave polite greetings to the four warrior who clearly were not in Thor's favor at the moment.

" Later Heimdall." Tony called over his shoulder, earning chuckles from all around, and even a fleeting smile from Thor.

The gatekeeper himself just gave a small nod of acknowledgment, inwardly amused, yet outwardly as stoic as ever as he watched Thor and his guests reach the waiting guards.

" Your steed my prince." The lead guard said.

" Thank you." Thor said before he turned to Jane. " Are you alright with riding one of the horses or would you prefer to ride with me?"

" I think I can handle my own." Jane said with a smile.

" Very well." Thor said as he helped Jane get on the chestnut mare directly behind his white stallion before mounted his own steed.

Steve took the horse immediately behind the one Jane was situated on, a handsome bay stallion. The animal gave a soft knicker as he settled into the saddle and give the proud animal's neck a few affectionate pats. Tony looked a bit out of his depth, the only horse power he ever liked being the one you'd find on a Ferrari or an Audi. But seeing this as yet another challenge to overcome, Tony gathered his nerved about him and daintily climbed onto the dapple gray horse behind Steve, sending the super soldier a smug look, to which Steve just rolled his eyes as if to say, 'good for you, you got on the horse, now lets see how well you can steer it'.

Second challenge accepted as far as Tony was concerned. Natasha walked past the already occupied horses and chose the black Friesian mare who stood proudly one horse after Tony, effortlessly climbing on. That horse, a cream colored mare with smoky mane was claimed by Clint, who mounted with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm than anticipated. Hawkeye, mister manly archer himself apparently liked horses, go figure.

" Uh Steve, could I ride with you?" Darcy asked, looking absolutely terrified of the animals.

" Sure thing." Steve said, ever the gentleman as he held out his arm for the young lady to take and easily pulled her up so that she was settled in the saddle behind him. " Just hold on to me, I'll make sure nothing happens. It's not that bad, really." Steve said, sending Darcy a reassuring smiled over his shoulder.

" If you say so Captain." She said skeptically, but she smiled back at Steve and even gave him a small salute, earning a chuckle.

" Well, guess I'm up." Bruce said with a sigh as he walked past the others and came to the remaining three horses. With animals, they could sense the other guy, and they'd get nervous around that.

Bruce was really unsure as to what to do, but then surprisingly one of the three horse, a proud stallion the color of rich, almost black coffee gave a light neigh and moved its head up and down as if to say come here. Bruce obliged and everyone watched as the horse took a step forward and sniffed at the scientist's chest, almost nuzzling at him. After a moment the horse gave a soft whine and then clapped one front hoof against the ice-like rainbow bridge, looking at Banner with is dark eyes as if to say 'okay, I'll take you.' In all his life Bruce never thought he'd he be grateful to a horse as he climbed into the animal, albeit a little clumsily, but he got on and gave the horse neck a thankful petting as the guard handed him the reigns.

Erik Selvig scratched his head lightly as he walked past the waiting Avengers and his two colleagues who were all sitting on Asgardian steeds, and went to the two horses that were left. He quickly picked and mounted a light gray mare with dark mane and legs. The only horse left, another chestnut mare was left riderless but it was of little concern. Thor looked over the line of horses proudly bearing his friends, and once he was satisfied he turned forward, his eyes fell on Sif and the Warriors 3 and they hardened once more as he spoke.

" Sif, you and the Warriors three shall bring up the rear." He said neutrally. Then without stopping to see the anguished looks on the four faces, Thor urged his stallion into motion.

Thor stallion smoothly turned and proceed forward, Jane's horse and every horse subsequent following after Thor's lead. As the prince passed, the guards and their horse would had been standing in a need couple of lines all turned as one so that they flanked either side of Thor as his stallion walk. In total silence and with military precision, they all raised the ceremonial spears they were holding, in silent respect as their crown prince rode past. Their spears remained raised until Selvig's horse had walk past. Then as one, the guards all turned there horses so that they were in a need line facing the direction that led to the city.

" Forward." The Captain of the guard commanded.

The thunderous sound of many hooves trotting and then slowing to a walk filled the air as the royal guard of ten men and horses flanked Thor and company on either side. Three lines of horses with a great white stallion walking slightly ahead in the lead. Behind this procession, four horses each bearing a disheartened rider walked side by side, bringing up the rear as their masters had been ordered to do, mutely keeping up with the procession.

In the distance Asgard gleamed in the sun, but it was not as bright as it ought to have been, dark grayish blue clouds hanging heavy in the sky. As Thor and his company proceeded down the long length of the rainbow bridge, a soft wind picked up and the clouds above began to spill a light flurry of delicate white snow, the flakes fluttering down over the city, dancing almost mournfully through the air as they fell.

Winter had come early to Asgard.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 8

Asgard was golden and grand, there was no denying it. From every brick to every rail, everything was exquisitely designed and built. But as the procession they were part of made its way along the main roadway that no doubt led to the palace of the All-father, the mortals, from Jane all the way down the line to Erik Selvig could not help but notice that there was a somberness in the lightly snow-filled air that seemed to blanket it far more thickly than snow actually ever could.

It didn't take much for all of them to realize that this was not Asgard as in normally was, but Asgard under the dark veil of mourning. There were flags and banners flying in the snowy wind, the colors of green, gold, and black, some bearing runes that no doubt spelled a name and title.

Loki, Prince of Asgard.

For city so vast and imposing, it people were far to quiet as they came to stand along the sides of the wide main road, bowing to Thor, their remaining prince and the company he returned with as they rose past. Men, women, and children all came to show their respect, all of them garbed in dark colors, just as muted as their prince. The mortals for their part did there best to be as polite and respectful, accepting the respect the people of Asgard were showing them when they remained bowed for them as they rode past. Even Tony, who normally would have made a comment that no doubt would have been daft and wildly inappropriate remained silent and focused on praying that the horse he currently had the reigns over didn't suddenly start to think that it was a rodeo horse or anything like that.

From where he road behind Jane, Steve couldn't help but feel his heart go out to the people he saw, not at all liking that this was his first experience of Asgard, its people mourning, a bitter cold to the air, and a dimness over what would surely have been a very grand and luminous city. But there really wasn't much anyone could do about that, it was what grief, and now doubt guilt too was, the black pall over everything, and everyone. Behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around Steve's middle, even Darcy gave a somber sigh, her phone for once absent and she herself uncharacteristically quiet.

Thor for his part looked every bit the somber yet regal prince atop his powerful stallion, his eyes scanning the crowds every now and then, even nodding at a familiar face here or there. A part of him wanted to just galvanize his horse to its fastest gallop and just get to the palace already, and not have to look at the many faces marred by sadness, and yes shame. He had seen enough of it to last him the rest of his days, he wished to see it no further. But Thor didn't do this, instead he forced himself to go at this agonizingly slow pace, leading the procession onward, his hands white-knuckled as they gripped the reigns between them.

Elsewhere, at the very back of the procession, Sif was trying her very best to keep her face as neutral as possible, but her eyes were burning with the tell-tale sting of salt. Beside her Volstaag kept glancing forward at the back of Thor's blond head, the prince so very far away at the front. Hogun rode with his face as grim as ever, although his eyes showed the barest hint of a bone-ddep sadness. Fandral was the picture of utter dejection, and made no effort to hide it. The four warriors who would have been riding at the front with Thor, had been relegated instead to last place by their prince.

They had not been forgiven, nor did it look like forgiveness would be coming anytime soon.

Sometime later...

Thor gracefully dismounted from his stallion, handing the reigns to a waiting stable hand before immediately going to help Jane off her horse. Behind them Steve dismounted and help Darcy down too, bags and all. Tony grumbled to himself as he awkwardly dismounted from his steed, nearly dropping his briefcase as swearing that this would be the last time he every got on a horse for as long as he lived. Clint and Natasha had no problem dismounting from their steeds, giving their respective horses final pats of goodbye before handing them off to the awaiting attendants. Bruce let out a startled noise as his horse actually knelt, making it easier for the scientist to climb down from him. The dark colored horse gracefully rose back up onto its feet and lightly tapped Bruce on the chest with its velvety muzzle. Bruce let out a breathless little chuckle as he handed the reigns to an attendant.

" Thanks buddy." Bruce said, actually thankful to a horse for being so accommodating.

Behind Bruce, Selvig climbed off his horse and landed back on the ground with a small grunt, his hands going to his back which was undoubtedly aching from the ride. It had been many years since he'd been on one of those things, and now his lumbar region was loudly making that unfortunate fact known. With a small groan Selvig adjusted his bag, every thankful that he had packed light, and headed off to join the others who were gathering around Thor.

" My friends, I present to you the palace of Asgard." Thor said as he gestured behind him.

All eyes went to the building in question, and there were gasps of wonder all around, even Natasha stood with slightly wider eyes as she and everyone beheld the gleaming palace. It was a grand feat of architecture, unlike anything any of them had ever seen. The palace almost looked a giant crown in and of itself with massive towers that seemed to stretch almost to the sky. The building gleamed with the sheen of otherworldly metal, ornate carvings and imposing golden-metal statues everywhere one looked. From the top most towers, large flags of green, black, and gold flew about in the wind. Steve wanted to just sit down right there and pull out his sketch pad, while Clint had to resist the urge to ask Thor it he could climb up to the highest tower there was at the place. Bruce squinted against the gleam of the structure, but wanted to see what it looked like inside, Natasha stood as neutral as every, but she was silently impressed. Tony looked like a kid in a candy-store, and was suddenly of the mind to ask Thor later if the builder of this fine place was around, maybe pick his brains about some design ideas. He had his own tower he was constantly making improvements and upgrades on after all. Jane and Selvig were struck speechless at the sight of the awe-inspiring structure, while Darcy had whipped out her phone and was happy to see that while she may not have had any service, her phone was functional otherwise. But she thought better of taking any pictures now, knowing it was not appropriate given the circumstances.

Any other time Thor would have been beaming with pride and boasting about the famed palace, but today he just stood with a small smile on his face glad that his friends were so awestruck, but feeling now more acutely than ever the emptiness at his side where a tall and thin figure with dark, jet-black hair should have been standing beside him. Thor knew that had he been here now, Loki would have been grinning wide, maybe even stifling a laugh at the mortals' awestruck faces and have been just as curious about them as they were of Asgard.

Except, Loki wasn't here now was he? His Loki had been ripped from him and he hadn't even noticed. The monster who had murdered Loki had had to spell it all out for him, and everyone else to finally see the truth. Thor felt his heart lurch in despair, and yes bitter self-loathing as well, but stubbornly fought back the urge to just lay curl up right then and there and let the ground swallow him up. Instead Thor steeled his frayed nerves and spoke.

" My friends, let us proceed inside, no doubt the All-father will wish to see us and welcome you all to our kingdom." He said as he held out his hand for Jane to take.

Jane immediately took the hand with a sad but reassuring smile Thor's way. The moment Thor had spoken and all eyes turned to him, any feeling of wonder and awe quickly evaporated. They were all reminded that it was not for a happy reason that they were all here. It effectively toned down the excitement as Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Selvig, and Darcy all fell in behind Thor and Jane, instinctively forming to lines behind the pair. Behind the group, Sif and the Warrior's three somberly followed as they all made there way up the glittering silver steps that led into the palace.

There was a sudden groaning sound, loud and with the feel of ages as all eyes went to the pair of truly gigantic arched doors that Thor was leading the way to. They were about the same height as a six-story building, and magnificent in their carved grandeur as they slowly parted for the incoming party. Once Thor had led his group over the threshold, the mortals were all of them struck dumb by the interior of the palace. The ceiling seemed to stretch all the way to the heavens themselves, pillars that would probably stake five or six people holding hands to encompass stood proudly, great armored figures carved into them with amazing skill and attention to detail.

But even as they gazed on the grand interior, the mortals also noticed the black curtains, the wall hangings that adorned the wall bearing Loki's colors of green, black, and gold, and the all around subdued quality that clung to everything from the paintings to the every present and faithfully standing guards that stood watch.

" Where are we going Thor?" Jane asked.

" We go to the great hall, my father shall greet us there." Thor said as he looked back at Jane.

" The great hall? Isn't that where..." Steve began, but trailed off with unease.

" Yes friends Steve, that is where Menkos revealed himself and his truth to us." Thor said gravely.

A feeling of unease fell over the mortals, all of them realizing that they were about to enter the hall where Thor, his mother, and his father had all unleashed their terrible wrath on Menkos. The place no doubt held very bad memories for Thor, and now they would all see the place itself for themselves. After much walking Thor turned a corner and there were the stood the golden door that led to the great hall, standing tall and imposing in their own right.

Thor came to stand before these door, his friends topping behind him, breaking their lines and crowding around the tall god.

" Why'd we stop?" Tony ask, admiring the Asgardian bling.

" We have paused here Man of Iron, so that our presence can be announced before we enter by father's hall." Thor explained simply.

" Are we gonna have to kneel or anything?" Darcy asked.

" I will kneel before my father for he is also my king, but none of you will have to do so." Thor answered, sending a tired smile Darcy's way, one which she returned. She truly hated see the blond man-mountain being so down, but unfortunately there really wasn't much she could do about that.

Suddenly, they could all hear a man's voice from the other side of the door, his words muffled but they could make out Thor's name being said. Then there was a low creaking sound as the golden doors began to slowly part to reveal the great hall within.

It was just a splendid as it had been shown in the memory stone, spacious and filled with many members of the Asgardian court. However it was not as filled to the brim as it had been that terrible day, and for that the Avengers were quite thankful for they felt that a heroes welcome would have diminished the real reason why they were here. In truth none of them, not even Tony felt like they would have been keen had there been such a welcome.

Still taking things in, they all followed in a neat line once more as Thor, with his mournful black cape billowing out behind him as he led the way across the great hall. As they all walked with their heads held high, maybe even a little bit of swagger on Tony's part, but did their best not to come off as arrogant or abrasive, they just wanted to show that they were a solid group behind Thor. Jane squeezed Thor's hand, notice the barely there tremor that was wracking it while the rest of him appeared outwardly composed. It didn't take the young woman much to understand why Thor would not like this room as he should, for even she felt an uncomfortableness here.

As they walk, the mortals all collectively pause when their eyes fell on the scorch marks that marred the smooth marble floor near the center of the hall. Around them the many Aesir eyes watched on in sad silence, realizing that these mortals had witnessed the agony and rage of the Queen as they had themselves, and were now gazing at the remnants of the rage that had been left untouched by the servants.

" This was were Queen Frigga roasted his sorry ass." Natasha said simply as her eyes went over the marks, studying them. Beside her the others could almost hear the echoes of the Queen of Asgard's rage filled shrieks as she had exacted her wrath upon the murder of her youngest son.

" Yeah, but we should keep going." Steve said quickly, noticing the pained look on Thor's face where he had paused with Jane, who was staring at the marks with a sad kind of awe.

" Sorry Thor." Clint said quietly as he sent an apologetic look the god's way.

" Think nothing of it friend, you are seeing the real thing now, not the image projected from a stone." Thor assured, before he grew more serious.

" We must not delay any further though my friends, the All-Father awaits us."

" We definitely shouldn't." BRuce said with a sad expression, his eyes lingering the poignant remnants of a bereft mother's rage before they all hurried to catch up to Thor and continue down the long aisle towards the throne.

Behind the mortals, Sif and the Warriors three eyed the mortals with respect and maybe even gratitude as well, for being so understanding and willing to be there for Thor, and also for Loki. They were paying rather dearly now for having no been there for the latter of the two princes of Asgard, if Thor's coldness towards them was anything to go on. With sadness and regret in all of their hearts, the four warriors wordlessly followed in the wake of the Midgardians.

The Aesir in the hall bowed to Thor as he passed, and much like the people outside in the city, stayed bowed for the Midgardians who followed in Thor's wake, curious and speaking quietly after they passed, for these were the warriors Thor had spoken so highly of after he had returned from the victory against the Chitauri. As they walked over the marble floors of the hall, Tony glanced up and felt his eyes widen as they fell on the large dent that marred one of the giant pillars that head up the ceiling of the hall, instantly recognizing this to be the first of the many dents that adorned several of the pillars of the hall, a reminder of the icy punishment he had doled out on Menkos after his wife had finished with the foul beast.

This time though, the Midgardians did not pause and kept moving forward. When they neared the great golden throne of Asgard as say the regal, white haired man sitting proudly upon, they all paused as Thor bade them so to do. Giving Jane's hand a final, gentle squeeze, Thor parted from his friends and stepped forward along. He cane to stand perhaps an arms length away from the steps of the dais. As Thor slowly knelt before the throne and his father upon it, Jane notice with a chill running up her spine that a few feet from where the god was kneeling, there were three large craters in the floor. The spot where Thor had unleashed Mjolnir, the instrument of his grief and rage, upon Menkos, maiming the grotesque fiend once and for all, the final of the three enraged royals.

The chill that had run up Jane's spine was soon running up the spines of the other Midgardians who stood by her, all of their eyes going to the three craters in the floor. Where he knelt before the throne, his heart crumbling, Thor spoke.

" I greet thee All-father." He said, his voice seeming to carry over the entire hall.

Odin stared at Thor a moment, his one eye dulled and every line of age prominent over his face. He had just come from a most taxing incident and was gladdened beyond words to lay eyes upon his remaining son.

" I greet thee in turn my son." Odin replied before he fluidly rose to his feet. " Now rise."

Everyone else in the hall watched as the king, clad in black armor and robes, with only a few dull, golden accents and gold cape, made his way from the throne and down the steps of the dais with more speed than he looked capable of. In the time it took for Thor to rise to full height, Odin was standing before him, an arms length separating then.

Father and son simply stared at each other a moment, sadness reflected between them. Then surprisingly, Odin, known for his reserved and stoic nature reached out and all but yanked his son into a tight embrace. Thor for his part tried at first to be composed about it, simply wrapping his arms around his father and returning the hug as stoically as he could. But when he heard the shaky breath Odin released against his shoulder, Thor could not bear it any longer.

To hell with being manly.

Thor tightened his hold around his father, turning his face inward, all but burying it in Odin's pure white hair.

" I have missed you greatly my son." Odin whispered into Thor's ear.

" I missed you too father." Thor whispered back just as softly, feeling his eyes burning painfully. But Thor stubbornly kept the tears at bay. It enough that his father was embracing him so tightly in front of his friends, and the rest of the great hall for that matter, but to dissolved into tears and sob into his father's shoulder was something Thor would not do, no matter how _desperately _he wanted to.

" Where is mother?" Thor asked quietly.

" She is indisposed my son, I will tell you later." Odin said before he gave Thor's black caped back a hefty thump with his hand before finally drawing back.

It pained Thor to see the weariness on his father's face, it made him look more old that Thor had every seen him. But steadying his threadbare nerves and quashing down the despair that had become his constant companion, Thor managed a smile and he looked over his shoulder at his friends and gestured to them.

" Father, I present to you the Avengers, my shield mates in the batter against the Chitauri, and the Ladies Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Erik Selvig, who aided me in becoming worthy of Mjolnir after my banishment. I have shown them the truth, and they had all understood and accepted that Loki... That Loki was innocent. They have all accompanied me to Asgard, to pay their respects."

Thor looked to his friends with such pride and gratitude, it made something in each and every one of them even Natasha ache.

" Come forward please, I would look upon those my son holds so dear." Odin said, his voice strong but not commanding.

Steve led the way for the Avengers while Darcy and Selvig want to flank Jane on either side. Seemingly as one whole unit, they all dropped their bags and bowed low before the king. Even Tony, who had a well-known lack of respect for authority bowed, albeit a little stiffly. When they stood back up, they saw that the All-father was gazing at them warmly enough, but also curiously. They probably looked like a rag-tag group of pieces that seemed incongruous, but they somehow fit, Earth would not be standing if they didn't.

" I greet thee warriors of Midgard, my son has spoken very highly of you all, and I am most pleased that you have elected to join him hear during this dark time." Odin said, stepping forward to get a better look at his new guests.

" Come father, let me introduce you." Thor said quietly, smiling a little as he proceeded to introduce his father to each of the Avengers.

Steve almost blushed as Thor regaled his father of Captain America's prowess as a warrior and leader. Tony being Tony boldly shook hands with the king, earning a few open mouth stares, but it was worth it to see the fleeting amusement on the clearly grieving king's face. Clint may or may not had stuttered, nervous about meeting otherworldly royalty and all, but a warm look from Thor had the nerves fading and Clint thanked Odin for allowing them to come to Asgard. Natasha was calm as could be as she was introduced. She looked Odin in the eye and told him that it was an honor to finally meet the man behind all the stories Thor told back home on Earth. Bruce actually blushed when Thor introduced him, and consequently the Hulk, calling them both friend and a source of great comfort during this awful time. Bruce had voiced his condolences to the king, to which Odin sent him a quiet look of veiled gratefulness.

When Thor introduced Jane, the brunette turned beet red when Odin actually took her hand an kissed it, thanking her for showing Thor the way to being worthy of his godhood. Darcy was shy for once as she was introduced, quietly greeting the king of all of Asgard and being completely appropriate for once. And finally, when Thor introduced Erik Selvig to Odin, the mortal man told Thor's father that it was his honor to finally meet the actual King from the stories he grew up hearing. Odin graced the mortal man with a small smile at that.

After that, Odin turned to the warriors three and the lady Sif who had all come to kneel before their king. Thor pointedly had his gaze turned elsewhere, barely acknowledging the quartet.

" Lady Sif, I charge you and the warriors three with attending to Thor's guests. They shall not be want of anything, am I understood?" Odin asked, every bit the commander that he was. While his face was neutral, there was a slight hardness to his eye as he gazed upon these four warriors.

" Your will be done my liege." Sif answered neutrally, before she and the warriors three rose to their feet.

" Now show them to the quarters that have been arranged for them, if anything is not to their liking, see too it that the problem is rectified with all due hast."

" Yes All-father." The four warriors said in unison.

Thor looked like he wanted to say something, but he gritted his teeth and remained silent.

" Thor, I would have you come with me my son, for there are certain matters I wish to discuss with you." Odin said quietly.

" As you wish father." Thor said, knowing something was going on.

Thor took his leave of the Avengers and Jane, Selvig and Darcy and then followed after his father as the two of them left the great hall through a side exit some feet behind the great throne that was partially hidden in the shadows.

" Come warriors of Midgard, we shall show you to your quarters." Volstaag said with a barely mustered smile, while Fandral called for servants who seemed to materialize out of no where and take the bags that the mortals had brought with them. Tony declined to allow his briefcase to be taken, but it was understandable, it was potentially hazardous to anyone unfamiliar with it. Plus, it wasn't an actual briefcase anyhow, no need to startle the poor servant who might accidentally push a button or what have you. Once the bags were taken, the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all followed after the four warrior as they led the way back up the aisle to the main door of the hall, from there they proceeded upstairs.

_Meanwhile, through the exit Thor and Odin had taken..._

" Forgive me my son, for I could not go out to the Bifrost to greet you all personally." Odin said as he walked down the log corridor flanked on either side by firelight.

" Do not trouble yourself so father, but now I must ask why you could not do so, was it mother?" Thor asked as he walked along side his father around a turn in the corridor.

" Yes my son, your mother was fine earlier in the day, as fine as can be expected anyway. But while I was being consulted on the preparations for tomorrow, one of her ladies in waiting came bursting into the room I was holding council, eyes wide with terror. She told me that your mother's grief had turned to rage. I rushed to your mother chambers and found all of her ladies standing out in the hall where she had banished them to it. When I entered I found the chambers in shambles, and your mother with her hands glowing with the same fire they had burned with mere days earlier in the great hall. I knew instantly that your mother had it in mind to go down to the dungeons and pay the vile whoreson a visit. " I will burn him to ash." She kept saying over and over, her mind seemingly gone from her being. I managed to quiet her down and bring your mother back to herself with words and caresses, but she has since then dissolved into tears once more." Odin said gravely.

" We go to see her now?" Thor asked quietly, though his eyes had started to burn with both despair for his mother and fury renewed for the one who had caused all of this pain.

" Yes my son, she is need of us both." Odin said as he led the way up a winding coil of silver steps that led to the upper levels of the palace.

When they were done climbing the stairs and found themselves on the floor in question, it was as if a wave of despair not his own washed over Thor. Feeling his own aching heart ache painfully further, Thor silently followed his father down the long corridor of his mother's hall, father and son walking in solemn silence. As they both neared Frigga's chambers, the despair from before seemed to grow ten-fold with each step until by the time they had both reached the door to the room, Thor felt like his very skin was on fire with it.

Without preamble Odin pushed the doors to the chamber open with a solid push, and the moment Thor laid eyes on the room behind it, he felt his crumbling heart shatter once more. The room was immaculate, no longer in disarray, most likely Odin had magically repaired it of the damage left by Frigga's grief-stricken rage. But what had shattered Thor's heart was the sight of his mother, the Queen of Asgard herself sitting along in a chair by the entrance to the balcony, silent and slumped, the picture of utter dejection instead of a smiling, regal queen.

Without saying a word, Thor all but ran across the room to where he mother sat with her back to everyone. Still not saying anything, Thor stepped around and smoothly sank to his knees before his mother. Thor fell his eyes well rapidly at the sight that greeted him.

Frigga sat with her face devoid of all emotion now, her usually vibrant eyes were dull and empty now, read rimmed from tears barely dried. When Thor looked down at her hand, he felt a pained gasp escaped him before he could stop it. There in his mother's pain, white knuckled grip was a small, emerald green tunic, the kind meant for a child. It did not take Thor much to realize that this little shirt had once belonged to his brother, he had seen his brother wear it many times during their childhood. Frigga had woven it, she had made a green one for Loki, and a red one for Thor so many years ago when they were just boys. It made Thor's heart come alive with fresh pain to know that Frigga had kept these shirts, long after he and Loki had outgrown them.

" Mother?" Thor whispered, almost pleadingly as a tear broke free and carved a bitter trail down his cheek.

Frigga remained utterly silent, the only acknowledgement she gave Thor was a slow blink of her empty eyes. The rage from earlier had quieted for the time being, they was only the tired desolation now.

Feeling his face crumble, Thor screwed his eyes tightly shut and barely bit back a sob as he reached out and covered his mother's pale and lightly trembling hands with his own, trying to warm them of the chill that had settled over them.

" Thor." Frigga finally said, her voice hollow and far away.

" Yes Mother, I'm here, I'm here." Thor said softly, before his whole face seemed to crumble in on itself.

Screwing his eyes tightly shut Thor all but fell forward, resting his head over his mother and his joined hands, his face buried in the soft material of his brother's childhood shirt. As he breath harshly against the cloth, Thor let out a small, pained sound as his nose caught the barely there scent that still lingered on the shirt, from bygone days of youth and happiness. Frigga's lip trembled as she gazed down at her son, and with tears gathering in her eyes once more, the queen pulled one of her hands out from under Thor's head, but only so she could tenderly stroke her son's shaking, blond head that was in her lap. A hand settling over her shoulder had Frigga looking up with tearful eyes to see Odin standing beside her, a silent pillar to draw strength from.

Only perhaps twenty minutes or so Odin had been here in this room, having to physically hold her back as she had raged and sought to go down to the dungeon and tear Menkos apart once more. But Odin had managed to keep her at bay, holding her tenderly and letting her beat at him with her fists without a single complaint until she had calmed down. It was only after she had calmed of most of her rage that a servant had come and informed them that Thor had returned and had brought his friends from Midgard with him. When Odin had repaired the room and reluctantly taken his leave of her to greet their son, Frigga had dismissed her ladies and made her way to a small chest she kept next to her desk. From this chest she had pulled out the slightly ratty, aged little green shirt and pressed it tenderly to her chest as she made her way to the chair she now sat it. She had not moved from it since, her mind plagued my memories of a little boy with sparkling green eyes, raven black hair, and a shy little grin who wanted to show her the latest spell he had learned and perfected with ease.

Frigga let out a small sob before she leaned her head again Odin's arm, dissolving into tears once more. Odin looked sadly at his wife and son, in the privacy of Frigga's room he allowed his own despair to show on his face as tears gathered in his own eye. While his wife and his son gave in to their tears, Odin turned his tired and tear-filled gaze out to the rest of Asgard through Frigga's large balcony, observing the darkening of the clouds that hung over the realm he ruled over.

This was how they were now, the royal family of Asgard. They would draw strength from each other and present a composed face for their people, but the moment they were in the privacy of the inner palace, they would each break one right after the other. It was a repeating cycle of becoming strong enough to go before their people, only to crumble in each other's presence in private, and then compose themselves once more. It was a vicious cycle that showed no sign of stopping anytime son.

While the royal family of Asgard broke in private, on the floor of the palace where Thor's room was located...

" I hope these lodgings are adequate for you all, Thor requested that you stay on the floor where his personal rooms are." Volstaag explained as he pushed open an intricately carved, arched door and held it so that Steve and the others could go in.

" Not bad." Tony said as he looked over the circular common room they had stepped into, decorated with plush looking furniture and real fur rugs, and ornate looking weapons and tapestries hanging from the walls. To one side in the curve of the room, was a grand fireplace that was already roaring with a reddish-orange fire. It was rather tasteful and comfortable looking.

" If you could all follow me, I shall show you to your bedrooms." Sif said quietly as she led them around the common room and down the small hallway that led to another circular area that had nine carved doors that stood within its circumference.

" You may chose the room that is to your liking, and show you be in need of anything, the four of us are here to attend to you." Hogun said from where he stood beside Sif, Volstaag and Fandral flanking them.

" Thank you very much, could you give our thanks to his majesty for us?" Steve asked kindly.

" Of course Steve Rogers, will there be anything else?" Volstaag asked with a smile, that was albeit a bit sad.

" No, thank you though." Steve said quickly, around him the others all shifted somewhat uncomfortably while the servants who were holding their luggage stood silently beside them. There four tour guides looked more like kicked puppies than warriors at the moment.

With that the Sif and the Warriors took their leave of the mortals, saying they would be in the common area should they need anything.

" Alright people, lets go pick our beds." Steve said before he took his bag back from the young man who had been carrying it for him and dismissing him with thanks and headed for one of the doors that stood in the middle of its fellows.

The others all followed after Steve, each of them picking a door and walking through it. Each room was relatively the same, the beds were all king-sized and immaculately made, the curtains were all different colors while the furniture were all handmade pieces with intricate carvings and the feel of Asgardian craftsmanship. In the process of room choosing, Tony switched with Clint, taking the room with red curtains and a neat-looking desk, Clint taking Tony's original room that had purple curtains and a firmer bed. Bruce ended up switching with Darcy, who wanted to be next to Jane's room. Selvig bunked up next to Steve, while Natasha took the room across from Clint's. Once everyone had locked in their choice of room and unpacked their bags and utilized the drawers and other storage areas that had been provided, the Avengers and the three civilians all wandered back out to the common room. Tony had opted to change out of the expensive suit and was now in a simply pair of jeans and dark read Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The others had left their winter jackets back in their rooms and as one they made their way to the common room.

They found the four warriors standing by the fire, the melancholy on their faces accentuated by shadows the roaring fire cast upon them.

When they noticed the mortals in their midst, the four warrior sort of scrambled to greet them.

" Warriors of Midgard, are your rooms to your liking?" Volstaag asked with joviality that they could all tell was forced.

" Yes Volstaag, the rooms were all very nice and we've settled in." Jane said.

There was a beat of really awkward silence and then Darcy spoke what was on everyone's mind.

" Why's Thor mad at you guys?" She just blurted out.

" Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, while others winced at the young lady's less than tactful question. Tony the other hand smirked a little, his fondness for the little fire-cracker increasing.

" I'm so sorry." Jane said as she sent an apologetic look the four warriors' way.

There was a stricken look on Sif's face, while Fandral's face reddened with quiet humiliation. Hogun looked as blank as ever, but it was Volstaag who shook his head and spoke.

"There is no need to apologize, for what Lady Darcy has asked is accurate, the four of us no longer have the prince's favor." Volstaag said gravely.

" Why? I thought you guys were his really good friends, you can all the way to Earth to bring him home when he was banished and everything." Jane said, going to one of the many sofas placed about the room when Volstaag gestured to it. Everyone else followed suit after that, the mortals sitting down opposite the four warriors.

" Indeed we were, but in the wake of all that had been revealed, Thor grew angry with himself, no doubt feeling guilty for not protecting Loki. When we went to comfort him, Thor rounded on us and asked us why we were shedding any tears at all, for we were never friends to Loki as we should have been. I suppose he remember the days spent in youth, and how we were not exactly the kindest to Loki." Volstaag said.

"You were never kind to my brother. " A deep, cold voice sounded, and had all eye turned to see Thor himself standing by the entrance to the common room, his eyes hard and glacial as he gazed upon his four Asgardians.

" Thor we-" Sif began, rising to her feet but Thor just gave her this scathing look that had her sinking back down as the Thunderer made his way into the room.

The mortals could all tell that he had been crying, but stayed silent as they gazed upon the prince. Thor took a deep breath and spoke, addressing the mortals, but with his hard eyes locked on the four warriors.

" After all that was revealed to me by Menkos, I stopped to think back on the life I shared with Loki. It made me realize just how awful a brother I was to him."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it, remaining silent along with everyone else and Thor continued, turning to his mortal friends.

" I was arrogant and brash, and I always looked down on Loki for not being like me, for preferring to learn sorcery and reading books instead of training how to fight and going hunting. I suppose others learned from my example, for they too looked at Loki like he was less, like he wasn't worthy. I have to live the rest of my days knowing that I hurt my brother so badly in my foolishness, that I laughed cruelly at his attempts to join me and my so called friends, and never once took the time to see him for his worth, that where I was foolish, he was wise, where I reckless Loki would be the one to save me. I never appreciated his talents and took for granted that he loved me even after how horrible I was to him." Thor said, his voice trembling at the end while his hand went to Loki's pendant that hung around his neck still.

Then Thor's gaze hardened again as he looked upon the four warriors.

" While I acknowledge that I played my part in belittling Loki, you four who sit before me now had your own minds and judgment, not once did any of you try to include Loki in our group, you all just tolerated him because he was my brother. I remember the annoyed looks you would all send his way whenever he was there with us. You Hogun, would not even spare him the barest of warmth in your gaze, while you would do so for me without question even though Loki was often the only reason we would get out of the messes I would drag us all into in my arrogance. You Volstaag would remain indifferent to his anguish, you made fun of him every chance you got for being different." It was here that Thor paused, gritting his teeth a moment before he turned his gaze to the two individuals out of the four who had garnered the most of his anger.

" You Lady Sif, who claimed so loudly that Loki was jealous of me because everyone lauded me so much, I thought long and hard and realized that it was you who was jealous, jealous of the fact that while you being a woman had to fight so hard to earn your place amongst the warriors of Asgard, Loki being a male chose to learn seidr, considered a woman's art. You could never stand Loki, and now that I have thought about it, it was you who insulted Loki that day in the , you who called him ergi for his love of magic and provoked him further. So what if he took a knife and chopped off your precious golden hair? had you every spoken to me the way you spoke to him, Loki who is... was just as much a prince of Asgard as I am, I would have done the same thing, maybe even worse." Thor growled harshly.

The mortal's sat stunned at Thor's harshness, while the Volstaag, Hogun, and Sif all bowed their heads in shame, Sif looking on the verge of tears, their faces ashen at Thor's words.

Then the Thunderer turned his burning gaze to the final member of the group.

" And then there's you Fandral the Dashing." Thor spat, causing the person he was addressing to flinch and avert his gaze.

" You always belittled Loki as well, looked down upon him for his magic, egged the other three on, even whispered in my own ear of how Loki shouldn't be included in the latest hunt, always asking what was wrong with my brother, why he was not like us. You even had the nerve to scream out for all to hear that you thought Loki was in league with that vile creature. You forget that you personally owe Loki your life, for it was he and his magic that saved you from falling to your death that time we all went to Nornheim, Loki's knowledge of healing that saved you from the poisoned bite of a snake on Vanaheim, and countless other instances where Loki was their to save all of our sorry hides."

Fandral hung his head the lowest of the four, but Thor was not done.

" There are many instances I could think of where all of you disrespected Loki, but the worst still was your blatant disregard. Even though it has now been revealed that it was actually Menkos, at the time all of you thought it was Loki who sat on the throne while I was banish and my father was in the Odin-Sleep. Loki was my brother, and a Prince of Asgard, and though you were deceived by Menkos, the fact still remains that you thought it was Loki on the throne, he was your rightful king, and you deliberately disobeyed. I know with certainty that had it been the real Loki you would have done the exact same thing, such would have been your brazen disrespect." Thor seethed.

Thor had to pause here a moment to keep his wits about him and not reach for Mjolnir to destroy something, instead he reigned in his temper and spoke further.

" And now that he is dead, butchered by that Chitauri animal, you shed your false tears, tell me how sorry you are, expecting me to fall into your arms as I did that day in the hall after we had just found out, thinking me so desperate of your comfort, forgetting all the disrespect you piled onto my brother without me even being there to instigate it half the time. You had no love for Loki when he lived, why should I believe you suddenly have it now? In the time since the truth became known to be I have seen what true love and condolence looks like, and it sits across from you there." Thor said, pointing his finger at the stunned mortals sitting across from the chastised four.

" These people, they had every reason to hate Loki for all they have every known of him is the distorted image Menkos presented. They had every right to not believe me when I told them that my brother was innocent. But when I showed them the memories of the stone, they believed, they even shed their tears, they accepted the truth and gave their comfort freely and lamented the loss of Loki, who was a bright star I failed to appreciate. They stood beside me when I sought to convince the rest of Midgard of the truth without fail. The realm itself had slowly begun to accept the truth as well. These people here have proven what kind of friends they are, the kind that are beyond price."

From where they sat, the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig were stunned by Thor's declaration. They had all figured that Thor was angry with the four warriors who had come to greet them on the Bifrost, but never had any of them thought that Thor would be downright furious. Thor's words resonated deeply within each other them, but it also made them feel uncomfortable as well, for Thor had soundly chastised the warriors three and lady Sif in front of them. The warriors three and Sif all looked up at Thor, their faces reflecting their shattered hearts, but Thor was not moved in the slightest by their heartache as he spoke.

" I have had much to think over these dark days, and my contemplations revealed many harsh truths about myself and about the four of you. The four of you were my friends, just that, my friends, Loki was my brother, where as any of you could have faded out of my life at any given time, he would have remained had he not been torn from me. I failed to see the malice and hurt you were all capable of, and now it is too late for me to make amends to the one who was hurt by us all. But I least I can put you four in your place, as I should have done long ago." Thor said flatly.

Then, turning away with his gaze focused on those he considered his true friends, Thor spoke.

" As my father has ordered, you shall tend to my friends should they had need of anything, but for now you are dismissed." He said with an air of finality.

The four warriors all rose from their seats as one, stiff and mechanical with their eyes downcast.

" As... As you wish my prince." Volstaag managed to say, his face almost as read and his beard and his eyes over bright before he, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all nodded mutely to the mortals and then all but fled from the room.

The moment they were truly gone, Jane was on her feet, all but tackling the god in a surprisingly strong hug. Thor returned it wholeheartedly while the others gathered around the pair.

" Geez Thor, are you alright?" Clint asked, feeling a myriad of things at all that he had just seen and heard.

" No friend Barton, I am not alright." Thor said quietly once drew back from Jane, who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Thor sent them all a wane smile, looking utterly exhausted as he spoke.

" I am not alright my friends, but I am here and I have you all with me. It makes things somewhat bearable at least."

Not even Tony had a snarky comeback for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

.

Chapter 9

It was late afternoon over Asgard and the clouds had not let up one bit. They still hung over the golden city and let loose the occasional light flurry of frozen flakes, but at least the frigid winds had died down. At the palace Thor walked with Jane by his side and the Avengers and Darcy and Selvig in a loose circle behind them. Thor was giving them all a tour of the palace grounds after they had enjoyed a quiet lunch together in the common room, Thor having asked that the food be brought up to the room instead of everyone going down to the main dining hall. They would all be in the main dining hall once it was dinner time anyway.

A good distance away from all of them, the Warriors three and Lady Sif followed somberly, each of them casting forlorn looks at the warm group they had been poignantly left out of. As they walked they could not help but feel that this was karmic retribution. Did Loki ever feel like this? So excluded from the warmth of friendship, left in the cold while those you wanted so badly to be with could care less?

As they walked, all four warriors were starting to understand why Thor had so thoroughly renounced them. They could barely stand a single moment of what they were going through as they walked behind Thor and his friends. If they couldn't stand it, how could they have expected a young green-eyed boy with raven-hair and a shy smile to fair any better? Regret filled each heart, but what good would it do them now? It was a harsh lesson they were learning, and it did not look like it would be ending anytime soon if the looks Thor had given each of them as he had passed by were anything to go on. They had made their beds, now they were gonna have to lay in them.

" I gotta say Thor, your landscaping's not too shabby." Tony said with a genuinely appreciative look, that quickly turned into a cheeky grin as he earned scoffs and eye-rolls all around.

" Yes Man of Iron, mother does have an eye for making sure that palace grounds always look their best." Thor said with a warm smile showing obvious pride in the woman in question.

" If you don't mind me asking, how is she doing?" Steve asked carefully.

They all watched as Thor's face immediately dimmed. With a heavy sigh Thor shook his head and spoke.

" My friends, she grieves bitterly for my brother, her emotions can only be described as volatile. One moment she will be more or less herself, calm and collected, the next moment she will be weeping her heart out, and then the moment after that she is flying into this fit of utter rage, terrifying those around her and wanting to pay the vile maggot who caused all of this a visit down in the dungeons where he lays crippled and chained. Mother's mood now has become so very unpredictable, and father is trying his best to maintain some semblance of order, but I can see that it is all very difficult for him as well, he grieves too."

A sadness fell over the group at this, all of them understanding that the grief of a mother was an unparalleled thing. They couldn't even begin to imagine what the Queen of Asgard was going through. As they walked, Thor spoke, his face brightening somewhat.

" Mother was most pleased to hear that all of you have accepted so readily Loki's innocence, and that you all elected to join me here on Asgard. She looks forward to meeting you tonight at the evening meal."

" It'll be our honor to finally meet her Thor." Clint said, sending the Thunderer a sad smile.

" I thank you kindly. But that is later, as for now, would all of you like to go to the stables and meet Sleipnir?" Thor asked.

" Wait, are you saying the spider-horse is real?" Tony asked, his eyes wide.

" You know of my father's steed friend Tony?" Thor asked.

" Do I ever." Tony said, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

As they made their way to the stables as Thor had suggested, Tony regaled Thor and everyone else with the myth concerning Sleipnir and just who his mother is supposed to be. By the time they had all reached the stables, some people were red in the face as they tried to hold their laughter in out of respect, all eyes on Thor to see what kind of reaction he'd have. They all just stood their staring at the God of Thunder, who had his face held carefully neutral. Just as Tony started to think that he might be destined to get Mjolnir smashed into his face, it was like Thor just blinked and then his whole face was lighting up as he laughed out-loud.

Everyone else was stunned for but a moment before they were all joining in, albeit quietly, even Natasha allowed herself a small smile as they watched Thor smile genuinely for the first time in what had really been ages. When Thor had calmed down enough, he was still chuckling as he spoke.

" Oh, by the Norns, my fondness for your realm has grown tenfold. You honestly have legends about my brother giving birth to my father's horse?" Thor laughed.

" Yeah dude, we sure do." Tony chuckled.

" Well I can tell you now that it is certainly not true in any way. My brother never transformed himself into a horse and had relations with a stallion. I started that rumor just to get back at him for sassing me this one time. Yes there was a great stallion by the name of Svadilfari who was the strongest steed we had every seen, but in order to keep him from completing the great wall and humiliating father, Loki was the one who used his magic and created this gorgeous white mare to tempt Svadilfari away from his task. Naturally things happened and by the end of it Loki, who stayed close by to the mare he created returned with a dark, spindly little foal with eight-legs while Svadilfari no doubt claimed the mare as his own. Loki presented the foal to father as a gift, and so Sleipnir became the prized and cherished steed of the king."

It was here that Thor's eyes suddenly dimmed of their mirth, a sadness once more marring the brightness that had shone through as he remembered the not so funny side of that who event.

" I made fun of Loki terribly for using his magic, instead of appreciating his cleverness and the fact that it was only through his efforts that Asgard was spared utter humiliation, I belittled him and spread the rumor that it was he who had turned himself into a mare and bedded Svadilfari, that he was the mother of Sleipnir, because I thought it would be funny."

The humor was gone now, completely and utterly decimated by Thor's words. Tony was regretting that he had ever opened his mouth, but then with a look of determination, he strode forward and gripped Thor's shoulder as he spoke.

" Hey buddy, I was just trying to cheer you up cause I remembered hearing the story while I was a kid, about a god who turned himself into a horse, got knocked up, and gave birth to an eight-legged stallion. I bet that if Loki were here now, he'd probably have blown a gasket that we lowly mortals knew about that whole thing." Tony said, giving Thor's armor covered arm a solid pat.

" Aye Man of Iron, I would have to agree with you that Loki would not have been to pleased. I'm sure he would have turned my hair green or made my eyebrows disappear by now. He had done such things before in the past after I had embarrassed him. I have to remember that while I did hurt him with the rumor I spread, even Loki found it within himself to forgive me and even learned to find the humor in it too." Thor said, sending an appreciative look Tony's way before he relived where they were.

" Speaking of the eight-legged horse in question, we have reached Sleipnir's lodgings." Thor said as he gestured to the rather large stone building behind him.

" That's all for one horse?" Clint asked incredulously as they all looked up at the stable that looked more like a small mansion.

" Yes actually, it is built primarily for my father's steed, but there is plenty of room for the ordinary horses such as the one's we rode into the city on, they keep Sleipnir company, for a horse is a horse regardless of sized and number of legs." Thor replied with a smile as he led the way inside through the massive arched doorway.

The moment they all laid eyes on Sleipnir in his stall, the mortals stood flabbergasted by the sheer size of him. He was just about the height of a three story house. Massive yet elegantly built, magnificent with a lustrous midnight black coat, splashes of white on the fur above his eight behemoth hooves that pawed at the dirt every now and then. He munched at the substantial amount of hay and oats that filled his trough, not really caring about the spectators gawking at him.

" How the heck does your dad ride that thing?" Clint asked in awe.

" Simple, my father just uses his magic to enlarge himself to adequate size and gets on, once he's bridled and saddled Sleipnir of course." Thor replied, smiling fondly at the looks of wonder on the faces of his friends. Even Natasha looked impressed by the mythic animal.

After that, Thor regaled his friends with tales of the many victorious battles Sleipnir faithfully carried Odin through, every bit the great war horse.

" If he friendly?" Steve asked, lamenting once more that he did not have his sketch pad with him so that he court capture the magnificent creature he was beholding.

" Not particularly, most of the hands try not to get to close because of his size, mostly it is father he allows." Thor explained, then a sad, nostalgic smile crossed his face.

" Although he would always allow Loki to pet him, probably because Loki was in a way his creator. I would find him in hear many time just talking to Sleinir, even showing him the latest magic spell he had perfected. My brother would sit right up there." Thor pointed to the highest behemoth railing of the stall in which Sleipnir stood.

" So your brother kinda was his mom." Tony said in an effort to lift the mood, and to his silent delight it words as Thor gave a quiet chuckle. The others joined in quietly, but their chuckles were fast drowned out by a low, thundering knicker that had all eyes turning back to Sleipnir.

The great war horse was now watching them all with dark, surprisingly soulful eyes, no longer disinterestedly chewing on hay. It was almost like he was staring right into each and every one of them, from Thor all the way to Darcy. There was this sort of silent impasse where nobody from the horse to the bipeds moved, and then Sleipnir blinked and let out another rumbling knicker before he leaned his great head forward over the low rail of his stall, his muzzle coming so close that his hot breath breezed over the group.

From where they stood at a distance, the warriors three and Sif stood stunned, and also alarmed. They had never before seem Sleipnir take an interest in anyone who came to visit him beside Odin and Loki, and now here the great horse was with his muzzle mere feet from Thor and the Midgardians. The four warriors watched on tensely, waiting to see what would happen, and ready to defend should anything turn violent because the potential was obviously there.

The impasse went on for what seemed like hours, and then before anyone could stop her Jane stepped forward with her hand outstretched. Thor and the others all moved to stopped her but instead watched stunned as Sleipnir accepted her touch, letting out a soft, rumbling knicker as Jane, who looked comically small before the great steed of Odin, gently petted his muzzle. As Jane let out a breathless laugh at herself, not truly believing that she was actually petting a giant eight-legged horse, the others all relaxed. Sleipnir allowing Jane to pet him started a chain. After Jane, Steve stepped up and gently laid his hand over the soft fur, smiling up at the great horse who made him look so small for once. Clint and Natasha followed after him, and then Bruce who laughed softly with relief when the horse didn't turn away from him. Even Tony stepped up and gave "Spiderhorse" a friendly pat. Darcy and Selvig each beamed up at the great stallion, who seemed to be quietly enjoying the attention. Then finally, Thor stepped forward. Very slowly, Thor reached out to pet the great stallion's muzzle, but Sleipnir caught the Thunderer off guard when he leaned forward and pressed his great muzzle to the whole of Thor's front, nuzzling the son of his rider with surprising gentleness. When Thor looked up into Sleipnir's black coffee hued eyes, he felt a jolt go through him.

" You miss him too, don't you boy?" Thor said as he pressed both hands to the great muzzle, feeling his heart both swell and bleed as Sleipnir let out a soft little whine that reverberated through Thor's whole body, as if the horse was answering him that yes, he missed Loki too.

The others watched on, sad but warmed by the sight. Even Tony, who could have come with a thousand inappropriate jokes about men and horses was silent as he watched Thor smile up at Sleipnir with a grateful look on his face.

" You are a piece of him that still remains." Thor whispered reverently while the mortals looked on in respectful silence.

From where they stood the warriors three, Lady Sif, and the stable attendants were all stunned that Sleipnir, who would only let Odin and Loki near him and would literally try to stomp on all others had allowed the Midgardians to pet him and was now nuzzling Thor lovingly. The four warriors could not help but feel the barest sliver of envy worm its way into their hearts, but they really had no one but themselves to blame. While Thor found them unworthy of his company now, Sleipnir had seen them that way long ago. It made their already bowed head bow lower metaphorically if not literally.

Some time later...

" Thanks so much for showing us around Thor." Steve said to Thor as they all made there way back up to Thor's floor where they would all be staying.

" Think nothing of it Friend Steve." Thor said warmly as they reached the doors that led to the guest rooms that had been provided for the mortals and they all filed into the common room.

" Hey Thor, if you don't mind me asking, what are we supposed to wear for dinner here in Asgard?" Clint asked, looking a bit nervous.

" Rest easy friend Barton, for tonight is not a formal feast, you shall wear whatever you feel is appropriate attire." Thor said simply, then his face darkened somewhat.

" However, tomorrow is indeed another matter."

" What do you mean Thor?" Jane asked.

" Tomorrow shall be the start of Asgard's days of formally mourning my brother, during a special ceremony my father will summon Hela, the Queen of Nifelheim before us all and ask for my brother's soul, for he does not belong in the realm of the dishonored dead. It would have happened sooner had I not elected to try and convince Jotunheim and Midgard of my brother's innocence." Thor replied before he shook his head sadly.

" I think a part of me just did not wish to face the reality that I am to partake in my brother's last rites, but it is inevitable. I'm probably just being foolish."

" Hey man don't say that, nobody in their right mind every looks forward to having to say goodbye to somebody they love, especially when they've lost that person so senselessly like you lost Loki." Steve said as he placed a reassuring hand on Thor's slumped shoulder.

Thor sent Steve a grateful look before he took a moment to steady the many emotions that had risen up inside of him. Once he had composed himself, Thor spoke, addressing Clint's earlier question.

" As I was saying, for tonight's evening meal you wear your own attire, but for tomorrow you will be provided with Asgardian attire."

" Uh Thor, not to be a downer and all but how would you guys know our sizes and what not?" Tony asked incredulously.

" Be at ease friend Tony, Mother, despite the obvious strain she is under is still a goddess capable of many great feats. All she has to do is gaze upon you tonight, then she and her hand-maidens shall do the rest. Besides, you are but a group of eight, she will have created appropriate attire for you all within the hour." Thor explained, with pride in his mother showing once more.

The mortals were all left stunned by this, and it was Steve who spoke for all.

" Thor, you're mother doesn't have to do that for us, she has enough to deal with."

" Think nothing of it my friends, Mother wants to do this for you all. It is my Mother's wish that she be allowed to make for you such stately garments so that all of Asgard will know that you are our honored guests, and if I were completely honest, I think she also wants to focus her mind on something she loves to do. My mother is grateful beyond measure that all of you have come here, she tells me that weaving for you all some garments is the least she could do." Thor said quietly.

The Avengers, and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all sat stunned. Never before had any of them felt so humbled as they were feeling now, after learning what Thor's mother, a grieving mother was willing to do for them. It made they very idea of refusing her nauseating.

" Geez man, she still really shouldn't have to do any of that, we all brought our suits with us just in case ya know?" Clint said, a faint flush of color to his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Around him the others were trying just as hard not to show how touched they were by the gesture of Asgard's Queen.

" Aye, but once Mother has made up her mind, you would be hard-pressed to change it. " Thor said smiling.

The others all shared a quiet chuckle at that, figuring that this was where Thor probably got his stubbornness from, but wisely decided not to comment. After that Thor took his leave of everyone. They all knew he was probably going to his room to be alone for a little while, maybe try and process some things further, and they couldn't blame him for that for had any of them been in the Thunderer's position they too would be overwhelmed and need a little quiet time to themselves.

After Thor left, the mortals all decided to check out their bedrooms more thoroughly since they had a couple of hours to kill before Thor would get them for dinner. They were all collectively please that each room had an adjoining bathroom that would put any five-star hotel to shame, and perhaps irked a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but otherwise spectacular. Each room had a large, circular balcony that collectively gave them all a near panoramic view of Asgard, from the Bifrost glittering in the distance, to the sweeping towers and spires of other grand buildings in the surrounding area.

Bruce elected to sit quietly and meditate, keep his other self calm so as not to end up loosing control when he would be meeting Thor's mother, Tony lounged on his bed and poked at the Starkpad he had brought with him, definitely surprise that he was getting wifi here of all places. Well that's a magical realm for you, anything was possible. Natasha opted to try out the luxurious looking tub, while Steve was glad to have found some blank sheets of paper. The pencils came courtesy of himself, always packed a couple just in case. Now the Super Soldier sat in a chair by the balcony and was sketching away, capturing the beauty of the Asgardian cityscape. Clint decided to test out the bed early and conked out. Meanwhile, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig decided to commiserate on Jane's balcony and talk quietly about their scientific theories concerning Asgard, but it was dimmed since they were not here for a happy occasion and did not think it appropriate to ask if they could maybe learn more about the Bifrost and other feats of magic and inter-realm travel. They could always ask later, but for now the thought that was on everyones mind was how their first meeting with Thor's mother would go. She was the Queen of this whole realm after all, they couldn't help but feel a bit daunted by that.

_Some hours later..._

Steve did up the last button to the simple green checked shirt he had decided to wear with tan slacks, over this he donned his signature brown leather jacket. It was his go to look mainly because he didn't really own much else, and he hadn't brought suit. He gave himself the once over in the large standing mirror that stood beside the desk in his temporary lodgings, swiped a gently hand over his neatly combed hair and gave a small huff before he left his room to go to the common area where they had all agreed to stay until Thor came calling.

In his room Tony slipped on simple black suit jacket over the Ramones t-shirt and jeans he had donned. Thor did say it would be informal, and besides, the suit was for the outward persona of Tony Stark meant for the large crowds and screaming fans. This was the Tony Stark that he wanted Frigga to see, the friend maybe the genius, but not the cocky billionaire. Okay maybe a little bit of the cocky billionaire, he was Tony Stark after all.

Natasha stood before the mirror in her room and gave herself a final once over. Ever one to be prepared for multiple situations, the assassin had backed herself a simple, yet elegant little black dress with long sleeves and a modest v-neck. The hemline came to just above her knees, but overall it was actually quiet demure looking in conjunction with the simple pumps and minimal makeup. She looked ready to meet royalty by Midgardian standards, but she may have hidden a knife or two somewhere on her, just out of habit. She was Black Widow after all.

Clint was just about done too, deciding to be a bit more formal than his usual fair of t-shirt and jeans. He wore black slacks and a charcoal gray dress shirt. Rolling the sleeves up to just past his elbow, Clint gave himself a nod and headed out the door. In his room Bruce was dressed about the same as clint, dark gray slacks and one of his usual purple button-ups. Over this he threw on a simple blazer. In her room Jane was going through a panic while Darcy, dressed in a simple white sweater and black tights with ankle lengths boots looked on, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Jane put on the simple navy blue dress she had brought with her only to take it off and put on a sweater too, only to take that off and but the blue dress back on.

" Stick with the blue, you can never go wrong with it, plus I want to get out of here some time this century you know?" Darcy said exasperatedly.

" Do I look okay?" Jane asked and she nervously straightened and tugged at non-existent wrinkles in her dress, over which she threw on black quarter-sleeve shrug.

" You look just fine Jane, quit being so nervous, it's just dinner." Darcy said with a smile as she started pulling Jane towards the door.

" Dinner with Thor's parents, who happen to be king and queen of Asgard." Jane said, although she smiled too as she and Darcy stepped out of her room.

" Hey Erik." Jane smiled as Dr. Selvig stepped out of his room a few moments after they did, dressed in the dark brown suit he had brought with him.

" Hey Jane, Darcy, you guys ready?" He asked as the three of them walked to the common area where they could here familiar voices already speaking.

" As ready as we'll ever be." Darcy sighed.

" Just really hope I don't put my foot in my mouth." Jane said.

" Just be yourself Jane, that's what helped Thor get his powers back when he was banished, it should help you make a good impression with the king and queen." Selvig assured as they entered the common area.

It eased some of Jane's nerves when she saw the Avengers and what they were wearing, all of them looking cleaned up and all, but still normal.

The group that was already in the common area welcomed the last three members of their group cordially enough, if somewhat subdued. They carried on in quiet conversation, mostly about Frigga and how awesome they though she already was despite having not met her personally just yet.

" Are we gonna have to curtsey?" Tony asked, earning some chuckles here and there, and of course a long suffering eye-roll from Steve.

Then there was a knock on the door that had all eyes turning in time to see Thor walk in. Gone was the imposing black armor and cape. The only thing that remained unchanged was the necklace around Thor's neck, still almost glowing ethereal against his collarbone. Now Thor wore a simple tunic with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over which was a long black knitted long vest-coat that reached just above the back of his knees. Simple black leather pants and knee-length boots finished out the look. Thor's usually flowing blond locks were pulled back into a tight and impeccably neat ponytail to finish out the look. But what struck everyone the most was that the while everything else Thor was wearing was black, the tunic/shirt he had on was a familiar shade of green.

Thor, usually resplendent in his bright reds and silver now stood in the colors of the dear one he had lost. Loki's colors of green and black. Thor smiled at his friends as he stepped into their midst.

" Good evening my friends, Jane." Thor said as he reached out and took Jane's hand into his own, pressing a light kiss to it before letting it go.

" Hey." Jane said with a smile.

" You look nice Thor." Darcy said, feeling as if she just needed to say that.

" Thank you lady Darcy, mother and father shall be wearing these colors too." Thor said with a small sigh, his face clouding over for a moment before he snapped himself out of it and looked around the room.

" Well Big Guy, are we presentable?" Tony asked with a quirk of his lips, although there may have been a small niggling of nervousness that they might not be properly attired.

" Not to worry Man of Iron, for all of you look perfectly alright, as I said before this is not a formal event, so be easy." Thor assured before he let out a small huff and spoke.

" Come, let us go to the hall, father and mother shall join us there." Thor said as he offered Jane his well-built arm.

With that Thor proceeded to lead the way to the hall in which they would be having tonight's meal with Odin, Frigga, and perhaps some members of the council or what have you.

" Hey Thor, not to make you mad or anything, but are the Warriors 3 and Lady Sif gonna be there?" Darcy asked hesitantly.

" You need not worry Lady Darcy, for I am not angered by your inquiry." Thor said quietly, then with a sigh he continued, his face darkening a little.

" The four in question are allowed to join us tonight, they are among the best of Asgard's warriors after all. But I have made it clear that all I wish to do tonight is have the evening meal with my parents and all of you, and that they are not to approach unless there is some absolute need."

" Don't worry Thor, I think that would be best for me too. Ever since you told us about how those four guys were with Loki, the other guy's been making his desire to smash loud and clear." Bruce said with a tired smile as the others looked to him with varying degrees of concern.

" Don't worry, I've got him calmed down to where we'll all be safe, even them." Bruce assured as they all reached the main flight of stairs that would lead them downstairs.

_" At least we'll have worked up an appetite by the time we get there."_ Tony thought and it sort of was a long walk in all honesty, but this was a palace after all. It couldn't be helped.

Thor led them onward, answering any question that was asked about the palace, what would be served, what was to be expected on them, which surprisingly wasn't much, just be sensitive and respectful.

" My friends, we are here." Thor said, and gestured to the arched doorway that stood up ahead. When they had all stepped over the threshold into the room, the mortals all collectively stopped and stared.

" This is what you call an informal dinner?" Steve asked with his eyebrows disappearing up into his hairline.

The others all silently agreed as they took in the table that spanned nearly the length of the whole room with attached benches on either side, elegantly designed in the Asgardian fashion. Atop this table was a spread of food that would have made any royalty of Midgard green with envy.

" Well yes friend Steve, for we are not in the formal dining hall." Thor explained as he led the way towards the head of the long table, where four intricately carved chairs stood in a half circle, one of them more grand then its fellows, no doubt the seat Odin would occupy shortly.

The hall was filled with many members of Asgard's court and the king's council, all of whom bowed as Thor passed and nodded to the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, eying the mortals with a respectful curiosity that left little doubt that the mortals could all look forward to a boatload of questions and conversation coming their way. In one corner of the room Sif and the Warriors Three bowed to Thor, who barely spared them a glance. The others all nodded back to the floor, Steve sending them an apologetic look, to which Volstaag gave him a grateful, yet saddened smile, while the other three warriors looked on forlornly.

Thor pointedly stood with Jane and the others as the other Asgardian's in the room came forward and made there introductions and small talk. Many members of Odin's advisory council came to thank the mortals for coming to Asgard during such a somber time, and also asked how Midgard was fairing in the wake of the failed invasion. Perhaps Thor being so close by served as a warning to those who may have had it in mind to maybe make a snide comment veiled beneath pleasantries from doing so, but the overall feel the mortals got was that the Asgardians were genuinely welcoming and respected them for voluntarily coming to their realm with their Prince as they had.

A low thud had everyone freezing and all conversation ceasing abruptly, and all eyes turned to see four royal guards walk into the hall in tight formation, their gold-colored capes billowing around them as they fell away to reveal Odin himself, dressed in fine robes of gold and forest green, with an absolutely stunning woman holding his hand.

Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Thor's mother looked resplendent in a long, flowing emerald green gown with nearly floor-length bell-sleeves the hems of which had a delicate golden embroidery over them. At Frigga's waste was a delicate looking belt of gold in a woven design. Around Frigga's neck was a gold necklace shaped almost like a horse-shoe, easily recognizable to everyone as a replica of the gold chest embellishment Loki always wore. Simple gold studs at her earlobes were the only other accessory the queen wore. Frigga's long, dark blond hair was done up in an elegant half-up, half-down style, the loose part cascading down over one shoulder in soft waves and curls. She looked every bit the regal and dignified queen of Asgard as she walked besides the All-Father, but it was her eyes that gave away that she was not all together composed.

There was a weariness to her clear blue eyes, just like Thor's, and a slight redness to them that was indication enough that she had been crying.

As they all gazed upon Thor's mother, the mortals as one felt a dull ache radiate through them. She was putting on a brave face, and it humbled them all that this woman, under such tremendous heartache could still look so elegant and composed.

" Mother." Thor said as he stepped before her.

" My son." Frigga said with a sad smile as she let go of her husband's hand and reached out for her son.

The whole hall stayed in respectful silence as they watched Thor hug his mother tightly, whispering words of love in her ear before they drew back. Frigga's smile saddened further as he eyes fell on the bright pendant that hung from Thor's neck, her hand going to reverently graze her finger's over Loki's final gift to his brother. Thor reached up and covered his mother's hand, pressing it to his heart as he spoke.

" Mother, may I introduce to you the friends who have been most helpful to me?" Thor asked quietly.

" Of course my son, I am most eager to meet those who came all the way from Midgard to pay their respects." Frigga said softly as she allowed Thor to lead her to the group of eight.

" My friends, I present to you my mother, Frigga, Queen of Asgard." Thor said, pride showing in his voice despite the sadness that seemed his perpetual companion these days.

As one all of the mortals, from Tony all the way to Darcy bowed in near perfect unison.

" Rise my dears." Frigga said warmly as she left Thor's side and stepped forward.

" It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness." Steve said after he and the others stood up.

" I am equally honored to finally meet the heroes of Midgard, and the three who helped my son reclaim his godhood." Frigga said warmly, her voice silvery and radiant over the mortals.

After that Thor took over, introducing his mother to each person. Frigga smiled, exuding quiet dignity and warmth, pausing with each person so that her magic could familiarize itself with each of them, for she would need to know their measurements and body-types for the task she had set out for herself. With her magic and skills it would not take Frigga long to make the stately attire for Thor's friends.

Tony added on a bit of his charm and much to his and everyone else's delight he managed to coax a quiet chuckle from the grieving Queen. Of course Frigga was quick to turn the tables on Tony and make him blush a bit when she told him that he reminded her of Odin in his youth, when he was trying to court her, with all the grace of an elephant in a fine china shop. Frigga's smile grew when Thor introduced Jane to her, the mortal woman stunned but grateful when Frigga embraced her fully and thanked her, Darcy, and Selvig for teaching Thor the humility and selflessness that allowed him to earn back Mjolnir and his powers. Natasha and Frigga shared a moment of mutual respect for one another, while Clint was nearly a stuttering mess before the Queen. When it was Bruce's turn, Frigga leaned in close so that she could whisper her thanks to both him, and to the Hulk for the fine job he did of smashing Menkos into the floor as he had done. Before it had pained her to even think about how Loki had felt, but after all that had been revealed, Frigga had been vocal in expressing her fondness for the green behemoth who had thoroughly trounced her son's murderer.

" Rest assured, I will make you all the finery you are deserving of." Frigga said warmly.

" Again your majesty, there was absolutely no need for you to do something like this for us, but since it's clear we can't change your mind, I speak for everyone when I say thank you so much for your kindness ma'am." Steve said, while their were nods and sounds of agreement around him.

" It is us who should be expressing our thanks to you, warriors of Midgard, for electing to join us here on Asgard during this time of hardship." Odin said as he wrapped his arm around Frigga's shoulder and held her close.

" Thor asked us to come, there was no way we could say no to that." Clint said simply, sending Thor a smile, which Thor returned with a look of quiet appreciation the archer's way.

" It proves how honorable you all for you have chosen to stand by my son during these trying days." Odin said with a warmth in his eye and a small smile on his lips.

" We're here for you too your majesty." Natasha said, surprising everyone, but they could tell she meant it.

Odin looked to Natasha, and then to each and ever mortal around her. He didn't said anything for a moment, but from the way his arm tightened around Frigga and the subtle tightening of his beard-covered jaw, they could all see that Thor's father appreciated the red-head's words.

" I thank you all for the respect you have shown me and my family. Now please, let us all sit and partake in the evening meal." Odin said with a nod before he and Frigga turned to step over to the chairs that awaited them.

Everyone else followed suit, Jane coming to stand beside Thor stood. Beside her stood Steve, then Tony, then Bruce, followed by Darcy and Selvig, and then Natasha and Clint finishing out the group down the long bench. Several seats down towards the middle of the long table, Volstaag, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all stood mutely, facing the side of the table where the mortals stood, distinctly feeling how removed they were.

As they stood flanking the sides of the table, waiting to be seated, all eyes naturally turned to the single intricately carved chair that stood empty between Frigga and Thor, a quiet yet poignant reminder that there was someone missing from among them, someone who should not be gone forever as he was.

Jane reached out and gently took one of Thor's large hands into her tiny one when she saw the way Thor was gazing at the empty chair beside him with pained eyes, giving it a firm squeeze in silent reassurance. In reply Thor squeezed Jane's hand back, sending her, and those after her a grateful look. This look was mirrored by Frigga who watched the interaction with a small, sad smile.

She took Odin's hand when he offered it to her, and then with the grace of having been married for so long and done it so many times, the King and Queen of Asgard gracefully took their seats beside each other, and then Odin spoke.

" Be seated all." He said, his voice resonating through the hall as he made a light gesture with his hand.

Thor and everyone else followed suit, all of them taking their seats. After that quiet conversation soon filled the hall as plates and goblets were filled with food and mead, cutlery lightly clinking against dinnerware as people started to eat.

The atmosphere was pleasant, but notedly subdued. That didn't stop Tony from cracking a few tame jokes here and there, earning quiet chuckles, even a half a smile from Odin. Odin asked them many questions about the battle against the Chitauri, while the Avengers all asked their own careful questions about a certain green-eyed trickster they never really got a chance to meet.

By the time the meal had drawn to a close, Clint may or may not have been a bit buzzed after just one glass of mead, but thankfully he was not completely trashed and Natasha was there keeping an eye on him. Ironically, Tony was the exact opposite, having taken only one sip of mead and deemed it something he didn't want to try again. Jane, Darcy, and Selvig were all a buzz with contained excitement, Jane having been brave enough to ask Odin if they could learn about the Bifrost at a later date, to which Odin had been more than happy to agree to. He told them they were free to return to Asgard with Thor the next time he visited Midgard, but for now they all agreed it would not be appropriate. Steve had taken a shine to the mead too, pleasantly surprised that it had an effect on him, where as all other alcohol had done absolutely nothing since his metabolism was superhuman and all. Bruce had been pleased when he was told that he could go down to the training grounds at the back of the palace should the Hulk deem to make an appearance and see Asgard for himself.

With a final round of affectionate thanks, Frigga took her leave of everyone, no doubt going to get started on the task she had appointed to herself. They all watched her as she seemed to almost float away around a corner and disappear from the hall. Odin too took his leave shortly after his wife, explaining that he had best get as much rest as possible, for tomorrow would be a most trying day.

Thor led his friends back upstairs, his sadness growing with each passing moment. He looked just about ready to let the tears fall as he once again thanked them all for coming and then took his leave, pausing to give Jane a tender kiss on the lips before he turned and all but fled down the hallway to the privacy of his rooms. The Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all watched him go, their own hearts heavy as they wished they could do more for Thor. But it was beyond them now, the most they could do now was be there for Loki's funeral tomorrow.

Needless to say, sleep did not come very easily, if at all for any of them that night. Troubled thoughts and grief mingling with a sense of dread for what kind of pain and heartache tomorrow would bring.

_The next morning..._

The eight mortals had all just returned to their rooms after having breakfast in the same hall as the one they had eaten dinner in the night before, unsurprisingly with Thor, Odin, and Frigga conspicuously absent. The warriors three and Lady Sif had been the one's to bring them down, all of them looking pale and drawn, already dressed in dark versions of their normally bright armor and clothing. There was a definite pall quiet sorrow in the air now, that seemed to blanket every hall of the palace.

While they were all quietly lounging about the common area, there was a loud knock on the door. Bruce who was closest answered it, opening the door to reveal eight somber looking young maidens, all dressed in black flowing dresses, each of them holding a moderately large, ornately carved wooden box in their arms.

" Come in, please." Bruce said as he stepped aside and held the door open for the ladies to step through.

With nods that seemed almost synchronized, the ladies calmly filed into the room one right after the other. Bruce shut the door after the last young woman was inside and hurried to rejoin the others.

" Her majesty the Queen sends you all her regards. She has made for you these garments, which you are to wear to today's ceremony of lamentation." The lead maiden said somberly.

There was a beat of silence as all eyes went to the boxes each maid was holding. Expressions grew sad all around as Steve stepped forward.

" We are honored." He said simply.

" Please tell her majesty this for us." Tony said.

" As you wish." The head maiden said with a small smile before she looked over her shoulder and nodded to her fellows.

As one the maidens broke rank, and each made their way over to one of the mortals. It was then that they all saw that, carved into the center atop each box a maiden held was a symbol the represented each of them.

For Steve, there was a replica of his shield with a star front and center. On Tony's box was the arch reactor, perfectly carved. Natasha's box had the symbol she always wore on her belt, while Clint's held a symbol that looked exactly like his high-powered bow with and arrow drawn and ready to fly. Bruce smiled when he saw that the symbol on his box was a meaty, clenched fish that seemed like it was almost bursting out from within the box. Jane blinked back tears when she saw the miniature Bifrost bridge that was carved into her box, while Darcy bit back a giggle when she saw the carving of her phone etched into her box. And finally, Erik Selvig smiled sadly as he eyes the symbol on his box, an open picture book with the scenes of Odin carved into the pages.

" We have been tasked with preparing you, let us proceed." The head maiden said.

Each mortal lead the maiden assigned to them into their bedroom and took the box from the young woman. Everybody from Steve to Darcy elected to take the box and change bathroom and then let the maidens do their correcting and adjusting.

Steve had never felt such comfortable fabric in all his life. He ran his hand down the sleeve of his other arm while the maiden made her adjustments to his wardrobe with utter professionalism and silence. By the end of it, Steve stood dressed like an Asgardian, in deep reds, blues, and whites that formed an Asgardian pattern amidst understandable black, but with a white star emblazoned over his heart and knee-length boots to finish out the look. Thankfully there was no cape involved.

In his room, Tony gave himself a final once over in the standing mirror by his bed. He smiled at the deep reds and golds of his outfit that mingled with black aspects. What he thought would look cheesy, like something out of a Renaissance fair, turned out to be something that looked otherworldly yet fit him as a person entirely. Frigga had even left a hole for his arc reactor to show through, as if to say to him that he should proudly display even this aspect of himself.

" Do I look alright?" Tony asked, without his usual confident swagger, as he looked expectantly at the maiden standing silently by his side.

" Yes sir, you look ready." Was all she said.

Meanwhile in Bruce's room, the scientist did his best not to twitch too much as the maiden made her final adjustments to his green, purple, and black Asgardian attire. It was perfectly made and fit him like a glove. As he gazed at himself in the mirror in his room, Bruce felt his happiness at receiving such a lovely gift dim when he once again remembered that this was a funeral he was going to. Within him the Hulk grumbled, making his unhappiness at the situation known.

Clint let out a small sigh as he gazed at himself. He stood dressed in purple and silver, with a black vest coat that went just to his knees over everything. He didn't feel self-conscious, not even a little. All he did feel was gratitude that Frigga, who was a mother mourning her youngest son, had taken the time and effort to make him and everyone else the garments they now wore. It was truly humbling, and made the archer wish he could do more for the lovely woman.

" Thank you, that will be all." Natasha said to the maiden who had held her finish getting dressed.

" Your will, my lady." The Maiden said before with a bow she left the room. This left Natasha to gaze at herself in the dark, grayish black gown she now wore. It had bits of silvery armor and other metallic embellishments on the upper sleeves. Around her waste was a belt of blood-red metal circles all bound together by links. At the center circle was her symbol, the black widow's red hourglass against a black background. With a small sigh Natasha spoke quietly to herself in her native Russian.

" Spahseeboh"

In her room Jane stood stunned as she gazed at herself. She looked almost unrecognizable in the dark, rich navy blue and black gown she wore along with silver gauntlets and a woven belt around her waist. Thor's mother outdid herself and Jane knew not how she could ever repay such kindness. The maiden assigned to her had left and now Darcy came walking into Jane's room, dressed in similar fashion, although her metal embellishments were more flowerlike in design and her dress was a deep plumb color against her fair complexion.

" You ready Jane?" Darcy asked.

" Ready as I'll ever be, I just hate that we're going to a funeral for someone we all thought the worst of." Jane said with a sigh.

" Yeah, wish we could say sorry to him, Loki I mean." Darcy agreed.

A knock at Jane's door had both ladies turning to see Erik Selvig poke his head through. Dressed in Frigga's gift of Asgardian attire in the shades of light blue and white against black, he looked nothing like the simple professor in his button up shirts and slacks.

" Hey Jane, Darcy, you two ready?" Selvig asked with a sad smile.

" Yeah Erik, we are." Jane said, returning her colleague and friend's smile as she and Darcy headed out of the former's room with Selvig behind them.

The maidens were dismissed and took their leave, then one by one the others emerged after Jane, Selvig, and Darcy had made their way to the common room. Tony didn't make fun of anyone, instead quietly complementing and conversing. Everyone simply mingled with each other, asking how they looked and praising Frigga in her elegant work and immense generosity.

A knock at the door silenced any further conversation, and all eyes turned to see the Thor as he quietly entered the room.

The moment their eyes fell on him, each and every mortal felt their hearts lurch painfully. Where they had thought the black armor Thor had worn when he had arrived to Midgard had been bad, the armor he wore now was by far worse than that.

Everything from the sleeves to the chest plate that were supposed to be silver was now completely black, monotonous and devoid of the all brightness and personality of its wearer. At Thor's back hung a long, sweeping black cape, and atop his head was a matching black helmet with sweeping, majestic wings on either side. The only things that had any color to them was Mjolnir, who hung a dull shadow of itself and of course, the pendant that hung around Thor's neck glinted brightly against the light of the room.

Thor's eyes looked almost completely dead, while his face was held in a neutral mask as he stepped towards his friends and spoke.

" My friends, are you all prepared?" He asked as he looked over everyone in the room.

" Thor, your mother outdid herself." Bruce said as he stepped forward.

" She will be most pleased when she sees that you are all happy with her gifts." Thor said with a small smile that faded rapidly from his face.

" We must... we must go to the great hall now." Thor said quietly as he held his hand out for Jane, who stepped forward and took in, her eyes already starting to fill as she looked up at Thor.

" We're here for you man." Clint said quietly.

Thor sent them all a grateful look before he proceeded out the door to the quest quarters with Jane by his side. In silence, the others followed, forming two straight lines behind the Prince of Asgard. It was a walk made in somber silence, each person feeling the full weight of where it was they were going, who they were going to be among, and why they were here.

To honor the person who was in truth, the very first to fall at the hands of the Chitauri.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all caught sight of the golden doors of the great hall. It was here that Thor let go of Jane's hand and turned to his friends.

" My friends, you shall all enter before me, for I am to enter with my King and Queen. The Warriors three and the Lady Sif shall escort you from here." Thor said, turning to see the four people in question step forward.

" My prince." Lady Sif said as she, Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral all bowed to Thor.

" You four know your duty, fulfill it well." Thor said flatly, his eyes hard but his anger kept in check before he turned to Jane and kissed her forehead sweetly before he drew back and stepped away. They all watched as he disappeared around a corner, no doubt going to meet his mother and father so that they could all enter together.

" Come warriors of Midgard, we shall show you in." Hogun said as he and Sif situated themselves at the front, while Fandral and Volstaag stood at the back behind Selvig and Darcy.

Like before there was a loud thud, and the muffled voice of a man announcing them before they were set to enter. Then the doors were groaning as they were pulled open from the other side, slowly parting to reveal the great hall within.

Sif and Hogun moved first, followed by Steve and Jane next to him, then Tony and Bruce, Clint and Natasha, and finally Darcy and Selvig with Volstaag and Fandral closing out the rear, walking further back and away from the eight mortals. The four warriors somberly escorted the mortals down the long, main aisle that led to the throne of Asgard.

The Great Hall was yet again packed, and somberly decorated in the colors of black, green, and gold, though this time it was to mourn the loss of the very same prince who they had condemned as a madman and mass-murderer. Their prince was innocent, and they had lost him.

The mortals all walked at a medium pace, not wanting to rush things. They were all keenly aware of the vast number of eyes that were on them, but all of them from Steve to Darcy remained composed and tried to be as dignified and somber as they could. As they neared the great throne, the mortals were all stunned to see the group of towering blue humanoids who were already standing off to one side by the stairs leading up to the throne.

Jotuns, a delegation from Jotunheim led by their current ruler, Hellblindi. As they drew near, the mortals could see that the Asgardians who were closest to this group looked perhaps a little uncomfortable, if not mildly afraid, but other than that they simply stood where they were in respectable silence. The Jotuns for their part stood just as silent, their faces blank and red eyes gazing slowly about the great hall. Dressed simply in furs, and with their powerful looking arms and bodies bared proudly. Hellblindi wore a crown of ice around his head that looked like icicles stretching towards the sky, and spaulder of thick, spiky ice covering one shoulder to set him apart from his fellow frost giants as their king.

Steve looked to Jane and then to everyone else, all of them coming to a mutual agreement. As they neared the throne, as one the mortals all stopped and turned to the frost giants. Both parties stared at each other, the Jotuns more curiously, wondering what the Midgardians were up to, but it was revealed to them presently as the mortals all bowed to them in a clear sign of silent respect.

To say that the hall and the Jotuns themselves were stunned would be an understatement. But remembering decorum and silently pleased by the Midgardians' unexpected act, Hellblindi and his group all stepped forward and then bowed in turn. The Asgardians simply watched on, stunned at how a rag tag group of eight mortals could win the respect of the frost giant king and his fellows in the span of mere moments while they themselves had been feuding with Jotunheim for nearly a millennia.

But, such things would have to be forgotten at the moment. Sif and Hogun quietly asked the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig to follow them, while Volstaag and Fandral stepped away and respectfully asked the Jotuns to return to their positions as well.

As the Avengers, and the three scientists came to stand at the steps leading up to the throne across from the Jotuns, who were now eying them with interest. Wordlessly, Sif, Volstaag, Fandral, and Hogun all came to stand by the mortals, though they stood somewhat removed and back from them, as they had been instructed so to do by their prince. They dared not voice and protest least the wished to fall into further disfavor.

Then there was a thunderous gong and all eyes turned to the great doors of the Hall which had been closed once more.

" His Majesty Odin All-father, her majesty Frigga All-Mother, and his majesty Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard come forth now. All bear witness." Came a deep, rumbling man's voice as two heavily armored guards went to the giant metal ring handles of the door and pulled at them with might, still appearing regal and poised as they opened the door for the royal family of Asgard.

The doors parted, and to long lines of black armored guards marched in, lethal looking spears grasped in their hands as they proceeded down either side of the great aisle that led to the throne. The lead guards came to a stop at the steps leading up to the daïs and when the line of guards stretched the entire length of the aisle, they all stopped as one, turned sharply so that they were facing their fellows who stood opposite them. Then as one the all brought the ends of their spears down to the floor, making one collective sound as they stood to attention.

Then they came, the three royals of Asgard. Odin walked ahead of his wide and son, adorned in his full black and gold armor, gold robes underneath, and his great helmet of both horns and feathers atop his head. Gungnir was held in right hand, but it was what was in his left hand, reverently cushioned atop a square green pillow that had the entire hall groaning in collective anguish. Their, cradled with care on the pillow was a gleaming silver helmet with long, curved horns that were familiar to all.

Loki's helmet, a newly made replica of the one the bastard usurper Menkos had dared to place on his head after his vile deeds. Odin All-father walked, cradling his youngest son's helmet, looking more weary than his people had ever seen him, but poised and regal like the king he was. Behind him Thor walked, a silent column of dignity yes, but also grief as he walked hand in hand with his mother, glad in his all black armor and cape. Frigga wore a plain black gown, the necklace much like Loki's the only jewelry around her neck as she walked beside Thor, gripping his hand with white-knuckled force. She looked like she could break at any moment, yet refused to do so through sheer will alone.

The silence in the hall was so all encompassing, one could probably hear their own organs working within their bodies, it was so quiet. As the royal family walked down the aisle, a grieving procession, the entire hall bowed in respect. Many were already shedding their tears, while others valiantly tried to stay composed.

As the royal family neared the throne, Steve felt his eyes well before he could help himself as he watched Thor and his parents. Beside him Jane already had tears leaking from her eyes, her heart breaking. Tony clenched his jaw tightly and pointedly looked at the floor so that he wouldn't have to see the anguish that was written into every line of Frigga's face. Bruce bowed his head and breathed deeply, because his other self was wanting to emerge right then and there and go to Thor and his family and comfort them as he had comforted Thor back on Midgard, he had arms that were big enough, they would all be able to fit. Clint gritted his teeth too, absolutely hating having to see Thor and his parents in such a way, and he'd never thought he'd feel his heart crumble as it did when he laid eyes on Loki's helmet in Odin's hand. Natasha watched on, her face carefully held neutral but her eyes giving away her own inner turmoil at having to see such strong people as Thor and his parents in such a way. Selvig stealthily wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulder as the young woman reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

As he walked past, Thor's eyes fell on his mortal friends, and they all watched as is face crumbled a bit at seeing them, his eyes becoming over-bright and maybe even silently screaming out to them to come and save him from this, from what he had to do. But then Thor quickly composed himself and gave them all a mute nod before he turned his head forward and continued walking.

After what seemed like an agonizing life-age, the royal family reached the steps of the daïs. It was here that Thor left his mother for a moment and walked over to the Jotun delegation. Hellblindi stepped forward, and the two stared at each other and moment. Then Thor held out his hand to the giant who towered well over him. Hellblindi looked at the offered hand a moment before he nodded and reached out with his own. The hall watched on in respectful silence as Thor clasped arms with Hellblindi in a clear sign of peace. There was a low murmur through the crowd about Thor not being frost-bitten the moment he and Hellblindi made contact, but otherwise no one said anything. Then Thor parted from Hellblindi and made his way across to where the mortals stood.

" I thank you all for choosing to come here today and share in our day of grieving. I am forever grateful to you all that you honor Loki with me." Thor said formally.

" The honor is ours, and anything for a true friend." Steve said as he stepped forward and held out his hand.

Thor sent them all such a grateful look as he firmly clasped Steve's hand, that even Natasha's eyes finally filled and Tony had to wipe something from under his eye. Steve squeezed Thor's arm hard as he felt the way the Asgardian Prince's hand was trembling around his own forearm.

" Thank you." Thor said softly before he turned to Jane and gently cupped her cheek for a moment, using his thumb to wipe away a fresh tear before he forced himself away and rejoined his parents. As one the three royals climbed up the steps to the throne, Thor and Frigga letting go of each other so that the flanked either side of Odin. Odin with his wife and remaining son by his side turned to face his subjects and guests from the two realms most grievously injured by the Chitauri and spoke.

" People of Asgard, King Hellblindi of Jotunheim and your subjects, Warriors of Midgard. I Odin All-father come to stand before you not as a king, but as the father of a murdered son. I ask you all to join me as I mourn he who was second prince of Asgard, brother of Thor, glittering jewel of his mother's eye, and the child I took into my heart by choice. Loki Odinson."

Odin's voice carried through the hall, and as one they all began to chant.

" LOKI ODINSON... LOKI ODINSON... LOKI ODINSON!"

The Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all joined in without even thinking. The chanting of Loki's name went on for several thunderous moments until Odin lifted Gungnir and brought the end down, the thud reverberating through the hall, silencing all.

Then without saying anything, Odin carefully handed Loki's helmet to Thor, who carefully held he pillow in his hands while he and everyone else watched on as Odin descended the steps of the dais with Gungnir. Once he was on the floor of the great hall, Odin turned and made a sweeping motion with his great spear. The mortals and everyone else watched as out of nowhere a giant, ornate looking golden cauldron appear and started floating above the steps of the dais, at chest level with Odin where he stood. The cauldron was empty, devoid of all life, but it was not so for long as Odin raised his hand, his palm glowing brightly as a green ball of flame seemed to ignited within it. The ball of green fire floated in Odin's hand a few moments before the All-father bade the flame away from himself and towards the cauldron. The little green flame disappeared within the cauldron and a moment later their was a deafening boom as the cauldron roared to life with a brilliant greenish-gold fire.

They all watched as Odin stood proud and sure before this roaring flame, with a tearful Frigga and silent Thor watching on as he pointed Gungnir at the flame and spoke for all to hear.

" Hela, Queen of Niflheim, keeper of the dishonored dead, you are hear by summoned." Odin said, his voice booming through the whole hall as the green gold fire within the cauldron flared up at his words.

" Appear before us now with all respect, for there is a mistake that must be rectified."

After Odin's voice died down there were several long moments of tense silence save for the roaring flame and Frigga and Thor both made their way down the steps and came to flank either side of Odin.

Then out of nowhere the fire of the cauldron roared loudly as two great plums of golden smoke lazily rose up from the fire and swirled around each other like to intertwining serpents, slowing rising upward together till they formed a towering column of swirling smoke. As they all watched with hearts pounding loudly in both awe and nervousness, a dark shape began to materialize within the swirling column. The shape grew more solid with each passing moment until it finally became a distinct silhouette. Then the figure with the smoke moved, sweep two long arms out as if to tear apart the smoke that was veiling it. The smoke sharply parted to reveal a giant woman floating high above the fire that still raged within the cauldron.

Clad in robes of deep green and black, and a long, sweeping green cape which as floated about her with an otherworldly quality, the woman was pale as fresh winter snow, with the upper half of her face hidden beneath a black cowl. From this cowl stemmed an intricate headdress that looked like black antlers interwoven to form a crown about her head. She gazed down at the All-father with supernatural pure white eyes that held an slightly amused glint to them as she crossed her arms a spoke with a deep, silvery voice that carried across the entire hall.

" Hela, Queen of Niflheim, answers her summons and greets thee All-Father, now do tell me, what is this mistake you wish to rectify on this day?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 10

" The mistake that must be rectified is that there is a soul within your keeping that does not belong among the dishonored dead, the soul is that of my youngest, Loki." Odin said as he gazed up at the towering goddess.

" I have many souls within my keeping All-father, what makes you say he is not meant among the dishonored?" Hela asked in challenge.

" Come forward then Mistress Death, and see the truth for yourself, our minds are open to you." Odin said and Frigga and Thor their hand over Odin's shoulders, Frigga of his left and Thor on his right. All three of them gazed up at Hela with faces made of stone as they prepared themselves as best they could, for they were going to have to relive the nightmare yet again.

Hela with her arms still crossed and a look of mild disinterest as she floated forward away from the roaring flame that had been used to summon her. The great hall watched as the queen of the dead shrank in size until she was about the same height as Hellblindi. She towered over the three royals of Asgard and gazed down at them with her pale eyes as she spoke.

" Are you adequately prepared to show me?" Hela asked as she uncrossed her arms, her silvery voice as calm and collected as ever.

" Yes Mistress Death, my family and I are prepared, behold the truth for yourself." Odin said firmly.

" Very well." Hela said with a nod.

Then everyone watched as the queen raised her hand, revealing long and elegant fingers gloved in delicate black, the tips of her index and middle fingers glowing as green magic swirled around them as she reached out and with surprising gentleness, pressed them to the center of Odin's forehead. Hela then closed her pale eyes and let out a deep breath. They all watched as Odin, Frigga, and Thor as one bowed their heads, Thor and Frigga's hands on Odin's shoulders glowing the same green as Hela's fingertips did against the All-Father's brow.

The expressions on each of the three royals' faces quickly grew pained, no doubt the three of them were reliving the events that revealed the truth, Loki's trial in which Menkos revealed himself and gleefully shouted for all to hear that he had murdered Loki, butchering the second Prince of Asgard of his brother's coronation day in a most horrendous fashion and then usurping his form to do much, from letting the three Jotuns into Asgard, and all the vents that followed, to the near destruction of Jotunheim and the near subjugation of Midgard. Hela saw everything from the moment Loki was tossed through the portal into her realm, his throat cut wide open and life still in him, to the devastation of Thor and his family upon learning the truth and the vengeance they exacted upon Menkos for the pain he had wrought. The Queen of the Dead also beheld the Jotuns and the Midgardians accepting the truth and lamenting the loss of Loki. She saw how Thor's friends, the rag tag group of extraordinary individuals who had come together to beat back the Chitauri, came together once more to comfort their friend and simply be their for him now.

Weeks worth of memories and feelings were experienced by Mistress Death in the span of a few moments through the magic link with Odin. After what seemed like hours, Hela's pale white eyes fluttered open and she drew her hand away from Odin, who opened his one eye to reveal that it was swimming with unshed salt, while Frigga opening wept behind him, and Thor had silent tears carving bitter trails down his ashen face as he still gripped his father's shoulder in a vice-like grip.

" So, that is how he ended up in my realm. Lamentable." Hela said quietly, a look of reminiscence on her face.

" You know him then." Frigga asked, stepping forward with hope written across her face.

" Yes Queen of Asgard, I know who you seek." Hela said neutrally.

" Will you give him back to us then, so that he may sent to the halls of Valhalla with all the honor and respect he is due?" Thor asked as he took stepped forward, though he had yet to release his hold on Odin, who looked as it he had aged decades.

Hela was silent as she gazed over the desperate mother, father, and brother standing before her. Then taking in a long breath Hela spoke, her words effectively ripping the floor out from under everyone.

" I would if I could, but what you desire I do for you is something that is beyond my capabilities."

" WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Frigga yelled, her tearful eyes growing wide in shock, which quickly turned to anger as she strode forward and pointed an unforgiving finger at Hela.

" GIVE ME BACK MY SON THIS INSTANT!"

Frigga's demand echoed through the entire hall as she glared at the goddess. Hela for her part looked completely unfazed as she stared back at the enraged mother and shook her head.

" As I have just said, I cannot give you the soul of Loki Odinson, it is impossible for me to do so."

" Hela please, do not play with our hearts so, you just said you knew Loki, you saw our memories, you know that he is not meant to be among the dishonored, so why do you refuse to grant him the peace and honor he deserves?" Thor said as he too stepped forward, his eyes wide and filled with pain and disbelief that Hela could be so cruel.

" What new trickery is this Mistress Death?" Hellblindi asked as he too strode forward and gazed angrily at the Queen of Niflheim.

" Are the dishonored souls of your realm no longer to your satisfaction, that you now turn to tormenting the living?"

The rest of the hall watched on in astonishment, all of them shocked by the outrage written over Hellblindi's face, on behalf of the Asgardian royal family no less as he glared daggers at Hela.

Before Hela could say anything, a loud roar filled the hall.

" GRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

All eyes turned in time to see Bruce Banner grow and shift in size as a green tinge spread rapidly across his normally olive complexion.

" Bruce no!" Steve yelled as he pulled Jane with him as he and the others all backed away from the enraged beast that was making his appearance at last.

They were all stunned when they saw that instead of ripping and tearing as his clothes normally did, Bruce's Asgardian attire expanded and grew with him, evolving to accommodate the Hulk's much large frame and musculature. From where she stood Frigga looked wide-eyed but not too surprised, thankful that she had enchanted her gifts to Bruce Banner just in case his other side decided to show itself.

" Oh geez, now she's in for it." Tony said under his breath as he watched the Hulk easily plow through the royal guards, who wisely chose not to engage the rage monster, and headed straight for Hela.

However it was to be noted that yet again the Hulk was not barreling towards the Queen of the Dead in a blind rampage, instead he was stomping towards the cowl-wearing goddess with anger and clear determination on his heavy-browed face.

" Wait, friend Hulk you can't just-" Thor began to say, but a warning look from the Hulk had him falling silent.

" What in the nine! Oh!" Hela exclaimed before she was seized around the waist by a single, meaty green hand. The grip around her was firm, not crushing, but it held no room for escape as Hela found herself lifted clear of her feet and face to utterly enraged face with the Hulk himself. With a low growl, the Hulk spoke.

" Listen here Antler lady, you give brother back to Thor or else Hulk will smash you into floor like he did to puny bad alien who killed Loki. Hulk will bash you as much as Hulk wants. You making pretty lady over there upset, Hulk not like that at all." Hulk growled as he gestured to Frigga, earning a stunned but grateful look from Thor's mother while the rest of the hall watched on absolutely flabbergasted by the sight of the Queen of Niflheim being held in a vice-like grip and getting a stern talking to by the green rage monster.

Hela stopped the light struggle she was putting up against the meaty hand that held her like she was some kind of Barbie doll and looked into the large, angry green eyes of her impromptu captor. Then everyone else watched on stunned as Hela gave a small huff of annoyance and relaxed into the Hulk's hold as she spoke.

" I understand what kind of damage you are capable of, I just saw the events that have transpired in Midgard since Loki was murdered and it was good of you to smash Menkos to pulp as you did. But listen to me Hulk of Midgard, I have a legitimate reason why I cannot do what Thor and his parents are asking of me." Hela said, sounding as calm and collected as ever as she met the Hulk's gaze head on. Hulk growled and tightened hiss hold around Hela a fraction to show her his displeasure but otherwise he was calm as could be expected and made no move to carry out his threats from before.

" What reason do you have for refusing to give me my son's soul?" Odin said as he stepped forward, sending the Hulk a look that was equal parts gratitude and also veiled wonder.

" Simple, I do not have, nor have I ever had dominion over the soul of Loki Odinson, even when he was within the cold walls of my kingdom." Hela answer as she turned to look down at Odin from where she dangled in the Hulk's grip.

She could just as easy deal with her captor, her magic was strong enough, all she'd have to do is make herself too large for him to hold on to. But in all honesty the Mistress of Nifleheim was feeling some begrudging respect for the green creature who had the nerve to grab her and threaten her as he did. It was all rather refreshing and unexpected, and Hela did love surprises.

" What do you mean you never possessed Loki's soul?" Thor asked as he and his mother stepped forward and stood on either side of Odin, looking up at Hela.

"He was murdered and tossed right into your realm." Thor added.

" While you are all correct that Loki Odinson did indeed fall to my kingdom a lifeless and mangled corpse, he did not stay as such for very long." Hela said cryptically.

Hela's words had an immediate effect as the entire hall erupted in chaotic shock. The chaos reigned until finally, Odin had enough.

" SILENCE!" He roared as he let the end of Gungnir crash down onto the floor with a resounding thud. The hall silenced immediately while the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, along with the Warriors 3, Lady Sif, and the Jotun delegation all gathered around the Hulk, Hela, and the Asgardian royal family as Odin spoke.

" You will cease your cryptic words this instant and tell us clearly, where is my son!" Odin growled with understandable menace.

" Perhaps it would be best if I showed you instead the events which transpired within my kingdom, hidden from both you and your all seeing gatekeeper?" Hela asked, now sounding mildly annoyed as she turned her pale eyed gaze from Odin back to the Hulk, who glared back at her.

" I would very much appreciate if you would kindly release me now, you're wrinkling my cape." Hela said, still as calm and collected as ever, perhaps even with a bit of amusement coloring her silvery voice.

" Let her go Hulk, its okay." Steve said, not taking his hardened eyes off of Hela.

With a final growl, Hulk uncurled his fingers from around Hela's ribcage, allowing the goddess to gently fly out of his grasp. Taking a moment to adjust her cape around her shoulders, Hela floated backwards through the air until she was floating above the roaring green and gold flames of the cauldron once more.

Everyone watched on in tense silence and Hela raised here arms and held them out wide, her gloved palms glowing with swirling gold magic. Beneath her a white smoke suddenly rose and began to billow about her.

" I'm sure you are familiar with this method by now." Hela said as she made a sweeping motion with her arms that caused the white smoke to rise above everyones heads stretch the entire length of the hall.

Indeed they all were, it was a magic projection, much like the one Odin had created with Heimdall to show everyone what had happened to Loki. All eyes now gazed up at the swirling white smoke, waiting with bated breath to see what would be revealed to them now. As the smoke began to darken into an image, Hela's voice sounded through the hall as her pure white eyes glowed with magic, uttering a single word.

" Observe."

All eyes were glued upward as the smoke finally darkened all way into a vast and imposing landscape blanketed by snow. Black mountains stood out against the mute, gray sky like the jagged teeth of a rabid beat hungering for its next meal. It was something straight out of a nightmare

As the memory progressed, the perspective shifted from the towering mountains to a plain, barren field of black dirt into which a large crater rested. As the inside of the crater was shown, Frigga let out an awful scream of horror at what her eyes beheld. Beside her Thor gasped and stared wide-eyed as he kept his mother from collapsing them and there, while Odin clenched his jaw to keep himself from mirroring his wife.

All around there were cries and cursed of horror at the image they all beheld.

There laying at the bottom of the crater was Loki, mangled and unrecognizable, reverted back to his Jotun form while still garbed in what was left of his Asgardian attire. He lay eagle spread, his burnt and bloodied cape fanned out around him. One of his arms lay with his wrist at an odd angle, while his other hand was a crushed and disfigured clump of bones and flesh. Crimson blood still oozed lazily from the four holes that marred Loki's torso, which was now a sickly pale grayish-blue color, exposed for all to see since Menkos had ripped off Loki's chest plate earlier. Loki's eyes, once so vibrant and green now stared unseeingly up at the gray skies, glazed over to a sickly grayish red hue and empty beneath nearly closed lids. Loki's distorted jaw hung open, Menkos having shattered it so brutally. And there beneath his jaw was Loki's utterly shredded throat, his sliced windpipe and vocal cords visible through the long, gapping hole Menkos' knife had left. He lay there with the stillness of death, the only movement was a few errant strands of ebony black hair fluttering in the cold wind.

" Jesus." Steve whispered brokenly as he beheld Loki's corpse as it lay bare and unprotected against the harsh winter of Niflheim.

Around him the other mortals all reacted in similar fashion. Tony looked like he was going to be sick, Clint ready to join him, clenching his jaw tightly, Natasha beside him with her eyes hard and her fists clenched. Hulk gritting his teeth and breathing harshly. Jane had her hand to mouth, while Darcy had buried her face into Selvig's shoulder, unable to look at the gruesome sight.

" Brother." Thor whispered as tears broke free from his eyes while he held his sobbing mother to his chest tightly.

A few feet away, Fandral looked ready to pass out, his face completely devoid of all color, while beside him, Volstaag was staring in wide eyed horror. Hogun had lost his grim mask, and with tears gathering in his dark eyes, he spoke rapidly under his breath, praying in his native tongue. And finally, Sif watched on with tears streaming from her eyes, her whole body shaking violently as she gazed up at the image of Loki's body.

" He was one of us?" Hellblindi whispered in confusion and disbelief, recognizing the skin and markings amidst all the horrible damage Loki had suffered, but his words were paid very little mind as all eyes were focused up at the projection of Hela's memories.

There were gasps all around as Hela herself appeared, floating over the dead prince who lay within the crater with her green cape and black robes billowing out about her.

She gazed down at the corpse with disinterest, her pale eyes taking in the sad state of things as she spoke.

" What a mess." She sighed as she flew forward, gliding down into the crater so that she was floating just a few feet from Loki's body, taking a better look.

" Someone sure did a number on you, but no matter, your soul will be mine while your body will go to the hounds." Hela said, talking to Loki as if he could possibly answer her back.

With her right hand glowing a dull red, Hela reached out towards the center of Loki's mangled, hole-ridden chest, no doubt to take the soul she had verbally laid claim to.

Frigga moaned in despair as she watched this, while Odin held on to Gungnir with his hands white-knuckled, literally looking like the great spear was the only thing keeping him upright at that moment. Thor stood a silent column paralyzed by what he was seeing, his arm like a vice around Frigga's shoulders.

Up above, everyone watched as Hela just about reached Loki's chest with her glowing hand, ready to pull something ou. But the moment the first fingertip of her hand made contact with Loki's unmoving chest, the entire hall watched stunned as a white light flashed out of nowhere, and Hela herself was thrown backward clear out of the crater with a loud, pained cry. There were gasp all around as they watched Hela, the Queen of the realm in which these events had taken place land hard on the black dirt with a dull thud, her right hand, once glowing now smoking, the glove over it burnt away in places to reveal lightly scorched skin beneath it.

Hela rose to her feet, hissing as she gingerly inspected her burnt hand.

" What?" Hela began to say as she whirled around to face the crater she had just been so violently ejected out of.

" What is this trickery?" Hela growled as she stepped forward, her breath coming in harsh puffs of vapor as her angry white eyes darted about.

" Reveal yourself to me this instant, for I am the supreme ruler of these lands!"

" You may be ruler of these lands Mistress Hela, but you do not rule us." Came the disembodied voice of a woman.

The great hall of Asgard watched as three perfect orbs of pure white light materialized out of nowhere and hovered over the crater.

" Who are you, and why have you interfered in my affairs?" Hela growled as she glared at the as of yet unknown beings before her, cradling her burnt hand to her chest.

Hela watched on as the three orbs began to grow larger and large, and glow brighter until finally, they morphed into distinct shapes.

Down below the rest of the hall all watched stunned into silence as the three orbs shifted into the forms of three maidens. They were otherworldly in feature and shape, shrouded in flowing dressed of pale gray materials that seemed to float around them. One maiden had flaming red hair, the one next to her with hair so blond it was nearly white, and the final maiden had the blackest ebony hair anyone had ever seen.

" We three are the sisters of fate, and we interfere because you cannot lay claim over the soul of the one who lies here." The Red-headed maid said, her voice low and deep with the wisdom of the ages, melodious and ethereal as she gazed down at Hela with pale, electric blue eyes.

" Y-You are the Norns then, the weavers of Destiny?" Hela asked, her anger from earlier replaced with disbelief.

Down below, everyone from Odin to the whole of Asgard watched on in silence, mirroring Hela's disbelief.

" Yes queen of Nifleheim, we are the Norns." The red head said with a nod before she continued.

" I am Skuld."

" I am Urd." The ebony haired maiden said.

" I am Verdandi." The blond maiden said, finishing out the trio.

" Forgive my earlier disrespect, but I must again ask, why have you come to my realm and left your place at the roots of Yggdrasil?" Hela asked as she bowed her head in respect to the three sisters, knowing she would be no match to them.

" You have our apologies Queen Hela, but our intervention was necessary for we have our own designs regarding the soul you were about to claim." Verdandi, the blond Norn said with all seriousness.

" What designs?" Hela asked, voicing what the entire hall of Asgard was thinking.

Instead of saying anything, the three Norns turned their gaze to Loki where he still laid cold and unmoving.

As one the three sister raised their right hands, palms glowing white. The hall watched in awe as Loki's body was lifted out of the crater by some unseen force. He still hung limb and lifeless in the air as he hovered past the large hole he had left when his body had first landed in this accursed realm and was then lowered back down onto the snow.

The Hela in the project watched on in silence, a frown evident on her brow even with the cowl she wore. She and the whole of Asgard watched on as the three sistered gracefully seemed to sink from the air and came to stand on the ground, surrounding Loki, the snow not bothering their bare feet in the least.

Skuld stood before Loki's head, gazing down at his broken face with what appeared to be a hint of sadness in her supernatural blue eyes. Urd stood by Loki's left shoulder, while Verdandi stood by his right.

" Who is he?" Hela asked softly as she took gazed down at the mangled corpse.

" He is Loki Odinson." Skuld replied, before her ebony haired sister took over.

" Second Prince of Asgard." Urd continued, and then Verdandi spoke.

" Innocent soul, mercilessly butchered at the hands of one who serves your so called suitor, Mistress Death." The blond Norn finished as all three sets of eyes looked to Hela.

Down below, the Asgardians, the Jotuns, and the Mortals all watched as a look of pure disgust spread across Hela's face as she spoke.

" Thanos." She hissed in utter detestation.

" So the stupid brute has sullied my realm by murdering an innocent and casting him here, believing in his twisted logic that it would somehow please me?" Hela asked knowingly, every line of her face showing her anger.

" Well if that is the case, then Loki of Asgard is meant to be in the halls of Valhalla, under his father's care, not here among the dishonored."

" You are correct Lady Hela, but Valhalla will have to wait." Skuld said as she and her sisters turned their attention back to Loki were he lay.

As one the three sisters raised both hands up high over their hands, palms held up and glowing. Within the triangle they formed, an orb the color of golden sunlight started to form, at first the size of maybe a baseball, but rapidly expanding until it reached the size of a beach ball, swirling about and even sparking here and there.

" What are they doing to my son?" Frigga asked desperately, tears streaming down her face as she watched the Norns standing over her child corpse.

They all watched as suddenly, the Norns brought their hands down sharply, in perfect synch. This motion made the ball of golden magic sharply come down as well, as if pulled by a sting. It careened straight into Loki's body, making those down below gasp as the ball of light seemed to explode the moment it touched Loki's cold, unmoving chest.

When the light faded, everyone watched on in silence as Loki's whole body glowed with the golden energy.

" Look, look what's happening." Thor said, his eyes wide as he slowly pulled off his black helmet and let it fall forgotten to the floor.

All eyes watched as the four terrible knife wounds to Loki's chest and abdomen glowed white, and then slowly sealed themselves. Next, Loki's shatter jaw and the lacerations to his face glowed white too, the lacerations closed up, while the jaggedly broken bone smoothed out beneath the skin. Then Loki's hands both glowed, one where his wrist had been snapped, the other over his whole hand that had been so brutally crushed. By the time the glow faded, the wrist was straight and the crushed bones and flesh looked like a pale, long fingered hand. Then finally, the horrendous wound over Loki's throat, the wound that had ended his life glowed pure white for several long moments before this grievous wound closed as well, leaving only pale and unbroken skin.

Odin gasped out loud as he watched the golden energy fade from Loki's body, and while his armor and clothing were still left in shambles, his chest, throat, and face were pale and smooth once more, not a single cut or bruise left over the now vibrant blue skin.

It dawned on him that Asgard was seeing Loki in his true form for the first time, but he cared not, that was still his son up there, the Norns had just healed his body and made him whole once more. But there was still no spark of life within Loki's crimson eyes, nor did his chest rise and fall with breath.

As they all watched on, Hela came forward to stand a few feet from the Norns as she spoke.

" You plan to bring him back?" She asked softly.

" Yes." Was all Skuld said before she gracefully sank to one knee and reached out, her pale and long fingers coming to rest lightly over Loki's pale blue forehead.

There was a moment of absolute silence, and then a collective gasp from the people down below as they watched Skuld's hand glow white, and then the energy seemed to jump straight into Loki's forehead. The moment the energy entered Loki's being, his whole body arched almost clean off the ground, his once dull and lifeless eyes suddenly flying all the way open as his mouth fell open and sucked in a giant breath.

" They brought him back?" Tony whispered in awe as he and everyone else watched Loki suddenly sit up, his whole body heaving as he threw his head back and let loose a terrible scream of pain and shock.

They all watched as Loki stumbled to his feet, only to fall down hard and then then claw his way aimlessly over the snow covered dirt.

The Norns watched this with an impassiveness that seemed almost cruel, while Hela looked simply looked at a complete loss as to what to do. When she stepped forward, the eyes of each Norn flashed dangerously as Skuld spoke in a voice that held no room for argument.

" One more step and it shall be your last."

Hela turned sharply to gaze at the Norns.

" Why, you just brought him back to life, he is in agony." Hela said neutrally as she gesture to Loki, who was keening lowly and thrashing about over the snow, as long dead muscles and sinews screamed back to life.

Frigga was stunned into total silence as she watched the son she thought dead now gasping for breath in his hands and knees amidst while snow and black dirt.

" The pain will pass, for he is made anew." Urd said as all eyes went to the dark-haired figure who was heaving his last breaths.

With that, Urd and her sisters stepped forward across the snow towards the newly resurrected Prince.

Loki, who had pushed himself up onto his knees and sat hunched over with his unkept hair obscuring his face. He seemed not to notice the three ladies approaching him as he took in deep, shaking gasps of breath.

The Norns stopped mere feet from Loki and Verdandi spoke.

" Loki of Asgard." She said, the three sisters watched as Loki froze at hearing his name called.

Very slowly, Loki looked up to gaze upon the once who had brought him back to life. There was a gasp through the whole hall as they beheld Loki, the prince they had thought lost to them, alive, with glittering red eyes alight with life and confusion.

" Who-" Loki croaked out, a hand immediately going to his newly healed throat, giving it a quick massage before Loki climbed onto his unsteady feet and stood to full height. His tattered armor and cape falling away from him in broken bits, leaving him only in the torn leather pants and boots he had been wearing when he had been killed.

" Who are you?" Loki croaked out as he gazed distrustfully and yes, a little fearfully at the three maidens with hard, rudy-red eyes.

" We and the ones who forced life back into you." Skuld answered.

" You just told me what you have done, not who you are, answer me!" Loki gritted out as he mustered a weak glare at the Norns.

Down bellow, Thor could not help the pride that sparked inside his heart that was pounding almost clear out of his chest. Even after it all, Loki could still make demands of the Norns themselves.

" You mind has stayed sharp even with all the trauma you suffered Prince of Asgard, it will serve you well. And to answer your question, I am Urd."

" I am Verdandi."

" And I am Skuld."

" We three are the Norns of Fate." They all said as one.

Loki's eyes grew wide, his whole face going slack with shock. He blinked owlishly at them before he spoke

" Where am I?" He asked softly, gasping when he caught sight of his blue hands.

" You are in my realm prince of Asgard." Hela said as she stepped forward, eying Loki with interest.

" Niflheim?" Loki whispered as he turned his red eyes to the Queen, who nodded in reply.

Loki then turned back to the Norns.

" What is going on here? Why did you bring me back to life? Why am I blue?" Loki asked desperately in rapid succession, nearly hyperventilating at this point as he let loose a fearsome scream.

" TELL ME!"

Below the crowds, Loki's family, the Jotuns, and the mortals were all surprised by the power behind Loki's demand. Odin hearing the echoes of his deceit by Menkos in the weapons vault, feeling like he was reliving that whole nightmare all over again, just a different version of his Loki finding out about his true heritage.

" What's going on here is a twist of fate." Urd said with a small smile.

" We brought you back to life because your life was wrongly stolen from you, and we three saw potential in you." Skuld said, answering Loki's second question.

" And finally, you are as you appear now because the glamor that was over you has been lifted. You are not an Aesir born, you are Jotun by blood, the last child of Laufey and his consort Farbauti." Verdandi finished.

While Loki's face grew horrified above, below Hellblindi gapped in shock as he spoke.

" The runt lived?" He whispered to himself.

A few feet away Thor and Frigga looked away a moment to glare at Hellblindi for daring to call their Loki a runt, but they each shook their heads and looked back up at the projection, watching along with Odin and everyone else as despair spread across Loki's face.

" NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Loki cried as his hands went to his hair, pulling at the black locks as he shook his head in denial of the harsh truth that had been revealed.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME STAY DEAD!" Loki screamed as tears began to fall from his red eyes.

Below, the mortals, from Steve to Darcy all felt their hearts break at the sight of Loki as he completely broke down. They also felt anger towards the Norns who stood impassive to the despair they had caused. Jane gritted her teeth and blinked back angry tears as she glared up at the Norns where they were projected and watched on as they spoke.

" You will not have time for tears here Loki of Asgard, especially considering the harshness this realm is capable of." Verdandi said.

Loki had sunk to his knees, staring tearfully at his blue arms and hands with naked despair on his face and tears gushing from his rudy-colored eyes. He looked up at the Norns and spoke.

" What do you mean by that, take me from here now!" Loki cried bitterly as he bit back the sobs that were clawing to get out of him.

The next words out of the Skuld's mouth had everyone down bellow feeling like the floor had been pulled out from under them.

" No, we will not." The red-head said in a voice devoid.

" What are they doing?!" Frigga screamed in outrage.

" Be calm my wife, surely the Norn would not be so cruel." Odin said, though he seemed not to believe his own words as they continued to watch.

" Wha... What do you mean?" Loki asked as terror spread over his entire face.

" Do not fall to the horrors of this realm, prove to us and to yourself that you are as strong as we believe you to be." Urd said as she and her sisters started to rise into the air and glow softly.

It was sign enough for Loki to know what they were doing. They were leaving... without him.

" No, wait! where are you going?!" Loki yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could in an futile attempt to catch the departing sisters.

" WHY?" Loki screamed as he looked up at the sisters, trying desperately to summon his magic, anything to stop them for leaving, but it was no use.

Verdandi turned her cold blue gaze to Hela and spoke.

" Listen well, Queen of Niflheim, you are forthwith ordered to remain neutral. You will not give aid of any kind, and should you move to do so, you will find yourself and your realm in ruins within the blink of an eye."

Hela gritted her teeth, absolutely hating what was happening, this was her realm, her rules, and yet the three sisters of Fate had brushed off her authority with barely a batting of their pale eyes.

" Rest assured, I will heed your warning." Hela said flatly.

The Norns nodded to her, to which she gave a quick nod of resigned acceptance before all eye turned to Loki, who was at this point hyperventilating.

" From this point forward, you are on your own, Loki of Asgard. You have but one task." The three Norns said as they began to basically dissolve before Loki's very eyes.

" What task do you speak of?" Loki yelled as the Norns had nearly faded back into the three glowing orbs they had first materialized as.

" Find the fire within, for it will be the only way you will every leave this realm." Came the distant voice of the three Norns, then as one the three orbs flicked and faded into nothing, leaving cold silence and a dumbfounded Loki in their wake.

Loki tore his gaze away from the now empty sky, his lips parted, but no words coming forth as he gazed at Hela, and Hela gazed back at him.

" I do not no what games the Norns are playing, but for what it's worth, I am sorry." Hela said as she took the air.

Despair radiated from every inch of Loki as he silently watched Hela rise into the air, her cape billowing about her. There was a look of veiled regret on the Queen's face as she gazed down at the solitary, blue figure before her.

" I wish you luck, Loki of Asgard... You are going to need it." Hela said grimly, bowing her crowned head before her face hardened and she turned away and flew off towards her lonely throne among the the towering black mountains of her realm, forcing herself not to look back as she too left Loki to himself.

" How could they do this to my son?" Odin whispered brokenly.

There was despair and horror written across every single face in the great hall, even on Hellblindi's harsh features their was disbelief.

At the Bifrost, where he still stood watch, Heimdall did not even bother to hide the tears that were streaming down his face, he too having witnessed the horrifying events that Hela had just revealed.

Back in the hall, all eyes watched as Loki stood where he had been left all alone, looking completely lost in every sense of the word, gasping quietly, not able to catch his breath. His red eyes darted every which way, hyperaware of his surrounding as he took the nightmarish landscape in.

Then out of nowhere there was a low, gravelly growl that had Loki freezing. The sound had come from behind him. Letting out a shaky breath, Loki slowly turned around to face the source of the sound.

Everyone down bellow felt their hearts freeze in equal terror.

" Oh my God, no." Clint whispered, his eyes as wide as dinner plates with horror.

They mirrored the look that was on Loki's face as he beheld the a giant, monstrous looking creature that was staring back at him with dull, milky gray eyes where it stood just a few paces away.

A grotesque, mutated beast that looked to be part wolf and all demon, with matted gray fur, hulking paws with lethal looking claws, and a slobbering jaws full to the brim with stained, jagged teeth.

Before Loki could do or say anything, a second growl sounded as another creature materialized beside the first one.

Loki slowly started backing away, letting out a shaky breath as he realized what these creatures were.

The wolves of Nifleheim, the ones that Menkos had promised as he had tossed Loki into the portal. They had come for their feast at last.

The great hall of Asgard watched on in abject horror as a third and fourth wolf materialized, seemingly from the shadows, all of them eying Loki with hate and the promise of a painful death. Loki stopped backing away and just stood there, clenching his hands as they trembled in terror while his face went blank as it seemed to dawn on him that there was no where for him to run, he would have to face the hungry mouths that wanted him.

As Loki stood there facing off against the pack of fiendish wolves, there was a moment of absolute silence over the field upon which Loki stood. Then with a roar the first wolf sprang forward and started barreling towards Loki with his teeth bared, his fellows following after him. But as the wolves of Niflheim rushed towards him, an oddly calm look spread across Loki's face. Then in a move no one expected, Loki sprang forward himself, his hand glowing as he was able to conjure a woefully small knife, as he ran head long towards the beasts that were charging right at him.

The crowd below watched stunned as a look of sheer determination and unbridled fury spread across Loki's face, made all the more fearsome by his Jotun complexion. The last image of Loki they all beheld as the smoke began to shift and was of Loki running headlong into the first wolf to reach him, burying his knife to the hilt into one of the foul creature's milky gray eyes, his scream of utter rage and anguish reverberating through the main hall as the image faded way into whiteness once more.

" Have the Norns no mercy?" Frigga wailed while all around her there were groans and cries of horror at what they had beheld.

" Queen Frigga, you should not be so quick to grieve, for as you have just seen, that while the Norns left him dependent only upon himself against all the brutality my kingdom has to offer, your son did not simply lay down to die a second time." Hela said from where she still floated above the cauldron of fire Odin had used to summon here what seemed like hours ago, when in actuality it had only been half of one.

" Stave off on your despair, for I have much to show you still." Hela said as she waved her hands again and the white smoke began to darken once more into an image.

What was to be revealed next was anyone's guess.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Chapter 11

As the smoke darkened into a new image, Hela addressed the crowds, calm and regal like the Queen she was.

"People of Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard, you should know that in my realm of nightmares and pain, your second Prince did not just face the wolves his murderer promised, but legions of the dishonored dead."

Hela's words send a cold chill through every single person in the hall, as all eyes turned upward toward the white smoke that floated above them and the new image that was being projected upon it.

" Holy shit." Tony whispered as he and everyone else watched the disembodied head of one of those nasty wolves of Nifleheim flew through the air, its milky eyes glazed and mouth open in grotesque surprise, as it it had been caught by surprise and did not know that it was yet dead.

But as the decapitated head fell to the snow covered ground with a light thud, a tall black haired and blue skinned figure ran past it at breakneck speed, long legs carrying him swiftly across the snow covered plains of black dirt and rock.

Loki ran hard, a look of sheer rage and determination over his blue-hued face. The terror from before was completely gone. He ran as if the very flames of hell were at his heels, sporting dozens of cuts and bruises over his bare blue torso and arms. Some cuts were clotted over and healing, while others dripped fresh crimson blood, having just been received. One of Loki's eyes was bloodied and almost swollen completely shut and there was a jagged cut over the underlying cheek. The tendrils of what looked suspiciously like a half bite mark graced on of his shoulders, while there were three long, thankfully shallow claw marks down nearly the entire length of his back. Gone was the delicate looking Prince, now there was only a warrior who looked like he had gone through Hell, only to find himself facing more misery.

Loki's feet were bare as he ran across the open field the legs of the leather pants he wore shredded and receded to just past his calves. There was a small rock formation up in the distance that appeared to be his destination.

A loud roar behind him had Loki looking over his shoulder and glaring as he eyed the single monstrous wolf that was chasing him, its fellows having been slaughtered by the man it was now in hot pursuit of. The animal barreled after looking, snapping its powerful jaws as if promising to rip Loki's flesh from him piece by jagged piece. Loki's undamaged red eye glared back at the beast before he turned and kept running.

The people down bellow watched with dread as the filthy wolf started to close the distance between itself and its quarry. Just as the wolf leapt into the air, its jaws wide and ready to deliver the killing bit, Loki abruptly stopped in his tracks, then whirled around with inhuman speed and sent a glowing ball of blue energy from the palm of his hand straight at the beast. They all watched stunned as the wolf had enough time to yelp in surprise before it completely froze over solid the moment Loki's magic made contact. The block of ice that had once been a raging demon wolf still careened towards Loki, who's hands glowed once more, summoning more ice that shaped itself into a long, wicked-looking club, which he swung at the frozen solid wolf with a vicious yell.

Thor watched stunned as his brother literally shattered his would-be murderer into a thousand pieces, the force of Loki's blow was that hard. The crown Prince of Asgard felt a profound pride spike through him as he gazed upon he brother, who was battered but showed no sign of breaking. A soft hand coming to tightly clasp his hand had Thor momentarily looking away from the projection to see Jane, a look of awe on her own face as she gazed at Thor. Without saying anything, Thor squeezed Jane's hand tightly as the two looked back up in time to see Loki spare the frozen bits of the wolf a vicious smirk before he turned and started running again as fast as his legs could carrying him.

" He has embraced his abilities as a Jotun." Odin said softly, awed by his son's defeat of the wolves.

But then the memories began to shift, the skies over Niflheim turning blood red as Loki's rage filled voice sounded through the air.

" COME ON!" Loki screamed, a rusty blackened broad-sword clenched tightly in his fists, his breath coming out in harsh bursts. The wounds that had been gracing Loki's body while he had faced off against the wolf were gone, though there scars they left over his skin was plainly visible for all to see, and his eye was no longer swollen almost all the way shut. There was a savage glint in Loki's red eyes, that seemed to almost glow with unbridled fury.

There were cries of shock all around when everyone saw who Loki was facing off against.

" Zombies." The Hulk growled out as he gazed up at the projection with angry eyes, still not calm enough for Bruce Banner to take back control.

Indeed, the Hulk's description was accurate, for Loki was now facing scores of undead warriors, all of them rotted and grotesque, many nothing more than skeletons with bits of gray, long-dead flesh and skin hanging from their bones as they snarled and raised their own weapons, surrounding Loki like a swarm of hornets. They were all stunned to see that their were already piles of corpses already littering the snow covered ground, indicating that Loki had already faced scored of these undead and sullied warriors and was still standing.

" Come on then, see if you can fell a son of Odin!" Loki yelled, his voice an angry roar.

As he said these words, the broad sword in Loki's hand began to buzz lightly with magical energy, and then with a spark it ignited with electricity swirling up and down the entire length of the blade. Through his magic Loki increased the deadliness of the sword he had wrested from one of the sullied reanimated corpses he had felled and faced the small army that surrounded him with no fear.

As one the undead fiends roared and converged upon Loki with their rusted and bloodied weapons, spears, swords, axes and everything else in between, moving to devour the one living soul in their midsts.

With a scream of rage all his own, Loki bound forward with his electrified sword, slashing and swinging, not with wild abandoned, but calm and calculated strikes, cutting down undead warrior after undead warrior. They seemed an endless wave, but Loki never once falters as he lopped heads off from the necks they were attached to, severed legs and arms, and even cleaved whole bodies in half clean down the middle through battered and rusted helmets and tattered chain-mail and metal plates that had once been sturdy armor. They watched as Loki transferred his sword to one hand, while he conjured an wicked looking whip of ice in his other. Cold vapor rose up from the jagged barbs of the ice-whip as Loki whirled it around above his head and let the weapon fly toward and incoming undead. The dishonored dead let out a started cry that was abruptly cut off, for the moment the whip slashed into him, the undead warrior stopped dead in his tracks, frozen solid. Then with a loud yell Loki swung his sword straight through the frozen being, shattering him as he had shattered the wolf in the earlier vision.

The great hall watched as Loki fought onward, decimating wave after wave of undead being hell-bend on ending him, leaving their charred ruins in his wake. Hours passed, watching Loki fight twice as hard for every wound her received in a melee that seemed to know no end.

" Do you see all of Asgard, how he still does not beg for mercy, how he does not scream for aid from the Norns, or from me, how he fights against the legions descending upon him without fear?" Hela's voice echoed through the hall, silvery still, but with an edge of hardness.

The Warriors three and the Lady Sif all averted their gazes to the floor in fresh shame as the image of Loki basically at war with the entire realm of Niflheim shifted yet again, growing dark as it showed Hela's realm with deep night having fallen over it.

They watched as a lonely, exhausted Loki grunted as he climbed with bare hands and feet up a large pile of jagged rocked that formed rock outcrop high up off the ground. At his waist, tied with a frayed cords of leather was the broad sword, completely blackened at this point, and clanking lightly as it tapped against the rock as the one who wielded in dragged himself upwards, his grip slipping lightly every now and then, but thankfully Loki would recover each time and keep climbing.

" He's exhausted." Darcy whispered softly as she and the others all watched Loki pull himself over onto the ledge with a low groan, strain written into every line of his face as he rolled over onto his back and just lay their on the flat surface of the ledge within the outcrop.

Loki closed his eyes and gasped harshly for breath, his whole body seeming to heave in exhaustion as he lay their nearly eagle spread. After several moments, Loki's blood-red eyes fluttered open again, revealed to be swimming with fresh tears as with a low, pained grown Loki rolled over onto his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

His black hair, once neatly kept and cut to just at his neck, was now a matted, curly mess of waves that cascaded almost past his shoulders, a clear indication that a significant amount of time had passed and was still passing. From where he stood, Thor felt his heart lurch and his own eyes fill as a cold chill spread through him. In his mind he knew that it had been weeks if not months since the Norns had left his brother to this torment, and the very thought of it sent fresh waves of agony through Thor's very soul as he watched his brother on the projection.

Loki bowed his head low, letting his long hair fall over his face like a curtain as he let out a small, hitched breath. And yet, he did not sob and wail as others would, no Loki instead shifted himself backwards until he was propped up against the rock wall from which the ledge was jutting. They watched as Loki drew his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them like a small child would. His dark red eyes, still glistening with unshed tears, gazed out into the darkened yet no less imposing landscape of Niflheim.

This was a moment of quiet amidst the terrible chaos, in which everyone from Odin to Heimdall could see the quiet desolation that followed so much fighting. Enervation was written into every line of Loki's, against the blue hue and the dark bruised and barely healed nicks and scratches, no doubt from even more fighting.

Taking in a shaky breath, Loki spoke.

" What fire did the Norns speak of when they left me here, what fire within? There is no fire, no food, no rest. All there is, is the fact that I do not want to die here." Loki said softly to himself.

Down below, a single tear escaped from Natasha's eye as Loki's words registered to her. Beside her the others were faring no better, even Hulk was blinking his green eyes rapidly.

Frigga sobbed quietly as she stared up at the image of her son sitting along on a ledge. He needed her, but she had not been able to hear his need, deceived into thinking he was causing all kinds of havoc in other realms.

Odin clenched his jaw tightly, his own eye over bright as he stared up at the image of his youngest son.

They all watched as Loki uncurled himself somewhat and brought his hand up, holding it out with the palm up. Wondering what Loki was doing, everyone watched as light green and white wisps of magic materialized and swirled about above his outstretched palm. The wispy plumed soon began to morph and solidify into something, and when they did, Thor, Odin, and Frigga all gasped together in fresh pain.

In Loki's hand floated a projection, so very much like a hologram on Earth. The image projected was of three figures. A smiling Frigga, with an equally smiling Thor, and stoic looking Odin flanking her on either side. Loki was looking forlornly at the image of his family that he had conjured.

With a barely suppressed sob, Loki spoke as his tears finally began to fall.

" Are any of you even alive, or has my murderer done to you what he did to me?" He asked softly to the image in his hand.

Down below there were pained cries all around as Frigga brought a shaking hand to her mouth, her tearful eyes watching on as Loki continued to speak.

" I know that none of you are coming, that brother, you will not coming bursting into this realm in a hail of lightening and thunder, swinging you hammer ready to cause destruction." Loki said, his voice flat with exhaustion, while a sorrowful smile turned up the corners of Loki's lips for a fleeting moment.

Down below Thor screwed his eyes shut as regret burned through him.

They all watched as Loki's eyes shifted to the image of Odin as he spoke next.

" You lied to me, you and mother lied to me about my true heritage, about who I am really am." Loki whispered, his eyes hardening for a moment in dull anger. But the anger quickly faded as he continued to speak.

" Father, I do not know for how long I have been in this place, the days have blurred into mere daylight and night, nor do I know if I will look upon any of you ever again. So I speak now mostly for myself." Loki said softly before he reached up with his free hand and scrubbed at the ear tracks that glistened over his face, lightly frozen against his Jotun skin as he continued.

" I must admit, in those first days since the Norns left me here, I felt anger, so much anger towards you both. I think it helped me tear my way through the many wolves and undead who sought to end me. I raged within at the very thought of either you or Mother, or even Thor. For a time I think I did resent you all so bitterly." Loki said with brutal honestly.

Down below, Odin closed his eyes while Frigga wept fresh tears, and Thor stood numbed by what he had just heard, tightening his hold around Jane, and the horned helmet he still clutched in his other arm. But neither Odin, nor his wife, nor his eldest son made any word of denial, accepting Loki's truth without protest for it was the least they deserved. They watched on in pained silence as Loki took in a deep, shuddering breath and spoke as fresh tears gathered in his eyes.

" But... I want you to know, that in these last few days I have felt the anger leave my heart, slowly but surely it has faded. In this silence, this small respite from those who would see me torn to pieces, I realize now that it does not matter to me that I am a Jotun, and that I share no blood with the three of you. My Jotun form is what has kept me alive thus far, and you three are the only family I have ever known."

Tony had to swallow down the huge lump that had formed in his throat, his eyes turned to Thor and his parent to see just how absolutely wrecked they were at Loki's confession to their image. Letting out a shaky breath of his own, Tony turned his gaze back up at the smoke to keep watching what happened with Loki in Niflheim.

As a few tears carved new trails down his cheek, Loki spoke to the conjured images of his family.

" As the days have passed, my hopes that I will get out of here somehow are starting to fade. I suppose this is about as close as I will ever get to telling you what is in my heart." Loki said, his voice cracking as he let a single sob escape him before he forced himself back into some semblance of composure and spoke what he needed to say.

" I care not anymore where I come from or what I am, such things are trivial here, for the wolves and the undead who would see me dead care not whether I am a Jotun runt or an Aesir prince. There is a sense of foreboding in me now, for I feel that my time is coming to an end. If that is what shall come to pass, I wish for you, my father, my mother, and my brother to know one thing." Loki said softly before he took a deep, steadying breath and finished what he wanted to say.

" I love you, I have always loved you, and I always will."

After he said these words, Loki finally let his tears and anguish consume him as he let his hand fall, dissolving the image of his family and wept bitterly into forearms without shame.

With that the image faded into black and began to shift once more into what was most likely the final seen of the saga that had unfolded in Niflheim.

There was a collective groan through the entire hall of Asgard. Sif sank to her knees and sobbed brokenly, while Volstaag wept fat tears and looked up at the now blackened and shifting smoke in despair and awe, Hogun stood pale and silent as tears feel unchecked from his own dark eyes, and Fandral, Fandral bowed his head low as tears gathered and fell from his eyes, while silent sobs wracked his whole frame.

From where they stood, Steve was gasping for breath while tears fell from his eyes, beside him Tony shaking his head, tears streaming from his own eyes. Clint was crying too, his jaw trembling violently as he stared up at Loki, the real Loki, feeling his heart tear itself in two for ever even daring to feel any kind of hatred towards the second prince of Asgard. Beside him Natasha actually brought a hand up to her mouth to keep her own sobs silent, while a single tear fell down her cheek. From where he stood, the Hulk had tears running down his face too, the rage monster who would have been thrashing about destroying things left and right, instead stood there and wept in complete silence. As the minutes passed though, the green started to fade away, and the body began to shrink and soon, there was Bruce Banner standing there silently weeping instead. Both halves of the same coin despaired as one.

" Oh my God." Darcy whispered, clutching at Selvig's sleeves in a desperate attempt to stay grounded while tears streamed unchecked from her eyes. Selvig himself had Darcy in a bear hug, all but crushing her against his chest like a father would his daughter, his eyes blown wide and haunted, tears streaming from them as he whispered rapidly under his breath, volleying between his native tongue and english as he kept saying "God have mercy" over and over again.

From where they stood, Hellblindi and his entire delegation bowed their heads, all of them humbled by the strength they had just witness. They were Jotun after all, so they did not openly weep as some many around them were doing, but there were dark trails of clear liquid carving their way down several dark blue cheeks, including the King's as they stood in total silence.

Thor sobbed without shame now, crushing Loki's helmet to his chest so hard that the metal actually bent out of shape, such was the force of the Thunderer's anguish. Beside him Jane clung to his arm, squeezing Thor's hand in hers as hard as she could while she cried silently, feeling as if the world were crumbling all around her. Frigga stood a few feet from Thor, her entire being having gone numb at hearing her youngest son's declaration of pure love. A dull thud had her and everyone else turning in time to see Odin sink to his knees, his hands slack around Gungnir which still stood upright against the floor. The look on the All-father's face was that of total devastation.

" My son." Odin whispered, his face the color of a sheet as he stared at the currently blank smoke up above. Gone was the reserved and stoic ruler of Asgard, now there was just the old man, the devastated father who had just witnessed the hellish trials of his youngest son. With a sob, Frigga rushed to her husband's side, throwing her arms around him and clinging to the white-haired man, pressing the crown of her head to his cheek. Unconsciously, Odin raised a trembling hand from Gungnir and wrapped his arm tightly around his wife, clinging to her just as hard.

While many of Asgard's people wept without shame, still others stood they in silent awe, all of them humbled to their very core, and feeling like the lowest slugs in the dirt for having ever thought ill of Loki Odinson. What they had witnessed just now was a true Prince, regardless of what realm he belonged to. It left them all feeling the hot fire of shame and regret spread through them, and there was no balm to such a feeling, there would never be a balm for such a feeling.

From where she still floated over the green fires, with her cape billowing about her, Hela looked on with her face impassive, but a hint of cold satisfaction in her pale eyes as she beheld the whole of Asgard in despair. Wordlessly, Hela willed the final images to reveal themselves over the smoke. It was time they all came to know what became of Loki Odinson.

" Look." Jane said as she pointed up at the smoke swirling above them.

All eyes turned upward once more as a new image spread over the white expanse of the smoke.

When the image cleared, there were gasps all around, they had though they had seen Hell before, what they beheld now was its very beating heart.

Loki's battle cry echoed through the entire hall as he swung his burnt sword, slashing away at an undead soldier. The prince was backed up against a wall of solid rock, grievous wounds weeping crimson blood littering his whole body, whole chunks of flesh missing in several places. A thin line of red blood streamed from the corner of Loki's mouth. while there was a long slash mark across his blue chest. Around him there were legions of undead souls with their weapons bared, their numbers rivaling the whole of Asgard's armies. It was all of them against Loki. It didn't take long for everyone to realize what they were witnessing.

This was the final battle. Hundreds, if not thousands of the dishonored lay smashed, slashed, shattered, and all other kinds of mangled, already having been felled by Loki. But the wave seemed endless, and Loki was cornered, with no chance of escape.

Loki cried out as an arrow buried itself into his left shoulder, a demonic undead archer having taken the shot from within the writhing mass of animated corpses. With a snarl Loki reached up and viciously yanked the arrow out of his own flesh, throwing in away and letting loose a barrage of fireballs with a sweep of his hand. The battling lasted for hour and hour, Loki cutting down undead warrior after undead warrior, yet receiving more wounds in the process until there was a sheen of bright red over nearly all of Loki's body, covering up the dark blue of his true skin.

And then everything went still as Loki's knees finally buckled beneath him, the broadsword falling from his numb fingers to land in the snow beside him.

" Loki." Frigga whispered brokenly as she watched her son collapse onto his hands and knees in the snow.

There were winces all around and Loki let out a low, gurgling sound from deep within his throat, and then there was deep crimson liquid splashing over the snow beneath Loki. Loki coughed harshly and spat out what blood remained in his mouth before he looked back up, pain radiating in his eyes. Loki gasped harshly after he had chocked up all that blood, but his red eyes remained defiant as he glared back the the ring of undead warriors who were leering hungrily at him.

" So, are you ready to meet your end little Jotun?" One of the animated corpses hissed, eying Loki with glee in his milky white eyes as a grin across his rotted face.

Around this corpse there were snickers and jeers all around. Down below the hall of Asgard watched as Loki hang his head wordlessly, as if in defeat. But just as the corpse that had spoken took a step forward with his rusted ax raised to strike, Loki let out a low, almost animal like growl as he slowly reached over and wrapped his bloodied fingers around the hilt of the broadsword.

The crowd, and the sullied dead were one in their shock as they watched Loki slowly rise to his feet, using the sword almost like a cane to push himself up the rest of the way, so that he was standing to full height. The look on Loki's face had many of the sullied dead taking an involuntary step back. The prince's red eyes seemed to be almost glowing while his jaw quivered with rage with each raged breath he took in. With strength none thought he still possessed, Loki raised the broadsword, pointing it at the rotted warrior who had moments ago taunted him with words. Taking in a deep, ragged breath, Loki spoke.

" Rest assured, I will not meet my end today". Loki growled.

" Who the fuck are you?" Another corpse growled as it glared daggers at Loki.

This seemed to spark something inside Loki, as the raged within his glittering red eyes seemed to increase ten-fold. With a snarl, Loki screamed out his answer.

" I AM LOKI OF ASGARD, AND I WILL TEAR DOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO, BUT I WILL NOT FALL, I WILL NEVER FALL TO ANY OF YOU!"

Down below, everyone stood in awed silence, all of them speechless at the sight of Loki as he was now, looking just a few breaths away from death, yet standing tall and defiant in the face of an entire legion of undead warriors.

" Loki, my brother." Thor whispered in reverence, his blue eyes wide with shock that was mirrored by everyone else in the room.

Above them they all watched as the undead warrior from earlier let out a grotesque yell and sprang forward with his axe raised, his own rage shining brightly as he barreled towards the defiant prince.

Loki took one step forward, ready to engage his attacker when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his swords. The dishonored dead who was charging at the prince stopped cold too, his milky grayish blue eyes going to Loki's bloodied chest. Down below there were gasps and cries as everyone beheld Loki, with the center of his chest glowing pure white where his heart would be.

" What is happening to my son?" Odin cried as he stared with his one eye up at the image of his son.

Above them, everyone watched as Loki's eyes grew wide and he gasped as he looked down at his heaving, glowing chest. But before he could say anything, the veins over Loki's arms started to glow too, as if what was happened to his chest was slowing spread through his whole body. The unknown white energy continued to spread and soon, both of Loki's hands were glowing just a brightly as his chest.

Around him the sullied warriors were all backing away, some falling over themselves for while they did not know what was going on, instinct was enough to tell them that something big was about to happen.

" It burns." Loki gasped softly, staring wide-eyed at his arms and hands, his long tangled ebony hair flying about in the sudden wind that had picked up around him.

Then with a gasp, Loki threw his head back and stared up at the gray skied of Niflheim as the white energy that radiated from his chest like a beacon spread across the veins of his taught neck, and over the plains of his face till they reached his eyes. The hall watched as Loki's eyes, once the color of blood-red rubies bleached to pure white and glowed.

" Run!" One of the undead yelled, causing many to scrambled in a vain attempt to save themselves.

The Loki's mouth flew wide open as he screamed.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As Loki screamed there was a deafening boom through the air so powerful, it actually knocked many people in the great hall of Asgard off their feet.

Above them, they all watched as the energy that had been building up within Loki finally exploded out of him with a final scream.

" Jesus, he turned into a nuclear bomb!" Tony yelled as he and the others watched the awe-inspiring explosion that engulfed Loki in a white light, and obliterated all that was unfortunate enough to be in its path.

While the explosion expanded, burning everything within its radius, a second explosion sounded, this one sending a massive, swirling beam of energy straight up into the skies of Niflheim. It was here that the perspective shifted to show Hela, standing on the dais upon which her obsidian throne stood, watching with her pale eyes wide as a large chunk of her realm was being incinerated by white fire.

" The fire within... he's done it." Hela whispered as a look of sheer wonder spread across her normally composed face.

She watched on as the towering beam of light torpedoed the skies of her realm, parting the clouds and seeming to stretch forever until there was a loud shattering sound. The beam had reached the barrier of the realm, where the fabrics of the universe held Niflheim apart from the open space between the branches of the world tree.

Down below the great hall watched as an actual crack appeared over the skies Hela's realm. The explosion continued, shockwave after shockwave rattling the realm to its very foundations as thousands if not millions of dishonored dead and wolves were all burnt to dust for mile after mile, to where even a small mountain crumbled away against the awesome while light. As they watched, the entire projection of smoke whited out, allowing nothing to be seen.

" Now now, no need to panic. Here comes the best part." Hela's amused, silvery voice sounded, startling everyone before they focused once more on the projection up above.

The white faded away to reveal charred and smoking land, scorched black and devoid of all live. At the very center of the truly gargantuan blast radius, and single soot covered figure lay face down on the seared dirt.

At first this figure lay unmoving, but them with a small gasp, the sooth covered figured jerked and thrashed about, sending still smoking dirt flying. With a loud groan, the figure forced itself to its knees and gasped for air.

" Loki." Thor whispered in awe as he watched his brother sit in the eerie stillness that followed in the wake of the awesome display of power he had just demonstrated.

They watched as Loki, covered from head to toe in black dirt gazed up at the torn skies of Niflheim with his lips parted to gasp in ragged breath after ragged breath. With a shudder that wracked through his whole body, Loki turned his gaze downward and let his stunned red eyed take in the destruction he had caused.

" By the Nine." Loki choked out, his voice barely above a whisper as he took in the black and scorched earth around him that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Then the loud and jarring sound like glass shattering filled the quiet air and Loki turned his gaze upward once more, finally seeing the other result of the power that had burst for from him. There above him, the barrier that encompassed Niflheim lay cracked, with dark, black space peaking through.

Loki's red eyes widened as realization struck him. With a grunt, Loki scrambled to his bare feet and continued to gaze up at the crack between the realms.

" Come on man, come on." Clint whispered under his breath as he realized what was about to happen but dared not voice it for fear he would somehow jinx it.

Everyone watched as a look of absolute relief spread across Loki's face as he spoke.

" The fire within." He whispered as a small smile curved up the corners of his lips, but the smile quickly faded as a look of sheer determination spread in its place.

" You taught me well father." Loki whispered, before he closed his eyes and summoned forth the last reserves of his magic.

The crowd below, from Thor to Heimdall at his post at the Bifrost watched as Loki began to glow softly, a blueish white energy gently spreading over him. Then Loki made a sweeping motion with his arms over his head and before their very eyes, he was engulfed in the blue magic, his form shifting and morphing amidst the swirls.

There was a collective gasp from the great hall as they watched the magic fade, revealing Loki in the form of a great, dark blue feathered eagle with glittering read eyes.

The people of Asgard saw what it was, a son utilizing the lesson taught by his father in the days of childhood.

" He remembered." Odin whispered as he gazed upon his son in the form that he himself was known to transform into.

" I can't believe this." Steve whispered, completely stupefied as they all watched Loki spread his colossal wings and threw his head back, bugling to the heavens in triumph.

A sheer thrill reverberated through each and every soul in the great hall, even Hela allowed herself a small smile as she too watched along with the others as Loki leapt into the air and took flight.

Within the image, Loki's shrill eagle's shriek filled the air as he flapped his wings hard and flew up into the distorted clouds of Niflheim, barreling with all speed towards the crack in the barrier.

From her throne, Hela watched on with a smile on her face as she watched the great bird prey make his daring escape from her realm. She lifted no finger, instead gracefully taking a seat on her throne. Everyone watched as the smile on Hela's face turned into a full on grin as she leaned back into her obsidian throat and let out a small, silvery chuckle of amusement.

Up in the air, Loki let out one final, triumphant cry as the great eagle he had transformed into like his father before him. As he was just about at the crack in the barrier, Loki folded his great wings against his body and dove head long into it like a living torpedo. There was another loud sound like glass shattering, and then Loki was gone in another explosion of rainbow colored sparks, having disappeared to what ever was on the other side of the crack he had blasted into the very fabric of the realm that had served and his hellish cage.

The image then faded to white, and the smoke evaporated in its entirety. The great hall of Asgard stood silent, enervated by all that they had just witnessed with their own eyes.

As one, all eyes turned to gap at Hela in stunned silence where she still floated, looking as nonchalant as could be. Then an amused smirk spread across the Queen of Niflheim's face as she addressed the crowd.

" So now you see what I meant when I said that I never had dominion over the soul of Loki Odinson. The only one who has ever had dominion over Loki Odinson's soul, is Loki Odinson himself." The Goddess said before she looked straight at Odin, Thor, and Frigga before she continued.

" You should have pride in your second son, Odin All-father, for he has done the impossible, he passed the test of the Norns and through fire and legion upon legion of wolf and dishonored alike, he clawed his way out of my realm all on his own."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you don't find the way I had Loki escape from Niflheim too corny, I just thought it would be cool if Loki got out this way, remembering a magic spell that Odin taught him, and combing that with the legends of Odin himself being able to transform into a great eagle. I really hope you all like this part of the chapter, but it's cool if you don't.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Agains, I apologize in advance if characters seem OOC or Mary Sue like. Please forgive and bear with me.

Chapter 12

The silence that followed Hela's silvery words of praise for Loki Odinson was all encompassing. Not a single person spoke, or moved, or even seemed to breath, all of them collectively gawking at the goddess who was floating over the green-gold flame, an amused looked over her half-masked face.

Then, Thor blinked and seemed to snap out of the stunned paralysis that gripped him and everyone else. With a gasp, Thor all but ran forward, closing the distance between himself and Hela where she floated with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Where is he?" Thor asked, desperation radiating off of him in waves as he gazed up at Hela.

Hela merely blinked at him before she slowly shook her head.

" Your guess is as good as mine Prince of Asgard." Hela said neutrally.

" What do you mean Hela?" Frigga said, resisting the urge to scream at the Queen Niflheim.

A few feet away, Bruce let out a low growl, his skin graced with a telling green hue. It was signal enough that the Hulk wanted to make another appearance right then and there but Bruce was doing his best to calm his alter-ego, getting the feeling that more threats were not going to get them anywhere with Hela. The last thing anyone needed right now with things so raw and open was to deal with a pissed off Mistress Death.

" Keep your cool man, just breathe." Tony said as he rested a reassuring hand over Bruce's shoulder, while he gazed at Hela with hard eyes. If Bruce wasn't gonna Hulk out, Tony just might, because he was getting pretty fed up with Hela's flare for not being quick to give a clear answer.

Back at the cauldron, Hela looked down at Thor and Frigga, who were quickly joined by Odin, the royal family all staring up at her expectantly. With a small huff, Hela spoke.

" What I mean, Queen of Asgard, is that the last time I laid eyes on Loki Odinson was when he was breaking through the crack in the barrier that surrounds my realm. After he broke free from my realm, he simply vanished from my sight. I know not where he went after he passed through the crack, nor do I know where he ended up. All I know is that he was alive when he broke free. That was nearly one year ago. What happened after that..." Hela trailed off, watching as a look of pure terror spread across Thor's face.

" So you are telling me that after all that, after all that misery and pain my brother went through, he escapes your realm as no other has done, only to be lost once more?" Thor said, all but whispering it.

" Yes, that is what I am telling you Odinson. You should know that if I knew of where your brother was right now, I would tell you without a moment's hesitation." Hela said honestly as she gazed down at Thor.

" You would?" Frigga said, eying Hela with burgeoning gratitude.

" Yes, I would for the one whom you seek has earned this Queen's respect. You all heard what Loki said, his love for you three remains despite you lies and his anger, you are still what he wants, and I would not deny Loki of Asgard anything should he ever ask." Hela declared, her voice holding no room for doubt.

" You have our thanks Queen of Niflheim, for answering when summoned, and for showing us your truth." Odin said as he gazed up at Hela with respect.

In reply, Hela remained frigidly silent, gazing down at Odin with indifference clear in her pale white eyes.

From where he stood, Tony had a knowing feeling as to why Hela was staring at Odin so coldly. It was a look he understood because he had directed it at his own father many times during his life while the man was still alive.

" There is much I would say to you Odin All-father, much." Hela said, her voice colder than the winds of Jotunheim.

" But it is not my place, nor would it be, _becoming_ of me as a visiting Queen to speak what is on my mind to he who is the King of this realm. But there is one thing I will say."

A chill seemed to fall over the entire hall at these foreboding words, and all eyes were on Hela as she said her final piece.

" As I said before, Loki Odinson, second Prince of this ream, has gained my utmost respect, but do not make the mistake of believing that this respect extends to the one he choses to call father."

There were stunned gasps all around at Hela's brutally honest words. But from were he was standing, Tony Stark felt a smirk spread across his face despite the seriousness of the situation. He took back everything he had thought earlier, this lady was all kinds of awesome, and yeah, maybe even kind of hot, in a pale, Elvira-esqe kind of way. Not to mention that whole outfit she was wearing, in all its otherworldly greens and blacks left very little to the imagination. Tony bit back a chuckle as he caught himself before his mind veered way, way off course into no man's land. Shifting his gaze, Tony focused his attention on Odin, wondering what Thor's dad would do, what the king's reaction would be.

Odin clenched his jaw as he met Hela's glacial gaze, his own eye hardening at Mistress Death. But then in the blink of an eye, Odin seemed to sage in on himself as he spoke.

" You have every right to feel as you do, Queen of Niflheim." Odin said with a heavy sigh, suddenly looking more like an utterly exhausted old man, than a regal king as he reached up and pulled the horned and feathered helmet from his head, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor with a dull clank before he continued.

" If there is one thing that is clear from all that we have just seen, it is that while Loki have proven himself to be a true Prince, I have been proven to be an utter failure as his father. I could neither see the truth of Menkos' deceit, nor hear my son's screams as he fought tooth and nail through your realm. While he proved his strength, I proved only that I am an old, blind fool who thought the worst of his innocent son and condemned him instead of questioning whether my eye was truly seeing the truth. "

Hela simply blinked her eyes and tilted her chin up a little, still eying Odin coldly as she spoke.

" Well, at least you acknowledge that you have done grievous injustice to the one you call son, but let me ask you now Odin All-Father, before your Queen, your eldest, the entirety of Asgard, the ruler of Jotunheim, and the warriors of Midgard, what will you do now that you know Loki has survived the trials the Norns have put him through, that he escaped the confines of my realm, his cage? What lengths would you go to if it meant you could have him back?"

The challenge was clear in Hela's voice, she had just thrown down the gauntlet, and now it was Odin's turn to reply. All eyes, from Frigga and Thor, to the distant eyes of Heimdall turned to Odin, eying the king of Asgard in tense silence, all one in their anticipation of just what kind of answer Odin would give to the Lady of Niflheim.

Odin parted his lips, no doubt to make his declarations, but before he could get a single word out, a hard unknown female voice sounded.

" Yes Odin All-Father, do tell us what you are willing to do." Came a cold, yet melodious trio of voices that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Before anyone could even look around as to where these three unified voices came from, a deafening boom sounded through the air, with such for that the Great Hall of Asgard actually shook to its very foundation.

" Mother!" Thor shouted as he grabbed Frigga as she was nearly knocked off her feet.

Tony was quick as he did the same for Jane, while all of the Avengers collectively went on the alert, all of them reaching for weapons they unfortunately did not have with them, except for Natasha who had a dagger in her hand, no doubt having had it hidden on her.

" Protect the royals!" The captain of the royal guard cried to his men. In an instant the black armored guards were forming a protective ring Thor, Odin, Frigga, Hellblindi and his delegation, and also the Avengers. Sif, Hogun, Volstaag, and Fandral wordlessly joined their ranks despite not being armed.

" Reveal yourself!" Odin shouted, his eyes looking every which way.

" Look!" Jane cried as she pointed high up above her.

All eyes turned up towards where she was pointing, and there were gasps all around as everyone beheld three eerily familiar glowing white orbs of swirling magic. Before anyone could react, the three orbs flashed as they floated down from near the ceiling and came to a halt just a few feet away from the ring of armed guards.

The three orbs flashed brightly and began to swirl about rapidly as they began to grow larger and larger in shape until finally, they shifted into three solid forms.

" It's them." Natasha said, her voice hard as stared coldly up at the three otherworldly beings who where they floated above them.

"The Norns." Frigga said softly with wide eyes.

Above them Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi floated, gazing down at them all with their supernatural blue eyes cold and aloof. Gone where the three ethereal being who had appeared before Loki garbed in swirling, diaphanous gowns. Instead, the three sisters of fate were outfitted in ornate silver armor over robes of pure white. Behind them their long, elegant white capes billowed out as if there was a wind blowing beneath them.

Urd floated to the right of Skuld, her long black hair floating about her almost like a dark halo. Atop her head was a gleaming silver helmet from the sides of which silver, thorny tree-like branches came out to form an almost crown about her head. Over her shoulder was a spaulder of similar thorny, interwoven branches. At the center of the helmet over her forehead, a brilliant, glittering, black oval-shaped jewel was situated. In her hand she held a long, gleaming sword that shone almost white against the light.

Next to her, Verdandi stood in similar armor, but the gleaming helmet that adorned her head had two rows of wicked looking spikes starting from the forehead region, and diminishing in size as they elegantly curved over her head, while her pale blond hair billowed about her shoulders. It was reminiscent of the helmet a Roman Centurion would have worn, except that instead of an erect mane of red hair, there were those intricately carved spikes. A spaulder of similar spikes graced her shoulder. In Verdandi's hand was a gleaming silver, double bladed battle ax. At the center of the front of her helmet was a gleaming, white oval-shaped jewel.

And finally, standing at the forefront between her two sisters stood Skuld, her flaming red hair billowing about her shoulders. Atop her head was a gleaming helmet with a crown of five swirling, ornate ram's horns jutting out from it, lending a truly awe-inspiring visage. Two swirling horns curved over her shoulders as part of the two shoulder guards she wore. At the center of the forehead of her helmet, a bright, blood-red oval-shape jewel glowed the brightest out of the three. In her hand Skuld grasped a gleaming white spear, the four-cornered tip of which seemed made out of a clear glass like materials with a bluish-white energy swirling within it.

The three sisters of fate had arrived, and by the way they were staring at Odin, they looked ready for all out war.

" Where is my son? Where is Loki, what had you done with him?!" Odin shouted as he shoved past the guards in front of him to glare up at the three sisters.

Frigga and Thor rushed to flank him on either side, they too glaring up at the beings who had brought Loki back to life only to leave him to face all out purgatory on his own.

" Where is my Brother?" Thor demanded, his hand already on Mjolnir's handle at his belt.

" Rest assured, Loki Odinson is alive and safe, hidden from all sight but ours." Skuld said, the coldness momentarily leaving all three of the sisters' eyes at the mention of Loki before they collectively hardened and Skuld spoke.

" But you have yet to answer the questions Queen Hela has posed upon you. Now you face the three of us." She said, before her eyes flashed dangerously and she swiftly turned her spear toward Odin, pointing its lethal looking tip at him unforgiving before she continued.

" Hela may have spared you her ire, but we three shall not be so kind. That filthy beast who murdered him was one culprit, a fiend unto himself for his own actions, but you three standing before us are by far the worst offenders of Loki."

There was a tense murmur through the entire hall, but otherwise everyone remained where they were. From where he stood, Steve eyed the three sisters with hard eyes, but also with quiet awe, for these were the real goddesses out of legend, and they looked like they wanted to stomp on the all father. From where he stood, Tony couldn't help but admire the shapely curves and how the armor these three ladies were wearing seemed like they were molded to their bodies, and what shapely bodied they were. But Tony quickly shook himself of his distracted musings and focused back on what was happening. Clint was worrying his lower lip lightly as he watched the stand-off between the royals of Asgard and the Norns. Natasha was at Bruce's side, keeping a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder, for the latter had a distinct green tinge to his skin, signaling that the Hulk was of the mind to make another appearance. Jane had found her way over to Selvig and Darcy, and the three of them watched on tensely as Frigga spoke.

" Sisters of Fate, I know that you do not look kindly upon us, but please, just tell us where Loki is." Frigga said, her anger slowly turning to desperation as fresh tears filled her eyes.

" I need my son." She said softly.

" What need would you have of him Frigga Queen? To allow your fool of a husband to use him futher as a mere foil for your golden offspring, your first-born?" Urd said, glaring down at Frigga.

Thor moved to speak, but Odin held up his hand, halting him. With a sigh the All-Father looked back to the Norns and spoke.

" Mistresses Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi, do not blame my wife and eldest for what is truly my folly. I know I made my mistakes in how I raised Loki-" Odin began when Verdandi cut him off.

" _Mistakes_, so simple a term you use for the damage you caused. Have you any idea what you have done Odin All-Father?" The blond Norn asked.

" You stumbled upon a true jewel that day in the temple on Jotunheim after Laufey's defeat Odin All-Father, yet you chose to treat him like dirt and allowed others to treat him worse. Tell us, why did you take him in the first place if this was the life you have to offer him?" Urd asked.

" Was it because you pitied the poor runt and decided to take him home like one would a stray dog? Would it not have been better to have let him die?" Verdandi Asked coldly.

" Was it because you wanted to raise your eldest beside the runt of your defeated enemy, to make your golden hair offspring shine brighter beside a child of baser quality?" Urd asked, watching grimly as Thor's face grew red with shame and anger at hearing Loki being referred to as base.

" Or perhaps you took him so that you could one day place him on the throne of Jotunheim, loyal to you, a puppet you could control from you so-called jewel of a realm?" Skuld asked, watching as Hellblindi glared daggers at Odin, but otherwise remained still.

" No! No I did not take him for any of those reasons. I found a child left alone in a deserted temple, crying out for anyone to here. When I held him in my arms for the first time, he ceased his tears and... and he smiled up at me. I knew then that I could not leave him, I knew then that in the span of those mere moments, in that cold and desolate temple, Loki made a place in my heart. I chose to take him as my son." Odin said, pain and sincerity written across every line of his weary face.

" Then why did he not have hope that you would save him from the trials we put him through, why did he look upon you image that night and say that he knew none of you would be crashing down into Niflheim? Why was he so quick to abandon all hope in you his father, you his mother, and you his brother?" The three sisters said as one, all of their frigid gazes going from Odin, to Frigga, and then settling on Thor.

" It is my fault that he had such little faith in any of us, in me." Odin said through gritted teeth before he took a deep breath and spoke.

" I failed to treat Loki with the same affection I treated Thor with. Where Thor was lauded, Loki was berated. Instead of being the father that I should have been and protected Loki, I allowed everyone from Thor down to the lowest servant to belittle him for his talents in seidr, for not being like the other warriors of Asgard, for choosing to utilize his mind as his greatest weapon, for simply not being like the rest of Asgard, for not being like me. I failed to see that he is the jewel you say he is, I did not value Loki as what he truly is, _a gift_."

" What my husband says goes for me. I too failed for I did not do enough. Loki is my son, my baby, yet even I could not see the true depths of the damage that was being done to him by the people whom I rule over as Queen. I nurtured his talents, yet I did not try to change the minds of those who would look down upon Loki and call him ergi." Frigga said, tears falling from her eyes once more.

From among the guards that still stood with their spears raised, Sif flinched as she remembered that she was one of those people of whom the Queen now spoke. It made the shield maiden's stomach roll. This feeling of shame rippled through the entire hall, except for the mortals and the Jotuns, for they where not present during Thor's childhood, nor did they contribute to Loki's suffering as such. The mortals and even the Jotuns all felt the guilt of having been duped into thinking the worst of an innocent man, but they could not be blamed like Asgard as a whole was now being blamed by the Norns.

It was then that Thor took a step forward, his face a mask of anguish as tears gathered in his eyes and he spoke.

" I am the worst of all of us Sisters of Fate. I was an arrogant, spoiled boy. In my foolishness I never once realized the true depth of the pain I caused Loki. I treated my brother so poorly, and others learned from my example. Where I would berate and belittle, they would join in. I failed him as a brother, instead of protecting and lauding him for his talents. I valued his tormentors over him, never seeing the malice with which they treated him." Thor paused here to look over he shoulder a moment at four particular tormentors before he turned back to face the Norns, who looked upon him with eyes still glacially cold.

" While he suffered in silence, I laughed and was merry. While he was wise, I was the oaf who went looking for danger. I scoffed at Loki's magic, thinking it nothing more than tricks, but it was Loki's magic that allowed him to free himself from Niflheim and pass your test. I can say with certainty that my brother, Loki, after all that we have all witnessed, is the better Prince of Asgard, the better warrior, the better man. It is he who should be King, not I. " Thor said with conviction.

" It is I who is of baser quality, not him." Thor said, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with fresh salt.

Many an Asgardian bowed their head in shame at their crown prince's words, still others stood gaping at what they were seeing and hearing. Steve felt his heart lurch as he stared at Thor, his heart breaking for his friend. Tony clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes hard as they gazed up at the Norns, but when they turned to Thor they filled with quiet respect. Clint reached for Bruce's other shoulder, joining Natasha's efforts to keep the Hulk at bay. Jane shook her head, but stayed silent as stared at Thor with pained yet proud eyes. Selvig and Darcy also looked to Thor with quiet respect.

Frigga bit back a sob and resisted the urge to simply run to Thor and take him in her arms, while Odin mutely watched on, his own eye over bright with both sorrow and pride in his eldest. From where she still floated above the flaming cauldron with her arms crossed, Hela watched on with grim satisfaction, and the barest hint of begrudging respect for Thor as well. Hellblindi and the other Jotuns stood with their red eyes wide, never having expected to hear the eldest son of Odin refer to himself as the one of baser quality while exalting an abandoned Jotun runt. It was turning out to be a very strange day indeed.

The Norns gazed down at Thor silently, their eyes and faces unreadable.

" It is all well and good that you see the error of your ways Odinson, but only after the one you call brother suffered a cruel and torturous death. Only after you thought him dead, did you see Loki's true worth. We are of the opinion that you are too little, too late in your feeble attempts to make amends and repent." The Norns said as one, their voices reverberating through the entire hall like the clash of cymbals.

" No, no it is not too little to late! He survived your trials, he lives I know it. I have changed, I am not the fool I was. I can be the brother he deserves, the brother he always deserved. I can spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of him!" Thor cried in horror as a few stray tears broke free and flowed how his paled cheeks.

" Please just give him back to me so that I can." The Thunderer all but sobbed.

The Norns stayed silent for a painfully long time, just staring down at Thor with their pale blue eyes. It was like a long, and lonely life-age of the realms, and then finally, Skuld broke the silence.

" We do not doubt your sincerity Thor of Asgard, but before we make our own decision, we shall show what happened immediately after Loki escaped from the horrors of Niflheim."

Then as one, Skuld raised her spear, Verdandi her battle axe, and Verdandi her sword. The three weapons of the Norn's glowed pure white. Then an all too familiar white, swirling mist began to spread over the entire length of the great hall once more. Even Hela floated down from her place above the flame, coming to stand in front of the flaming cauldron while her white eyes turned upward along with the eyes of everyone else.

They watched as the mist, swirled about as it darkened into a new image.

The ear-shattering sound like glass shattering to shards filled the air as they watched Loki, still in the form of a great eagle burst through the crack he had made into the very fabric of Niflheim's realm barrier.

The eagle let out another great cry as he unfolded his wings and flapped them hard, propelling himself away from the crack in the realm. Everyone down below watched as Loki careened into what could only be described as a sort of nether-verse. It was nebulous, this space that Loki flew through, with a vast array of violets, reds, and blues all churning together. It was a place very few ever saw, the space between the realms, the branches of the great world tree.

Loki soared through this space, looking like something straight out of a wondrous dream, triumphant and proud. But then, Loki let out a strangled cry of clear agony, and the people down below watched in horror as he began to shrink and morph, shifting back into his true form, the form he had been before he had used his magic to transform into an eagle, so very much like his father.

" Loki!" Thor cried as he watched his brother turn back into the form of a man, and then start to fall into the abyss beneath him.

There were gasps all about as everyone watched Loki tumble through the air like a piece of paper in the wind, barely conscious and crying out as he was too exhausted and injured to help himself. Loki seemed to fall through the nebulous atmosphere for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, but then suddenly he just stopped.

The crowd watched stunned as Loki hung limp, suspended horizontally in the air by some unseen force.

" What the hell is happening?" Tony said quietly as he stared up at a bruised and bleeding Loki, his blue skin almost glowing against the wondrous background of the space between the realm.

As if to answer Tony's question, a thunderous rumble filled the air as a beam of bright bluish white light suddenly cut through the nebulous atmosphere below and careened straight for Loki where he lay suspended. From where he lay in the air, barely conscious, Loki had enough time to let out a startled cry while his eyes grew wide before he was fully engulfed in the unknown light. With another thunderous roar, the beam of light swirled about, disturbing the purple and blue could formations before it began to recede back from where it came from down below, taking Loki with it.

" It's like the Bifrost!" Jane shouted, realization across her face.

" Very astute of you to observe, Jane Foster of Midgard." Came Verdandi's mildly amused voice from somewhere in the background, sending a thrill through everyone as they watched the beam of light disappear from the nebulous atmosphere that resided between the realms.

The image then quickly shifted, showing Loki within the beam of light, flailing about as he desperately tried to get his bearings, crying out in pain as his wounded and battered body was violently jostled in the process. Loki spun, he jerked, he thrashed all about as the speed at which he was traveling seemed ten-times more powerful than the force of Asgard's own Bifrost. It made many stomachs roll at the sight of seeing Loki, who had already been through so many levels of hell, get thrashed about like a rag doll.

They watched as Loki cried out in pain, but then his wide red eyes suddenly hardened. With a frustrated yell, Loki stiffened his entire body, straightening out so that he was now flying straight within the beam of light, like one did when they were traveling via the Bifrost. It pained them all to see the streaks of dark red that were flying from Loki's body, reiterating that he was still severely wounded from his ordeal on Niflheim. This went on for what seemed like ours, until suddenly with a low rumble, Loki touched down on solid, snow-covered ground and the powerful beam of light dissipated into nothing, leaving the second prince of Asgard a solitary figure against a sea of white, which looked more indigo against the darkness that surrounded Loki.

" Where... Where am I?" Loki said, his voice a ragged croak as he looked about, trying to figure out what this place was.

As if to answer Loki's question, there was a brilliant flash of golden white light from behind that had the battered and bleeding Prince whirl around and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. His expression of sheer shock and awe was mirrored by many on the hall of Asgard as they watched the golden white light swirls around and multiple, intertwining with itself until it formed an elegant, interwoven structure that looked almost like the roots of a plant.

" What?" Loki whispered, a look of incomprehension filling his countenance as he stared up at the hulking mass of glowing light beams.

" Welcome warrior, to our domain." Came a silvery trio of voices that was to the crowd below, all too familiar now.

They all watched as three familiar glowing orbs materialized high above Loki. Loki himself seemed to recognize the three orbs, and who they represented because the shock and incomprehension left his face, his eyes and jaw hardening with mute fury as he glared up at the Norns as they made their entrance.

The three orbs glowed brighter and brighter until finally they expanded and smoothly shifted to form the three sisters of fate. Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi floated in the air, diaphanous maidens one more, in long, flowing white, grecian style gowns. Skuld floated with her flaming red hair loose and flowing about her head in soft waves, a circlet of pearls resting over the top of her head. Beside her, Urd floated with her bone-straing ebony locks swirling past her shoulders, a wreath of silver leaves adorning her head, and finally, Verdandi floated with her sisters, her pale, almost white blond hair done in a thick single braid that fell over her shoulder, strands of white jewels woven into the braid. They looked, not as the angered warrior goddesses that had literally crashed into the great hall, but ethereal maidens with warmth shining in their pale, blue eyes gazes.

Loki it seemed, did not notice this warmth, he was too busy glaring daggers at the three sisters. Taking in a deep, rattling breath and gasping as the action sent a razor sharp pain through his entire being, Loki spoke.

" Have you brought me here to torment me further?" Loki hissed as he clutched at he bleeding shoulder where he had been shot with an arrow earlier and took some halting steps towards the Norns, never taking his furious red eyes off of them.

The Norns were eerily silent to Loki's question, although the barest hint of amusement filled their three gazes. With a small growl, Loki let go of his bleeding shoulder and forced himself to stand to full height. He glared up at the Norns, his red eyes glittering with the promise of violence as he spoke.

" Did you bring me here to try me further?" Loki said through gritted, his fists clenched.

" Was it not enough that I just fought my way through the whole of Niflheim, are you planning to put me through more for your own amusement?"

Down below, Odin stared wide-eyed at his youngest son, having never seen him look so angry, or so strong, facing off against the Norns with his back straight and his head held high. It made the All-father's heart both swell with pride, and bleed at having to see Loki, looking like he could collapse at any moment, and yet stubbornly refusing to fall.

From where she stood, Hela felt a tiny smile tug at the corners of her colorless lips at Loki's brazen tone with the Norns. The second Prince of Asgard was indeed not lacking in spirit and nerve. She and everyone else watched on as Loki spoke further.

" Send them, send another legion if you so desire. I'll tear them apart, my magic may be depleted, but just I'll rip them to shreds with my bare hands then. I'll keep fighting till you force the last breath from me yourselves, you vile, loathsome trio of harpies." Loki spat furiously.

Down below their were gasps from the Aesir, all of them stunned that Loki would be daring enough to insult the Norns. Thor however, was stunned for only a moment before he let out a breathless laugh, pride written across his whole face for his brother. Frigga had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her own grin of pride at her youngest son. Odin was actually gaping, at both his son's words that he would keep fighting, and also his brazen words to the Norns themselves.

" I like real Loki." Clint said with a smirk, turning to see his fellow Avengers nodding and smiling in agreement.

" I am definitely giving this guy I drink when I meet him." Tony said with one of his own trademark smirks.

Sif and the Warriors three were all doing fine impressions of freshly caught fish, all of them flabbergasted at the sight of Loki as he stood fearlessly in front of the three Norns, not caring at all that they undoubtedly that they were a most formidable trio of magic wielders in their own right. Sif felt her heart swell yes, but she also felt her stomach fall, this is who she had called an ergi in her youth? Sif shook her head, a fresh wave of shame washing over her for every daring to call Loki anything other than what he truly was, a Prince of Asgard.

All eyes turned back to the Norns' projection, in time for everyone to see Loki's blood-red eyes start to turn glassy.

" My son." Frigga cried out, as she watched Loki begin to sway dangerously where he stood, taking a stumbling step forward as he spoke.

" Well... What... What are you three waiting for?" Loki said, his voice losing some of its anger as exhaustion and blood-loss finally made itself known loud and clear.

" Do... Do your worst..." Loki trailed off as he took a wobbly step forward and then pitched forward with a shaky gasp.

He never hit the ground though, instead he found himself wrapped in a warm embrace and gently lowered to his knees. Loki looked back up to see the beautiful face of Skuld as she held him up, the Norn on her knees in front of him.

" The only thing you'll be doing now is saving your strength." Skuld said as she lowered Loki the rest of the way and cradled him to her as if he were a newborn babe.

There was a look of sheer exhaustion mixed with confusion over Loki's bruised and bleeding face as he looked up at Skuld, the faces of Verdandi and Urd soon coming into the scope of his slightly blurred vision. The three sisters of Fate were all on their knees in the snow, surrounding Loki who was laying with his upper half resting against Skuld's chest.

" There is no need for you to fight any further, Loki Odinson." Urd said as she gazed down at Loki with a tenderness that was not thought possible of a Norn.

" You have more than proven yourself to us." Verdandi said, her silvery voice like a soothing balm over Loki's battered soul.

" Why did you do this to me?" Loki asked flatly, tense within Skuld's hold. Then he was gasping lightly as warmth spread through his whole body, the many wounds and bruises melting away from his dark blue skin, leaving him with his body healed, but still utterly exhausted.

" We saw the injustice done to you, and when you were thrown into Niflheim we decided to bring you back, but because we chose this it was necessary that you prove you were worthy of this second chance. We saw the potential in you, for you seidr is strong, but your will to live is stronger. It was why we left you with the cryptic words of finding the fire within. The words of fire were our blessing unto you, once you accepted yourself and also declared your love and forgiveness to your family, the spark was lit. Our blessing ignited fully when you knew you would be facing the legions of the dishonored, certain death, but you declared that you would fight on. You did what none other has done, you passed our test and ripped through the fabric of Niflheim's barrier itself. After that it was easy for us to find you among the branches of Yggdrasil and bring you here to our domain." Skuld explained.

" Where is here?" Loki asked quietly, his eyes going to the glowing interwoven beams of light.

" You are with us where we reside, at the roots of Yggdrasil itself." The three Norns said as one.

" What?" Loki asked, his eyes going wide as he looked from the Norns to the glowing roots of Yggdrasil itself.

" You heard us correctly Loki of Asgard, you are at the very heart of the world tree, the center of the nine realms." Skuld said, her pale eyes filled with quiet warmth.

As she said these words, behind her the roots of Yggdrasil suddenly started to glow more brightly than they had been before, their light turning pure gold as they illuminated the darkness.

" Oh my God." Bruce whispered with wide eyes as at the sheer beauty that he and the rest of the great hall now witnessed.

The darkness that surrounded the roots of Yggdrasil melted away into a golden resplendence, as if a supernova was gently expanding over the sky above Loki and the Norns. Loki gasped and stared up at the site that was unfolding above him, tears coming to his exhausted eyes for he had never seen something so beautiful.

" It's so beautiful." Loki whispered, as his whole body seemed to sigh and relax in Skuld's hold.

" You are here now because we offer anything you so desire Prince of Asgard." Verdandi said, drawing Loki's tired yet wonder-filled gaze away from the shimmering golden sky so that he looked between Urd and Verdandi.

" Anything?" He asked softly, seeming not to truly believe what the Norns were offering.

" Anything." The three sisters said as one.

The crowd down below felt their eyes involuntarily fill with fresh tears as they watched the smile that spread across Loki's face. It was a smile of exhaustion, but also sheer joy as he spoke.

" Can I go home to Asgard, to my parents and my brother?"

These softly spoken words may as well have had the force of a bomb, for they made every single heart in the great hall freeze for a moment. Then there were gasps and cries and shouts of Loki's name as the great hall groaned as one, so moved by Loki's simple yet telling request.

Frigga sobbed without shame, Thor with tears streaming from his own eyes quickly going to her side and wrapping his arms around her tightly, a pained looked on his face as he stared up at the image of his brother.

Odin stood with his head bowed, truly humbled by his youngest son. With pride and pain shining in his one eye, Odin forced himself to look back up at the image of Loki where he lay in the arms of the three Norns.

" If that is what you truly desire, then off course." Urd said with a smile, albeit tinted with sadness. Besides her, Skuld and Verdandi were sporting similar expressions. It did not go unnoticed by Loki.

" Why do you three look so disappointed?" He asked softly as his eyes went from Skuld, Urd, and then Verdandi.

It was here that the three Norns did something no one thought them capable of. They all smiled down at Loki, looking more like three beautiful, young maids than the all-powerful Goddesses they truly were. It was Verdandi who spoke.

" Would you laugh at us if we told you that we feel reluctant to part with you, Loki Odinson?" She asked.

" We three must admit that we were desirous that you would stay with us here." Urd said.

" You have achieved yet another feat, Prince of Asgard, for you have earned our true favor." Skuld concluded.

Down below, the great hall, even Hela stood stunned, for these were the three Norns, the keepers of fate, the beings who resided at the center of the universe really, and they were all admitting that Loki, whom everyone had before thought so weak, had gained their respect, and judging from the way they were all gazing down at him, Loki had also earned their fondness as well. It was impossible, and yet there it was laid out for all to see.

Up above in the image, everyone watched as Loki, despite the bone-weary exhaustion that was evident in every line of his face and body, smiled shyly in disbelief.

It was here that the Norns grew serious.

" Is there nothing else you desire? Nothing else we could do for you?" Urd asked.

To this they watched as Loki seemed to contemplate the inquiry that had been made of him, raising his blue hand and staring at it for the longest time. Hellblindi down below watched as a sad smile spread over Loki's lips as he shook his head and spoke softly.

" No, I am content as I am, Jotun by blood, Aesir by heart."

Now it was Hellblindi King who bowed his head, humbled by the brother he had given up all right to so long ago. Around him others too bowed their head, truly abashed at ever thinking the second Prince of Asgard was every a weakling.

Jane felt fresh tears come to her eyes as she eyed the look of true peace that now graced Loki's face.

" Loki of Asgard, you have proven yourself worthy of our favor, our blessing shall remain with you the rest of your days. You will see you family and your home as you so desire, but for now you shall rest and recover from the trials you have endured." Verdandi said, before she reached out towards Loki's face.

Loki had enough time to make a startled gasp before Verdandi warm, elegant fingers were cupping his cheek tenderly, another wave of warmth washing over him. When Verdandi withdrew her hand, there was a collective gasp through the great hall as every witnessed Loki's dark blue Jotun skin and red eyes gently melt away into pale, alabaster skin and striking emerald green eyes.

Verdandi had returned to Loki his Aesir form. He still looked haggard, with dark circles like smudges under his eyes and a gauntness that came with only being sustained by his magic, but the smile of sheer joy that lit up Loki's face as he held his shaking hand up to his face made none of that matter. Grateful tears gathered in Loki's green eyes as he looked to the three Norns.

" Thank you." He whispered.

" There is no need for thanks, for we return to you that which is rightfully yours." Urd said.

The Skuld gently cupped Loki's pale cheek, turning his head so that their eyes met as she spoke.

" Rest now and let your weariness fade, and know that the next time you open your eyes, you will be home, in Asgard."

With that, Skuld moved her hand from Loki's cheek to his forehead while Urd and Verdandi both placed their right hands to the center of Loki's bare chest, right over his heart. As one the Norns' hands glowed pure white, and all watched as Loki let out a soft sigh and his eyes fluttered shut, the tension completely draining from his entire being. There would be no more worry, no more fighting for the very right to live, no more pain or wounds suffered, Just sleep.

The image then turned away from Loki and the three goddesses surrounding him, turning upwards to the shimmering, nebulous golden sky over the roots of Yggdrasil. The lights brightened until the image faded out to pure white. Then the smokey mist over which the memories had been projected dissipated into nothing, revealing the three Norns where they still floated aloofly above the All-father, dressed in their ceremonial armor and holding their weapons.

The silence that had descended over the great hall was one of stunned shock. No one knew what to say, or what to do, all of them collectively staring up at the three goddesses.

It was Frigga who was first to snap out of the paralysis as she stepped out of Thor's embrace and made her way before the Norns.

" You promised Loki that he would be home, so why haven't you brought him back to us?" Frigga demanded.

" We did not bring him back to Asgard because at the time it was not safe, for the invasion of Midgard was unfolding and you were as of yet unaware of Menkos' truth. We hid Loki in a suitable place, where he could rest and recover his strength." Urd said.

" Wait, are you guys saying that Loki's been asleep for more than a year?" Tony asked as he stepped forward.

" Yes Anthony Stark of Midgard, Loki has remained in deep sleep while you and your allies were facing your own ordeal at the hands of the Chitauri." Verdandi replied as she looked down at Tony.

" Thank you for clarifying, and please, I prefer to be called Tony." Stark said, earning some exasperated looks all around.

" You are welcome, Tony." The Norns said as one, startling everyone by giving in to Tony's request.

Down below Tony felt a grin spread across his face despite the situation, cause three all powerful chicks had just called him by his preference. If that wasn't a boost to an already inflated ego.

" Where did you hide my son?" Odin said, stepping forward with Thor beside him, the two of them coming to flank Frigga.

" We hid him in a fitting place for a prince and warrior of our highest regard to lay his weary head." Skuld answered.

" What place, where?" Thor asked immediately.

" Do not think that we will simply give in to your demands." Verdandi said coldly.

" But why?" Thor asked, stunned that the Norns would not bend.

" While Loki have gone above and beyond to prove to us his worth, you most certainly have not proven that you are deserving of him." Urd said.

Odin, Frigga, and Thor all moved to say something, but Skuld held up her armor gloved had, halting them in their tracks as she spoke.

" Before we arrived, Mistress Death posed certain questions to you Odin All-Father, we may have interrupted, but now we too are desirous to hear your answer. Queen Hela's questions are now our own. Now that you know Loki has survived the trials we set upon him and have seen his true strength with you own sight, what are you willing to do to have your youngest son back King of Asgard?"

Skuld's question was met with stunned silence through the entire hall, as all eyes turned to Odin to see what his response would be. They all watched as Odin clenched his jaw tightly while his hands gripped Gungnir in a white knuckled grip. Then Odin stepped forward and transferred the great spear into his right hand, lifting it up and holding it out horizontally as if presenting it to the Norns. Everyone watched as without another moments pause, Odin opened his hand and let Gungnir fall from him. The spear landed at Odin's feet with a dull, metallic clang.

Thor and Frigga stood wide-eyed in shock while the rest of the Asgardians and also the Jotuns in the room all gasped or stood wide-eyed. The mortals could tell that something big had just happened. Hela herself was staring in surprise at the sight.

Odin however, paid none of that any attention, his eye gazing up at the Norns with determination. The Norns stood impassive as ever, although Skuld had the barest frown marring her brow as they gazed back at Odin.

" Lady Skuld, Lady Urd, and Lady Verdandi, you ask me what I would be willing to do to have my Loki back, this is my answer. I renounce my crown, my power, and my pride." Odin said loudly before he swiftly sank to one knee before continuing.

" I kneel before you now, not as a King, but as a man who wants his son. I would gladly give up any and all that I have, if it means that I can call Loki my son once more. I will gladly spend the rest of my days earning back the privilege of being able to call myself the father of Loki."

Movement beside him had Odin turning in time to see Frigga and Thor both kneeling beside him as well, looking up at the Norns with pained determination in their eyes. Frigga was the first to speak.

" Norns, I to kneel before you, not as a Queen, but as a mother who wants her son back. I too am willing to renounce my title and powers as Queen of this realm. If it means I will have my youngest son back in my arms, then so be it. I'll renounce it all a thousand times if I must." Frigga said with conviction.

And then all eyes turned to Thor, who looked so haggard and wrecked. With tears stubbornly held back, Thor reached for Mjolnir at his belt and gently placed the hammer in front of him on the floor, a low thud echoing through the entire hall before the Prince spoke.

" As my mother and father had done so before me, I too am willing to renounce my title as Crown Prince of this realm and all the power and privilege that goes with it. There is but one privilege that I would have, and that is to call myself the brother of Loki, to have him back at my side and be at his for he is my equal, if not my better."

Skuld parted her lips to speak when movement behind Thor caught the attention of the three sisters.

" Listen up, we may not have any royal titles or magic powers to renounce, but we'll do whatever it takes to bring Loki home. We were wrong about him, sure we had the wool pulled over our eyes by Menkos, but we will not stand by if there is anything we can do to make sure Loki gets back to the people he loves." Steve Rogers declared for all to hear, while he was flanked on either side by his fellow Avengers, and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, all of them with bright determination shining in their eyes.

" What the Midgardians say goes thrice for us." Came Volstaag's voice as he, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif all came to stand beside the mortals and sank to their knees as one.

" We are Loki's culprits, and we will do whatever it takes to make amends, for he is our prince." Volstaage said.

Thor looked over his shoulder to give his mortal friends and grateful look, which dimmed somewhat when his eyes fell on the warriors three and the Lady Sif, but he did give them a curt nod of acknowledgement for coming forward.

" To my father, Loki was nothing more than the runt who stole his beloved Farbauti's life. We have to claim over him, but I speak for myself and my people that Odin All-Father and his realm should be allowed the chance to prove themselves worthy of Loki, for the simple reason that they are what Loki himself wants. If they prove that they are worthy, than they should have him." Hellblindi said firmly as he and his delegation stepped forward to stand on the other side if the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig. Odin turned to send Hellblindi a truly grateful look, to which the latter gave a curt nod before looking away.

All around the three royals, the mortals, the four Asgardian warriors, and the Jotuns, the crowds of Asgard rumbled lowly in agreement. A flash of green and black had everyone looking up to see Hela floating above them, facing the Norns with her arms crossed and her pale white eyes hard as she spoke.

" As I said earlier, Loki Odinson had gained my respect as well, and I would not deny him anything that is within my power. He wants his family, those three who kneel before you." Hela began, gesturing to Odin, Frigga, and Thor before she continued.

" Allow them their chance to prove that they are worthy of he whom they should have cherished all along."

Before the Norns could respond, a single voice rang out from among the crowd.

" For Loki, our Prince." A random Agardian shouted.

His shout started a chain reaction and soon, the entire hall was roaring Loki's name.

" LOKI!...LOKI!...LOKI!...LOKI!"

The roaring continued for what seemed like hours until the three Norns finally held up their hands for silence. A deathly hush fell over the great hall of Asgard, all eyes eagerly watching to see what the Norns would do.

" Your words fill us with cautious hope. Rest assured, you can keep your titles and powers, for such things matter not to us." Skuld said.

" Then... You will tell us where Loki is?" Thor asked with hope painfully clear in his voice.

" Would you be willing to traverse the whole of the nine realms?" Urd asked in challenge.

" Yes." Thor said without hesitation.

" While that won't be necessary, we shall not simply tell you where he is Thor Odinson. You are going to have to find you brother where he lies." Verdandi said.

" I'll search for the rest of my days if I must." Thor said with conviction as he, Odin, and Frigga all rose to their feet.

" Very well, we shall give you a clue as to where Loki is, it will be up to you whether you find him." Skuld said firmly.

" Tell me." Thor all but demanded.

" As we said before, we hid your brother away. He lies within the very heart of a mountain, that mountain is located in one of the other realms. Most certainly not Asgard, nor Midgard, nor Jotunheim, for that would be too easy. Fire was the key to Loki gaining his freedom from Niflheim, it shall be the key to yours in your quest to find him where he rests even at this very moment." The Norns said as one as they started to glow brightly, a tell-tale sign that they were taking their leave.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but a warning look from the three sisters had him falling silent. As the three Norns began to dissipate back into the three glowing orbs, the three silvery voices sounded one last time.

" A parting warning to you Thunderer, for even though we hid him away, we would not leave Loki unguarded. Should you find the place, you will have to prove yourself to the sentinels we have appointed. Good luck to you, we wish you success, for Loki's sake if not your own."

With that the three Norns, so powerful in their gleaming armor and billowing white cape melted away into three glowing orbs that they rose up towards the ceiling and vanished with a flicker.

Thor and company all stood stunned by what they had just received from the Norns.

It was a test, a gauntlet thrown down by the sisters of fate.

One that Thor could not afford to fail if he wanted his brother back in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Again, I apologize in advance if characters seem OOC.

Chapter 13

" Damn, I should have asked those three to set my realm right." Hela grumbled, startling the stunned hall.

When she saw the confused and questioning look she was getting Hela let out a small huff as she spoke, looking directly at Odin, Frigga, and Thor.

" What? I may have been able to patch up the giant hole Loki Odinson left in my sky, but Niflheim still bares the marks of the great fire he used to escape. The area is nothing but charred black dirt for mile after mile, and the snow just has not been able to reclaim it. I supposed you son's power is just that strong." Hela explained.

There were exhausted smiles and soft chuckles all around, even Hela allowing the ghost of a smile to grace her lips before she grew serious once more as her white eyes settled on the three royals.

" You three better bring him home." She said in warning.

The three royals nodded mutely under Hela's white gaze that held no rule for argument. With a curt nod of her own, Hela turned gracefully in the air and started lightly floating across the hall back towards the golden cauldron.

" Um... Excuse me, Queen Hela?" Bruce called out as the goddess floated over him. Hela paused and turned her gaze down towards the Hulk's more mild-mannered counterpart.

" Yes, Bruce Banner of Midgard?" She asked.

" Uh Hi, um... Listen it's uhmm... well I... I just wanted to apologize for earlier, when the Hulk got angry and grabbed you like that. I may not know much about diplomacy or what have you but, I'm pretty sure grabbing a Queen and threatening to smash her into the floor is not really smiled upon, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Bruce said rapidly, his nerves getting the better of him.

Hela simply stared down at Bruce with her white, unnerving eyes, not saying anything for several long moments before she did something totally unexpected. She grinned, she the Queen of Niflheim, keeper of the dishonored dead, Mistress Death herself, honest to God grinned with actual happiness. It was a sight no one thought the imposing and yes, intimidating Goddess was capable of and yet, she had done just that.

It was equal parts jarring, and yet it lit up Hela's face, taking away some of the pale-otherwordly quality from it. In a graceful, fluid motion, Hela moved through the air with a soft swish of her billowing green cap, so that she was all but face to face with Bruce, floating before him, still smiling.

" A berserker and a gentlemen, you Midgardians are just full of surprises." Hela said as she seemed to stare straight into Bruce's soul.

To his credit, Bruce stood his ground as he faced the Queen of the Dead, but within him the Hulk was grumbling. Bruce gave Hela a wane smile, feeling all kinds of drained now that the main drama was coming to a close.

With a blink, Hela's eyes grew warm with amusement as she spoke.

" Rest assured, you can tell you counterpart that I bare neither him nor you any ill-will for his earlier actions. I must admit, it was oddly refreshing to have someone other than the Norns or other royals speak to me without fear."

Bruce and by proxy the Hulk felt himself relax somewhat at Hela's assurances. It was then that they watched Hela grow somber once more.

" Will you help Thor in his search?" She asked.

" If he'll have us." Bruce said without hesitation as he sent a small smile Thor's way, earning a grateful look from the latter.

Hela gave a silent nod at this, a small smile curling the corner of her lip. Just as she was about to turn and float back up into the air, Hela's pale eyes came to rest on Tony.

" Hello my former Merchant." She said, her silvery voice tinted with mild amusement as she watched Tony pale slightly and barely bite back a sputter of surprise before he steadied his nerve and spoke.

" H-Hey back." He said, almost croaking in his discomfort, looking all together uncharacteristically sheepish.

Hela simply smiled at the Man of Iron before she gracefully rose back into the air and proceeded to the flaming cauldron. As she came to float above the green and gold fire that roared within the great golden cauldron, Hela turned back to face the Great Hall. As the flames beneath her started to rise and fan about like the hungry serpents, Hela spoke.

" May your search for him bear fruit, Thor of Asgard." She said, her voice silvery and regal as she gazed straight at Thor.

" I thank thee, Queen of Niflheim." Thor said just as formally and he gave the Queen a low bow, everyone else, save for Frigga and Odin following suit. Even the Mortals and the Jotuns bowed in respect.

" I shall take my leave of you now, but know that should Loki every find himself within the walls of my kingdom under like circumstances as the first time, I'll not give him up, and I shall give just deserts to those responsible." Hela said in warning, her meaning clear.

If they screwed up ever again, there would be hell to pay at Hela's hands.

Odin nodded mutely to the departing, his jaw lightly clenched. Frigga too was biting back her reply to Hela, knowing that the young Queen was right in her words and feeling. Thor stood silent as well, but he met Hela's pale and hard gaze with his own blue eyes shining with determination.

" Farewell, and good luck, for if you haven't figured by now, when it come to the Norns, you will need all the luck you can get." Hela said before she made a regal, sweeping motion with one hand.

The fire beneath Hela roared loudly, exploding upward into two fiery columns that rapidly swirled around Hela like two flaming serpents. It was an awe-inspiring site. Then there were gasps and shouts at the two large tendrils of fired engulfed the Queen of the Dead, turning into one massive, swirling column of green and gold flames. With another roar, the column receded back down into the cauldron, taking Hela with it. With a hiss, the flame dove back into the cauldron and then simply went out, like the flame of a candle being blown out, leaving only a charged silence and a smoking, empty golden cauldron.

" Damn, the woman sure does know how to make as good an exit as she can an entrance." Clint said.

" For once, I'd have to agree with you there." Natasha said, composed and neutral as every.

There was another beat of silence after that, and then full-blown chaos erupted in the Great Hall of Asgard as everybody started talking all at once.

" Tear down every single black curtain and sign of mourning, for my son lives. MY SON LIVES!" Frigga cried proudly with happy tears streaming down her face, watching as servants practically fell over themselves to do the Queens bidding.

From where they stood, the mortals, from Steve all the way to Darcy wisely stayed quiet and simply watched on as a mad scramble broke out, the great hall rapidly emptying as the people within it all but ran out of it to spread the word that Loki of Asgard lived.

Thor for his part was just standing there with a smile on his face and tears gathering in his eyes while Odin was swarmed by members of his council and guards trying to ascertain if he was alright, and also looking to him for guidance.

" Thor!" Jane shouted as she ran through the crowd, being jostled about as she fought her way through until she was finally standing before the blond Thunderer.

" Thor." She said, breathless and smiling. Thor seemed to snap out of his daze as he looked down at Jane, the tears finally breaking free.

" He lives Jane, my brother lives." Thor choked out.

" Yeah." Jane breathed, nodding her head as her own eyes filled with happy tears.

With a small gasp, the two all but dove for each other, their arms locking around the other in a tight embrace. Thor laughed and cried at the same time as he lifted Jane clear off the floor and held her tight, burying his face into her chocolate brown hair. As the chaos still carried on around them two of them, Thor looked up when he felt a strong, reassuring hand on his arm. He smiled tearfully as he gazed back at a beaming Steve Rogers, with an equally smiling Tony and Bruce flanking him on either side. Clint and Natasha came to stand by Bruce, while Selvig and Darcy stood on Thor's other side. A bit removed, Hogun, Volstaag, Fandral, and Sif all stood at a respectable distance, happy for their Crown Prince but still knowing that they were not allowed closer.

From where he stood at his post on the Bifrost, Heimdall turned his gaze to the other realms, already trying to search out all of the possible mountains there were, all the while his low, rumbling voice echoed through the atrium of the Bifrost as he chuckled in quiet happiness. Loki lived, he survived through such impossible odds and gained the favor of the Norns, and for Heimdall personally, there was now a chance to make amends for his own failure as guardian of the gate.

Outside, the dark clouds that had blanketed the sky suddenly lifted, letting in the golden rays of the sun over Asgard, returning to it the golden splendor it was known for. It was as if winter had suddenly been chased away, leaving only warmth.

_Several hours later, as darkness began to fall over Asgard, yet did not dim the grand, glittering city one bit..._

Thor paced restlessly back and forth, his face a grim mask as his fingers unconsciously gripped the silver pendant that still hung around his neck. He was still dressed in his black, ceremonial armor, and his equally black cape billowed behind him as he moved.

" My friends, the Norns are hard taskmasters indeed." Thor said, his voice a low rumble.

" Yeah Thor, but maybe you should take a breather or something, you just found out Loki's alive and hidden in one of the other worlds. Just take a minute to process things." Bruce appealed from where he sat in one of the plush chairs in the common area of the quest quarters the mortals had been provided.

Thor had wracked his brain for hours on end after he had whisked himself, Jane, Darcy, Selvig, and his fellow Avengers out of the Great Hall, allowing his mother and Father, the seasoned rulers of the realm to restore order gradually. Now all was quiet yet buzzing with excitement and life beneath a thin veil of calmness, all of them gathered in the common area trying to solve the cryptic words of the Norns regarding where they had hidden Loki.

" Forgive me friend Barton, I simply have not been able to keep still." Thor said, before he let out a breathless laugh and wracked his other hand through his long blond hair.

" Hey Point Break, nobody can blame you for feeling that way. We all came here for a funeral and now we find out the guy the funeral was for was brought back to life by three all powerful... kinda hot, sister goddesses, that he fought his way out on an entire realm full of mutated dogs and zombies, and that he's now hibernating inside a freaking mountain in one of the other realms. I don't know about you but I could really use a scotch right now, not mead though." Tony said as he rubbing his hands over his knees, a nervous gesture as he looked back up at Thor.

" No offense." He said quickly, not wanting offend Thor over his dislike of the Asgardian staple beverage.

" None taken friend Tony, I am scarcely believing the situation myself." Thor said with a tired chuckle, his blue eyes puffy and reddened from the tears he had shed earlier, this time in sheer relief and joy, not grief and despair.

" Thor, where are your parents?" Steve asked from where he stood by the fireplace with Selvig and Jane.

Within the rest of the common area, Clint was sitting in one of the plush sofas with Bruce next to him, while Natasha and Darcy were quietly conversing on the opposite sofa, most likely about the three Norns and Hela, and how they were four indomitable women. They had all changed out of their Asgardian finery and were back in Midgardian clothes. Yet the air about the room was still highly charged, for as the spark had returned to Thor's blue eyes, it seemed to spread to each of them.

" They have most likely retired to their chambers, perhaps doing what I am doing, brooding, trying to make sense of all this, and contemplating a possible place to start looking." Thor replied to Steve's inquiry.

After that, there was more pacing and brooding from Thor and ideas casually thrown out here and there, but for the most part, everyone was too emotionally raw and mentally drained to do any deep thinking about the Norns' clue. Despite how much they all wanted to help Thor find Loki and bring the absent part of Thor's heart back to him, they would have to wait until the figurative batteries were recharged.

_Two days later..._

Thor, the Avengers, Odin, Frigga, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy were all gathered around the great, round table in Odin's grand war room.

Thor was no longer wearing black versions of his armor and cape, He was back in his bright silvers and blues with his well-built arms showing, his signature red cape flowing down his back. Yet even with himself no longer in mourning garb, the necklace, Loki's pendant seemed to outshine everything else still. Perhaps because now it was no longer a the final gift of a brother lost, but a symbol that Loki yet lived, and Thor would find him at all cost.

Beside him, Frigga stood dressed in a bright green gown, with the necklace similar to Loki's chest piece still around her neck and her hair done up in an intricate, braided up-do. She no longer looked so haggard and worn with grief, a fire having been relit in her clear blue eyes. She looked like herself again, the Queen of Asgard. And finally, Odin himself stood with Gungnir in his hand, in golden robes and armor, standing a proud and regal King once more, the weariness of the past few days having seemingly melted off of him. There was quiet determination in his blue eye as well, for he had made his declarations to the Norns about what he would be willing to do, what he would be willing to give up to get his son back.

Now the three royals of Asgard stood at the round table, flanked by the warriors of Asgard and the three scientists as they all stared at the center of the table. In one corner of the room, the warriors three and the Lady Sif, also wearing their bright Asgardian armor and leathers stood in silent respect, watching on tensely.

The eleven people standing around the table all had there eyes focused on the hologram like projection that Odin had just finished conjuring, showing the spiraling tendrils of the Yggdrasil itself, represented in shimmering clear ice, with a glowing orb situated at every point where a realm was located.

At the very top of the ice structure the represented Yggdrasil was the golden orb that represented Asgard. Directly below it was an orb of light green hue that represented Alfheim. Directly below that orb, at the center of the trunk of the Yggdrasil model was the orb that represented Midgard, that swirls green and blue and had a whitish glow about it. Below Midgard's orb was the orb that represented Svart-alfaheim, which glowed a reddish violet. Directly below Svart-alfheim's orb was the orb for Helheim, that glowed a dark, charcoal gray. North of the orb that represented Midgard was the orb for Niflheim that glowed a poison green with swirls of black, no doubt representing it's... formidable ruler. East of the Midgard orb was a glowing midnight blue orb encased in ice that represented the realm of Jotunheim, where Hellblindi and his delegation had returned the day before, after wishing Thor luck in his search for his brother and also telling him that should Loki ever express a desire to visit Jotunheim and learn of his heritage as a Prince of the realm, he and by proxy Thor were free to come to the realm of the Frost Giants, despite how battered it still was from Menkos' assault on it with the Bifrost. Thor had given Hellblindi his reassurance that if Loki so desired, they would come. West of the Midgard orb was Vanaheim's orb, glowing pure white and swirling softly, this was Frigga's birthplace, the home of the Vanir, masters of sorcery and magic. It was a realm that Loki himself had always been fond of for obvious reasons. And finally, to the South of the Midgard orb stood the orb that represented Muspelheim, glowing bright red with swirls of orange, the realm of eternal flame. Home of the fire demons, ruled by Sutr, their strongest warrior. There was an uneasy alliance between this realm and Asgard, officially because Sutr could care less about Asgard or the other realms, unofficially, because nobody wanted to get charred to a crisp either by the realm's harsh environment or the equally harsh people who inhabited it. As the illusion formed completely, the orbs that represented Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim all dimmed a little, representing the Norn's words that Loki would not be found in these three realms.

As they all stared at the representation of the universe as Asgard knew it to be, people started making their own deductions.

" I think we can rule Helheim out at least, no way the Norns would send Loki there after they say he earned their favor." Selvig said as he pointed to the dark colored orb.

" I would agree with you their Selvigson." Frigga said as she made a gesture with her hand towards the orb in question, deftly extinguishing its glow. Selvig himself blushed slightly at Frigga addressing him directly but smiled back at the Queen anyhow.

" Don't forget Niflheim, I don' think Hela would take to kindly to anymore gatecrashing into her realm." Natasha said, the barest curve of a smile in her eye as she remembered the regal Queen of the Dead.

Odin nodded wordlessly and made the same gesture as Frigga had done, extinguishing the orb representing Niflheim.

This left four glowing orbs remaining, and undoubtedly all eyes turned to the bright red orb that glowed with swirls of orange about it. It was Tony who voiced what everyone was thinking.

" Hey gang, I may have misheard those three Badass chicks but, they did say that fire would be the key to finding Loki." Tony began before he pointed at Muspelheim's glowing orb and continued.

" That one looks fiery enough." He deadpanned.

There was a beat of silence, before Odin let smile curve up his weathered face and Frigga chuckled. Thor let out a small huff, while the other Avengers and Jane, Selvig, and Darcy all smiled or snorted at Tony's deadpanned delivery.

" A very astute observation Man of Iron, and it would make sense. Who would look for a Prince of Asgard who ironically is also a frost giant in the realm of eternal fire?" Odin said with a sigh.

" Then why aren't we suiting up and rainbowing ourselves over there like right now?" Clint asked, as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

Thor sent Barton an appreciative look, as did Frigga while Odin sighed once more before he spoke.

" If only it were that simple Bartonson, I would be 'raindbowing' myself down there personally this very instant, but relations between Asgard and Muspelheim are not the best. If I were to send you all there right this instant, there is a good chance that Sutr would roast you alive where you stand the moment he lays eyes on you." Odin said grimly.

" It is a chance I am willing to take father." Thor said with conviction as he gazed at the glowing red orb with determination.

" Us too." Steve said, speaking for his team.

" I know full well that all of you are, but I would have all of you go their and search for Loki safely... well as safely as you can in a realm whose surface could erupt like a volcano at any given moment." Odin said before he let out a small huff of annoyance all his own.

_" Damn Fire Demons." _Odin thought grumpily in the back of his mind while he watched Thor's face mirror his annoyance, while there were maybe some nervous chuckles here and there, and a smirk from Tony.

And yet, Odin had to commend these mortals who Thor now called friend, maybe more than friend in Jane Foster's case, for none of them looked deterred by his words of at least one possible danger that would undoubtedly be faced in Muspelheim.

" Not to be Debbie Downer and all, but what if Volcano land is the wrong place?" Jane asked quietly.

All eyes turned to the young lady who gave a small shrug as she continued.

" Muppleheim-" She began when Frigga gently cut her off.

" Muspelheim, dear." She said kindly, biting back the urge to grin widely at the butchering of the fiery realm's name.

" Yes, thank you your majesty, as I was saying, _Muspelheim_ is the realm of fire like you all said, but what if the fire the Norns were talking about is in one of those three other realms? Jane reasoned before continuing with her hands up in a placating gesture.

" All I'm saying is that before we all go diving head first into a place that sounds like its one giant incinerator, let's be absolutely sure it's the right place, cause if we're wrong about it, then that is time wasted we could have used looking for Loki somewhere else."

" You raise a valid point Jane." Thor said, sending one of his patented sunny smiles Jane's way before he turned to Frigga.

" Mother, Vanaheim is your birthplace, know you of any great fire or like thing that could possibly be what the Norns spoke of?" He asked.

Smiling, Frigga spoke.

" While it is true that Vanaheim is a realm of immense power, it has nothing close to what Muspelheim has, for the sorcerers keep everything in order. And now that I think about it, there are very view mountains in Svart-Alfheim, so we can rule that realm out as a possibility as well." Frigga said, waving her hand and extinguishing the two orbs in question.

This just left everyone with the light green orb of Alfheim and the red orb of Muspelheim.

" Well, at least we narrowed it down to these two places that seem the most viable." Bruce said before he turned his gaze to Odin.

" Your majesty, what can you tell us about the place the green ball represents?"

" That is Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves." Odin said, reaching up to rub at his beard covered jaw, a look of contemplation on his face.

" What is it father?" Thor asked, noticing the look.

" This realm, I remember visiting it once. The Light Elves are a very powerful race, capable of many brilliant feats. It is quiet possible that the fire the Norns spoke of is the magic these people wield, but when I think further I also remember that Alfheim is not a mountainous region, it is a place of meadows and rivers." Odin explained.

" So after all the deductions, Muspelheim remains the realm that best fits the words of the Norns." Thor said, gazing at the red orb with hard eyes.

" It would appear so." Frigga said, wave her hand and extinguishing Alfheim's orb, leaving only the red orb glowing amidst the icy branches of Odin's model of Yggdrasil.

" Well, now that we have a definite destination, how do we get there safely your majesty? Steve asked Odin before he turned his blue eyes back to the remaining glowing orb and continued.

" Cause based on what you've told us so far about Muspelheim, I get the feeling if we Midgardians go to this realm, we might just light up like tinder the moment we set foot there." Steve said, with a determined set to his jaw.

There was a moment of tense silence as everyone mulled over Steve's ominous words, before Frigga spoke.

" You raise a valid concern Steve Rogers, and under different circumstances we would have barred you from going to Muspelheim at all, but because you and your fellow Avengers have expressed you clear desire to accompany my son and assist him in his search, I shall devise some method for you all to be protected from the elemental dangers of the fire demons' realm." Frigga said, the wheels in her head already turning.

" Thank you your majesty." Steve said respectfully, sending the Queen of Asgard a grateful smile that was mirrored by the other mortals, and Thor as well.

" Think nothing of it, the fact that all of you are willing to risk your lives to help bring my lost son back to be is something I cannot expressed my true gratitude for. It wound wound me greatly should any harm befall you, and if I can do even the slightest to prevent such a thing, then I shall do it." Frigga said with conviction.

The queen's words struck a cord with each of the mortals, even Tony had to duck his head for a second, humbled by what Frigga was willing to do to protect them. From where they stood, the four warriors of Asgard averted their gazes, feeling the sting, but also quietly humbled. They all then shared a look and nodded to Volstaag. With some understandable hesitation the rotund warrior broke free from his little exiled group and cleared his throat lightly.

All eyes turned to him, and while the mortals looked cautious, Thor's eyes still hardened as he spoke.

" Yes Volstaag?" He asked flatly.

" Um, well your majesty." Volstaag began, feeling himself rapidly whittling under Thor's gaze before he continued.

" I know that the four of us no longer have the privilege of calling ourselves your friends and confidants, but as warriors of Asgard, we four humbly ask to join you on this mission to bring the second prince of this realm back to his rightful home. We offer you our services." The warrior said, his eyes over-bright and perhaps with a hint of desperation as the other three joined him.

Then as one, they all dropped to one knee and held their arms over their chests with their fists at the shoulder, the traditional warriors salute as a very contrite Fandral spoke.

" Please allow us a chance to help you." He said quietly, no trace of the self-assurance and perhaps arrogance he was known for.

Thor's face remained hard as he stepped forward past his fellow Avengers, his bright red cape billowing lightly behind him as she slowly made his way across to stand tall and imposing before his kneeling former friends. Thor was silent for several long, agonizing moments before he took a deep breath as spoke.

" You have my thanks for volunteering your services. I shall allow you to accompany me for the more warriors we have, the better we can defend ourselves against the threats Muspelheim undoubtedly holds." Thor said, his voice severe and unyielding as gazed down at the four.

The warriors three and Lady Sif all looked up with gratitude shining in their eyes, but that did not soften Thor in the slightest as he spoke.

" I know not what your motivations are, whether you wish to accompany me because you genuinely desire to bring Loki back home, or that you wish to somehow come back into my good graces by going on this quest." Thor began, holding up his head when Sif moved to speak, no doubt to tell Thor that it was the former that was their motivation. Thor simply did not wish to hear it.

" I would think you four were smarter than that, to know that simply accompanying me on this quest will not erase you grievances toward my brother. To be honest I really don't care. I know who my friends are, and you four shall provide further protection for them. As you have offered your services, therefore I accept as your Prince, but nothing more." Thor said with an air of finality before he turned away, not bothering to wait for any response.

" T-Thank you, your majesty." Sif said softly, no doubt holding back tears as she and her fellows rose to their feet, gave stiff nods to Odin, Frigga, and the mortals, before retreating back to their secluded little corner in silence.

Thor made his way back to the round table, his eyes on the glowing red orb as he spoke.

" Muspelheim is where we shall search first." He declared.

" Before anything else, I shall send a message to Sutr, see if he will allow you all into his realm if he were to know that you are there simply to search for Loki." Odin said, grabbing up Gungnir with a determined glint in his eyes.

It was mirror in Frigga's eyes as she too spoke.

" I shall go and consult the tomes of Seidr and..." She began, but trailed off as her eyes widened in realization.

" What is it my wife?" Odin asked as all eyes turned to the queen in concern.

" My boy." Frigga breathed as a smile spread across her face.

Before anyone could ask her anything further, Frigga all but sprinted out of the room, pausing at the door to gesture to everyone else that it was alright and to stay where they were before she disappeared out the door.

Everybody did as Frigga asked, wondering what had her running out of the room. Thor was fighting tooth and nail against the urge to run after his mother anyway, but a reassuring hand on his arm had him turning a smiling Jane, giving her a small, tired smile of his own as he settled in to wait for his mother to return.

It was a ten minute wait, but finally Frigga came trotting back into the room, carrying a dark leather bound book in her hands, the pages yellowed with age and the covers fraying at the corners. It was the way she held this book with tender reverence that had everyone knowing that this was no ordinary book. With a smile, Frigga spoke as she came to stand before her husband and son.

" My loves, Loki himself aids us in our search to find him and bring him home." She said as she held out the book and continued.

" This book comes from his room, contained within it is a spell that will shield against the harsh heat and flames of Muspelheim. I can use it to ensure that the they" Frigga gestured to the Avengers. " Are protected."

Frigga was beaming, albeit with a sadness to her eye. Thor's face broke out in a bright grin while Odin too smiled.

" Well then make hast my wife, do whatever is necessary to ensure our son and his fellows can search for Loki unharmed. I shall send my message to Sutr and should he protest, I will tell him where he can put those protests." Odin said as he tightened his grip on Gungnir and shared a look with his wife before they both turned to their son and his fellows.

" All of you go and prepare yourselves, I shall have the spell ready within the hour." Frigga said.

" You heard her majesty, suit up!" Steve said with a grin of his own. That was all the prompting any of the other Avengers needed as they all piled out of the room. The warriors three and the Lady Sif, all with looks of determination and veiled sadness on their faces followed suit, no doubt to garb themselves in their war-time armor and retrieve their weapons.

" Jane Foster, perhaps you and your two colleagues can lend me your aid since you will not be going to Muspelheim, for I am not one to ever turn down able-bodied hands." Frigga said with a smile on her face and a fire in her eyes.

" You don't have to tell me twice." Selvig said, while Darcy gave her own nod of agreement.

" We'll get him back." Jane said as she smiled up at Thor.

" Indeed." Thor replied softly before he leaned in a pressed his lips to Jane's in a lingering kiss before they parted and Jane hurried off to join Frigga, Darcy, and Selvig as the quartet headed off to help the Queen of Asgard prepare the spell.

Thor nodded to his father as the King of Asgard too departed from the room with a quickness in his step, no doubt going off to summon his trusted messengers, the twin ravens Huginn and Muninn to convey and carry his message to Sutr in the realm of eternal flame.

Thor stood in the empty war room a moment, his eyes yet again settling on the ice-model of Yggdrasil and the single glowing red orb that remained out of its other eight fellows. Staring at it a moment and feeling his eyes well with tears for a moment, Thor spoke.

" I'm coming brother." He said softly before he turned away and headed out of the war room with determination in his stride, his red cape billowing behind him.

_About forty-five minutes later..._

Everyone stood in the war room once more, all of them suited up as Steve had ordered. Steve himself was garbed in his famous Captain America suit in bold red, white, and blue, his signature shield in hand. The Black Widow stood in her suit with her signature belt, gauntlets, and guns ready. Beside her Hawkeye was in his black and purple outfit with quiver and bow at the ready. Tony being Tony had opted to wait to put his suit on, the briefcase that was actually the Ironman suit ready and waiting. Beside him stood the Hulk, standing calm yet grumbling lowly with teeth gritted and massive fists clenched. And finally, rounding out the group was Thor, with his imposing Asgardian armor, silver sleeves, gauntlets, and red cape, with Mjolnir lightly humming in his hand. The pendant around his neck glinted brightly against his chest armor as he stood with his fellow Avengers waiting for his mother and father who had yet to arrive.

Standing a little ways apart from the core group stood the warriors three and the lady Sif. Vostaag stood in his copper colored armor with his battle axe ready, beside him Hogun was in his dark blue armor with his spiked club and sheild, Fandral in his light green armor slipped his broadsword back into its scabbard at his hip, and the Lady Sif stood in her silver and red armor with her silver shield and double-bladed staff. They also each had a large pack with them, loaded with food, extra weapons, and first aid materials just in case, courtesy of Frigga.

The sound of approaching footsteps had everyone turning to the door to see Odin and Frigga walk in hand in hand with Jane, Darcy, and Selvig following close behind. Frigga, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all looked a bit tired but they were all smiling, and no one commented on the fact that one of Selvig's sleeves was sporting a rather prominent singe to it. Odin looked slightly disgruntled but otherwise fine. In Frigga's hand was a flat, oaken box, the kind meant for jewelry.

" Are you alright mother?" Thor asked as he strode forward to meet his parents halfway.

" I am well my son, and the spell has been completed without any major calamity." Frigga said with a smile, although she did send an amused look Selvig's way, watching at the man ducked his head to hide his sheepish smile.

Thor then turned to Odin.

" Has there been word from Sutr?" Thor asked.

" Yes my son, Sutr has received my message and replied swiftly." Odin replied before continuing.

" Sutr has graciously given his consent to all of you coming to Muspelheim, and has assured me that none of his people shall move to hinder you in your search in anyway. However, that is the extent of the protection you shall receive. You all will be fair game to the fires and the creatures of the realm." Odin said grimly.

" Then so be it." Thor declared, while the mortals and the four Asgardian warriors all nodded in agreement.

" The you five will be needing these." Frigga said as she stepped forward and opened the box she had in her hands.

Within its velvet lined confines lay four prism-like, rectangular pendants that seemed to contain a swirling energy that glimmered lightly.

" I, with the help of Jane, Darcy, and Selvigson have crafted for you these talismans. They will shield you and your weapons against the heat of the fire demons' realm so long as you wear them at all times." Frigga explained.

Steve was the first to take a talisman, temporarily pulling back his blue cowl so that he could slip the talisman's simple yet sturdy iron chain around his neck. The other four Avengers all followed suit, the chain for the Hulk's talisman magically elongating to accommodate its larger that life wearer.

" Hulk likes his necklace, thank you Thor's mom." Hulk said as he grinned down at Frigga, who couldn't help but smile back.

" You are most welcome Hulk, and should anything trouble you, smash it to bits." She said, making the Hulk's grin widen.

" Better suit up, thanks your majesty." Tony said, with his own talisman tucked under his shit, before he picked up his briefcase and activated it. Within seconds the armor unfolded itself and assembled over Tony's body so that he stood as Ironman, the HUD closing down over his determines face with a small clank and the arc reactor flaring with light.

Natasha tucked her talisman under the collar of her suit and Clint did the same, both of them looking ready to head into all our war, training and deadly instinct taking over.

" I thank you warriors of Midgard, for taking on this dangerous task. I speak to you now not as a king, but as a father. I stand to loose to sons, not just one, if you could, please bring them both back to me." Odin said as he stepped forward to eye the warriors assembled.

" You have our word your majesty." Steve said with conviction, while the other all nodded in silent respect.

" Be safe my son, and be patient, do not let your eagerness to find Loki cloud your judgment." Frigga advised before she gathered Thor into a tight hug, which he fervently returned as he spoke softly into her ear.

" I shall do as you advise mother, but I will return with Loki or not at all."

Frigga felt her eyes fill, but she nodded mutely and pressed as tender kiss to her eldest son's temple before she forced herself to let him go.

Odin then stepped forward and took Frigga's place, pulling Thor into a one-armed hug as he spoke.

" Be careful in you search my son, I want you both returned to me. Understand?" Odin said quietly.

" Yes father, so shall it be." Thor said as he gave his father a final squeeze before he let go.

Thor then turned to Jane, who came forward with her eyes over-bright.

" You better bring yourself back, or else." She said with a watery laugh as she and Thor embraced each other tightly.

" I give you my word Jane, that I will return." Thor said against Jane's hair before they drew away and he picked up one of her hand, planting a kiss on the back of it and smiling.

" Deal?" He said, much like he had in the desert of New Mexico, what seemed a life-time ago.

" Deal." Jane said before she and Thor met in a tender kiss to seal it.

When they pulled apart, Darcy and Selvig stepped forward.

" Wishing you all the best Thor, I know you'll find him." Selvig said as he and Thor shook hands.

" I hope you find him Thor, and kick some fiery ass if anyone there tries to stop you." Darcy said with a smile.

" I most certainly will Lady Darcy." Thor said and he clasped her hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Then Thor grew somber as he turned to his friends and fellow warriors.

" Come, for Heimdall no doubt awaits us, and my brother has waited for long enough."

Everyone somberly filed out of the room with Thor, Frigga, and Odin leading the way. Once they were outside in front of the palace where the horses were ready and waiting, Tony took to the air with the roar of his thrusters, while the everyone else mounted their steeds. With a final farewell to his parents and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, Thor urged his white stallion into a gallop with Steve, Clint, Natasha, Vostaag, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif following behind him. The Hulk let out a loud roar before he took off running, his large feet thundering over the ground.

The band of warriors passed through the city of Asgard, not pausing at the subjects who bowed or stared at them as they ran past, or flew in Tony's case. At breakneck speed they reached the Bifrost where Heimdall stood waiting with his great sword, Tony having touched down with a metallic clank and now walked into the grand atrium with the others.

" We go to Muspelheim." Thor said with Mjolnir in hand.

" Yes my Prince, so you must. Know that once you have found he whom you seek, simply call out to me and I will direct the Bifrost to your location, you will not need to return all the way back to the mark the Bifrost leaves." Heimdall said with his deep, rumbling voice.

" Thank you Heimdall, we shall do our best to remain safe in the fiery realm." Thor said with a nod as he and everyone else came to stand before the swirling opening of the Bifrost as the gatekeeper placed his sword into the dock, activating the bridge with a low hum, filling the Atrium with light.

" I shall do my best to keep you all within my sights, good luck to you all." Heimdall said as he turned his sword and opened the Bifrost.

In a flash of dazzling, prism-like light the Thor, the Avengers, and the warriors three and the Lady Sif were all sucked forward into the Bifrost that would take them to Muspelheim's fiery surface.

" I would see both princes of Asgard returned to us safely." Heimdall rumbled as the light faded from the Atrium, hope shining in his glowing amber eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Again, I apologize in advance if characters seem OOC.

Chapter 14

" I am never gonna look at barbecue the same way ever again." Clint said as he wiped a weary hand over his sweaty brow while a carefully trudged along the steaming, charcoal black surface of Muspelheim.

" Well at least you aren't actual barbecue thanks to the necklaces Thor's mom gave us." Steve grumbled as he walked across the charred and smoldering surface of the fiery realm.

It had been about a day since they had touched down on Muspelheim in all its fiery, face-meltingly hot glory. They all walked in single file as Thor led the way, his red cape billowing about him and already singed at one corner. Steve was immediately behind him with his red and white shield firmly situated on his back. Directly behind him, Tony clanked along in his Ironman suit, opting to conserve his power supply by being the backup for Thor who was the other flyer among them.

" Gotta thank Jarvis for upgrading the built-in cooling system before leaving." Tony gloated, his metal encased feet holding up to the unforgiving ground beneath him surprisingly well.

" Shut your trap you overgrown tin-can." Clint snapped from where he walked behind Tony, although he did allow himself a small quirk of his lips at his friend's cheek.

" Boys, less bickering, more walking." Natasha said flatly as she walked behind Clint, still looking as beautiful as ever, having not even broken a sweat yet.

Behind her the Hulk walked, his bare green feet sinking slightly into the loose dark dirt. He looked as pissed off and grumpy as ever, the heat having no effect on him with Frigga's talisman still around his neck. Following closely in the Hulk's wake, Vostaag, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral all walked over the charred ground in silence, carrying their weapons and supplies, effectively the pack-mules on this dangerous expedition. But they walked without complaint, the heat not effecting them much just like Thor, their Asgardian heritage providing ample shield against the blistering heat and dry air of Muspelheim. The fact that they had been allowed to join Thor and the Avengers was enough, and they would not risk their Prince's ire, especially here on this realm.

All around them was the realm of eternal fiery in all its red fury. The ground was scorched black, with deep cracks revealing the orange underlying magma below, grayish smoke spewing out like ominous spires. The skies up above them were blood-red with black, smoky clouds gathered that blotted out whatever sun this place had. It was something straight out of a fevered dream, this place. Everything about this realm screamed of rage that had no end or beginning, but was just always there.

As they walked across the barren and smoking plane, Thor had his eyes to the horizon, eying the distance spikes that looked minuscule now, but would no doubt be the first batch of mountains he had eyes when he had taken to the air to scout ahead.

Thor turned back to his friends and spoke.

" How fair you all?" He called loudly, the hot wind whipping his blond hair about, filling his nostrils with the smell that comes from things just being burnt all around.

" We're good Thor, just wanna get to the mountains you saw." Steve replied.

" I thank thee Captain, but I get the feeling that these mountains we go to are not going to bare much fruit." Thor said with a sigh.

" Why do you say that Point Break?" Tony asked from behind Steve.

" This realm is full of mountains, and do you really believe the Norns would make it that easy? We just walk up to the first couple of mountains we see and there he'll be?" Thor said with a humorless smirk.

" You got me there, but then why are we headed there?" Tony asked.

" I supposed it is as good as any place to start, and we would do our best to steer clear of the city of the fire demons, for they will not take too kindly to seeing us." Thor replied grimly.

" Hey Thor, just to be clear, what kind of animals would you find in this place?" Clint asked, because even though they hadn't seen anything yet, there was bound to be some indigenous life in this place if the Fire Demons were already living here.

" I do not rightly know, for I have never been in this realm before, but if my experience in other realm has been anything to go one, we should be ready for anything." Thor said, a hint of foreboding on his face.

" How big are we talking?" Natasha asked while the Hulk grumbled behind her.

" Well, the Fire Demons are like the fiery version of the Frost Giants of Jotuneim, and since Jotunheim has beasts of equal magnitude there, I think it is safe to say that there is the possibility that such creatures inhabit this realm too." Thor said.

" So what you're saying is that we may have to look forward to something huge and fiery if we aren't careful." Steve said flatly.

" Most likely." Thor said grimly.

" I shoulda packed some fire extinguishers." Tony said with a sigh, earning some quiet chuckles from his fellow Avengers as they continued onward.

They still had a very long and hot walk ahead of them.

_A good couple of hours later..._

" Water... Waaaaateeeer." Tony wheezed as he exaggerated his movements as he clanked along in his suit.

" Tony, would ya knock it off?" Clint said in annoyance. " You just had a drink not ten minutes ago!"

" Hey c'mon, don't get your panties in a twist Tweety, you gotta appreciate the irony here." Tony shot back, opening his HUD to send Clint a signature smirk.

" I appreciate that Thor's mom packed us those flask that self-replenish so that we don't die of thirst in this frying-pan of a realm." Steve grumbled.

" Your attempt to be funny... not so much." He added.

" Diggin the snark Capsicle, you are learning young grasshoppa." Tony said with a sage's accent for the last part.

This time he did earn a chuckle from Clint and a smile from Steve who actually got the reference for one, even Natasha allowed her lips to quirk up for a split second before she schooled her features once more. Hulk just let out a snort as he trudged along. Behind him the warriors three and the Lady Sif all shared a look, wondering if the heart was starting to affect the mind of the Man of Iron, they had all been walking for a long time after all.

Thor for his part allowed a small ghost of a smile at the banter his friends were partaking in, knowing it was an effort to keep some normalcy and familiarity amidst the rather extraordinary situation they all found themselves in. As he turned his gaze ahead, Thor's free hand unconsciously reached up to grip the pendant around his neck, his fingers familiarizing themselves over the delicate yet strong contours of the replica of Mjolnir with the two crossed throwing knives behind it.

" My friends, we're here." Thor said grimly as he stopped and looked up at the towering rock structure, a cluster of black, jagged looking mountains.

" Are we to scour every inch of it my prince?" Volstaag asked, though not with hesitation, but with willingness.

Thor looked to the rotund warrior and spoke, his gaze still hard but his tone not so unyielding as he replied.

" I do not think that will be necessary, these mountains though tall, do not seem like they are grand enough to be worthy of a Prince and favorite of the Norns." Thor said, eying the cluster of mountains with veiled disappointment. He had said it himself earlier that he did not feel that these mountains would lead to anything, especially so quickly, but a part of him still held out a small sliver of hope that maybe there would be something.

" So we take a cursory look around and then move on." Steve said firmly, determination clear in his voice as he stood beside the blond god.

The disappointment quickly left Thor as he turned to Captain American as spoke.

" Yes friend Steve, let us take that look around." Thor said with a nod before he turned to Tony.

" Friend Stark, join me in the air and look sharp for anything out of the ordinary." The Thunderer said before he liftd Mjolnir in the air and took flight.

" Right behind ya Sparky." Tony said as he activated his thrusters and joined the Asgardian in the skies.

Between them, the two flyers circled the mountain cluster up high while the others split up and looked to the lower regions. Inevitably, their search, which lasted perhaps and hour or so yielded nothing.

So they all did as Steve had suggested and moved on. Thus began the tedious search of all the mountains of Muspelheim that looked viable as a fitting resting place for a lost prince.

_Two whole days later..._

" RUN!" Clint screamed at the top of his lungs, his own legs carrying him fast over the charred Earth as he ran for his life. Beside him Natasha, Steve, the Hulk, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif all ran as fast as they could too while Thor and Tony took to the air.

" GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRR!"

The roar of the beast that was currently chasing them echoes loudly through the air.

" It's a freaking fire iguana!" Clint cried loudly as he and the others all split up in an effort to divert the angry creature.

Sure enough, Clint's description was pretty accurate. The creature that was currently all kinds of pissed off and giving chase to mortal and Asgardian alike did in fact look like a giant, mutated, flame covered iguana. Bright orange flames licked around the creatures taloned front and hind legs, seemingly coming from within its appendages themselves, searing the very ground it treated on. It moved with a serpentine fluidity, its large reptilian eyes a mixture of orange, red, yellow, and hateful hunger. It had actual flames running down the entire length of its back from the crown of its head to the very end of its long tail, much like the spines of a normal iguana. Besides the obvious flame, the other key difference was the fact that unlike an iguana that could be held within normal human arms, this creature was roughly the size of a small sub-marine.

The thing threw its head back and roared once more, sending a bright flame shooting up into the air from its mouth.

" Great, this thing breathes fire too!" Clint yelled.

" Thank you for stating the obvious, now shut up and keep running!" Natasha yelled as she and Hawkeye veered off to the right, while Sif and Hogun veered to the right, Hulk kept running straight with Volstaag and Fandral on either side of him.

The breaking up formation served to divert the giant flaming lizard to the right, going after Sif and Hogun. As one the two Asgardians suddenly stopped and turned with their weapons at the ready, both of them with determined frowns on their faces. The Fire Lizard growled low and stopped its hot pursuit, its sole focus on the two warriors as it started to stalk them like prey, with bright eyes narrowed and hissing with malice.

The two warriors shared a look before they each grabbed a knife from their belts and sent them flying towards the creature. The throwing knives, so much like Loki's found their targets. Sif's imbedded itself in the lizard's right eye while Hogun's ended up burying itself in the creature throat. With a loud screech of agony the creature reared up onto its hind legs, forgetting all about the two warriors and allowing Sif and Hogun their window for escape. The pair scrambled out of the way and around the creature at the thing blinding thrashed forward, roaring and sending massive chunks of charred earth flying about.

As Sif and Hogun rejoined the rest of the group, Thor shouted from above.

" Attack it while it's still confused!" He roared.

As one they all began there assault. Natasha fired her pistol, hitting it in the back and forcing the Lizard to turn around, just in time for Clint to let one of his special incendiary arrow fly, his aim true as the deadly projectile buried itself in the creature remaining eye. The Lizard let out a loud howl, but the tell-tale beep informed everyone else of what was about to happen. The creature cried out once more as the arrow tip exploded, blowing out its eye in the process. Blinded, the beast shrieked and thrashed about, only to be pelted by Ironman's hand pulsators.

Captain American let his shield fly in a hard discus throw, the red and white shield nailing the fire iguana in the face, breaking its jaw by the looks of it before spinning back into Steve's waiting grip. Fandral slashed at the creatures hind legs with his sword while Volstaag hacked at one of its front legs with his axe, both warriors helping to cripple the beast further before they both got the hell out of the way as the Hulk strode forward with teeth clenched and eyes promising pain. The fire iguana was in a daze and did not realize that the Hulk was behind it until it let out another pained cry as it was yanked clean off its feet, the Hulk having grabbed its tail. In a move oddly similar to how he had dealt with Menkos during the invasion of New York, the Hulk repeatedly smashed the lizard against the charred grown, sending dirt flying everywhere as he slammed the creature down.

As rumbled from high above had everyone looking up in time to see Thor floating in the air with Mjolnir almost glowing with electricity. With a loud yell Thor dove forward through the air, both hands gripping his hammer as he swung it down onto the fire lizard. The moment the hammer made contact with the battered creature, there was a blinding light followed by a low buzzing sound that had everyone, even Tony who was still up in the air shielding their eyes.

When the light faded, the only thing they could see was Thor, kneeling in the large crater he had just created, all trace of the lizard gone save for one long, thin leg that had been charred to the bone, nothing but a twisted, black twig-like thing. Thor had basically obliterated their foe to nothing but a giant dent in the ground and a single charred limb.

Thor slowly rose to his feet as Tony touched down on the ground, his HUD lifting up to reveal his wide eyes as they all stared at Thor in awe. With his cape billowing about him, Thor slowly turned to face his fellow warrior. The look on his face had all of them feeling their hearts clench. For despite the anger that was clearly their in those clear blue eyes, there was also regret at what had just been done. With his face hard and his eyes harder, Thor stepped out of the crater and spoke.

" Is everyone alright?" He asked, anger giving way to concern as Thor looked from each person.

" We're okay." Steve said, while the others nodded.

" Are you two alright?" Thor asked, his expression guarded as he eyes Sif and Hogun.

" Yes, we are both alright Prince Thor." Hogun said formally as Volstaag and Fandral joined them.

Thor gave them a curt nod before he spoke to Steve.

" We need to get out of here, that creatures fellows could be nearby." The Thunderer said grimly.

" Thor, you scout ahead with Tony for the nearest mountain, we'll follow you from down here." Steve said.

Thor and Tony both nodded mutely and took to the air, while the Warriors Three and Sif quickly ran to retrieve the packs they had dropped in their mad dash away from their now deceased attacker, grabbing them up before rejoining the group. In a somber silence the Avengers and the four Asgardian warriors quickly ran over the charred dirt of Muspelheim, Steve leading the way as they followed their two flyers up above.

The sense of foreboding had grown tenfold after this incident, and they all had a pit in their stomachs because they knew that things were only going to get harder from hear on out.

_Three whole days later..._

Night had fallen over Muspelheim, leaving the sky black, but with no stars or moon to give any light. Down below the realm was just as black, save for the fires that raged and the glowing orange cracks that shown brightly over the landscape. On a rocky hill that jutted out of the flat, black earth like the single knuckle of a giant hand, ten individuals sat or stood in a weary silence.

Steve Rogers sighed quietly as he leaned against a small boulder, one of many that littered the hill he and his fellows now found themselves upon. The super-soldier's blue eyes scanned the company he kept. Sitting a few feet away on a small, cushion-sized boulder with his face streaked with black soot and his dark hair in disarray was Tony, his suit neatly folded up in its briefcase shape, leaving the genius in his Ramones t-shirt, black jeans, and slightly ratty converse sneakers. The Man of Iron had taken his suit off for the day and now looked like he just wanted to curl up into a ball an sleep for the next couple of years, but there was still a determined glint in his dark brown eyes as he sat with his elbows in his knees and his chin resting over his clasped hands. A few feet to Tony's right on another small boulder, Bruce Banner, barefoot and wearing his shredded and stretched pant and a light blanket around his bare upper body, courtesy of Volstaag from one of the packs, sat with soot caking his feet and hands, and staining one of his olive cheeks. The scientist who could turn into a giant greet rage monster had taken over for said monster in the quiet hour, looking slightly worn but otherwise unscathed.

Across from Tony and Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Sif sat on one long, curving boulder. Hawkeye was sporting a spectacular bruise over his left cheek while the side of his purple and black battle suit sported along singe down the side, thankfully damaging the cloth and not the skin beneath. He held his bow loosely in his hand, and the quiver at his back held half its capacity for arrows. Next to him, the Black Widow said with her back straight and her eyes alert, her normally red hair streaked with black soot in places. The female assassin's hands also sported a few scratches and cuts. Beside them Sif sat with her cheeks covered in soot and blisters over a couple of the knuckles of her right hand, her spear and shield, also sooth covered resting on the rock by her feet.

A few feet away from these three Volstaag sat on a large, flat-topped boulder, grumbling lightly and muttering curses as Hogun wrapped a bandage around his left forearm, over the moderate burn that graced the rotund warrior's skin. They too were covered in dirt and soot, Volstaag's beard singes slightly on one side. Fandral stood, mutely holding the bag with the first aid supplies for his two friends while Hogun worked, dirt covered, with the left sleeve of his once pristine light green outfit missing, and half of his left eyebrow completely singed off. He no longer looked so dashing.

Steve himself knew that he looked no better then his fellow battered and bruised warriors. He's ripped a hole in the left knee of his suit and skinned said knee when he had taken a hard fall on some particularly rocky terrain while running for his life. The white parts of his outfit were now more grayish in hue than anything else, he too had streaks of black down one cheek, and there was a singed hole over his right shoulder, though the skin and flash beneath was thankfully unharmed. And yeah, his shield which now hung from his back was also filthy with as and dirt too. Then again, was anyone supposed to look all that good after they had just outrun a massive creature that looked for all intents and purposes like a gorilla and a bull had a giant, fire-breathing rock baby together? But Steve didn't really care about that as his eyes turned to the final member of their group, the tall and blond figure that stood somewhat removed from everyone with his back to them and his gaze pointed outward as the night darkened yet still fiery expanse of Muspelheim.

Thor.

The God of Thunder stood silent on the hill, his red cape billowing about him. The cape itself was streaked with sooth and dirt, torn and singed at one corner. The god himself stood with his silver-armor covered sleeves crossed over is well-built chest, a light coating of black sooth gracing them and his hands. Mjolnir hung from his belt, also sporting the soot that came from pounding into fiery and rocky flesh.

His face may as well have been carved from stone as he looked out at the desolate and burning landscape that surrounded him and his fellows. Movement to his right had Thor turning his head in time to see Steve come to stand beside him.

" Share what's on you mind?" Steve asked casually enough as he too gazed out at the unforgiving landscape.

" There is much on my mind Friend Steve, much, and after this last excursion, I am of the mind to call for Heimdall and send all of you back and go forth alone." Thor said with a wane smile.

" You even try to do that, we'll just all beam back down and collectively kick your Asgardian behind." Steve said with a dry chuckle.

Thor allowed himself a small snort before he grew serious once more.

" It had been five days, I know I have no right to complain about such after all the _years _Loki spent fighting for his life, but with each passing day we face new dangers, one bigger than the last, and every mountain we come across bears us no sign of him." Thor said before he sighed.

" I just want him back." He said softly.

" We'll find him." Steve said as he reached up and gripped Thor's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze before letting go.

" Thank you Friend Steve." Thor sighed, sending the soldier an appreciative look. The pair stood silent for a moment before Steve spoke.

" You know, I've been thinking about something the Norns said." Steve said.

" Oh? Well which part, for the Sisters of Fate did say much that day, they were that annoyed and angry with my parents and myself." Thor said with a small quirk of his lips.

" Oh yes, I remember that, but the stuff they said that I was thinking about was when they told us that they'd hidden Loki away in the heart of a mountain." Steve elaborated, watching as Thor too turned his minds to that part of the event.

" Beside that, remember how they said that he was hidden from all sight but theirs?" Steve asked, watching as the cogs in Thor's head started turning. Thor nodded silently in understanding.

" Well what if the mountain the were talking about is still hidden? What if the Norns are still hiding Loki even though we're here to find him?" Steve suggested.

" Why would the Norns do that if they meant for us to search for him?" Thor asked with a frown.

" Well think about it Thor, look at where we are and the things that we've faced so far. Everything from that first giant flaming lizard, to the juggernaut we just escaped from came out of the ground, maybe the Norns hid the mountain to keep those things and God only know what else from burrowing into it and maybe stumbling on Loki wherever he's at." Steve reasoned.

" Hell, Spangles does raise a good point, and based on the way those things tried to get us, Loki would be easy pickings if he's asleep like the Norns said he is." Tony said as he and Bruce walked up to join Thor and Steve.

" You words make sense Steve Rogers, but this just makes it all the more difficult for us. If the Norns have indeed hidden the mountain, then how in the Nine are we supposed to find it?" Hogun asked quietly from where he stood with Volstaag and Fandral. Clint and Natasha both wordlessly joined the group while Sif stepped over to her three fellow Asgardians, all of them frowning at Hogun's question.

" As I told the Norns, I am willing to search this and any other realm for the rest of my days, but I do not think the Norns would intend such a thing, for they have declared Loki their favorite, and he has made it clear that he wishes to return home to us, despite how undeserving we are." Thor sighed.

Everyone went silent after that, frustration blanketing them.

" Wouldn't it be nice if we could just ask those three ladies for some guidance?" Clint said with a small snort as he crossed his arms.

Thor turned his gaze to Clint and eyes him strangely for a moment before he suddenly strode past everyone and made his way to the center of the flat top hill they had all sought refuge on after their narrow escape.

" Thor what-" Steve began to say, but he fell silent as he and the others watched the crown prince of Asgard take Mjolnir from his belt and set it down the the black surface of the rock with a light, reverberating thud before he slowly sank to one knee before it. They all watched as Thor bowed his head low for a moment, took a steadying breath and then looked up towards the black night sky of Muspelheim as he called out to the three.

" Great Norns, if you can hear me, Thor of Asgard beseeches you. You have given me your cryptic words and I search for my brother in this realm of fire. For five days my fellows and I have searched to no avail. When you brought my brother back from the clutches of death, you sought to test his strength. I feel now that it is I who is being tested, not for my strength but my humility. I kneel before you three now and humbly ask you for guidance. I ask you not because I am in any way weary of my search, I ask you only so that I may find the place you have hidden my brother and face those that guard him, to prove myself worthy and bring him home with all speed. I ask you now only because the idea presented itself, and you should know that should you remain silent I shall continue searching every mountain this realm had to offer and should Loki not even be here, then I shall start over in the next realm, and the next, and the next until I find him, no matter how long it takes, and no matter what trials I will have to face!"

Thor was shouting at this point, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he eyes the black sky with defiance. The Avengers and the four warriors of Asgard all felt their hearts lurch at Thor's declaration. It was Steve who stepped forward first, looking up at the dark skies with hard blue eyes as he spoke.

" What Thor says goes for me too, I won't stop until we get Loki home. So while it'd be nice if you lovely ladies could point us in the right direction and speed things up for Loki's sake, we're not going anywhere." The Super-soldier shouted with determination, but no anger.

This naturally started a chain reaction as all of the Avengers stepped forward one by one and shouted up to the heavens, asking the Norns for a sign, anything really. The the Warriors three and the lady Sif stepped forward. Volstaag spoke for all of them.

" Great sisters of Fate, we kneel before you and humbly ask that you give our prince quidance. I know I have no right to ask, but I do so anyway. Even though we were never the friends we should have been to Prince Loki, we see now how wrong we were about him. In our arrogance we berated and belittled a prince we should have bowed our heads to in respect. Your test has shown us Loki's strength, but also our failing. Please, for both our princes sake, show us the way." Volstaag pleaded as his eyes filled with tears.

Hogun spoke next, his declaration brief yet clear.

" Norns, help us bring Loki back to Asgard, for he has earned his right to live and expressed his desire to return. For the sake of your favorite, help his brother find him, then leave it to Prince Thor to prove that he is indeed worthy."

Sif spoke, with tears in her eyes.

" I know I have no right to ask anything of you Great Norns, but I do so anyway for the sake of both my princes. I allowed my jealousy to poison me and like a fool I insulted and disrespected the second Prince of Asgard. I dared to call him Ergi and worse, when he is by far no such thing, for no Ergi could have survived the trials you put him through. I failed him as a subject and I should have been a friend. But it matters not what I did, Loki have proven himself worthy of your favor so please, allow his brother to bring him home."

Then Fandral stepped forward and spoke, looking more pained and sorry than anyone had ever seen him in their lives.

" Norns, I humbly ask that you show us the way, I know that Thor will probably never look upon me as a friend every again, and he is well within his right to do so. I ask now as a man who has proven to be a most ungrateful fool, a man who should have respected both princes of the crown he serves and instead brazenly insulted the second prince even in death. I ask for your help not to come back into Prince Thor's good graces, but because I would see Prince Loki home to those he loves, and who love him."

Thor felt his eyes burn with tears, greatly moved by the words of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. This did not mean that he would look upon them as friends now, or ever again as he once had, but some of his anger towards them dissipated at seeing their sincerity. The Avengers too felt their hearts go out to the four warriors as they all collectively looked to the blackened skies.

So much impassioned speech was met with empty silence save for the barren wind that swept over the charred land. Thor felt his heart crumble for a moment, but then he shook his head and rose to his feet.

" My friends." Thor said to the Avengers before he turned to the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. " Warriors of Asgard." He said with a nod of acknowledgment before he spoke.

" You all have my thanks in helping me appeal to the Norns, but it looks like the sisters are unmoved. No matter, we shall keep searching." Thor said with conviction.

" Yeah, as long as I got this I'll keep running scans." Tony said with a smile, earning a grateful look from the blond God of Thunder.

Natasha gave a curt nod of her own but then something peculiar caught her eye in the distance.

" Guys, something's happening out there." She said as she pointed out at the vast, flaming plains of Muspelheim.

All eye turned to where the red-head was pointing, East of their position on the hill.

" Holy crap." Clint said in awe as he and the others watched as the flames that littered the realm all started to come together, forming one massive fireball. Then just as quickly as it had formed, the ball of fire began to morph, sending two thin lines of flame out over the large expanse of dirt, as if the flames were following a line of accelerant along the charred plains of Muspelheim.

They all watched in awe as the two lines of flames formed a distinct shape. It looked honest to God like a spear, and it was pointing straight ahead in a clear direction. There in the distance, illuminated by the light of flames to far away to see, Thor and company watched as a dark and distinct figure materialized out of nowhere, seemingly like a mirage in the desert.

The flames formed a spear, and the tip was pointing an a gigantic black mountain that stood tall and imposing on its own, with no other smaller formations around it.

" Point Break, I think those three lovely ladies just cut you some slack." Tony said with an awed smile on his face.

Thor was beaming from ear to ear as he looked up at the skies gratefully.

" Thank you." He whispered, meaning it with every fiber of his being before he looked back down to his friends.

" Come, we have a mountain to concur." Thor said before he raised Mjolnir above his head and took flight.

" Right behind ya buddy!" Tony called with a laugh as he scrambled across the top of the hill to get back to his briefcase. Within seconds the armor was unfolding and molding itself over Tony's body. With a clank the HUD snapped into place and Tony was taking off with thrusters on on full.

A smiling Bruce quickly handed the blanket he had been using to cover himself back to Volstaag before he let out a loud roar as a green tint spread rapidly over his skin. Within seconds the Hulk was making his reappearance.

" Three ladies are awesome!" Hulk roared before he took of running, his heavy footfalls shaking the very ground he ran across.

Steve let out a happy little chuckle as he pulled his cowl back over his face, a determined glint in his eyes. Beside him Clint readied his bow, Natasha activated her gauntlets, and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif all gathers with their packs and weapons in hand.

" Let's go find us a sleeping god." Steve said with a grin before he took off running, Clint, Natasha, Volstaag, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all hot on his heels.

From were he soared high above with Tony beside him, Thor felt his heart pounding almost out of his chest with joy and excitement, he didn't care that there were some still as of yet unknown trials still left to face. The mountain was there in the distance, and within it his brother lay safe and alive. All that matter was getting to him.

" I'm coming Brother." Thor whispered against the wind that was whipping at his face.

_Two hours later..._

Thor touched down onto the charred dirt with a resounding thud, his singed and slightly torn cape billowing about him as he stood up full height. Beside him Ironman touched down with a metallic thud, standing up too. The two flyers turned at the found of fast approaching feet in time to see Captain America sprinting towards them with the Hulk on his right and Hawkeye and Black Widow to his left. Following right at their heels were the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. The runners all came to stand by Thor, breathing hard but looking no worse for wear.

They had all run or in Tony and Thor's case flown, without stopping the fiery spear pointing the way to the mountain whose base they all now stood at.

" Now that is what you call a mountain." Tony said as the HUD lifted up to reveal the admiration on his face as he gazed up at said rock formation.

Indeed, majestic and terrifying were some words that could adequately describe he mountain that had been revealed. The thing looked like it could but Everest itself to shame. Made of black stone with what looked like pieces of shiny obsidian jutting out amidst the opaque black, adding to the already imposing facade. The mountain seemed almost to have a swirling pattern in the way it rose up towards the blackened skies of Muspelheim.

" How are we supposed to get to the heart of this thing?" Clint asked slowly, eyes wide as he took in the behemoth that was the Norns fortress for Loki.

" I'll smash my way through the whole thing if I have to." Thor growled with promise as he spun Mjolnir in his hand, the magical hammer sparking with electricity.

" Hang on their Sparky, lemme take a look around, see if there's a way in with my scanners." Tony said as the HUD shut back down over his face with a light clank.

" Be careful." Steve said seriously.

" Since when am I not?" Ironman said before he took off into the air with a roar of his repulsers, not sticking around to see the eye rolls his words caused, even from Thor, who then couldn't help but smile wearily at his friend's cheek.

From down below they all watched as Tony expertly started flying around the mountain, slowly but surely making his way up the tall rock structure, scanning it. Had their comes been working, they would have heard Tony's colorful language, not out of disappointment but sheer wonder at what his scanners were picking up.

After a good twenty to twenty-five minutes Tony came back to them, touching down and immediately opening his HUD as he looked at the eager faces around him.

" You guys are not going to believe this." Tony said with a breathless grin.

" What have you seen Man of Iron?" Thor asked immediately.

" Theres an entrance high up on the opposite side, it's the beginning of a tunnel that goes directly to the heart of the mountain, where there's this hollowed out chamber. You bet your last dollar that Loki's in there." Tony said, breathing a bit hard from excitement and adrenaline.

" But get this, I took a thermal image of it and that whole thing behind me is one giant fridge on the inside." Tony explained further.

There were exclamations of disbelief all around as Natasha spoke.

" So what your saying is that the Norns, in this realm of nothing but fire and brimstone built a mountain of ice and put Loki inside it?" She asked flatly.

" Hey, the dude is a Frost Giant what better place to hide him then on a realm of fire in a mountain of ice?" Clint quipped.

" Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get up there." Sif said as her eyes darted to the mountain.

" That's the thing, the entrance is almost at the summit, and there is no clear path up." Tony explained.

" Then we shall simply have to fly up, I'll carry you all is I must." Thor said, his voice holding no room for doubt.

" Thanks for the gesture but I think between me and you, we got this covered." Tony said with a determined smile before he turned to the Hulk.

" Hey Big Guy, you're gonna have to shrink for this."

The Hulk let out an unhappy grumble but nodded, and within a few minutes the Hulk was fading back into Bruce Banner, ripped and stretched pants and all.

" Guys, I think we better hurry before some other fiery creature tries to get us like the one from a few hours ago." Steve said, eying the plains they had just run across warily.

" Alright then, lead the way Man of Iron." Thor said, a grim determination spreading across his face.

" Try not to Hulk out on me man." Tony said before he shut his HUD and promptly grabbed Bruce in a bear-hug from behind before the scientist could properly protest.

" TONY!" Bruce yelled as Ironman shot off into the air, hurtling up towards the mountain.

Without saying anything, Natasha and Clint stepped forward, each sending Thor a smile as if in challenge. Thor smiled back before he easy grabbed Clint with one arm going under the archer's arms while the other wrapped around Natasha's waist, tucking her firmly into his side.

" Hang on." Thor said before he too shot off into the air.

" HOLY SHIT!" Clint yelled and he clung to Thor's well-built arm while Natasha remained as silent and composed as ever, holding onto the Thunderer's shoulder as Thor followed Tony to where the entrance lay.

By the time Thor landed, Tony was already jetting off to get the remaining members of the group, not a moment to soon as Bruce had promptly Hulked-out, the green behemoth roaring as he watched Tony make a hasty retreat.

" Hulk will smash Tin-man, turn him into penny!" Hulk roared.

" Calm yourself friend Hulk, I get the feeling there will be plenty of time for smashing later." Thor said loudly as he set Natasha and a slightly shaken Clint down on the flat black surface before the mouth of the entrance and took off.

Tony brought up Steve and Sif while Thor, in a show of his strength brought up Fandral, Hogun, and Volstaag together, by grabbing Volstaag while Fandral and Hogun each grabbed one of the rotund warriors legs and held on for dear life. Thor may or may not have almost dropped the trio, but quickly recovered and flew the rest of the way up the mountain, giving his former friends reassurances that they would make it.

" Let's never do that again." Hogun said one he, Fandral, Volstaag, and Thor were all firmly back on the ground.

" I am with you there." Fandral said, his eyes wide as he took in the yawning entrance.

They all felt the frigid air that was coming from inside the entrance, Tony's words from earlier ringing true that the inside of this mountain was ice. It was dark, but they could see the telltale shine of blue ice within.

" Is everyone ready?" Thor asked as he stood at the entrance.

" As ready as we'll every be Point Break, lead the way." Tony said.

Taking in a deep breath, Thor steadied his nerve and walked into the yawning mouth, the Avengers and the four Asgardians following behind him.

" Geez it's cold." Clint muttered to himself, and after all the near searing heat they had endured for five days, it truly was jarring that they suddenly found themselves in near sub-zero temperature.

Their breath left them in light mists that vaporized as they walked, their feet crunching against the icy ground beneath them.

" Man of Iron, what did your scanning tell you regarding this tunnel?" Thor asked, his voice echoing through the cavernous, ice-covered walls.

" Well, based on what I could see, this tunnel starts off flat enough and then it-" Tony began, only to be cut off as Thor let out a loud yell of surprise and then simply dropped out of sight.

" Drops." Tony said uselessly before he and the others ran forward the steep incline Thor had fallen down, just in time to see the god of Thunder, with a look of shock on his face sliding away done the slippery tunnel on his front with his cape bunched up around him.

" Thor!" Steve yelled and without a moments hesitation jumped forward, deftly landing on his back and sliding after his friend.

" Wait for me!" Tony yelled as he followed after the super soldier, metal suit and all.

" Cool, ice slide." Clint said with a small, excited smile before he and Natasha jumped together in near perfect synch, landing on their backs and disappearing down the tunnel.

Sif jumped wordlessly, holding her pack and weapons in front of her,

" Hulk slide too!" The green rage monster said with a look of sheer glee on his face as he stepped onto the slide, the thing being thankfully wider than him as he too disappeared further down the tunnel.

" This ought to be interesting." Volstaag muttered before he dove head first with his pack still on his back, Hogun and finally Fandral following.

There were yells and shouts echoing all around the tunnel as Thor, the Avengers, and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif all slid down the tunnel like Midgardian children would in a water slide, with varying degrees of enjoyment.

Thor gritted his teeth in annoyance, cursing under his breath as he righted himself, sliding along his he back with Mjolnir clenched tightly in his fist and his red cape trailing out behind him, the tunnel itself winding left and right like the waves of a serpent. Behind him Captain America did his best to remain relaxed, understandably not really liking the feel of the ice at his back as he slid after Thor.

From where he was sliding behind Steve, Tony was laughing and having a blast as he slid across the ice, his suit almost like the blade of a hockey player's skate, allowing him to stay relatively stable. Behind him Natasha was all but flying gracefully down the winding tunnel, having actually done something similar of a mission before, but that's classified, Clint was behind her laughing with exhilaration as the speed and the ice left him feeling invigorated.

Behind them Sif grunted lightly as she banked left, veiled terror on her face cause she was not feeling the ride at all. But the Hulk behind her was a different matter, the green rage monster looking more jolly than anything else, laughing lightly as he slid over the ice, Frigga's talisman whipping about his neck. Volstaag slid with his face red and terror clear on his face, while Hogun was as grim as ever and Fandral looked as determined as someone with one half-burnt eyebrow could look as they all slid along.

After what seemed like hours, but was in actuality maybe five minutes, Thor felt a relieved smile curve his lips as he saw the end of the tunnel finally come into view. With a grunt Thor hurled himself forward, going airborne and flying out of the tunnel. As he floated in the air, the sound of incoming voices had him turning to the tunnel in time to see Captain America come through the tunnel, going airborne himself for a moment before crashing back down and rolling violently for a few seconds before deftly getting to his feet and running out of the way further into the chamber the tunnel was connected to. It was not a moment to soon as a certain Man of Iron came hurtling out of the tunnel, but he simply slowed to a stop thanks to the metal panels at his back flaring out and acting like a set of brakes. Tony came to a full stop, rose to his feet and them calmly walked away to join Captain American where the super soldier was brushing of the light chips of ice that covers his suit.

Natasha appeared next, gracefully raising to her feet when she reached the end of the slight and quickly getting out of the way as Clint came barreling in after her, not so gracefully rolling to a stop and groaning as Steve pulled him to his feet.

Sif came next, cleverly using the blade of her spear to help her slid up onto her feet and out of the way, and not a moment too soon as the Hulk appeared with a loud roar. With none of the grace of those who came before, the Hulk kept sliding, the momentum that came with his size carrying him further. Tony, Steve, and Clint all dove out of the way as the Hulk careened right for them, coming to a stop only by slamming into the wall of solid ice with a resounding crash that actually left a dent in the wall and send a few shards flying. The Hulk climbed to his feet completely unscathed once the icy dust settled and spoke.

" Hulk wanna do that again." The green behemoth grinned, earning breathless laughter from everyone, even Natasha allowing herself a chuckle until they all heard the yells coming from the last three members of the group.

They all turned in time to see first Volstaag, then Hogun, and finally Fandral come flying out the tunnel, landing in a tangled heap of limbs. They came to a stop with a shared groan, Sif and Steve quickly rushing to them and helping them get to their feet as Thor touched down on the icy floor.

As his blue eyes took in their surroundings, it dawned on him where they had all arrived to.

" The heart of the mountain." Thor said aloud, causing everyone else to go still.

It was a large, circular chamber that was almost womb-like. Thor and his fellows were standing on solid rock with a think sheen of ice over it. There was light coming in from above, a strange ice formation that looked like it should have been in a museum for modern art jutting out from the ceiling, giving off a bluish-white glow.

It was what this light illuminated that had everyone heart stopping cold inside their chests. There at the center of the chamber was a perfect dome of opaque ice. It shimmered and glinted against the light from up above. It didn't take long for Thor to realize just what this was, or more specifically who it was under this dome of glittering ice.

" Loki." Thor whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Before anyone could stop him, Thor was running forward getting ready to take flight, but he only got a few steps before an ear-shattering roar filled the air. Then another joined it, and Thor stopped dead in his tracks.

" Look!" Clint said as he pointed to something on the opposite side of the chamber. Thor had to fall back, breathing hard as the entire wall of ice at the opposite end of the chamber shattered in a brilliant array of large, jagged shards.

There were gasps all around as the shattered wall fell away to reveal a truly terrifying, yet also jaw-dropping sight.

With a low, rumbling growl a gigantic, shimmering creature stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The only way to describe the beast was that it was a wolf made entirely of ice, its fur compiled of large jagged icicles that lent a truly foreboding silhouette, its face white as snow with clear, sharp looking fangs lining its jaws. Its claws were wicked and curved pieces of clear ice as well. The animal seemed to almost dwarf the heart of the mountain as it stalked forward slowing, icy paws stepping over the icy floor, its footfalls reverberating through the chamber.

Its eyes glowed a bright red as they gazed angrily at the intruders. If that that itself wasn't enough, another low growl sounding had everyone turning in time to see a second gigantic ice-wolf materialize from the same shadowing place where the wall of ice had been.

The Hulk stepped forward, growling and glaring back at the two ice-wolves as they circled either side of the dome of ice and came to stand in front of it, clearly barring Thor and his fellows from access.

" The sentinels." Thor said in realization.

" Them sisters don't mess around, do they?" Tony asked sarcastically as he readied his vast array of weapons while Steve readied his shield beside him. Clint placed and incendiary arrow on the string of his bow, and Natasha readied her gun. Hogun stood grim and flicked the button in his club, releasing the wicked spikes hidden within. Fandral pulled his sword out of the scabbard at his hip, while Volstaag released the second blades of his battle axe. And finally, Sif twisted her spear releasing its second blade and got her shield ready. As one, the fighters all stepped forward and joined Thor.

Captain America and Ironman flanked the Thunderer on either side, while Clint stood at Tony's right and Natasha on Steve's left. The Hulk stood beside Natasha rubbing his large fists together with the promise of violence. Next to the Hulk stood Sif and Fandral, while Hogun and Volstaag rounded out the line by coming to stand beside Hawkeye. All of them glared at the two ice-wolves, not missing the irony that the same animal that had been Loki's grotesque and rapid foes down in Niflheim were now his two gorgeous yet deadly looking guardians in the heart of this mountain in Muspelheim.

" We're ready when you are Thor." Steve said quietly, his eyes never leaving the two formidable creatures they were all facing off against.

" I thank you, all of you." Thor said with a smile before he sobered and spoke. " But I want all of you to lower your weapons."

There were gasps and noised of confusion all around and Sif spoke.

" But Thor, if we put our weapons down those things might move forward and attack." She said, looking from Thor to the wolves and then back again.

" I know what I am doing Sif, do not fear for me." Thor said, giving her a reassuring look.

" Please, everyone, just trust me." Thor said as he looked from one side to the other and met the many unsure gazes directed at him.

With great reluctance, everyone else stood down, even the Hulk lowered his hands and took a step back, still eying the wolves balefully.

Taking in a deep breath and letting the cold air fill his lungs, Thor suddenly stepped forward, walking away from the safety of the Avengers and the four Asgardians.

" Thor!" Steve called, moving to step forward but halting when one of the giant ice-wolves growled lowly at the movement, a clear warning to stay back.

They all watched tensely as Thor walked across the frozen floor towards the two wolves, who each stepped sideways closer to each other, blocking the dome of ice from view, their red eyes almost glowing as they were trained on Thor as he came forward.

Thor came to a halt so that he was a few feet away from the wolves as he spoke.

" Sentinels of the Norns, I am Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard and I have come to reclaim he whom you stand guard over." Thor said loudly, his voice echoing through the cavernous chamber.

Both wolves narrowed their eyes and bared their teeth as they growled at Thor, clearly displeased as they both took menacing steps closer to the Thunderer, ready to tear him apart.

Clint was itching to let an arrow fly, but a warning look from Steve had him staving off the urge as they all watched on tensely. Then Thor did something that was equal parts really brave, and really terrifying.

The Prince took several step forward till he was almost at arms length from the two massive creatures. The wolves themselves seemed taken off guard by this, but before they could growl of snap their jaws at the intruder, Thor sank to his knees and placed Mjolnir in front of him with a low thud as he spoke.

" I do not want to fight you, and you may both tear as much flesh from me as you so choose, but I will not leave here without my brother." Thor declared as he felt his eye begin to burn and his throat constrict painfully before he continued.

" I promise that I will take all care of him, and a brother worthy of him. Please, please let me pass I came to bring Loki home."

Thor then bowed his head low, to show his respect and to hide that he could not hold his tears in any longer. Thor's breath hitched as tears carved cool trails down his cheek.

The Avengers and the Asgardians watched on in pained silence as the two ice-wolves seemed to regard Thor curiously, the harshness leaving their red-eyed gazes. Then one of the wolves did something unexpected. It slowly raised its front paw and reached out towards Thor where he knelt with his head bowed. They all watched stunned and uneasy as the wolf turned its massive paw sideways and tucked its curved, sharp-looking claw under Thor's chin with surprising gentleness and dexterity. They all watched as Thor gave a small jerk of surprise but quickly stilled, knowing that one wrong moved would leave him with a hole in his throat. There were soft gasps as they all watched the wolf slowly tilt Thor's head up, revealing his tear-stained face.

Thor bit back a sob as he tearfully met the wolf's red-eyed gaze, his entire body shaking from grief. The two wolves seemed to regard Thor further, for what seemed like an eternity before finally, the wolf that had reached out withdrew its paw. The two wolves turned to look at each other, as though silently speaking. They seemed almost to come to an agreement as the hardness left their red eyes and they turned to look at Thor with something akin to actual warmth.

Then suddenly the two wolves began to glow with iridescent light, and it was so beautiful it left Thor and his fellows at a loss for words. They watched as the light seemed to swallow the wolves up as one. Before their very eyes, they watched as the two glowing figures began to shift and shrink. When the light left, standing before Thor were two pure white, normal sized wolves with only their red eyes signaling their otherworldliness.

With a loud bark both wolves trotted forward, reaching stunned Thor and proceeding to lick the tears from his cheeks like they were just a pair of friendly, ordinary dogs.

Thor let out a breathless laugh as he stroked the heads of the two wolves who were currently showering him is wet kisses, but with a gasp he realized what this meant.

They were going to let him pass.

With out loud yell, Thor grabbed up Mjolnir and shot to his feet, running as fast as his legs to could carry him towards the dome of ice. Behind him the two wolves trotted after him and came to sit tamely side by side a few feet away from the ice dome.

" C'mon!" Steve said, sounding a bit dazed as he charged forward with the others right behind him.

As Thor came to stand before the dome of ice, he could see even through the opaqueness that there was something underneath. Without hesitation Thor reached out and placed his hand over the cool, glittering surface of the ice as Steve and the others all gathered a few feet away, watching with wide expectant eyes.

The moment Thor's hand touched the dome of ice, a low hiss sounded through the air as the ice cleared of its opaqueness and then slowly melted away, receding down into the floor.

" Oh my god." Steve whispered in awe, while Tony lifted the HUD to stare wide-eyed at the sight before him.

Clint let out a shaky breath, while Natasha stared in wonder. Beside them the Hulk was grinning happily. Volstaag's jaw trembled and his eyes filled, while Fandral covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from crying out with joy, beside him Sif smiled as tears spilled from her eyes, and Hogun himself smiled as tears gathered in his eyes.

Thor could not hold back the sob that broke free from him as he stared down at what the ice dome had revealed by melting away.

There laying in a grand bed so similar to the one Odin himself would lay in during the Odin sleep, beneath dark blue furs, was Loki Odinson.

" Loki." Thor whispered reverently as he gazed down at his sleeping brother, the brother he had been so desperately searching for.

Loki lay oblivious to all, so deep was his sleep. Dressed in a simple white tunic, the once thought dead prince lay with his long black hair fanned out around him in soft waves. The gauntness and dark smudges that had marred his face the last time they had all seen him in the Norns' image were gone, leaving only a fair, flawless face. His hands lay on his chest, not neatly folded, but lax. On the long, elegant ring finger of his right hand there was a ring with three gemstones on a simple silver band, a deep red gem with a black and white stone flanking it on either side, a clear representation of the three goddesses whose favor he had gained through great hardship. There was color in Loki's cheeks and lips, and above all he was breathing, slow and deep in sleep.

He was alive.

With a sob and tears streaming without shame down his face, Thor reached out with a shaking hand and carefully placed it over one of Loki's pale hands, closing his eyes at the contact and realizing that the hand beneath his was warm with life.

" Loki." Thor sobbed tearfully before he reached out and carefully weaved his other arm under Loki's neck.

With slow care, as if he were handling something infinitely fragile, Thor lifted Loki up and cradled him to his chest, tucking the dark head under his chin as he sobbed with abandoned. Loki remained unconscious, limp in Thor's loving arms with his head resting against his other brother's chest, the pendant he himself had made for Thor glittering against his cheek.

" My brother." Thor whispered before he dissolved into the relief and joy he was feeling, holding Loki close and pressing a kiss to the crown of his brother's head while he buried his other hand into the dark raven lock. Thor locked his arms around Loki, holding him tightly as if he were a lifeline.

The veil of ice had been lifted, revealing something that many throughout all the realms often dreamed of having for whatever reason, but could never have. Something that Thor Odinson, by a twist of fate now did have.

A second chance.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or Disney, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics are the ones who do. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Again, I apologize in advance if any characters seem OOC.

Chapter 15

" Loki, brother please open your eyes for me." Thor said through his tears, staring down at his brother's lax face.

Loki remained silent to Thor's desperate plea, boneless in Thor's arms as his older brother gave him a light shake in a fruitless attempt to rouse him. Around the bed, the Avengers and the four Asgardians watched on in concern, they too wondering why the second prince of Asgard did not awaken at the contact from his joyful elder brother.

It was Clint who was struck by a sudden idea, as he turned to the Hulk who was watching on with a frown.

" Hey Hulk, how about you let Bruce come back for a second, I think we could use a doctor right now." The Archer suggested.

" That's using you brain from once Tweety." Tony snarked, earning a dirty look from said archer.

The Hulk gave a curt nod and stepped forward, the others getting out of the way as the giant green rage monster made his way over to the two brothers. Taking in a deep breath, the Hulk closed his eyes and after a few minutes, the massive green form started to shrink and shift back into the form of a normal-sized man, albeit a scantily clad one with only Frigga's talisman around his neck and his shredded and stretched pants low on his hips.

" Geez, its cold in here." Bruce said, naturally wishing he had adequate clothing, but thanks to his counterpart it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

With his bare feet chilled over the icy floor of the chamber, Bruce quickly closed whatever distance remained and leaned over to get a better look at a still deeply unconscious Loki.

" Thor, you're gonna have to lay him back down so I can check him over." Bruce said quietly, watching as Thor opened his mouth, no doubt to voice a very loud protest but then with a small sigh, Thor nodded mutely. Blinking back tears, the Thunderer gently lowered his brother back onto the bed, instantly seizing one of Loki's pale hands and holding it tight as he knelt by the side of the bed and allowed Bruce to come closer.

Even though Bruce was not a medical doctor, he still retained the basics of first aid. In his element, Banner started by first taking Loki's pulse, finding it to be slow but strong and silently marveling that just a few days ago he had seen this god die in a very horrible fashion, then get resurrected through powerful magic, and then fight his way out of Hell itself. He sure looked good, not a mark on him and a fullness to his face, looking peaceful in every sense of he word. Bruce hovered over Loki, carefully reached out and gently using his thumb to pull back the lid of Loki's right eye, and then his left, eying the striking green irises and checking his pupils. They were a bit larger than normal, but seeing as to how Loki did not so much as twitch at Bruce's touch, it was a safe bet that the size was due to the deep sleep that still gripped the dark haired god.

Thor held Loki's warm but unresponsive hand reverently between his larger, slightly dirt-covered and scratched up ones, his thumb gliding back and forth over the smooth, pale back. The Thunderer was still silently shedding his tears of relief.

From where they stood, the other Avengers and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif could not help but marvel at the sheer difference between the real Loki laying before them, and the lie projected by Menkos. Menkos's lie was a distorted and power hungry maniac with a ghostly white face that also held a sunken quality to it, slicked-back hair, and greenish-blue eyes that held madness and the promise of pain. The Loki they were now beholding had none of those qualities, sure he was pale, but there was actually blood under his skin, lending the slightest pinkness that made his not match the simple white, quarter-sleeve tunic he was wearing, the v-neck of the garment showing the smooth collarbone beneath. His cheeks were still high, but was offset by a healthy fullness to his face, which was strange cause according to everything that they had seen and what Loki had said himself, the man had not eaten in god only knows how long. His hair was long and reached his shoulders, falling about in soft ebony waves that were clean and lustrous, not matted and tangled with dirt, blood, and who knows what else as it had been when they had last seen him in the Norn's projection. And even though he was still thinner than Thor by a lot, there was a definite broadness to his shoulders and chest, a clear mark of the musculature he had undoubtedly gained as a result of all the heavy battling he had been through.

To put it simply, Loki looked good. He looked really good.

He was neither the more of less emaciated maniac projected by his murderer, nor was he the slightly delicate looking young man they had all seen get brutally murdered to allow the aforementioned lie. He may have had a softness to him that came with such deep sleep, but there was no denying that Thor's kid brother was only a kid in name, that he was and looked every bit a man in his own right.

Tony had several inappropriate comments running around his head, and maybe a few crass jokes about a certain sleepy Disney Princess but he wisely kept his mouth shut. No need to end up pissing off his fellows, especially Thor, the jokes could wait. As for right now he joined the others as they watched Bruce finish his cursory examination.

" What can you tell Friend Banner?" Thor asked immediately as Bruce drew back, a slight frown marring his brow.

" Well I can tell you right now he looks better than even before he was murdered, and even though he's been asleep for apparently a whole year, maybe even more, there's no emaciation or atrophy. His pupils are sluggish but responsive even though he seems basically comatose." Bruce said as he scratched at his temple.

Thor immediately took Loki back into his arms, pressing his cheek against the side of his brother's head, closing his still tearful eyes and reveling whole-heartedly in the feel of his living, breathing brother.

" But why does he not awaken now that Thor holds him?" Sif asked softly, slightly nervous because the two white wolves were eying them all intently where they sat side by side a few feet away, almost like two obedient and tamed hounds, almost.

" Maybe its a gradual process?" Steve asked with a shrug.

As everyone fell silent as mulled over the many possibilities as to why, it was Thor who spoke.

" My friends, remember what the Norns told Loki before he fell asleep, what they promised him." He said as a smile started to spread across his face.

As everyone turned their minds to the projection the Norns had shown them all, one by one realization dawned on every face, followed by a tired yet happy smile.

" The Sisters of Fate, they told my brother that the next time he opened his eyes, he would be in Asgard. It is clear to me now that Loki will not awaken until we're home." Thor declared.

" Well then, what are we waiting for, call up Heineken!" Tony said with a grin, earning laughs from everyone, except perhaps the four Asgardians who did not get the reference, but smiled at the mispronunciation of the great Gatekeeper's name.

" We shall have to get out of this mountain then, to ensure that _Heimdall_ can see us and the Bifrost can reach us unobstructed. I would have nothing go wrong." Thor said with conviction as he ran his hand tenderly over Loki's head, the latter sleeping still.

But no sooner had Thor said these words, a low rumbling sound unexpectedly filled the air. Everyone looked around in alarm as the chamber began to shake a little, like a low grade earthquake was happening. It was Natasha who spotted the cause.

" Guys look!" The Black Widow shouted as she pointed towards the tunnel they had all slid down to gain entrance into the chamber at the heart of the mountain.

" Oh crap!" Clint shouted as he and everyone watched the tunnel collapse in on itself, ice and rock crumbled over the opening.

Thor clutched his brother to his chest protectively, watching helplessly along with the others as the only way in and out of the chamber disintegrated before their very eyes. It all happened within the span of a few minutes, and by the time the chamber stopped shaking the tunnel was nothing but a pile of glistening ice and jagged rock.

They were effectively trapped.

" Oh geez, this is not good." Bruce said as a tell-tale green tinge started spreading over his skin once more, the Hulk never was one for confined spaces of any kind.

There were sounds of concurrence all around before all eyes turned to Thor, who was hastily wrapping the bluish-black fur quilt Loki was laying under around the unconscious god, almost like he was swaddling him as he gathered Loki into his arms with care. But he did not hold Loki in a bridal-style carry, instead Thor held Loki to his chest vertically, so that the tall, sleeping god was slumped against him bonelessly. Loki was by no means some sleeping damsel, so Thor made it a point not to carrying him like one. With Loki's head resting securely on his shoulder, Thor spoke.

" There is no way I will allow this mountain to bar me from bringing my brother home." He growled before he turned his gaze upwards at the ceiling and yelled as hard as he could.

" HEIMDALL!"

Thor's angry and determined voice echoed through the chamber, but to everyone's dismay, there was no roar of multicolored beam of light hurtling through the ceiling to take them back to Asgard.

" Damn it, this mountain must be interfering." Steve said in frustration.

" Heimdall open the gate!" Thor yelled one final time, receiving no reply.

Thor gritted his teeth and shook his head before he looked down at his brother's sleeping face as spoke to Loki, though it was doubtful whether the latter could even hear him.

" Your whole life I have been failing you as a brother, never being there when you needed me, never trying to understand you as a person. I even allowed myself to be deceived into thinking you had gone mad and were capable of so many unspeakable things. I cannot change the past, but I refuse to fail you for one moment more." Thor said to Loki's sleeping countenance.

Then with a fire burning in his eyes, Thor strode forward, half carrying half dragging Loki with him towards the group of people who stood across from him. Making his way to Steve, the Thunderer, with some hesitance carefully handed Loki over to a stunned Captain America. The Super-soldier quickly snapped out of his shock, and wrapped his arms around Loki and the thick furs that surrounded him, holding the surprisingly heavy but still deeply unconscious god to him much like Thor had been doing. Steve placed a steadying hand to the back of Loki's head to keep it from lolling. Without even thinking, the other Avengers, and the four Asgardians all gathered around Steve and his priceless charge and stared at Thor.

" Guard my brother, I'm going to get us out of here." Thor said, his voice holding no room for argument as he turned his gaze to Mjolnir where the hammer still rested on the floor, having been forgotten when Thor had run to the dome just a few minutes earlier.

With his mouth a firm line of determination, Thor held out his large hand with the palm out. With a soft whistle Mjolnir came to life and slowly lifted off the icy ground before gracefully flying across the air into Thor's waiting hand.

Thor wrapped his hand firmly around the spiraling handle, the air around him crackling with electricity as his blue eyes seemed to glow with it. Then, with a yell Thor leapt into the air, no doubt to send himself hurtling up into the ceiling of the chamber to smash his way through the rock of the entire mountain, but instead Thor let out a yelp of surprise and he was stopped by something pulling back on his cape with a good deal of strength.

Thor turned to see one of the pure white wolves hanging on to Thor's cape with its jaws, standing on its hind legs and gazing up at Thor with amused red eyes.

" What in the Nine?!" Thor exclaimed in annoyance and yes, anger too because the wolf had effectively halted his flight.

" That's one strong mutt." Tony said flatly, silently impressed that the wolf had effectively grounded the god of thunder.

" It's a wolf Tony." Clint griped.

" Whatever." Tony shot back with a snort as all eyes watched the spectacle that was unfolding.

Thor sank back to the floor with a light thud, but before he could yell at the wolf and tell it to cease chewing on his cape for it had yet to let go, the other wolf materialized out of nowhere, gracefully rising to its hind legs placing its front paws on Thor's chest. The wolf itself was heavy enough to have Thor needing to take a small step back, but then the god steadied himself and gazed at the wolf with confusion.

" What are you two doing?" Thor asked in annoyance.

In response the wolf that was just about face to face with Thor let out a small bark, panting like a happy puppy with its elegant white tail wagging. Then the wolf promptly leaned forward and gave Thor's face one huge lick before lightly shoving off the god's chest back onto all fours.

The wolf that had clamped its jaws on Thor's cape stepped from behind the Thunderer and gave Thor's free hand a lick of its own before coming to stand by its fellow.

" What's going on here?" Natasha asked, her confusion shared by everyone else.

" Puppy love maybe?" Tony said without missing a beat.

" Shut up Tony." Steve said in exasperation before he stepped forward, carefully carrying Loki with him as he made his way to Thor, being careful not to get too close to the pair of red-eyed wolves.

Steve wordlessly handed Loki back to Thor, the latter sending the soldier a grateful look as he held his unconscious brother to him.

The two wolves gazed at Thor, seeming to almost be smiling at him.

" What do you think they want?" Clint asked as he and the others all cautiously stepped closer to Thor and Loki, eying the two deadly animals warily. The last thing they wanted was to set them off and see them in their beautiful yet terrifying gigantic ice-forms.

" No idea, but from the looks of it they would rather you didn't smash your way through the ceiling Thor." Steve said.

Then suddenly, one of the wolves let out a loud bark and stamped its front paw against the icy stone floor, as if to get their attention.

" You two know a way outta here by chance?" Tony asked with a hint of sarcasm and maybe feeling a bit silly cause he had just asked a pair of wolves for a way out.

In response both wolves pointed their gazes upward towards the ceiling, their red eyes glittering like rubies against the light that was shining up there. They both looked back down to the group and then back up again as if to say, look up.

So everyone did, well everyone who was awake anyway, and they all felt a jolt go through them at what they were seeing. There at the center of the ceiling, over the bed that Loki had been resting in, that crystal-like ice formation that jutted out of the rock and served as the light source for the chamber was glowing more brightly now, the bluish-white light now sporting a definite prism-like quality to it that was definitely familiar to everyone.

In other words, there were rainbow colors swirling around inside the ice-formation now.

" It's a Bifrost." Thor said softly as he looked up at the ice-structure. A happy, relieved smile spread across his face at the realization.

There were quiet laughs and gasps of happiness, but then Volstaag spoke.

" But how do we activate it?" He asked, a stricken look coming across his face.

As if to answer the two wolves both barked loudly and boldly stepping forward. They flanked Thor on either side and then looked expectantly at the mortals and the four Asgardians.

" I think they would like you all to gather around." Thor said, tightening his hold around Loki, one arm around the latter's waist while the other was around his lax shoulders in a secure hold.

With some trepidation, the mortals and the four Asgardians gathered around Thor, effectively encircling him, Loki, and the two wolves who thankfully did not move to attack. They didn't so much as growl as they waited patiently with elegant tail wagging for everyone to form a tight ring, which was much easier with Bruce being their instead of the Hulk. Once everyone was shoulder to shoulder, the two wolves looked to Thor and Loki and seemed to almost smile at the brothers before they both suddenly threw their heads back and howled.

The sound it was something straight out a dream, while the underlying sound was like that of a normal wolf's howl, it was mixed with a silveriness and purity that made it truly otherworldly. At first they started as one, but then one wolf would soften its howl while the other amplified its own, forming a strangely melodic duet that echoes beautifully through the icy chamber of the mountain.

" Mmm." Came a soft sound that had Thor gasping and looking at the source of it.

Loki.

All eyes turned to the sleeping god and a jolt went through each and every person as they watched Loki stir within his brother's arms. As the two wolves continued their haunting song they all watched as Loki's eyes moved rapidly beneath his eyelids as a small frown marred his brow.

" Brother?" Thor whispered in wonder as he watched and felt his brother tense and move sleepily within his hold, like a newborn babe often does, before going limp once more, asleep but clearly indicating that he would not be so for very much longer.

" He's waking up." Natasha said softly, causing everyone to break out in shaky smiles.

They were so focused on seeing Loki showing definite signs of life that no one noticed the there was a rainbow colored energy swirling about the tip of the crystal ice-structure up above them that was rapidly expanding and growing brighter until a low, reverberating hum filled the air.

" Look!" Fandral said as he pointed up at the ice-structure with wide eyes.

All eyes turned upwards it time to see the bright ball of swirling Bifrost energy that had formed at the tip of the ice-structure, and it didn't take any of them long to figure out what was coming.

" Hold on to each other, come in close!" Steve shouted in alarm.

As one Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Volstaag, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif all strode forward, crowding around Thor, Loki, and the two wolves, there arms locking around each other just as a low, ominous hum from up above filled the air.

" Everybody hang on!" Thor shouted, squeezing Loki tightly and bending over, curling his body protectively around Loki while the Avengers and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif all gathered around him to ad further protection.

A suddenly, loud roar shot through the air, reverberating through all of them as the ball of swirling energy exploded into a solid beam of multicolored light that careened straight at them.

" We're going home brother." Thor whispered as everything around him faded into silence and began to bleach white.

Thor smiled down at his brother's peaceful face before he pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek and then buried his face into the younger god's neck. As he did so, the Bifrost beam finally washed over them with a loud roar, bathing the living circle comprised of Asgardians, Midgardians, and two pure white wolves in bright multicolored light. Then just as quickly as the beam of light had touched down, it was being sucked back up into the ice-structure from which it had originated. when the beam dissipated fully, the group of people and yes, two animals, who had been standing beneath it were no longer there, a smoking symbol burned into the icy floor and an empty king-size bed the only mark that anyone had every been inside the frigid chamber.

There was an eerie silence that spanned a life age and then with a loud groan, the chamber began to shake violently. There was a sound like thousand of panes of glass were simultaneously shattering as the ceiling of the chamber cracked and began to collapse. The ice-structure groaned as it came loose from its lodgings and crashed onto the bed, shattering itself and destroying the furniture it landed on.

From the inside out the mountain that had served as Loki's resting place collapsed, the summit caving into its heart while the rest of the behemoth rock structure followed. In an explosion of ash, rock, and ice, the mountain died, having fulfilled its purpose of guarding a lost prince as he slept, regained his strength, and waited to be found.

Now the Prince had been found, and finally taken home. It was the moutain's turn to rest. With a final shudder the last vestiges of the mountain crumbled away, swallowed up by the ash and heat of Muspelheim, leaving behind nothing but a pile of jagged rubble and melting ice.

_Meanwhile, through the nebulous branches of Yggdrasil..._

Thor gritted his teeth as his hair and Loki's dark tresses whipped together violently about his face, making things difficult to see as he and his fellows were pulled through the branches of the universe, shooting past realms and the nebulous cloud formations. The Bifrost beam that had taken them all out of Muspelheim roared and flickered as it carried them still. Jerking his head to get the hair out of his face, Thor tightened his hold and looked around through squinted eyes. On either side of him the two sentinel wolves flew with effortless grace, the speed of the beam blurring their hind legs and making their pure white fur shimmer. They looked almost like two spirits faithfully floating amidst the chaos, still keep guard over Loki.

While they were grace, as mentioned before, the rest was chaos.

The ring of interlocked arms had fallen apart due to the great speed of the Bifrost beam. Some still had a hold of each other while others were flying alone through the beam

" Whhoooohoooohooooo!" Clint cried, exhilaration painted across his face as he flew with his pack straight, just like he remembered Natasha doing. This ride was going way faster than the one they had all used to get to Asgard that first time.

A few feet from him on his right, Natasha was gliding as graceful as ever, a small smile curving the corner of her lips. Tony flew a few feet away, his suit glistening brightly against the many colored lights of the beam, no doubt having the time of his life beneath his HUD. Steve was flying with a precarious grip of Bruce's wrist, trying his best to keep the other man steady, while also looking grimly determined not to spin around too much. Hogun had a similar hold on Sif's wrist, the pair flying side by side.

" SWEET NORNS MAKE IT STOP!" Volstaag yelled as he flew, spinning around almost as fast as a top, with Fandral desperately clinging to one of his legs.

Thor turned his gaze back to the most important member of the group and felt relief wash over him when he saw that Loki, with his loose raven hair flying about his head, was still out cold. Thor locked his hands together at Loki's back, securing his hold further. But he cried out when he heard a distinct roar through the din of the Bifrost beam.

" BANNER!" Thor yelled, watching in terror as Steve was forced to let go of Bruce's rapidly expanding wrist.

" Bruce no!" Tony yelled, helpless to do anything but watch as his friend lost control.

Against the many different colors of the beam, they all watched as Bruce let out another scream as he form shifted and expanded into the Hulk. The Hulk let out a loud roar as he tumbled through the air, everyone trying desperately to to get out of the way of the massive flailing arms and kicking legs.

A loud bark had all eyes turn to the two wolves. Everyone watched stunned as the pair of ethereal animals seemed to share a nod before turning their red-eyed gazes to the tumbling Hulk.

They all watched in astonishment as the two wolves morphed back into their ice-form. They had all thought the wolves had looked gorgeous yet terrifying back in the chamber, but now there were no words to describe how awe-inspiring the two creatures looked now, in their true form, flying through the space between the realms with the many lights of the beam bouncing off the icicles that made up their forms.

With a loud roar from one of the ice-wolves, the pair gracefully banked right in near perfect synch towards the Hulk. One of the wolves did a twist through the air over the Hulk while the other eased up beside the flailing rage monster. Flanking him on either side, the wolves as one gently nudged the Hulk with their great paws and sent him towards the center of the beam so that he was flying directly behind Thor.

" THOR!" The Hulk screamed, finally flying straight and calming down somewhat.

Thor looked over his shoulder to send a breathless grin the berserker's way before movement to his side caught his attention. Thor, and subsequently the Hulk watched as the two wolves separated from each other and gracefully moved about the beam, using their great snouts and paws to gently pull of nudge the other flying bodies towards the center of the wide beam of light. Without even thinking, the Hulk reached out when one of the wolves nudged Steve right at him. Steve grabbled onto the Hulk's hand and made his way up the rage monster's arm and clung tightly to his bicep. Next came Volstaag, who clung to the Hulk's arm the moment he was within reach, followed by Fandral who looked just as relieved to hold onto something solid. Natasha gracefully joined those that were holding onto the Hulk like an anchor, her arms going around the Hulk's neck. The Black Widow sent a full smile the Hulk's way, the big green guy grinning back at the lovely lady for a few seconds, but got back to focus as Sif and Hogun joined them, each of the them coming to rest against the Hulk's chest on either side of Natasha and cling to his shoulders.

Clint let out a noise of disappointment as one of the crystalline wolves nudged him to the Hulk's waiting arms, coming to cling as the arm that the Warriors Three and Sif were holding onto. And finally, with a light shove of its paw, one of the wolves sent Tony to the Hulk, the Man of Iron all but crashing into Steve who sent him an annoyed look, to which the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist simple grinned back beneath his HUD. With everyone effectively holding onto him, the Hulk grinned with relief as he slowly closed his arms around everyone, effectively holding them all in place against him, but making sure not to squeeze to hard.

With a triumphant back, the two wolves shrank back into their pure white forms and retook their positions on either side of Thor as the Thunderer, with relief etched into every line his face, flew forward with Loki secure in his arms, and the Hulk flying straight and steady just a few feet behind him.

While Thor and his fellows were careening through the universe, on Asgard night had fallen, but all were in a panic.

" What do you mean you lost sight of them Heimdall?!" Frigga shouted, alarmed beyond words.

" My Queen, I had eyes on Thor and his fellows on Muspelheim, they last thing I saw was all of them entering the mountain that appeared after they all appealed to the Norns. But once they were inside, I saw no more. It was as if the whole of Muspelheim became veiled by a force my sight could not see past. Forgive me your majesties." Heimdall said from where he was kneeling before Odin and Frigga before the golden throne of Asgard, bowing his head gravely.

" It must have been the Norns then, for they are more than capable." Odin said before he shook his head in clear frustration.

" Why would they do such a thing? How will Thor get back with Loki and the others then?" Frigga asked desperately as tears gathered in her weary eyes as she clutched at Odin's arm.

" I do not believe the Norns did this to be cruel and bar Thor's return, since they all did find the mountain, perhaps they are facing the sentinels the Norns appointed to guard Loki, and the veiling of Muspelheim is to ensure fairness, that Thor could not just seize Loki and summon the Bifrost. We have experienced the Norns well enough by now to know that they are not in the habit of making their trials easy." Odin said to his wife grimly.

" What do we do then husband?" Frigga asked tearfully.

Odin sent his wife a pained look as he reached out and gently cupped her cheek before speaking.

" We have faith in our son my wife. Thor vowed that he would find Loki, whatever it took. We must believe that Thor will prove himself to the sentinels. Our sons will return to us." He said quietly, but with determination shining in his eye.

Frigga smiled and nodded mutely, reaching up to wipe at her eyes and compose herself as Heimdall rose to his feet.

" I apologize for once again bearing terrible tidings, I just wish that my sight would stop being tampered with." The Gatekeeper grumble.

Odin nodded in agreement and Frigga sent the gatekeeper a sympathetic look. Heimdall gave his king and queen a low bow and turned to take his leave, but then he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped out loud, causing both Odin and Frigga to step forward in concern.

" What is it Heimdall?" Odin asked.

" Everyone shield your eyes!" The Gatekeeper cried, his deep voice booming through the hall as he practically threw himself over Odin and Frigga, using his body to shield them.

No sooner had Heimdall shouted, a blinding white light abruptly filled the air, followed by an ear-shattering roar. There were cries and shouts all around as people ducked for cover against the blinding light. Through squinted eye, Odin looked past Heimdall's shoulder as he held a protective arm around Frigga, stunned to make out a distinct beam of light that swirled and roared in the center of the hall.

But just as quickly as it had appeared, the beam began to dissipate in a vast array of colored, in a fashion that Heimdall himself was quite familiar with.

" Bifrost, but stronger than ours." The Gatekeeper rumbled over his shoulder as his amber eyes took in the dissipating beam.

" What the hell is going on?" Frigga asked over the slowly fading roar that still had her ears ringing.

As the Bifrost dissipated, all in the great hall could make out a large, dark shape within the light. The guards were on alert with their weapons in hand, ready to engage the possible threat.

" GRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR!" Came a loud, angry roar as the hall shook from something very heavy landing on it.

When the light vanished fully, there was a stunned silence for about a split second before there were gasps and shouts all around as everyone beheld the sight of the Hulk in all his enraged glory standing in the center of the hall with his back to Odin, Frigga, and Heimdall.

Before anyone could say anything, the Hulk turned around, revealing that he had his arms full of four familiar Asgardian warriors, and four superheroes of Earth all crammed together tightly. They were all clinging to the green behemoth, some like Volstaag and Fandral looking grateful to be alive, while others like Clint and Tony with his HUD up off his face showing mild disappointment that the ride was over.

" It's them!" Odin shouted as he and Frigga nearly knocked Heimdall off his feet as they ran past him with surprising speed to greet the warriors who had gone with Thor to Muspelheim.

" Thor!" Frigga yelled out, her eyes frantically searching for the one person who was not in the Hulk's hold.

Hulk looked over his shoulder and grinned before he turned back to a rapidly approaching Odin and Frigga and stepped too the side.

" Hey buddy, let us down!" Tony said as he tapped lightly on the meaty green arm he and the others were dangling from.

" Gotcha." The Hulk acknowledged before he bent down slightly and released his hold around the eight of them.

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Sif, Volstaag, Hogun, and Fandral all landed on their feet, shaken but alright and yeah covered in soot and dirt still. A loud cry had all eyes going to Frigga, who had stopped dead in her tracks with Odin beside her, her hand at her mouth and her eyes rapidly welling with tears. There was a look of shock on Odin's face as he stared with wide-eye at the sight that greeted Frigga and him once the Hulk had stepped aside.

" Mother, Father." Thor said softly from where he stood, his own eyes welling with tears as his gaze fell on his parents. On either side of him the two ice-wolves stood, dutifully alert and taking in their new surroundings but with their tails wagging.

A hush fell over the entire hall as all eyes noticed the tall, fur-bundled figure Thor was holding against him. While the person was mostly obscured by the large bluish-black fur he was wrapped in, people could make out a pair of pale feet dangling a few inches above the ground, Thor holding him up almost in a fireman's carry.

From where she stood, Frigga let out a shaky breath and let the tears fall from her eyes as she raised her other hand, which was trembling violently and wordlessly pointed to the swathed figure in her eldest son's arms.

Thor blinked his eyes rapidly and turned his gaze down at his brother's sleeping face, tucked against his shoulder and hidden beneath the fur before he looked back up to meet his mother and father's expectant gaze. Letting out a shaky breath and finally letting the tears fall, Thor let a bright and joyful grin spread across his face before he nodded his head rapidly, a small sob bursting free.

Frigga let out a shrill cry that rivaled the roar of the Bifrost that had just deposited Thor and his group before she scrambled forward, nearly falling on the skirt of the gown she wore as she all but flew across the rest of the distance that separated her from _both_ of her sons. Odin let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, gasping slightly and looking like he was about to collapse.

Frigga rushed forward and all but leapt into the air as she tackled Thor, and by proxy Loki into a rib-crushing hug. Thor let out a watery laugh as he buried his face into his mothers shoulder and wrapped one of his large arms around her, using the other to keep Loki pressed against him. Frigga sobbed with abandon as she reached out with a shaky hand and pulled away the bluish-fur comforter that obscured Loki's face.

" My baby." Frigga cried as she finally beheld the face she had been yearning to see for six agonizing days.

There was a collective gasp through the entire hall as everyone else gazed upon Loki. The second Prince of Asgard, thought dead, was now before them all, looking peaceful in deep unconsciousness and the only other word that could be used to describe how he looked now, no longer bloodied and gaunt with the strain of endless battle and horror of Niflheim, was exquisite.

With a gasp, Frigga reached out with shaking hands and seized Loki from Thor, who relinquished his hold around the slight form with great reluctance, but this was his mother after all.

Frigga gracefully sank to the floor, weeping joyfully as she tenderly cradled Loki to her as if he were still a babe, and not the grown man who easily towered over her. Loki remained unconscious even as Frigga showered his face with kisses, her hands cradling his had, tending stroking his face and hair. Movement in front of her had Frigga looking up with tearful eyes to see Odin wordlessly sink to his knees across from her.

Frigga let out a loud laugh as she spoke.

" Look at him." She said before she let out a tearful laugh and pressed her tear-stained cheek to Loki's pale forehead.

Indeed, Odin's one eye was focused solely on his youngest sons sleeping form, the thick bluish-black fur comforter Thor had wrapped him in having fallen away to pool around Loki''s lower chest to reveal him further. Odin was breathing hard and his eye was wide with awe at the sight of his youngest, thought dead but newly returned to him literally by the three hands of fate.

With a shaky breath, Odin reached out with both hands, one weathered hand coming to rest over the top of Loki's raven-haired head, while his other came to rest over the center of his son's chest.

From where he stood just behind his weeping mother, Thor cried silently with a smile on his face as he watched his father feel Loki's heartbeat with a look of wonder on his weathered face.

" His heart beats my wife, our son's heart beats." Odin said as a single tear rolled down his relieved and smiling face.

Not caring at all about his usual stoicism, Odin leaned forward and pressed his lips to his youngest son's brow while the hand he had pressed over Loki's heart sought out one of his son's hands from beneath the fur. Odin gripped Loki's hand tightly in his own as he kept his lips pressed to the latter's smooth brow. They could all see that Odin's whole form was trembling with emotion, but he restrained himself from weeping out loud as Frigga was having no problem doing.

With laugh that sounded more like a sob, Thor stepped around his mother and came to kneel beside his father, reaching out and pressing one hand to his father's hunched over back while his other hand went to his mother, gently cupping the side of her neck.

Both Frigga and Odin looked up at the touch, their tearful eyes meeting Thor's. Then as one both Frigga and Odin's hands shot out and seized Thor, yanking him forward.

From where they stood, Steve felt his eyes fill and a smile spread across his face as he watched Thor's parents pull him to them, the three of them encircling Loki in the middle, squeezing the day lights out of him and each other. Beside him Tony rubbed at his eye, something had gotten into it damn it, while Clint didn't bother to wipe the single tear that was rolling down his cheek. Beside him Natasha was smiling and there was a definitely sheen to her eyes as she watched on. The Hulk stood grinning ear to ear, very pleased with the entire thing. Volstaag had tears streaming from his eyes into his beard, beside him Hogun was smiling fully, while Sif too wept and Fandral grinned, albeit all of them with some sadness for they knew that while they had helped to restore the smile to the faces King, Queen, and Prince they served, it was not enough to earn back the places they had had before, for a single act could not magically wipe away all that Thor held them accountable for.

" My wife, our sons have returned to us." Odin said, smiling as he watched Thor rest in blond head on Loki's chest with his ear pressed to his brother's head, Odin and Frigga's hands both petting his blond locks while Odin held Loki's hand is remaining hand and Frigga cradled the back of Loki's hand in her.

" Yes my husband, the two halves of our heart have been returned to us." Frigga said before dissolving into joyful tears once more with Loki pressed to her heart.

A low rumble had Frigga and Odin looking up in time to see the two large, pure white wolves that had materialized with their sons come to sit beside them. One by Frigga's side, the other by Odin, the pair of them looking at Thor and Loki with warmth clear in their bright red eyes. Frigga and Odin both frowned in confusion for a moment at the two large animals sitting beside them, but quickly dismissed it for they seemed friendly enough and they would surely get an explanation.

Commotion at the other end of the hall had everyone save for Thor and his family turning in time to see Jane come running in with Darcy and Selvig behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the people at the center of the hall.

" They did it." She said in wonder as a grin spread across her face before she bolted forward with Darcy and Selvig scrambling to keep up behind her.

Things quickly grew chaotic after that, Heimdall boomed loudly for all to hear and to spread the word throughout all of Asgard that Thor, along with the warriors of Midgard, the warriors three, and the Lady Sif, had returned safely, and most importantly that they had returned with Loki, alive if senseless. Odin had taken one good look at Thor and then to the other slightly disheveled and weary warriors and whisked them all away to the healing chambers, the ice wolves included.

It was there that Eir and her fellow healers descended on everyone, albeit a bit worried about the two rather larger than normal white wolves that refused to leave Loki's bedside. While Eir and her best healers set about examining Loki with care, Frigga and Odin never leaving his side, Thor had to almost be physically wrested just a few feet away from his brother so that the healers could tend to the numerous cuts and bruises he had taken while in Muspelheim.

Thankfully, the injuries proved to be minor, and Bruce came back to the forefront without any incident and the healers gave everyone a simple draught to combat the exhaustion that was gripping all of them. And yes, they even managed to fix Fandral's half-burnt eyebrow as well, but surprisingly the Asgardian known as Fandral the Dashing didn't really care about that as his and everyone else's attention turned to the main thing.

Loki.

Throughout the entire pocking and prodding by the healers, the second son of Odin slept on without so much as twitching once.

" Why does he still not awaken?" Frigga asked Eir, worry radiating off over her in waves as she held Loki's lax hand between hers, her eyes darting between him where he lay and the Chief Healer of the palace.

" Physically, Prince Loki is restored better than full my Queen, every wound, the starvation, exhaustion, all of it has been wiped out. But this sleeping spell is of the Norns, and nothing within my power can combat." Eir said with apology clear in her voice.

" Then we shall have to be patient for a little while more." Odin said with a sigh as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder in reassurance.

" There is one other thing that is odd though." Eir said suddenly as she turned her gaze to Loki where he lay.

" What do you speak of Healer Eir?" Odin asked as his and everyone's eyes went to Loki too.

" Do you see that ring the Prince wears on his right hand?" Eir said as she pointed to the ring on Loki's hand, the one with the three oval gem stones, a bright red stone flanked on one side by a black stone, and a white stone on the other. There were nods all around.

" Well, one of my healers tried to slip it off of the Prince's hand, but it will not budge regardless on how tight one pulls on it." Eir explained as she eyed the ring with a slight frown, not liking that it was an unknown variable.

" Looks like the Sisters of Fate left our son with a parting gift, for it is quite beautiful." Frigga commented.

" But how will that help us rouse Loki from his slumber?" She added with a small sigh.

" Hey, he did stir a little when those two started howling." Tony said, out of his suit, clean of all sooth and dirt as he pointed to the two wolves in question.

" You are correct Friend Tony." Thor said as he, with Jane by his side stepped forward and pointed to the two wolves.

" These two were the sentinels that were guarding Loki inside the heart of the mountain father, they may not look so imposing now, but they are able to shift in size and shape into two truly awesome beasts. They are the ones who transported us from within the heart of the mountain to hear. They sang together in the wolf's language and while they did so, Loki stir in my arms for a moment before the Bifrost took us." Thor explained.

" My son, tell us everything that happened in Muspelheim." Frigga said, a desperate edge to her voice as she eyed her eldest.

Without complaint, Thor began to tell his parents of what happened in the realm of fire and the truly awesome power of the Norns. Of course Clint, Tony, and even Steve provided some colorful commentary about the many fiery beasts they either felled or narrowly escaped from. Frigga and Odin both had pride showing on their faces when Thor told them about how they had all humbly asked the Norns for guidance, though he tried to downplay his own involvement in that. There were quite chuckled at the part about the impromptu ice slide once they had all gotten inside the mountain. Odin, Frigga, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, along with the many healers in the hall listened on in awe when Thor got to the part about the chamber within which Loki had lain, under a dome of ice with the two ice wolves guarding him.

" The wolves let me pass after I knelt before them and stated my purpose. When I reached the dome, the ice melted away at my touch and there he was, sleeping as peacefully as he does now with no sign of the pain and trials he suffered through. After that Friend Banner being a healer himself examined him and found him to be in perfect health, though deeply unconscious. I tried to call out to Heimdall but after receiving no reply I was going to use Mjolnir to smash my way through the mountain if I had to. But then those two." Thor gestured to the two wolves who were happily panting away, allowing Frigga to stroke both of their great heads with her delicate hands where they sat obediently side by side next to the Queen and by proxy Loki as he continued.

" Stopped me just as I was about to take flight by sinking his teeth into my cape. They activated the crystal Bifrost that had hung over Loki's bed by howling together, it was almost like a song, thus bringing us safely here."

" There are no words to describe such power." Odin said, gazing down at the two wolves with respect as he spoke.

" I take it that you to have both come here to continue keeping guard over my son?" He asked.

One wolf barked lightly and wagged its tail while the other suddenly rose to his feet and trotted over to Thor, nuzzling lightly at his leg before looking up at his with happy eyes and then turning his red eyes back to Odin, sending the All-father a clear message.

They would not just be guarding Loki it would seem.

" My _sons_ then?" Odin asked with a knowing smile on his tired yet relieved face.

The wolf by Thor's side let out a happy bark, causing chuckles all around as Thor patted the beautiful creature's head with a smile, but then he grew serious once more.

" I do not believe the howling of these two wolves was what made Loki stir for those precious moments, I believe it was the fact that we would be transported home that did that." Thor said before he sighed.

" So then why does he not open his eyes now that we are in Asgard?" He asked.

" Hey Point Break, the main thing here is that we got him home, I'm pretty sure those three sisters up there are just testing your patience now, seeing as to how they've been testing just about everything else with all of us." Tony said with a grin.

" Since when are you so deep?" Bruce quipped, while also agreeing with Tony's surprisingly sage words.

" Uh genius among other things?" Tony shot back as he pointed to his own chest.

" Well then, I suppose we shall just have to wait till morning and go from there if need be." Odin said with a sigh as all eyes turned to Loki who was laying on one of the healing beds, still out cold.

_A little while later..._

After Eir's rather disappointing prognosis that they would all have to wait for Loki to rise on his own, Thor had promptly gathered Loki in his arms much like he had done when they had all arrived back on Asgard not an hour earlier. There was no stopping Thor as he carried Loki up to his room, with everyone following close behind.

Thor had settled Loki on his king-size bed, going so far as to tuck him in. No one made and snarky comments or giggled, all of them just watching on as Thor fussed over Loki, looking so happy at simply being able to do the fussing in the first place. While Thor tended to Loki with all the dedication of a brother-hen, Steve and the rest of the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all mingled about the room with Frigga and Odin.

Volstaag, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif all graciously excused themselves and took their leave of Thor. Thor did not look upon them so coldly anymore, his gratitude for their service evident, but he did not protest that they were leaving. It was telling enough, but the four warriors accepted it and left with as much dignity as they could.

It was while Frigga was having a quiet conversation with Jane that Odin had walked up behind her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

" What is it my love?" Frigga asked as she turned to face Odin, who had a small, content smile on his face.

" My wife, look." Odin said as he gestured around the room.

Frigga quickly stifled a happy laugh a the sight that greeted her.

There on the bed, Thor lay fast asleep with his arms protectively wrapped around Loki. The Thunderer hadn't even bothers to take of his boots of his torn and singed cape. Mjolnir had flown off by itself and was now resting on its marble pedestal by Thor's bed. Frigga smiled as she say the barest hint smile grace Thor's sleeping face, a look of true peace and contentment on his face that seemed to melt away the weariness and the grief that had marred his face for so many weeks, years really if one were to be honest.

But, Thor and Loki were not the only ones no longer awake. On one of Thor's large, plush sofas both Steve and Bruce sat completely passed out, as though they had simply taken a seat on the thing side by side and lost consciousness as one. At Thor's desk which he hardly ever used, Tony had fallen asleep with his head resting over his folded arms, the Ironman suit neatly folded back into its briefcase form resting my his sneaker covered feet. Natasha was gracefully slumbering in one of the plush chairs Thor kept by the large fireplace that was alive with a roaring fire that warmed the whole room.

It was Clint that had Jane and Darcy giggling, while Frigga chuckled, and Odin and Selvig smiled. There resting by the foot of Thor's bed were the two wolves, both of them gracefully reclined on the fur rug Thor kept there on the floor, was Hawkeye snoring softly with his head resting over the flank of one of the large white wolves, moving up and down lightly as the animal breathed, not bothered in the least that it was being used as a living pillow by the human.

" Thor was right to come to love this band of Midgardians so." Odin said as he stared at the rooms sleeping occupants.

" Shall I conjured some cots for them?" Frigga asked softly as she took her husband's hand.

" Later my love, for now they seem content where they lay, let us away and let them sleep, for they had earned it ten-fold." Odin said as he began to lead Frigga over to the bed where Thor and Loki slept.

" I would rather stay here with my sons All-father, but I know that they are safe and sleep will not come to me on this night, my heart and soul are filled with too much excitement and joy." Frigga said with a small, shaky smile.

" The feeling is mutual my Queen." Odin said in turn as they both came to stand by Thor and Loki's bedside.

With fresh tears of joy gathering in her eyes, Frigga leaned down and pressed a kiss, first to Loki's brow and then to Thor's who shifted for a moment before settling, his arms unconsciously tightening around Loki.

" Sleep my loves, but rise with the sun when morning comes." Frigga whispered, her eyes going to Loki as she said this.

Odin ran his hand over Loki's head with great tenderness, smiling down at his newly returned son. There was so much that Odin wanted to say to Loki in that moment, _so much_, but Odin knew that he wanted his son awake for his words so he would have to be patient. After running his hand over Thor's head in similar fashion, Odin reluctantly drew away and turned to his wife, and the three mortals who were still awake.

" Come, let us leave our weary warriors to their rest." Odin said with a smile as he took Frigga's hand and led her, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig out of the room as quietly as they could. Frigga dimmed the lights in the room with a soft wave of her hand, plunging the room into quiet darkness.

Some time later, in the wee hours Frigga quietly stole back into Thor's room, slightly disheartened to see that Loki still slept silently in his brother's arms, but still happy that he was still here and not a figment of her dreams. With her magic, Frigga conjured some simply cots and deposited each sleeping mortal onto them, leaving them with warm blankets and soft pillows for the rest of the night.

The two ice wolves were still awake, their pure white fur almost glowing against the darkness, calm, and ever vigilantly keeping watch over the sons of Odin, and also the Avengers of Midgard.

The rest of the night passed on in relative peace, although there was a definite buzz in the air around Asgard, no doubt from the word spreading like wildfire that Thor had returned with Loki, the two princes of Asgard together and safe.

The sun peaked over the horizon, bathing everything in soft light. The palace of Asgard glittered brightly against the light of the knew day. Light slowly filtered into Thor's room, but it did not arouse the many Midgardians who slept within it on the . Where he lay in his bed, Thor's brown knotted in a frown as something tugged at his foot.

With a small groan Thor opened his eyes and came back into awareness. In an instant his eyes focused on the spot on the bed next to him, and to his relief, Loki was still laying there in his arms, breathing deep and peacefully. Still relieved, Thor also felt bitter disappointment at seeing that Loki had yet to awaken. Another tug at Thor's boot covered foot had the Thunderer turning his head to see the source of the mild annoyance that had abruptly brought him back to the land of the conscious.

The pure white ice-wolf released its hold on Thor's shoe covered foot with a small whine, its bright red eyes glittering with warmth.

" What do you want?" Thor asked quietly rather than shouting in annoyance, seeing as to how his friends were littered around the room, still fast asleep.

It warmed the Thunderer greatly that the Avengers had all opted to stay here in his room rather than return to the guest quarters that had been provided for them.

The wolf just tilted its head in a very dog-like manner before simply stepping away without a care that it had just woken up someone who was sleeping. With a small grumble the wolf rejoined the other wolf where it was dutifully sitting at the foot of Thor's bed.

" Damn dog." Thor grumbled as he carefully pulled his arms away from Loki, being careful not to jostle his brother despite how deeply Loki still seemed to be sleeping.

Thor leaned over so that he hovered over Loki, staring down at his brother sadly as he spoke softly.

" Will you not rise to greet the new morning over Asgard with me, my brother?"

Thor sighed quietly when all he received in reply was silence and Loki's eyes remaining shut. He felt his eyes burn with an all too familiar sting, but he quickly forced the urge to dissolve into tears away as he reached out to tenderly cup the side of Loki's neck as he so often had done throughout their lives. Taking in a deep breath Thor spoke.

" No matter, even if by some strange design the Norns make you sleep a life-age of the universe, I shall wait for you to open your eyes without fail. Asgard could crumble, the roots of Yggdrasil could get snuffed out, and I myself would grow older than father and still, I would be here by your side, for that is what I should have done for all you life as your brother Loki, and that is what I shall do for you from now, until I take my last breath." Thor declared softly before he leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's brow before he drew away.

With a lingering look of sadness in his eyes but a small, determined smile on his lips, Thor reluctantly shifted backwards and got up off the bed. Thor turned away and stretched, in the process summoning away the heavy armor he had slept in, leaving him in a simple, sleeveless leather chest piece. With a sigh Thor reached up and undid the clasps of the cape that still hung from his shoulders.

Had he looked behind him, he would have seen that the ring on Loki's hand was now lightly glowing, the three oval stones each seeming to have a small light within them. Silently, the glow seemed to emanate from the ring and spread over Loki's entire body in soft iridescence. Just as quickly as it manifested, the glow disappeared and the jewels of the ring dimmed.

But no sooner had the glow extinguished, a pair of bright green eyes flew wide open, clear and without any trace of sleep. They blinked rapidly a few times before darting across the room, their owner silently taking in his surroundings and letting out an almost inaudible shaky breath.

Without making a sound, Loki sat bolt upright.

" This is Thor's room." The shellshocked Prince though in confusion and awe as realization dawned on him. He was so shocked he couldn't even cry out as his mouth worked silently. Movement at the corner of his eye had Loki slowly turning his gaze to the side, and his already wide eyes grew impossibly wider as they fell on someone he had almost given up hope of ever seeing. Nearly falling over himself, Loki gingerly climbed out from under the covers he had been tightly tucked under and crawled on his hands and knees across the bed, almost soundlessly making his way to the tall blond figure that had caught his eye.

From where they sat, the two ice-wolves sat side by side not making a single sound to alert Thor, but turning to each other to share an almost smiling look as if to say.

_Finally. _

Thor, with his back to the bed and totally oblivious to the truly earth-shattering event that had just happened behind him, folded his burnt and slightly torn cape up a little before tossing it over the back of the chair and then braced both his hands over it and leaned heavily as he bowed his head and let out a deep breath as he hung his head, his hair falling about his head. Around him everyone still slept, and so Thor bit back the frustrated yell that was threatening to burst out of him.

So lost was Thor in his dejection that he didn't see nor hear the dark haired figure who padded across the room from the bed on bare, slightly wobbly feet towards him.

Thor was about to turn and maybe go to the bathroom to freshen up, but then he froze as he felt a warm hand clamp down hard on his shoulder. The rest of the world vanished in that moment, and all Thor knew was the hand on his shoulder, feeling the tremors that were wracking it. With a shaking gasp, Thor slowly turned around to face the unknown person behind him.

The moment he turned, Thor felt the breath leave his lungs in one large swoosh as his eyes grew impossibly wide. Thor's wide blue eyes stared back at equally wide bright green ones.

Thor gawked at Loki, Loki gawked at Thor. For what seemed like hours, with the rest of the world faded way, way into the background, but was actually mere seconds the brothers just stood there staring at each other. It was Loki who finally broke the impasse.

" Brother." Loki finally whispered, his voice barely above a whisper, so soft with disbelief.

That softly spoken word, almost inaudible was still enough to snap Thor out of his shock. With a wild cry Thor all but leapt forward, his arms shooting out, reaching for Loki. Thor screamed even louder when his arms finally made contact, wrapping tightly around Loki's thinner frame as he all but tackled his brother in a bone-crushing hug.

Thor's cried immediately woke up the other people in the room.

Steve was instantly on his feet and ready to defend, but his movements stalled completely when his eyes fell on what was happening just a few feet away.

" What the hell?!" Tony yelled as he too shot to his feet from his cot, Bruce doing the same a few feet away.

" Oh my God." Bruce whispered as the breath left his body.

Tony forgot all about the answer he wanted when his eyes fell on the sight by Thor's desk, realization dawning on him in the span of a view seconds as he eyes went wide and his jaw hit the

" Thor what?" Clint yelled, but his voice died away into stunned silence, Natasha beside him with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

There standing with the light of the new morning shining brightly against them stood Thor and Loki, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Thor was squeezing the living day lights out of Loki's thinner frame, but the younger brother, alive and awake with happy tears streaming down his face from his brilliant green eyes seemed not to care at all as he squeezed Thor back just as hard.

" Loki." Thor cried over and over again as tears of joy and relief gushed from his eyes.

Loki pulled back a little so that he could look Thor in the eye as he spoke.

" Is this real?" He asked through his tears.

Thor reached up with both hands and tightly gripped Loki's face between them.

" Yes brother, this is real, you're home now, you're safe." Thor said through his tears laughing and sobbing at once.

" Where's mother and father?" Loki asked instantly, his eyes darting around looking.

Yanking Loki back to him, Thor looked to his friends who were watching the scene, still shocked, but with joyful smiles on their faces.

" Friend Barton, got find the guards, tell them to get our mother and father here immediately, tell them the second Prince of Asgard has awakened, tell them Loki has awakened. Go, quickly!" Thor cried joyfully with a tearful smile as he clung to Loki.

" I-I'm on it, I'm on it!" Clint shouted, quickly dashing a hand across his eyes before he all but flew across the room to the doors, almost yanking them off the hinges as he ran out to find the nearest guard.

" Thor what happened? I know that I was gone for a long time, but what happened after I was..." Loki trailed off as a haunted look spread across his face, remembering the event that had started the chain.

His murder.

" Hey, hey Loki look at me! Brother look at me!" Thor ordered sternly, grabbing Loki by his chin and forcing him to look at him as he spoke.

" It's alright now, we're all fine, but what is the last thing you remember?" Thor asked, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest.

Thankfully Loki seemed to focus in on his brother's voice as he answered.

" The Norns, I remember the Norns and the roots... the root Yggdrasil. I remember getting sleepy and them telling me that the next time I opened my eyes, I would be home, I would be with you all again. But Thor what happened right after I was killed, did he hurt you? Did he hurt Mother and father?" Loki asked through his tears, desperation shining brightly within their bright green depths. It didn't take much to guess the "he" Loki was referring to, and everyone else in the room felt anger at Menkos fill their hearts for a moment before they quickly focused back on Thor and Loki. Clint wordlessly ran back into the room nodding to Thor who sent him a grateful look. Clint had found a guard and spread conveyed Thor's message, the guard scrambling to inform the All-Father and All-Mother that their second son was awake. Clint came to stand between Bruce and Natasha as they all watched on.

" Brother, much happened, but right now you should know that everything is alright, mother and father are safe. Everyone is safe." Thor assured,all the while feeling overwhelmed beyond measure because so much had indeed happened, but he could not divulge it all to his brother, not when everything was so fragile.

" Why won't you tell me?" Loki asked, concern and dread spreading across his face as he clutched at Thor's muscled arms.

" What happened? And why are there two wolves in your room?" He asked as he noticed the two striking animals sitting obediently at the foot of Thor's bed.

But before Thor could say anything, Loki caught sight of the other people in the room. His green eyes first fell on the tall, handsome man with blue eyes and short blond hair wearing a strange red, white and blue outfit, who was smiling back at him with tearful eyes. Beside him was another man, shorter than the blond with with dark brown hair and a stylishly cut beard and warm brown eyes, there was a strange glowing blue circle in this man's chest that shone through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. A few feet away from this man was another man, built much like the man with the glowing chest, streaks of gray in his dark hair with a deep olive complexion and kind dark brown eyes. He smiled warmly at Loki and the newly awakened God could not help but smile back shyly before he turned his gaze to the next unknown, another man, with short dark down hair and an intense face with equally intense dark blue eyes, the man smiled hesitantly at him, to which Loki nodded mutely before he turned his gaze to the final stranger. It was a stunning young woman with deep red hair and deep green eyes. When there eyes met, Loki drew back from Thor a bit so that he could bow to her.

" M-My lady." He said with quiet politeness despite his tears.

To say that the four Midgardians, and perhaps Thor too were stunned would be an understatement, because the last thing they expected was for Loki, after all the Hell he had been through and the deep sleep he had just woken up from, was to still be a proper gentlemen in the presence of a lady.

Natasha quickly schooled her features and bowed back to Loki as she spoke.

" Prince Loki." She said formally.

The others all followed suit, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all bowing and saying "Prince Loki", as a show of respect, and also kicking themselves for not doing so earlier.

" I-I thank you for the kind respect you have just shown me, but please forgive me I just... Who are you?" Loki asked, eying the four Avengers with curiosity and confusion marring his face.

It was the strangest feeling in the world for the four people standing in the room, having fought against a warped version of the same green-eyed Asgardian Prince who was now gazing at them with curiosity, but not a hint of malice or madness. It was like they had entered the twilight zone

" Brother, brother look at me." Thor said, quickly gaining his overwhelmed brother's attention as he moved to explain.

" Brother, as I said before, much has happened since the day of my coronation. It would be unwise to start telling you the whole story because you just woke up, but I will. Right now you should know that these four people, along with a few others helped me find you, because the Norns hid you away after you fell asleep and I had to search for you. These people are from Midgard, they are my friends, and they are yours too." Thor explained.

Loki was stunned silent as he looked from Thor to the five, before turning back to Thor.

" H-How do you know about the Norns brother?" Loki finally asked.

Thor was about to answer when the doors to his room flew wide open. All eyes turned to see Frigga rush in first with Odin hot on her heels.

The moment her eyes fell on Loki, Frigga stopped dead in her tracks.

" Oh!" She cried as her hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide as she beheld her two sons. Behind her Odin too came to a halt.

Loki gawked at his mother and father, frozen in Thor's arms. There was a long moment where no body moved and then Loki blinked and snapped out of the paralysis that gripped him.

" MOTHER!" Loki screamed as he shot out of Thor's arms and barreled across the room, all wobbliness from before forgotten the moment he caught sight of his mother.

" My son!" Frigga cried as she too ran forward with her arms held out, tears falling from her eyes and a wondrous smile across her face.

Thor felt fresh tears fall from his eyes, while the five Midgardians in the room felt their eyes filled as they watched mother and son finally,_ finally_ reunite.

Loki picked Frigga clean up off the ground as he hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder and weeping anew with sheer joy.

" My son." Frigga whispered over and over again as she pressed kisses to Loki's head, her arms like a vice around him as she squeezed him back just as tightly.

Loki set his mother back down on the floor and drew back a bit so that he could raise a trembling hand and gently cupped her cheek, causing the Queen to sob and covered the hand with her own, pressing tearful kisses to the palm.

" Mother." Loki said softly, sounding not like a God or Prince, but a little boy who had been bereft of the one who loved him unconditionally all his life.

" Loki, my Loki." Frigga sobbed before she pulled Loki back into her arms fully, nearly squeezing the breath from his lungs.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room at this point, save for Odin who somehow remained with his face carefully neutral as all eyes were focused on Mother and son so no one noticed when Jane, Darcy, and Selvig quietly entered the room after having been informed by the guards that Loki was awake. Tears immediately filled Jane's eyes, and Darcy was right there with her, both of them smiling ear to ear. Selvig brought a shaking hand to his mouth to keep himself from crying out at the sight of such joyful reunion, his own eyes filling with tears when he saw the tearful yet radiant smile that was on Loki's face as he hugged his mother.

It was now and forever that Erik Selvig gave up any lingering fear or hatred towards Loki, for no madman or monster would ever show the kind of genuine joy and happiness Loki was currently showing as he and his mother clung to each other.

Movement approaching mother and son had Loki looking up into the tearful eye of Odin. With a gasp, Loki's face went slack as he stared at his father. With great reluctance, Frigga drew away, only to find herself taken into the strong and loving arms of her weeping, yet smiling eldest. Thor and Frigga watched on with everyone else as Loki and Odin finally faced each other.

They stared at each other for the longest time, Odin with his face not giving anything away, and Loki with tears still streaming from his wide green eyes, looking so unsure it was almost physically painful to watch. Everyone watched as Loki took a deep breath, wiped away his tears as best he could and composed himself, his face hardening into a truly regal countenance, but his brilliant green eyes gave away his longing. Loki stood up straight, almost towering over the All-father before he raised his right hand, his arm going across his chest in the warriors salute as he started to sink to one knee.

" I greet thee Allfather." Loki said, his voice strong and composed as he bowed his head, but before he even came close to the ground, two large and strong hands gripped him by his upper arms, effectively halting his movement. Loki looked back up to gaze at Odin, his eyes growing wide at the absolutely stricken look on his father's face.

" It is not your king who stands before you Loki, but your father, just your father and he would see his jewel of a son newly returned to him, only with his head held high." Odin said

" Wha?" Loki gasped softly, tears falling from his wide eyes once more, totally flabbergasted by what had just come out of Odin's mouth.

Loki let out a shaky breath, trembling and in clear disbelief as he watched a single tear fall from Odin's eye. As it on auto-pilot, Loki reached out and wiped it away, looking from his wet finger to Odin's face with wide, uncomprehending eyes, as if he could not believe that the Allfather had just said what he said and was actually crying.

Tony fought tooth and nail not to let his face crumble right then at there, allowing a few tears to fall. Steve had tears silently streaming down his face too, while Bruce had to look away. Clint was crying without shame, his arm around Natasha's shoulder as the hardened Assassin herself had tears running down her face.

Frigga sobbed, while a weeping Thor held her close. From where they stood, Selvig had his arms around both Jane and Darcy, all three of them unable to keep their own tears from falling. Only those who were truly heartless would not have been moved by the sight of Odin and Loki in that moment, an adoptive father opening admitting his failures and calling himself unworthy of the child he wronged.

Before Loki could properly say anything further, Odin reached out and took Loki's pale yet vibrant face into his calloused hands with such tenderness that it nearly took Loki's breath away. Loki gave no resistance, too stunned to react at all as Odin pulled his head down a bit and pressed his bearded lips to his son's forehead.

Loki let out a harsh breath and closed his eyes, still not sure what to do or how to react, all of him just soaking up the love Odin was giving him.

" Father." Loki finally whispered as he opened his freshly tearful green eyes and met Odin's single eyed gaze.

" My son." Odin whispered back before he released Loki's face only to pull him forward into a full, almost bone-crushing embrace.

Loki was stunned for only a moment before he was melting into his father's hold. His mind was still racing, thousands, if not millions of questions milling around inside his head. But as for right now, those questions would have to wait as Loki returned his father's embrace whole-heartedly. Hands at his back and in his hair told Loki that his mother and brother had joined them, reverently using touch to reassure themselves once more that he was really there.

Loki knew that something monumental had happened, and a plan was already forming in his mind as to how he would get answers if his family was not forthcoming. But as for the moment, Loki didn't care as much about that as he did for the simple fact that he was currently having a hard time breathing because his _Father_ was squeezing him so hard, while his mother and brother were also their with him. There were also several people in the room that were definitely involved, Midgardians no less, and they all seemed to care about him for some reason. Loki's curiosity was definitely peaked, and he being who he was despite all the literal Hell he had been through, would get answers, but for right now only one thing mattered.

He was finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or Disney, The Amazing Stan Lee and Joss Whedon, or anyone else involved with the movies or comics are the ones who do. I am not making any profits from this writing, it is all for the purposes of fun and creative writing.

Author's note: Again, I apologize in advance if any characters seem OOC.

Chapter 16

" Father please, I must know now what has transpired since I was killed. I have waited long enough, I want to know now." Loki said as he gazed at his father with hardened, determined eyes, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Odin looked away from the son standing on front of him, dressed regally now in his Asgardian leathers and light armor, golds, greens, and blacks making Loki's beseeching green eyes stand out prominently. The Allfather's eyes met the worried blue orbs of his wife who stood beside him, the King and Queen sharing a look before turning back to face their youngest.

Thor let out a small breath from where he stood, every present by Loki's side. The royal family of Asgard was currently standing in the center of Odin's great study, tension clear as Loki's demand to know the truth hung in the air.

" Brother, are you sure?" Thor asked quietly, dread filling him. He stood beside his brother, wearing a sleeveless version of his armor, with a new and vibrant red cape at his back and Mjolnir

" Yes Thor, I am sure, and I think that I have more than earned it." Loki replied, a small smile coming to his face when he caught the eye of a smirking Tony Stark where the latter stood among the other Avengers. The mortals, from Steve to Selvig were all in attendance, Loki having insisted upon it.

Much to everyones surprise and relief, Loki had instantly hit it off with the Midgardians when Thor had finally gotten around to giving proper introductions just a few days earlier. The Avengers had respectfully kept their distance, allowing Loki his space and time to acclimate somewhat to everything, and also to allow the royal family as a whole some much needed privacy. They had all been lounging around in the common area of their guest quarters when a beaming Thor came into the room, and much to their surprise a very eager yet slightly guarded Loki was with him.

And yes, the two ice wolves, now bearing the names of Njord and Jarl, had also been dutifully by Thor and Loki's side as Loki finally met the people who had helped bring him home.

Thor had introduced them one by one. Loki and Steve had shaken hands, the Super-soldier had marveled at the sheer difference he saw between the warped version he had fought in Germany and the real person standing before him. The Loki that had stood before him was just radiating life and genuine curiosity, and yes, an almost child-like wonder that comes with meeting someone new. By the end of their introduction, Steve and Loki had both agreed to partake in a sparring match with each other later, once Loki had regained more of his sense of normalcy, much to Thor's surprise but also worry, for the Thunder was in clear Brother-Hen mode.

When Tony and Loki had met, there was an instant connection as Loki's eyes had gone to the arc reactor, and instead of making some comment like "Oh that's odd looking" or "Why does your chest glow like that", Loki had simply asked Tony how it worked, eying the chest-peice with clear fascination that didn't even come close to rude staring. Those were the magic words for Tony, who told Loki in general terms that he had gotten hurt pretty badly and that the arc-reactor is what kept him alive. Before Loki had moved on, Tony promised him that he would go into greater detail about the technology, to which Loki had smiled so brightly that Tony may or may not have felt a small burn behind his eye, but thankfully kept his composure, he was Tony Stark after all.

There was a moment of tension when Bruce was introduced, no one wanting the scientist to Hulk out right then and there, but to everyone's relief, the Hulk did not make an appearance and the introduction went fine. Bruce too found kinship with Loki over a mutual love of learning.

When Clint was introduced, the archer may have been a bit nervous, but the moment he mentioned that he was an archer, Loki's face had lit up with delight. By the time he and Clint parted, the latter had agreed to give Loki a demonstration of his skills down at the range.

When it was Natasha's turn, Loki bowed to her, called her "My lady" again and went so far as to kiss her hand like a true gentlemen. It was equal parts jarring and amazing to see the sheer difference yet again between the real Loki and Menkos's lie. Where Menkos's lie was vile and hateful, the real Loki looked upon Natasha with only true respect and curiosity. Natasha may or may not have had a rosiness to her cheeks at that, but she would deny it to her dying day. She asked if she could join Loki and Steve in their sparring session, to which Loki had graciously accepted.

There was no denying that about Jane and Darcy though, for Loki bowed to them and kissed their hands too, smiling brightly at the pair of young ladies. Jane in her nervousness mentioned some scientific theory, and low and behold, that was all it took for her and Loki to suddenly enter into a very animated conversation, one that Selvig, after firmly shaking hands with Loki and showing no fear what so ever, naturally joined into right then and there. It was equal parts comical, yet heartening to see Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all but bouncing with joy and excitement when Loki declared that he would show them the libraries of Asgard, and some of his favorite texts on the various subjects they were so enthusiastically discussing.

After that everyone had moved to sit down, all of them surrounding Loki without even thinking about it. Loki would ask them questions about themselves, eager to learn more about each other them. They all talked for hours, Thor smiling as he watched his brother get so readily accepted into their group, all of them just as eager to learn about the second prince as he was about them. Steve had shown Loki his signature shield explaining how would throw it in battle and it would return to him. Loki had marveled at the weapon and commended Steve on his skills as a warrior. The Supersoldier may or may not had blushed at the compliments. Not to be out done, Tony had grabbed up his special briefcase and demonstrated how it worked. Loki had looked like a kid of christmas morning, smiling from ear to ear as he had bombarded Tony with several questions after that, even asking the genius to demonstrate the Ironman suit's flight capabilities, to which Tony had naturally obliged, stepping out onto the balcony and taking off with his thrusters, expertly rising into the air and doing several loops for good measure. Loki's enthusiasm had been infectious as they had all cheered Tony.

Once Tony had landed, Loki had turned his attention to Bruce, respectfully inquiring as to whether he had a special ability. Thor had tried to dissuade his brother, but before anyone could stop it, Bruce was letting out a loud roar as his other half decided to show up. Thor had stood protectively in front of Loki, Mjolnir in hand. But as the Hulk stood to full height, they could all see that there was no berserk rage in those green eyes, just a bright eagerness and curiosity as the Hulk had looked down at Loki, and Loki had looked back up at the towering green giant with wide, wonder-filled green eyes. Sidestepping Thor, Loki had boldly walked up to the Hulk, looking comically small before the green behemoth as he had spoken.

" Friend Banner, you are magnificent." Loki has said, stunning everyone as they watched him grin up at the Hulk, who grinned back and offered the god a massive hand.

" This would so go on facebook." Darcy had said as she and everyone else watched on in wonder as Loki and the Hulk shook hands, the former's hand more than swallowed up by the latter's, yet both smiling happily at each other. It took a little while for Bruce to come back to himself, but the moment he did Loki had demonstrated his own unique abilities as he had waved his hand and used his magic to repair Bruce's shredded pants and conjured a fresh shirt for him, the fabric seemingly materializing out of thin air around Bruce's upper body.

After that, everyone else had then descended on Loki, asking him to show them more of his magic. Loki, truly stunned at the enthusiastic response his magic had received, had gone at it with the best. With the grace of a true showman, Loki had showcased some of his abilities for the Midgardians, like conjuring multiple copies of himself, and transforming into Steve, much to everyone's astonishment, and various other such feats. But the icing on the cake had been when he had turned his green eyes, almost glowing with happy mischief to his brother.

" Loki, no! Don't you-" Thor had begun to say, but the rest of his words turned into an indignant squawk as his long, golden locks disappeared, morphing into a blue afro.

While Thor had raged and chased a cackling Loki about the room, everyone else had either on the floor or very close to it, rolling in endless laughter, tears streaming from many eyes. When Thor caught Loki, intent on demanding that his brother turn his hair back to normal, Thor had stopped when he saw the way Loki had been letting out belly laugh after belly laugh, just totally helpless to stop the oncoming mirth. It had been enough for Thor to remember that for a time, he had believed that he would never again see those bright green eyes, nor hear that distinct laugh ever again. All anger forgotten, Thor had started to laugh to, even with his eyes burning as he pulled Loki to him and hugged his still laughing brother tightly. It took a long while for everyone to regain their composure after that, but they hadn't minded it at all.

That had truly been a joyous day and thankfully Loki had returned to Thor his golden locks, but now, all mirth was long forgotten as the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig all watched on in respectful silence as Loki faced off against his father, having made his demand for answers.

They all watched as Odin looked back to meet Loki's expectant gaze, sighing heavily as he spoke.

" My son, we do not hesitate to give you the answer we seek because we think that you are unable to handle it, that is the farthest thought from our minds." Odin said as he stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and his two sons.

Beside the brothers, Njord and Jarl, the two ice-wolves both let out soft grumbles, clearly not liking the tension that now filled the entire room but otherwise sitting obedient on either side of Thor and Loki.

" Loki, we hesitate because much happened after you were robbed of your life, many terrible things. We do not want to burden you with it." Odin finished, looking at Loki with barely veiled desperation, as if it was taking all that he had not to simply beg his son to stop asking.

Loki's expression became pained as he stepped forward, facing his father head on as he spoke.

" I am burdened already with not knowing. I have faced much father, you know this somehow. But what I faced was what I faced alone, it is not the whole truth. I have been asking you for days, and all I have received is avoidance, from everyone." Loki said, his voice hard as they traveled across the room, eying the many guilty faces before settling back on his father before him.

" Either you show me what happened, or I will find another way father. I will go and ask Heimdall, for he is all seeing, I will ask any of these warriors and scholars Midgard." Loki said as he gestured to the mortals in the room before he held up his right hand, where the Norns' three jeweled ring still adorned his right ring finger as he continued.

" I will ask the three Sisters of Fate, whose favor I have earned by blood and sword. I'll find a way, you know I will." Loki said with finality as he let his right hand fall to his side and stared determinedly back at his father.

Odin was silent for a moment before he seemed to deflate, a wane smile spreading across his face.

" Stubborn little whelp." Odin said as he reached out and clapped Loki's shoulder, while Frigga and Thor smiled.

" Well who's this whelp's father?" Loki shot back with a good-natured smirk on his face.

That instantly broke the tension as Thor chuckles heartily and clapped Loki's other shoulder. Frigga gracefully stepped forward, taking Loki into her arms once more, speaking softly into his ear.

" Oh my son, I would rather you didn't see all that transpired, I would spare you all of it. But it is your choice. I know that you are strong enough but still, I..." Frigga trailed off as it became difficult for her to speak.

" I know Mother, I know you would spare me anymore pain, but it's alright. I'll be alright, I promise." Loki said quietly, squeezing his mother tightly.

Everyone remained respectfully silent as they watched this moment between mother and son, wondering what would happen next when Frigga finally drew away with her eyes already swimming with tears.

" Father, with your permission, I think it would be best if Loki were to see my memories." Thor said quietly, glancing between Odin and Loki, worry already starting to form within him.

" Aye, you are the most familiar besides myself, and you were directly effected. Then so shall it be." Odin said with another sigh.

" Wonder what's gonna happen now." Clint said softly as they all watched on, all of them feeling nervousness start to pool in their bellies, for while most everything about this whole situation was up in the air, the one certainty was that Loki was about to see some truly terrible things, and there was nothing any of them could do about that because the truth was the truth. So they watched on in tense silence as Frigga beckoned the Njord and Jarl to her, getting them out of the way as Thor and Loki faced each other, while Odin stood between them.

" Loki, no matter what you see, never doubt that I loved you." Thor said quietly.

" Since when did you become so sentimental." Loki said, trying to joke but falling a little flat as he sent a pained but appreciative smile across to Thor, reaching out with his hand and squeezing the glimmering pendant that hung around Thor's neck still for a moment before forcing himself to let it go as they both turned to the Allfather.

" Are you ready my sons?" Odin asked somberly.

" Yes father." Loki said as he took a deep breath.

" Y-Yes father." Thor said too with a nod.

" I want you both to just relax." Odin said before he turned to instruct Thor first.

" Thor, concentrate on your memories, and do not resist when your brother's mind seeks to become one with yours." He said gravely.

Thor nodded mutely at took a deep breath to steady his nerves while his heart was pounding almost out of his chest.

Odin then turned to Loki.

" My son, you to must remain calm and allow the magic to simply flow. Do not try to force your way into your brother's mind, let the memories come to you."

" I will father." Loki said quietly before he turned his gaze to Thor, who looked like he wanted to just curl up at die right then and there.

" It's going to be alright brother, I can handle it." Loki said, doing his best to sound reassuring.

All it did was make Thor's eyes fill up fast with tears while his jaw began to tremble lightly.

Odin cleared his throat softly to get both of his sons to look his way as he spoke, gathering his own seidr within him to cast the spell that would allow the merging of their minds. With a silvery glow forming in his single eye, Odin reached out his hands, his right hand to Loki, his left to Thor. Odin's fingertips came to rest gently at each son's temple.

Thor and Loki both gasped at the same time, their eyes glazing over with the same silver haze before falling shut as one.

" Raise your hands my sons, press your palms to each others and just breath." Odin said as his finger tips at Thor and Loki's temples began to glow.

As one, Thor and Loki each raised their right hands and reached out without opening there eyes. It was as if some unseen force was guiding them as there palms met at the center. There was a flash from Odin's glowing hands, and then Thor and Loki were both gasping a final time as the link was established.

Frigga watched on in silence, knowing that right now her boys were linked together by magic, Loki experiencing Thor's memory, and all their terrible truth. From where they stood, the mortals all watched on, fascinated by the powerful magic they were witnessing, but also feeling dread because of what Loki would undoubtedly see.

The same as they had.

Thor stood with tears already streaming down his face as he remembered what had truly been the worst days of his life. He remembered everything from the botched coronation, the ill-advized trip to Jotunheim, his banishment, meeting Jane, Darcy, and Selvig as a mere mortal, learning humility, but then facing the destroyer on his own and effectively getting killed.

It was here that everyone watched Loki gasp, horror written clear across his face even though his eyes were shut. The memories kept coming, from how Thor regained his godhood. Unfortunately, some of Odin's memories made it into the stream as well, so Loki also beheld Odin's confrontation in the weapons vault with the impostor that made him fall into the Odinsleep, and then how Laufey had nearly murdered him in his vulnerable state, only to be murdered himself at the hands of the Impostor who dared to call himself the son of Odin.

After that came Thor's memories of the fight on the Bifrost where Jotunheim had nearly been destroyed and Thor had been forced to break the rainbow bridge. Loki let out a small gasp as he witnessed Thor's scream as he watched who he thought was his brother fall into the abyss of space. Loki saw the despair and the loss. But then the memories shifted to what happened on Earth, the invasion that the Imposter led that killed so many and nearly leveled all of New York, the way that he had violated Clint and Selvig's minds to turn them into nothing but subservient puppets. He even had the gall to call Natasha a mewling quim just like he had called Loki one when he had attacked him. Loki beheld the strength and courage of the Midgardians, all of them banding together after the Imposter killed one of their own, a man with short cropped hair, a wise smile, and an impeccable suit. A man called Phil Coulson. He also saw a dark skinned man with a sever face and a black eyepatch, the one called Nick Fury who brought the team together.

Loki gasped as he watched each and every Midgardian warrior, now known to him as the Avengers, stand beside Thor to defend the realm against the fellows of his murder, now known to him by a name. The Chitauri. A smile spread across Loki's face despite the tears that were staining it as the memory of the Hulk effectively smashing his impostor into the floor of Stark's penthouse.

Next came the memories of "his" trial before Odin and all of Asgard. Loki felt his stomach roll at the hatred he say, all of it directed at "him" as "he" was brought before the Allfather to receive judgement. Loki's mouth fell open when he watched the impostor insult his parents and his brother so brazenly. He watched as the impostor withstood his father's magic from Gungnir and sneered as he revealed himself as the Chitauri monster that he was.

A monster by the name of Menkos.

Loki then watched on as as the creature gloated about how he had murdered the second son of Odin and used his magic to assume his form and cause so much destruction and death. He witnessed Heimdall's righteous fury as he had beamed into the great hall and shouted for all to hear that Loki was innocent of everything. Next came the rage of his family, Loki gasped as first his mother, then father, and finally his brother all decimated Menkos to little more than a bloodied lump of keening flesh that was taken away to the dungeons with no compassion.

After that came the devastation as the truth about his murder was revealed. Loki could no longer hold back the sobs as he watched his family mourn him so bitterly, a dark veil falling over Asgard. It especially devastated him with he witnessed how Thor had rushed to Loki's room and found the necklace. After that came everything that Thor experienced in Jotunheim and Midgard as he set about proving his brother's innocence, and succeeding.

Loki felt his heart swell as he watched the Avengers, and then Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, and Selvig all came together for Thor and accepted the truth, the Hulk comforting Thor was especially moving to him. Loki could not believe that all of them, even Clint and Erik Selvig had truly lamented his death.

After that came Asgard as it was in mourning him, actually mourning him. Loki was stunned when he witnessed Thor renouncing the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, in front of the Avengers no less. Loki witnessed how Odin had summoned Hela, only for the Queen of Niflheim to drop her monumental revelations on them all and then show them the Hell he had gone through when the Norns had brought him back and put his resolved to the test. And yes, Loki also witnessed how the Hulk had actually threatened the Queen of the Dead and ended up earning her amusement and not a slow and painful death instead.

Then came the memories of the Norns as they too had appeared in the great hall and asked Odin, Thor, and Frigga what they were willing to do to have Loki back. Loki let out a pained sob, his eyes still tightly shut but despair and love clear on his face as he watched his father, mother, Thor, all made their declarations for what they were willing to do to have him back. He also saw that the Jotuns and the Mortals, and even Hela herself all asked the three Sisters of Fate to give Thor a chance. After that came the events of Muspelheim, how for five days an six night Thor, the Avengers, and the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif had braved the fires and the ghastly creatures of Muspelheim before they had finally asked the Norns for help and received the guidance that ultimately led to them finding him and bringing him home.

It was here that Odin used his magic to gently sever the link between the three of them. Loki stumbled backwards as his eyes shot open and the silvery glow left them. His face could not be adequately described as haunted, for there truly was no word to describe the expression that was on Loki's face.

" Loki." Thor said with tears still streaming down his face as he stepped forward, wanting to comfort his clearly distressed sibling, but Loki's eyes hardened in an instant as he held up his hand and halted Thor in his tracks.

Everyone watched with growing dread as the devastation on Loki's face slowly morphed into a look of pure, unbridled rage.

Before anyone could really comprehend why and who Loki was angry at, Loki's trembling hands ignited with bright green flames.

" Menkos." Loki hissed, his voice so soft through gritted teeth it was almost inaudible.

With a snarl, Loki raised his hands over his head and made the green flame at his hands wash over him rapidly, the entire thing engulfing him and then dissipating as fast as it had come, leaving only an empty spot where Loki had been standing.

" He's transported himself!" Frigga shouted as everyone cried out in alarm.

" Where'd he go?" Tony shouted as he and the others ran forward to join a frantic Thor, Frigga, and Odin.

Everyone started taking all at once, while the wolves also barked in distress, but then Odin had enough of that.

" SILENCE!" He yelled, causing the everyone to fall silent. All eyes looked to Odin as he spoke.

" We go to the dungeons, for my son had finally learned his murderer's name." The Allfather said grimly as his own hands ignited with a golden-yellow flame, much like Loki's had done not a few moments earlier. As the golden flame spread over all of them, wolves included, they all wondered what they would find when they got to the dungeons, where they all had a feeling Loki would be. Everything then blurred into a golden haze as Odin transported them.

When the golden light dissipated just a few second later, they all found themselves standing in a dark hall lined with large, brightly lit rooms with shimmering floor to ceiling walls of glass. These were the dungeons of Asgard. They didn't have time to truly look around as a terrified looking guard came running towards them.

" My liege, Prince Loki he's down here, he's fond Menkos. He broke through the barrier as it it was nothing, we dared not to stop him my King, we dared not!" The young guard cried as he knelt before his king.

" Quickly, we must go." Odin said urgently as he led the way to Menkos' cell, moving with surprising speed with Thor and Frigga right behind him, followed by the mortals and the terribly shaken young guard.

They all made rapid word getting down the hall, but as they turned the corner, a shrill and terrified scream filled the air, chilling everyone to the core.

" Brother!" Thor yelled as he ran ahead of his father, but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

There at the mouth of the cell, several guards stood, clearly at a loss for what to do, while inside the room, past the shattered glass barrier Loki stood towering over the crippled for of Menkos, who was shaking and keening helplessly in the iron chair he had been left chained to when he had been first brought to the dark and dank holding area reserved for only the worst offenders of Asgard.

" You need not worry, I will not slay this sad sack of shit." Loki said without turning around to face his family, his voice was eerily calm and his long black hair, now longer slicked back and loose around his shoulder, obscuring his face further.

" Loki." Frigga whispered, stepping forward only for Odin to stop her, a look of foreboding on his face. All eyes went to Loki as the second prince spoke again.

" No, I will not sully my hands, nor will I sully Queen Hela's realm." Loki said, before he leaned in close, causing Menkos to whimper as he trembled violently with his milky white eyes actually shining with tears of terror.

" You thought you could just murder me, usurp my place, and then harm my family and so many others in Jotunheim and Midgard. Well, even fate is against you, for here I am restored. Now you are going to regret ever being born." Loki growled, his green eyes glittering with hate as he stared down at the pitiful excuse of a creature cowering before him.

The with a snarl, Loki reached out and splayed his hand over the top of Menkos' bald, burnt gray head, his hand glowing white as he shouted.

" I give to you all the horrors of Niflheim, all together, all at once. Now the wolves will feast on you, and you will never escape!" Loki declared as he transferred every horrible feeling and every horrible memory into Menkos' mind, making sure that it would all play out in one long and endless loop.

" Rot in the very Hell you sent me to you Fucker." Loki hissed.

Menkos screamed in agony, even though he suffered no new wound or mark of any kind. The horror was happening to his mind, and they was no way he could fight that. As the crippled creature writhed in mental agony yanked his hand away, looking down at the mewling creature with disgust. Then a thought occurred to him, still with his back to his family and yes, friends, Loki snarled again and lashed out.

There were startled cried all around as they all watched Loki basically shove his hand directly into Menkos' heaving chest, like something straight out of a horror movie, except that no neon blue blood gushed out, Menkos did not seem to feel the intrusion at all, already to lost in the terrible punishment the one he had first murdered had doled out. Everyone watched stunned as Loki pulled his hand back out, holding a heart, but the kind that belonged to a living thing.

Loki pulled out a large, rectangular box by the handle, a swirling radiant blue energy swirling within it.

The Casket of Ancient Winters, the heart of Jotunheim itself.

" This is not yours." Loki growled as he gazed down at Menkos.

Loki's Jotun form quickly appeared, blue spreading over his entire being while his eyes went red. With a last look of pure venom at Menkos where he still wreathed in agony, Loki turned to finally face everyone.

Everyone from Odin to the guards stood in silent awe at the sight of Loki in his Jotun form, for before them was no monster, but a proud warrior and prince. Loki's eyes glittered red and bright as he stepped forward with his head held high, the glowing casket held loose by one of its handles in his hand.

Loki wordlessly made his way past the guards, all of them bowing their heads to him as he passed. The Prince paused and looked to one of the guards, who looked up and nearly cowed at the soul-searing gaze of the Prince.

" Put a gag on him, his cries are not worth anyones ears." Loki said, his voice low and deep with the anger that still coursed through him.

" Y-Your will, my Prince." The Guard said, bowing his head again as the others did the same before scrambling off to do as the prince had ordered.

Loki walked wordlessly towards his family, his face seemingly made of stone as he came to stand before his father, brother, and mother, Menkos's pitiful squealing behind him.

" Forgive me for my abrupt departure, I've been wanting to do that for quiet some time." Loki said.

With a gasp, Frigga all but leapt forward, seizing her youngest in a death-grip. No one said anything as Loki let the casket fall from his hand with a soft clatter as he arms went up and around Frigga, hugging her back.

Frigga drew back a bit, but only so that she could cup her son's cold cheeks in her hands.

" My son." Frigga said with conviction and without hesitation she leaned up and started showering Loki's face with sweet kisses, regardless that he was in his Jotun form.

The look of naked surprise on Loki's blue face at this gesture from Frigga had several hearts lurching, including Thor's as he too strode forward and wrapped his muscular arms around both his brother and mother, his cheek pressed against the side of Loki's forehead. Odin watched the scene before him for a few moment, his whole face unreadable until he too stepped forward, one of his hands coming to cover Loki's blue hand on his mother's back, while his other hand went to tenderly cup the back of Loki's head, a silent gesture that spoke volumes.

The Casket lay forgotten on the floor while the mortals all wordlessly gathered around the royal family of Asgard in silent support for all four of the royals, all eyes gazing at Loki with nothing but acceptance and perhaps even admiration as well.

There really wasn't much they could say anyway. Loki had doled out his punishment to the one who had ruined his life.

_Several hours later, when night had fallen over the glittering city of Asgard..._

Everyone looked up from where they had all been lounging around the common area when there was a quiet knock on the door. They had all been sitting there, having long since had dinner and returned from the hall. Odin, Frigga, Thor, and especially Loki had all conspicuously absent from the dining hall, but after all of the events that had transpired on this day no one could blame the royal family for wanting some privacy.

Steve got up to answer the knock at the door, everyone else watching on, curious as to who it could be at this moderately late hour. The soldier opened the door and felt his heart jolt at who was on the other side.

" Loki?" Steve asked as he gazed upon the second prince of Asgard.

Loki was back to his Aesir form, but he looked absolutely exhausted.

" Good evening Steve Rogers, I realize the hour has grown late, but I was wondering if I could speak to you and your fellows?" Loki asked quietly, looking painfully unsure.

" No, Loki, it's no problem, we were all just sitting in the common room. Come it, please come in." Steve said as he stepped aside.

Loki sent Steve a grateful, if slightly wan smile as he stepped across the threshold past the Super-soldier into the room.

There were surprised noised all around when Loki came into view, everyone rising to their feet and gathering around Loki.

" Apologies if I have disturbed any of you." Loki said quietly, as he sent an apologetic look everyones way.

" Think nothing of it man, I'm just surprised a certain blond, hammer wielding individual isn't here with you." Tony said.

" Well, he does still fall for my illusions. I left him with a copy in his room. I wanted to come here and speak with you all privately." Loki explained with a small smirk of amusement.

There were quiet chuckles and smiles all around, but they sobered quickly when they saw the quietly stricken look that spread across Loki's face. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong, Loki spoke.

" I have come here to humbly ask you all for forgiveness."

Loki's words left everyone stunned speechless, but it was Natasha who recovered first.

" What do you mean Loki? You haven't done anything that needs forgiving." She said.

" Yes I have." Loki said softly, blinking his eyes rapidly, stubbornly keeping the tears at bay through sheer will as he elaborated.

" I let Menkos win, if I had been stronger none of this would have happened, your realm would not have been attacked, all those people, your friend the son of Coul, all of them would be alive is I had just fought harder." Loki said, his jaw starting to quiver a bit, but other than that he stayed composed and quietly dignified. But the pain shining in his eyes gave away his inner turmoil.

The mortals could not believe what they were hearing, what they were seeing. But before any of them could properly react, the door to the common room was bursting open, a frantic looking Thor all but crashing in, his face morphing into a look of sheer relief, behind him Njord and Jarl scrambled into the room as well, their long nails clacking against the floor as the both barked, seemingly relieved as well when their eyes fell on Loki.

" Brother." Thor breathed as he barreled across the room and threw his arms around Loki, holding him tightly as he spoke.

" Don't you ever do that to me again, I nearly yelled out for the guards when your illusion suddenly disappeared!" Thor cried before he remembered the room he had just walked into.

" Brother please, why do you torture yourself so, I have been telling you for all these hours, they do not blame you in the least for what happened." Thor continued, drawing back to eye his tearful brother.

All around him there were nods and quiet words of agreement from the Mortals at Thor's words.

" But Thor, it's my fault." Loki said softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

It was by far one of the worst things the mortals had ever seen, the person they had all found out was innocent of all crimes, the extraordinary being who had clawed his way tooth and nail out of hell itself, was blaming himself for all that had happened after he had been murdered.

" Loki, look at us, do any of us look like we blame you?" Jane said with tears forming in her own eyes, her disbelief evident.

" I can't help it, if I had just-" Loki began, but a slightly pissed off looking Clint stepped forward, getting right into Loki's face as he spoke.

" But nothing Loki. This is not on you, it was never on you. If me and Selvig over there don't blame you, well then you sure as hell can't blame yourself. The only person we blame for all of this is that son of a bitch, Menkos. _Not you_." Hawkeye said with conviction.

Around the room, every other person nodded, from Steve to Selvig.

Loki tried to say something, but his throat tightened painfully, killing all further speech as he turned his head away.

With a pain sigh Thor pulled Loki back into his arms, allowing Loki to almost burrow into his chest as the mortals all gathered around. Steve was the first to put a reassuring hand on Loki's quivering back, followed by Tony, then Clint, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, and finally Selvig, all of them banding together for the second prince of Asgard.

Their friend.

_A couple of days later... _

The golden hall of Asgard was filled to the brim with the people of Asgard, an excited buzz. The last time this hall had been filled, everyone had gathered to mourn the loss of the second prince. Now they were gathered to celebrate his triumphant return.

A loud, thunderous bang sounded, causing everyone to fall silent for it signaled that the event was about to begin. All eyes turned to the heavy doors of the hall, as the announcers voice sounded through the air.

" Observe, for comes forth the great warriors of Midgard." The voice boomed as the doors were pulled open.

First two lines of golden-armored guards filed into the hall with their spears in hand, coming to flank either side of the great aisle and thumping the ends of their spears as one as they stood to attention. Then cane the warriors of Midgard

In two straight lines, the Avengers, decked out in their battle gear, Steve in his red white and blues, Tony in his suit, the Hulk in his shredded pant, Natasha in her Black Widow garb, and Clint in his black and purple battle suit with bow and quiver over his shoulder, made their way into the great hall, smiling and waving at the crowd that cheered wildly as they walked down the long aisle, once again escorted by Volstaag, Fandral, Sif, and Hogun who were decked out in their best armor. The four of them were smiling, but there was still sadness in each of them. They carried out their duties with dignity and grace as they made their way down the hall. By the great throne of Asgard, Heimdall stood with his great sword held in from of him, looking on with warm, glowing amber eyes, a small smile over his usually stoic features.

Once the Avengers were at the steps of the great throne, they all quickly stood to one side as a group as the next announcement sounded with a loud thud.

" His Majesty Odin All-father with the Lady Darcy Lewis of Midgard. Her Majesty Frigga All-Mother with Sir Erik Selvig of Midgard, and his Majesty Crown Prince Thor with the Lady Jane Foster of Midgard." The voice announced.

The people of Asgard clapped loudly, some cheering as Odin came into the hall first, in full royal regalia with horned and feathered helmet and Gungnir grasped firmly in his hand. On his other arm was Darcy, looking like she was having the time of her life, dressed in an elegant burgundy gown, courtesy of Frigga. Speaking of Frigga, the Queen entered dressed in an gorgeous emerald green gown with a collar of shimmering diamond that spanned over her shoulders. Her hair was done up in an elegant up do with strands of diamonds braided in, forming an almost crown. Escorting her was Erik Selvig, looking abit nervous by smiling, dressed in a copper tones, Asgardian suit. And finally, behind the Queen and Selvig, a beaming Thor and Jane entered the hall, Thor dressed in his bright silver armor with Loki's pendant glinting luminously around his neck, and his winged helmet adorning in head. Mjolnir hung from his belt, taking on a ceremonial role on this day. On his arm, Jane walked dressed in a flowing cerulean blue gown, seeming to almost float across the floor as she moved.

The royals, with their mortal escorts quickly walked down the great aisle, to the applause and cheering of the crowd. When they reached the steps of the throne, Darcy, Selvig, and Jane all bowed to the royals who beamed back at them before they parted. Jane, Darcy, and Selvig were led to stand beside the Avengers by Sif, who then retook her place with the Warriors three a few feet behind them.

Unfortunately, there was no Jotun delegation this time around, and urgent matter in the realm barring Hellblindi from attending, but he had been invited and had expressed his sincere regret at not being able to attend this historic day in Asgard.

Odin had also planned on summoning Hela, but the Queen of Niflheim had refused, saying that she would meet Loki personally at a later date, deeming Loki's memories of her realm far too fresh for him to be comfortable seeing her just yet.

Odin climbed the steps of the hall, with Frigga and Thor flanking him on either side. As one they all turned to face their people, and the open doors of the hall. Odin, looking decades younger with happiness in his eye raised Gungnir and let its end fall to the floor, causing a thud to reverberate through the hall, silencing everyone.

" People of Asgard, we are gathered here to day to celebrate the return of the one we thought lost to us forever. Through the intervention of fate, the diligence of my eldest, the willing assistance of the warriors of Midgard, and through his own sheer strength through unimaginable adversity, today we are gathered to celebrate the return of this realm's second prince, a true gift given to me that I will cherish to the end of my days." Odin said, his voice reverberating through the entire hall.

There was a charged pause before Odin pointed his spear towards the doors to the great had and spoke for all to hear.

" Come forth, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

All eyes turned eagerly to the doors of the great hall as heavy footfalls lightly shook the floor as something big approached.

There were astonished gasps all around and Njord and Jarl, the two ice wolves came into the hall, in their truly awesome ice-forms. They moved with regal grace down the aisle pausing a few feet away from the door and standing to attention. Their ice-forms glitter and shone like prisms against the light as they stood almost like two statues.

Then there was a moment of stunned silence as the Prince in question calmly walked into the hall.

Loki looked every bit the regal prince, his ornate, newly crafted armor shining luminously in the light as his bright green cape billowed out behind him as he walked. It was very similar to the armor he had been wearing the day of Thor's botched coronation, but with a few key differences. For one thing, it had been made to fit his broader frame, and at the clasps where his cape attached to his shoulders were a pair of wolf motives within a circle of gold, the images snarling ferociously. Loki walked with his hair loose and falling about his shoulder in soft waves, forgoing the usual slick-backed style to lend a more rugged look. On Loki's right hand the three stones of the Norns' ring glinted softly in the light. Loki's eyes were almost glowing with life and veiled happiness as he walked past the two ice wolves who fell in behind him on either side, following in the prince's wake.

There was a hallowed silence over the hall, everyone smiling and taking in the sight of their second Prince, for he had an otherworldly quality to him. As he walked, Loki allowed a bright grin to spread across his face. It lit his whole face up and seemed to also seemed to break the collective uncertainty as the entire hall broke out in thunderous cheering and applause.

Loki smiled and walked with his head held high as he reached the dais. His smile widened as he caught sight of the Avengers and Jane, Darcy, and Selvig, all of them grinning bac at Loki. Even Tony had his HUD up and was grinning ear to ear as he sent Loki a thumbs up.

Thor and Frigga were beaming with joy as Loki came to stand before them, Njord and Jarl standing again behind him with all regality, while Odin had tenderness in his eye. Heimdall and Loki's eyes met, and they shared a small nod of mutual respect. When Loki's eyes fell on the warriors three and Sif, he still kept smiling, but there was a guardedness that fell over his green eyes. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif all bowed before straightening up and joining in with the applause, smiling, albeit sadly. Loki sent a small nod their way before he turned back to face Odin.

Taking in a deep breath, Loki gracefully sank to one knee before the All-father. The entire hall fell back into silence as Odin let Gungnir fall once more with a resounding thud before he spoke.

" Loki, my son by choice of heart. You come before us returned from the roots of Yggdrasil itself. Are you ready to reclaim the life that was stolen from you?" Odin asked, his voice booming through the hall.

" Yes Allfather, I have come to reclaim my life." Loki said, his own voice sound and sure as it too reverberated through the hall.

" Are you ready to reclaim your title as a Prince of this realm, to fulfill all duties and responsibilities of that come with it?" Odin asked.

" Yes Allfather, I have come to reclaim my title and all said duties and responsibilities." Loki answered.

" Do you recognize she who is my wife and I as your Queen and King?" Odin asked.

" Yes Allfather, you are my King, and she is my Queen." Loki said, sending a brilliant smile Frigga's way, the queen's eyes already filling with tears.

" More importantly than that, do you Loki recognized the three of us you stand before you as your Father, Mother, and Brother respectively?" Odin asked, his voice wavering for the barest moment before growing steady once more.

" Yes Allfather, You are my father, she is my mother, and he is my brother and Crown Prince." Loki said as he smiled up at them. Thor blinked back the tears that came unbidden as he beamed back at his brother, pride written across his face.

" I have one final inquiry to make of you Loki Odinson." Odin said warm pride shining in his one eye as he gazed down at his child.

" Ask anything of me, my King." Loki said as he gazed up expectantly at the white haired king.

" Can the three of us who stand before you, be worthy of your love?" Odin finally asked, stunning Loki and the entire crowd.

Loki himself blinked, his face growing slack for a moment before he schooled his features once more and spoke.

" All-father, All-mother, and Crown Prince Thor, you three are worthy of my love. Always." Loki declared as his own eyes grew over-bright.

Letting out a shaky breath, Thor then turned as the captain of the royal guard came forward with a special object atop a plush square pillow, the guard gracefully sank to his knee and held out the item to the crown prince. Thor took the offered item, nodding to the guard before he turned and stepped over to Odin. Father and eldest son both stepped down from the dais, Odin leaving Gungnir standing on its own by the arm of his throne and came to stand before Loki who was still on one knee with his green cape billowed behind him.

On the pillow rested a shining, newly made golden helmet with two great, curving horns. Odin picked up the helmet with both hands, holding it aloft in the air for a few moments before lowering it down gently onto Loki's head. There was another moment of silence before Odin finally spoke.

" Rise Loki Odinson, and reclaim your rightful place, as a Prince of Asgard."

With a single tear rolling down his cheek, Loki with luminous helmet adorning his head, slowly rose to his feet. As one the three men ascended up the stair, Thor and Loki flanking Odin on either side as Njord and Jarl trotted off to join the Avengers were they were standing, all of them grinning ear to ear and maybe even a little teary eyed by what they had just witnessed.

The crowning of Loki.

Odin turned back to face his people, Frigga, already with tears of joy streaming down her face coming to stand at his side, with Thor and Loki flanking them. The royal family of Asgard gazed out at their people as Odin spoke.

" Observe people of Asgard, for the royal family stands before you, whole once more." Odin declared loudly.

There was another beat of silence before the entire hall simply erupted into ear-shattering cheering and applause.

As one they started cheering Loki's name.

" LOKI!...LOKI!...LOKI!...LOKI!..."

Loki had no time to truly process this and his mother and Brother both tackled him at once, proceeding to squeeze the daylights out of him as Odin watched on with a happy smile of his face. Heimdall too smiled openly as he watched the royal family, especially their youngest in this moment of triumph.

From where she sat on her obsidian throne, Hela smile. And from their place at the roots of Yggdrasil, Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi paused in their weaving of the cloth of destiny to see through the veil between the realms at their favorite's triumphant return to his place as a prince of Asgard.

After that, Asgard felt into a happy daze of celebrating. A feast in Loki's honor was held, and it spanned well into the night with Loki laughing brightly at the drunken antics of his brother and their Midgardian friends, some of whom may or may not had drunken too much mead, far too quickly. Surprisingly, the only one who did not get drunk that night was Tony, who still could not stand the mead no matter how hard he tried to fake it.

Needless to say the hangovers had been epic and Eir ended up running out of her hangover remedy quickly.

_Three days later..._

" My friends, I do not know how I can ever repay you all for everything that you have done for me." Thor said as he gazed at the smiling faces of Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

They were all standing in the atrium of the Bifrost, the mortals packed and ready for what was undoubtedly the journey back to Midgard.

" Don't even start that up again Thor." Steve said as he and Thor shook hands warmly.

But they quickly grew somber as Thor subtly handed Steve a clear, paperweight like stone and spoke quietly to the Avengers.

" Will you see to it that the whole of Midgard knows of what has happened, so that they do not think it was all a lie, some trick of the mind?" Thor asked.

" For I would not have my brother put through that kind of hate if he were to set foot in your realm." Thor said, his protective instincts in overdrive.

" If you thought Pepper was on the warpath when she though your brother was dead, you ain't seen nothing once she finds out that he's alive, and that went through hell itself. Like I said, I'll have the world seeing things our way by the time you and Loki drop in." Tony said with a determined glint in his eye as he smiled at Thor.

" Thank you my friends." Thor said with sheer gratitude written across his face.

A few feet away, Loki and Jane were pulling back from the hug they had just shared.

" I am loath to see you all go, but I do understand that just as I have come home, you all must return to yours. But there is one thing I wish to give you Lady Jane." Loki said with a smile as with a flick of his wrist he conjured and small, leather bound book with aged pages. Loki discreetly held it out to Jane, winking at Heimdall who merely rolled his eyes and remained silent, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

" Loki, aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Jane asked as he reverently took the book from the Prince, letting out a breathless laugh when she saw that it was a book about the Bifrost.

" I'll probably get some grief if anyone finds out about it, but this book is not anything controversial enough to where it is forbidden. But mind you, it is for you three only and it just explains a few of the mechanics, nothing more." Loki explained with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes.

Selvig laughed with delight as he enthusiastically shook a smiling Loki's hand. Darcy hugged Loki too before the four of them rejoined the main group.

" You must all come back soon." Loki said, smiling at the Avengers from where he stood beside Thor.

" Hey, next time Thor drops in, you come with him, we'd be happy to have you." Tony said as he and the others all nodded in agreement.

" I would be honored, but I doubt I'll be doing any inter-realm traveling at the moment, mother and father nearly keeled over when I told them I would be coming with Thor to see you all off, and I nearly had to magically bolt Njord and Jarl to the floor. And of course, you are no better, if not worse." Loki said as he sent a look of mock annoyance Thor's way, grinning widely as he watched the flush that filled his older brother's face before Thor playfully punched him in the shoulder.

There were chuckles all around. As the Avenger gathered around Loki, saying their goodbyes and making promises for the future, shaking hands and sharing hugs, Thor took Jane aside to speak with her privately.

" Jane, I would have you stay with me still, but it would not be fair to you for my focus is on helping my brother regain his life, for he struggles still with everything that has occurred, and the newfound love he is receiving from everyone here. Are you angry with me Jane?" Thor asked, looking every bit the kicked puppy.

Jane just gave a soft laugh and reached out to cup Thor's cheek tenderly as she spoke.

" Thor I understand perfectly, you don't need to explain yourself. You just got your brother back after he actually died. That is just mind-blowing by itself. I'm not gonna be mad that you wanna spend time with him. He's your little brother, and he is absolutely amazing. The only thing I am is happy that you got him back, and that he's innocent." Jane said as she smiled brightly up at Thor.

With an appreciative smile, Thor leaned down and captured Jane's lips in a deep kiss, earning some good natured cat-calls from Tony and Darcy, while the others smiled on happily, and Loki just grinned, still absolutely tickled that his brother, the mighty Thunderer of Asgard had lost his heart to a woman so petite in stature, but a formidable firecracker in all other aspects.

Then came bittersweet parting as Heimdall opened the the Bifrost and the mortals disappeared through the beam back to Midgard.

" We take our leave of you Heimdall." Loki said with a smile the gatekeeper's way.

" Very well, and please do return for we have yet to finish that conversation we started the day before." Heimdall said, returning Loki's smile with a respectful nod, his glowing amber eyes warm as he watched Thor and Loki leave the atrium and mount the two stallions that were waiting for them.

As he and Loki trotted off on their steeds back to the palace, Thor watched his brother with a smile on his face, eying the happiness that was shining within those deep green eyes. It was the happiness that came with being alive and being able to do things like gallop on a horse and head for home.

" Race you!" Loki shouted with a laugh as he urged his horse into a full gallop.

Thor let out a happy laugh and urged his own stallion forward. As the two princes raced along the shimmering expanse of the Bifrost, Thor made a silent and solemn vow to himself and to Loki.

There was still much left unsaid that needed to be said, much forgiveness still needed to be asked for and earned. Thor made a promise to himself and to his brother that he would rebuild that which had been shattered by a lie, and be the brother that Loki had always deserved but had to go through death and Hell to finally receive. Thor silently vowed that he would spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of the extraordinary being he had the privilege of calling his brother.

But for right now, Thor would focus on doing his best to win the race, because he was losing rather spectacularly. The happy laughs of the two brothers filled the air as they headed home.

* * *

Author's note: Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has liked this story. I am writing to you all to tell you that I have to go on hiatus now, because real life, in the form of finals has reared its ugly head. I hope I have left this story at a good ending point for now, but know that this is not the end, cause there is still so much left that I can do. But right now I have to shift my priorities and focus exclusively on school work and also rest and recharge for what will truly be a grueling ordeal. But rest assured, once winter break gets here I will be back at it. And also, feel free to drop me any suggestions for what you would like to see happen.

Again, thank you everyone, I love you all, and I again reiterate that THIS IS NOT THE END!


End file.
